


The Silver Eyes From Next Door

by Kytodorevii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Addiction, Almost Rape, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancestors, Arguing, Babies, Bad Decisions, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bromance, Car Accidents, Crazy Ass Ackerman Family, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drug Use, Drunkenness, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Wears a Dress, Eren is determined to get what he wants, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Family Secrets, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashing, Fluff, Gender Reveal, Giving Birth, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Hange is a perv, Hange is totally weird, Heterochromia, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insane Reiner Braun, Is it too late though?, Jealous Eren Yeager, Karena back from the dead?, Kuchel background, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Levi breaking, Levi developing feelings, Levi finds out about his father, Levi realizes he's in love, M/M, Mikasa apologizes, Mikasa is a jealous bitch, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Mrs. Ackerman is Snooty, Multi, Murder, Name Reveal, No Heats, Omega Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Eren Yeager, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Petra is a Bitch, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Possible Character Death, Possible Miscarriage, Public Sex, Reiner's an asshole, Revelations?, Rimming, Single Parent Eren Yeager, Snow and Ice, Sobbing, Sorry Not Sorry, Swimming Boys, Teen Angst, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Uncle/Niece Incest, Understanding, War, different sexual positions, eren is stubborn, grisha isn't a bad guy, levi is humanity's strongest eventually, levi isn't terrible i swear, no parents die, pie addiction, riren only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 101,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytodorevii/pseuds/Kytodorevii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager befriends his next door neighbor and becomes fond of him quickly. The boy's name is Levi Ackerman, who by the way is a total dick and might have tricked Eren into having sex with him out of boredom. What if a few weeks later Eren ended up pregnant? Will Levi take responsibility and finally grow the hell up for a family that he didn't ask for? And will Eren realize that sex actually has consequences and maybe he shouldn't have given up his virginity to the boy next door? <br/>**Discontinued til further notice or hiatus I don’t know**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first fic, so don't be too harsh. Thanks!

A short boy, with almond brown hair, and round turquoise eyes sat on the couch in front of his living room window. There was a moving truck that just pulled in next door. With nothing else to do on this boring day of summer, he entertained himself by watching movers shuffling in and out of the house with all kinds of furniture. 

The boy, Eren, couldn’t help but wonder who could be moving in next door and he really hoped that they had someone he could hang out with and maybe do homework with. It was only early July and school wasn’t going to start for another two months and all of Eren’s friends were currently out of town, so it would be wonderful to have someone to spend time with. 

“Eren, what in the world are you day dreaming about?” His mother, Carla, smiled at him from the kitchen entrance - a tea towel in hand. Eren couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful his mother always looked with her big brown doe eyes and that smile that just lit up any room. Her beautiful, silky, brown hair, the same color as Eren’s, tied to the side and draping over her left shoulder to frame her beautiful face. The smell of freshly baked pie wafting into the room had him practically drooling. 

“Nothing, I’m just bored I guess..” He shrugged. “Are you making pie, mom?” Eren basically shook in anticipation as he waited for an answer from his mother, who just eyed him critically. 

“Yes, I am.. BUT! It’s for the new neighbors, so don’t get any ideas, you hear me?” She warned before Eren could jump down from the couch and run straight to the cooling pie. It smelled like cherry pie and Eren _absolutely loved_ cherry pie. If he could marry any desert, that would be the one. Although, Eren wasn’t one to judge, anyone baking a pie would have to close their windows and lock their doors because Eren would devour any fresh pie in sight. 

“Ugh! But, mom your pies are the best! Couldn’t you have made two instead of one?” He asked, hope making his voice squeak.

Carla giggled at her son’s hopeful tone. “No, I didn’t make another one, Eren. You know we’re on a cleanse, Sweetheart.” Eren groans and then sticks out his bottom lip in a full on pout. Couldn’t his mother understand his love for her pies? He always begged her for one practically every other week! So how couldn’t she have thought of her precious and _only_ son? This was outrageous!

“Oh, don’t do that. You know that face doesn’t work on me!” she laughs and Eren groans again, crossing his arms in front of his chest in defiance. He was one stubborn fifteen year old and he was going to get some fucking pie, dammit! But before he can speak his mind, his mother beats him to it.

“Eren! I’ve got an idea. How about we go next door and invite the new neighbors for dinner and then we can have a piece of pie and what’s left over they can have, hmm?” Carla winks at him and Eren grumbles, but he knows that that’s most likely the only deal his mother will make with him. It’s either that or giving up the precious pie that’s waiting to be devoured in the kitchen. 

“Fine. But, I won’t like it!” Eren mumbles. 

“Wonderful! We just have to wait for your father to get home.” she says sweetly and then walks away into the kitchen – to most likely prepare dinner for the guests. Eren groans once more loudly to get his point across. He does **not** approve. 

Eren goes back to looking out the window. He notices a black sleek car that looks pretty expensive parked outside in the neighbor’s driveway. That car wasn’t there before, he thinks to himself. A man with long, jet black hair and a beard that frames his face, steps out of the car. He has a cowboy hat adorning his head, which makes him look like a Texas Ranger. 

Then from the passenger seat, a beautiful woman with long, sleak, black hair steps out. She looks like a goddess with a gray sheath dress. The dress brought out the milky white of her skin. Eren couldn’t help but notice that they looked very similar and almost like siblings, but they had to be a couple, right? Mostly adults that lived together were couples, he concluded with a brief nod to himself. 

A few short moments later, a teenager got out from the back door behind the driver’s seat. He looked to be about Eren’s height and he had jet-black hair styled with an undercut, with a part going down the right side of his head and with short bangs that framed his face beautifully. Eren decided that the boy next door was definitely a cute one. A cute one that he would love to meet and spend time with during the summer. 

The boy looked bored as hell, with white earphones adorning his ears. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a plain forest green t-shirt that hugged his upper body wonderfully. Eren could make out the muscle underneath the shirt. The boy obviously worked out and probably didn’t spend his day fantasizing about food like Eren did. 

Eren wasn’t fat, but he was pretty curvy. Everyone at his high school loved to make fun of him and say that he had a girl’s body, but he was an omega. Wasn’t that sort of normal? He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious though. What if the boy next door didn’t like him? He was obviously an alpha. He looked confident and like he didn’t have to prove shit to anybody. He was perfect. Perfect for me, Eren thought to himself. 

After a few minutes of gazing out the window, Eren decided to watch some dumb TV show about some rich people who loved to spend money. Why was he watching such trash? He didn’t even know himself. There was literally nothing to do during summer because all of his friends decided to ditch him to go on holiday. Those fuckers!

After another hour Eren finally heard the front door shutting and his father’s slow steps walking towards the living room. Eren smiled at his father and rushed to get off the couch to sprint to his father, basically running his father over to hug his waist tightly. His father grunted in surprise and pat his excited child on the back softly.

Eren’s father is the town’s doctor. So of course he was nicely dressed. Today he wore a brown suit with a white cravat tied around his neck. He had green eyes like Eren’s, but not as bright. He also wore thin round glasses and a moustache adorned his thin upper lip. Which currently held a small smile as he took in his son.

“Someone is excited to see me today.. Or is there something you want?” His father asked cautiously. You never know with Eren. 

“Dad! Hurry! Come on!” Eren squeals excitedly while grabbing his father’s hand and basically dragging him into the kitchen where his mother sat on a stool.

“Mom! Tell him! Please!” Eren pleads desperately, while his mother giggles and reaches over to pat his eager little head. 

“Okay, Sweety! Calm down! You go get ready and I’ll speak to your father.” She replied with a huge smile. 

“Fine!” Eren said and began to walk towards the stairs on the right side of the kitchen to head to his room. Before he left though he watched his mother stand and greet his father with a small peck to the lips. His parent’s were the definition of ‘in love’, Eren thought. He hated their public affection, but it let him know that they truly loved one another. His family was just so full of love.

Eren rushed up the stairs and to his room. He closed the door quietly and then stood in the middle of his room, staring at his closet with a thoughtful expression. What _could_ he wear? What _should_ he wear? He didn’t want to look desperate but he also wanted to look good. He was trying to make a good first impression after all.

After about thirty minutes of tossing clothes onto the floor, he decided it was time to give up and just wear a simple burgundy button up with black skinny jeans and some black slip on shoes. He, of course, couldn’t forget his black bow tie and suspenders. It wasn’t perfect, but it definitely was him. He loved dressing all dapper-like. Who could go wrong with dressing like that? Nobody, and those who disagree can go fuck themselves. 

Once dressed, Eren combed through his hair to at least tame the mess that was always present. He almost always had messy hair sticking out in every direction, but for once his hair actually decided to cooperate a little bit. 

Once his hair was smoothed down and looked as soft as it was, he gave himself a small nod through the mirror and walked downstairs to the living room to wait for his parents.

A few minutes of freaking himself out with stupid rejection scenarios, his parent’s finally came down from their room and gave him a weird look. 

“Sweetheart, it looks like you’re on drugs. You’re all twitchy.” His mother smiled nervously. Her son couldn’t be on drugs right? They weren’t gone for long. He couldn’t have gotten high that quickly. Also, the fact that Eren was a good kid just didn’t make that possible. Why was she even worried? Eren was probably just nervous.

“Yeah, he is relapsing on pie, we need to hurry before he does something we will all regret.” Grisha deadpans, almost too seriously as if Eren was actually addicted to pie. Eren took offense to that and stood there gawking at his father’s betrayal. Although, now that Eren himself thinks about it, it really could be a possibility. Oh god.. Was he a fucking pie addict? He’d have to go to rehab! Pie rehab! Those exist, right? Carla couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at her son’s expression. Poor boy.

“My Love, you are not funny. Leave the poor boy alone.” Carla faked indifference and hooked her left arm through her husband’s right arm and lead them to the front door, out to their new neighbors. Eren sighed and straightened himself out and followed his parents out the door. 

They made it to the front door, after minutes of more scenarios running through Eren’s overactive imagination. As Grisha knocked on the door, Eren stood behind his parents like a statue. He was so going to fucking ruin this. His life would be ruined and for what? For pie? Oh god. He needs to get the fuck out of there! Before he can make a run for it though the door opens.

The woman that Eren saw before greeted them at the door, looking a bit shocked. She probably wasn’t expecting company so soon. 

“Hello, I’m Carla Yeager. This is my husband Grisha and my son Eren. We would like to invite you to dinner. We’re your neighbors from next door!” His mother greeted and pointed to their house on the left. 

“Oh Hel-,“ As she’s about to reply, someone with a deep voice cuts her off from behind her, walking towards them. 

“Hey, Kuchel, who’s at the door?” 

“I apologize for my brother being so rude!” Kuchel smiled and gave Kenny a pointed look. 

“Oh no problem at all!” Carla smiled. She likes Kuchel, she decided. She doesn’t seem like those fake woman that love to gossip about everyone and everything.

“Kenny?” Grisha piped up, surprise in his tone.

“Oi, Grisha? Is that you?” Wait. What? Everyone but the two men were shocked that they actually knew one another.

“Kenny, it’s been quite a while. I honestly thought I’d never see you again.”

“Wait, you two know one another? Is this _the_ Kenny?” Carla gasped with wide eyes. 

“Oh, so you’ve been talking about me, Grisha?” Kenny teased and Grisha couldn’t help but shake his head.

“Same old Kenny. Of course, we were pals back in the war. How could I not tell my wife about our adventures back during training?” 

“Adventures? More like ass beatings. If it wasn’t for you pulling me out of my stupid stunts, I would have definitely not made it this far!” Kenny laughs, quite loudly. 

“That, we can both agree on.” Grisha chuckles. 

After a few minutes of talking and introductions to his family, Grisha invited Kenny and his family once more to come over for dinner in a few hours, to which they agreed. 

As they finally parted, Eren headed back to his house with his parents. He feels a little disappointed. He didn’t get to see that boy once. What if he left or didn’t even want to go to dinner? Would Eren get to meet the mysterious boy next door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/erxnjagxr69) I also have an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/erxnjagxr/) with wannabe cosplay. Check out my other fics: [Please Come Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7896739/chapters/18037789) and [Snow Orphan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8084734/chapters/18526210)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Levi meets the little shit that is Eren and Eren meets the asshole that is Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first fic. So please be gentle! I would like to thank [Bumblefree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree) because she helped me out with some ideas for this fic! And her fic [Just Mpreg Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3702785/chapters/8194001) also inspired this one! So If you haven't, check it out! It's my favorite fic like ever!

Eren sat on the couch in his living room, his lips puffed out in a small pout as he watched TV. Although he wasn’t really watching because he wasn’t even paying attention to it. All he could do was think. He probably wasn’t going to get to enjoy the pie and most definitely wasn’t going to get the boy. Why was he so upset? What if the boy was a total dickhead? He could only trust the pie at this point. Pie would have to be his only love. Only time would tell, aye?

 

After a few minutes of sitting around, Eren decided to help his mother set up the plates and silverware in the dining room which was on the left side of the kitchen and right next to the sliding door that lead to the backyard patio.

 

The sun was setting and the sunset hit his backyard perfectly. He stood there for a few minutes admiring the beautiful orange and pink hues in the sky. If he were artistic, he would draw the scene in front of him so he could admire it forever in his room.

 

“Eren, are you alright?” Carla stood behind him, placing both of her hands over his shoulders and pulling him close.

 

“I’m fine, Mom. I’m just admiring the sunset. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? It reminds me of the times we used to go to the beach.” He said softly, his eyes glued to the scenery in front of him. The ocean was magical to him. The only place he could truly feel free from his problems. It was the first thing he thought of when he felt sad or bothered by something.

 

“It is beautiful and those times were wonderful, huh? We might just have to go again sometime soon.” Carla started rubbing his shoulders up and down and then she kissed the back of his head.

 

“Really? You think we could actually go?” Eren turned in excitement and hugged his mother tightly.

 

“Of course, my baby! But, first we have to have this dinner and then I’ll speak to your father about it, alright?” Carla chuckled and then cupped Eren’s face affectionately. He had such high spirits about a lot of things and so much energy.

 

When he was growing up, Carla seriously thought she was raising more than one child, but really it was just her one and only little boy. She would do anything to see him smile and keep him from harms way. He truly was her pride and joy. Even Grisha’s really.

 

Meanwhile, next door a short boy with hooded silver eyes stood in front of his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. What the fuck was he doing in this shitty new town? He fucking hated it here already. Especially when some perfect wannabe family had already invited him and his family over for dinner. Like really, who in the hell did that in this decade? Nobody, that’s who.

 

Levi would be fucking ecstatic to just stay home and text his friends from home. Why couldn’t his uncle and mother understand that? He had to leave his friends from childhood three states away! Did he mention best friends? Maybe he was pissed. Maybe he was sulking, but he couldn’t live without Furlan or Isabel. They were all he really had.

 

His plans were ruined, but that wasn’t really all that surprising since he had a strict as fuck uncle from the military that made him train. It’s not like things were bad at home, he just liked the thrill of getting into trouble.

 

That’s sort of the reason for them moving. Getting caught shoplifting and apparently ruining the family name was enough for his uncle and mother to have them move from the “bad influences”. Although maybe they were correct with their assumptions. Everyone knew that it was Isabel with the schemes and Levi and Furlan having to pull her out before it was too late.

 

Levi ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. Maybe he should actually get ready for the stupid dinner. His mother had already threated him with taking away his lifeline (his phone) if he wasn’t at least nice to the neighbor’s son, who apparently was around his age.

 

He had glared at his mother so hard that he got a fucking headache from it, but his mother glared back at him with her weird motherly powers and he couldn’t take it. So he agreed to at least _try_. She never said he couldn’t be a sarcastic little shit though and that’s who Levi was. So he was going to make this kid’s life a living hell for ruining his plans for today.

 

Levi didn’t want to befriend the kid. He didn’t want to know the kid. He didn’t want anything to do with the fucker. Who was probably an idiot and a fucking nerd that most likely read all day about stupid shit like romance or something. Levi didn’t do the love shit. He only had one night stands with clean people of course because there was no way in hell he’d get laid without making sure the person wasn’t clean first. Wait..

 

Levi stopped in front of his bedroom door and smirked to himself. The kid next door was probably a fucking virgin. Oh shit, he already felt bad for the loser and he didn’t even know him. Although, he really hoped the kid wasn’t a fucking omega because those clingy bitches just need to go to an asylum or something. They were fucking crazy and just the smell of them gave Levi the chills. They were trouble.

 

“Oi, Bastard, are you ready to go?” Levi heard his uncle calling out to him from the other side of the door. Levi opened the door and glared at his uncle.

 

“Yes, I’m ready you fucking loser. Is my mother ready?” Levi said indifferently, raising one eyebrow in a silent challenge. Was his uncle going to call him more shit? Because he could beat the loser in name-calling.

 

His uncle thought he was a _cool_ uncle, but in reality his uncle was so fucking weird and so not funny. Sure he was strict, but sometimes he’d slip a beer to Levi without his mother knowing. “As long as I’m here with you and you’re not out drinking. Everything is fine,” his uncle would say.

 

“Yeah. Come on. She’s going to kill us both if we’re late to this dinner. You know how crazy your mother is.”

 

“You’re telling me. At least she hasn’t pulled out the kitchen knife and threatened us yet,” Levi winked at his uncle and then shoved him out of his way to make it to where his mother was. He heard his uncle mumble something about him being a piece of shit after almost toppling over from Levi’s shove.

 

“There you are. You remember what I said correct, Levi? You make that boy upset, you get that phone taken away.” Kuchel eyed her son and glared at him until he rolled his eyes and nodded.

 

“I’m aware, alright? I just can’t believe that you’re willing to take away the only thing I care about right now.” He grumbles.

 

“You need to make friends. Good friends. The boy’s father is a doctor and he seems like a nice kid. You could benefit from that. Plus, he’s really cute. Don’t be a little shit just because he’s an omega, okay?” His mother rushed to say the last part, knowing a bit about Levi’s views and sexual history. They were pretty close so he told her most things.

 

“Wait. That fucker is an omega? Mom! What the hell?!” Levi crossed his arms and frowned deeper than he usually did. How in the fuck did his mom leave that out in the first place?

 

“Levi! I’m serious. I will not hesitate in taking away your phone. Give him a fucking chance. That is all I ask, Baby!” His mother pleaded.

 

“Ugh! Fine, I’ll do it. I will give him a chance and don’t call me baby. Seriously, you know I hate that.” Levi growled. He was stuck meeting the loser. Life never gave him a break. This was going to be fucking _perfect_.

 

A few minutes later, Levi found himself in front of the neighbor’s house, The - What was it? Yeagons? Fuck if he knew. He stood behind his mother and uncle with a scowl in place, glaring at the spot in front of him, which happened to be his uncle’s back.

 

Some woman, who was quite hot if he were honest, opened the door with a huge smile. How the fuck was she smiling so big? Did she just get fucked against a wall or something? Or did she finally take a shit after being constipated for a month? God! She was so happy! It just pissed him off even more.

 

He felt his mother nudge him –a bit hard really- and he looked up. Oh wait what? Oh! Right.

 

“I’m Levi, it’s nice to meet you.” Levi reached out and shook Carla’s hand and gave her a polite nod.

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you too! I’m Carla Yeager. My son and husband are inside. Please do come in.” Carla beamed at them and led them inside to a spacious living room. A few steps forward was the kitchen and it truly smelled wonderful. Maybe the dinner wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Before Levi made it into the kitchen he could hear laughter and whoever owned that laughter must be so fucking peppy. It was a loud silky laugh and if Levi were honest, he’d think he liked it, but he couldn’t afford to think like that because he couldn’t get attached to anybody ever again. Not after what happened last time.

 

“Dad! No! Stop pleas- Haha! Stop!” The kid on the other side cried. It sounded like he was being tickled or something.

 

“Eren! Grisha! No roughhousing in the kitchen! Our guests are here.” Carla barked at them horrified. What if they spilled something? She did not spend hours in the kitchen for it to be ruined!

 

“Sorry, Love.” Grisha smiled and made his way over to the guests, allowing his son to collect himself. Who was wiping tears from his eyes from laughing too hard.

 

“Kenny, it’s wonderful seeing you again. You as well, Kuchel. And who is this young man?” Grisha questioned, his tone soft and genuinely curious.

 

“Oh! This is my son, Levi.” Kuchel said and yanked Levi forward.

 

“Hello, sir. It’s nice to meet you.” Levi nodded politely. He was already exhausted from playing nice. The boy still hadn’t turned, but his hair stood up from all sides from what Levi could see and he was curvy. God, were the omega’s in this family bangable or what?

 

“Sweetheart, come introduce yourself, please.” Carla called out to Eren.

 

Eren was nervous, but he turned slowly. He had heard his father talk to the boy from next door. The boy had a deep, gravelly voice and it was so fucking sexy. God! He was good looking _and_ had the sexiest voice Eren had ever heard.

 

Levi stood, eyeing the boy, waiting for him to turn. And once he did, he stopped breathing. The boy had the largest eyes he had ever seen and they were so bright. He was tan and it actually looked natural. The brown hair he had actually complimented him perfectly and he was just too.. Perfect looking. Were these people actually real?

 

Eren made his way to the guests and the closer he got, the more beautiful the boy got. He had gray blue eyes and thin black eyebrows. He had a small frown on his face, but it looked natural. Oh god, he was fucking perfect.

 

“Hi, I’m Eren.” Eren squeaked and held out his hand and couldn’t help but feel his cheeks getting hot. Why did he have to blush like some schoolgirl?

 

“Eren, I’m Levi. It’s nice to meet you.” Levi shook his hand and smirked at Eren’s blush. This kid, was too fucking innocent.

 

After meeting everyone, they sat at the table to finally eat dinner. Levi didn’t know whether to be impressed, disgusted, or fearful. The kid across from him could fucking eat. Are his parent’s starving him? The food was delicious, but damn. Levi was taking his time, actually savoring each bite. Hopefully the kid wouldn’t choke from how fast he was scarfing down his food.

 

Actually, Levi could think of a few things he wouldn’t mind the kid actually _choking_ on, with that thought Levi hid a smirk behind his glass of water. Why was he even thinking that shit up? He usually didn’t act like the typical horny teenager. He only had sex when he was drunk or just really horny, but he never actually thought of fucking anybody for shits and giggles.

 

Eren was inhaling his food because of how nervous he was. Levi was sitting directly across from him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up. He kept his eyes on his plate and just ate. He didn’t want Levi to think of him as some loser who was already crushing hard on him. Why was he being so pathetic? Oh god! He was probably watching him scarf down his food right at this second!

 

Eren took a chance and glanced upwards, but luckily the boy was looking away from him. He was too focused on his fork, making sure to get a little bit of everything into one decently sized bite. How did Eren know this? Well, he was staring. Seriously, staring at Levi.

 

He only noticed because when he met Levi’s eyes, Levi raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. Smirked at him! Eren thought he was going to fucking die from a heart attack. He looked down at his plate quickly to try and hide the blush forming on his face. Oh fuck me! Eren thought.

 

After dinner was finished, the boys’ parents were having some conversation of old times during the war. Apparently they were on the same squad, both fighting for a war that still hasn’t ended. Grisha sort of reminded Levi of himself with the way he’d pull his dumb ass uncle out of stupid shit. Of course it was his uncle, the dumb shit always thought he was funny and loved to pull pranks on other squad leaders and because of that Grisha and Kenny always got beatings or into trouble.

 

Carla and Kuchel laughed at the stories that were told, stories from slightly better times during the men’s training. The two men never spoke of the fighting that occurred. They had all lost loved ones and didn’t feel like speaking about the loss.  

 

Levi wasn’t really paying attention, but neither was Eren. Levi was watching the kid in front of him from the corner of his eyes. The kid was like seriously having an orgasm. He had a spoonful of pie in his mouth and his eyes were crossed in pleasure or something. Damn, was this what it was going to look like when the brat had an orgasm? Fuck!

 

Just imagining that brat on top of him, riding him nice and slowly. His body glistening with sweat as he moves his hips rhythmically over Levi’s hard shaft. Mmm! And when he’d moan it would be timid, but so fucking loud. Levi would be gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as he slammed into his plump ass. Their rhythms would contradict, but oh how fucking delicious it would feel. Wait? What the fuck was he thinking?

 

Did all of that shit seriously come from watching the brat dig into some fucking desert? He didn’t know the kid, but he already knew that the kid directly in front of him would be the death of him. Somehow he’d need to get this brat out of his system. Just a quick fuck before school started would be fine, right?

 

After they finished eating and the adults started taking out the wine. Levi and Eren headed to the living room. Eren was playing some video game where he killed weird looking creatures that were practically naked. He was also rambling about something, but Levi wasn’t really paying attention. He was too busy texting his best friends, Isabel and Furlan, in a group chat. But, of course Levi made sure to look up every few seconds and nod as if he were actually paying attention.

 

**Me:**

_God this brat is so weird and innocent. It’s kind of creepy._

**Izzy:**

_Is he at least cute?_

**Blondie:**

_Yeah, are you going to try to bang him?_

**Me:**

_No! Fuck he’s barely a sophomore. I’m going to be a senior, no way in hell!_

**Izzy:**

_What?! He’s my age?! Can I meet him when we go visit?_

**Blondie:**

_Iz! You have a boyfriend! Who is me btw! Did you forget?! Please send us a picture and tell me he is really unattractive! Maybe Iz won’t try to jump him then!_

**Me:**

_Okay. I don’t care about your relationship issues and no I won’t send you guys a picture. I can’t just fucking take one of him. That’s weird. My mom said I had to be “polite” not a fucking creep._

**Izzy:**

_What?! PICTURE BIG BRO! PLEEEEASEEEE! DOOO ITTTTTT!_

**Furr:**

_Come on! Why can’t we see him? Do you have a crush on him, hmmm?_

**Izzy:**

_Babe! He so does! LOL! xD_

**Me:**

_What? You guys are fucking ridiculous. I don’t have a crush on the bug-eyed bastard. He’s too.. God. He talks nonstop! He’s annoying as fuck and probably doesn’t even own a comb. His hair is a mess! And I said no! No pictures! STFU!_

After going back and forth, his friends started to bombard his phone with pleads. He wasn’t going to take a fucking picture of Eren. Why couldn’t they get that? Sometimes he believed his friends were missing some part of their brain, maybe even all of it.

 

Levi was about to reply, but he turned to see his mother coming to check on them. Probably to make sure Levi was being nice and hadn’t killed the brat. So Levi turned his phone off and stuck it in his pants pocket. Then he acted as if he had been watching the kid play the entire time.

 

His mother stood by the door and then smiled to herself. Levi was going to throw a bitch fit once they got home, she knew it, but since Levi was putting in effort, she would be okay with it.

 

She headed back into the dining room to continue the conversation the adults were having after about a minute of watching the boys.

 

“Where will you be going to school, Levi?” Eren asked shyly, scratching the back of his head nervously. He had the game at the main menu and turned to face Levi.

 

“Umm, Sina High, why?” Levi said looking at the kid like he couldn’t give two shits.

 

“Oh. Well, that’s my school. Once school starts, I can show you around, if you’d like.” Eren smiled a little, keeping his eyes down. Levi didn’t like him and he knew it. God, he really fucked up, hadn’t he?

 

“Sure. I don’t have shit to do tomorrow, you should come over or something.” Levi said as he rolled his eyes. Why did this kid look like he was so nervous? Does he not realize how fucking _fuckable_ he looks?

 

“Eh? W-wait? What? You want me to come over?” Eren looked up at Levi, stunned with wide eyes. Was Levi fucking with him?

 

“I don’t know anybody else. So why not?” Levi said, looking at the brat in front of him. He looked like a lost puppy with those wide eyes.

 

“Yeah! I’d love to! Thanks!” Eren beamed. Maybe Levi did like him, at least a little. He wouldn’t invite him over otherwise, right? God, Eren’s heart skipped beats upon hearing that! This was so much better than the pie! And that pie was so delicious!

 

“Cool, I’ll see you then.” Levi stood and walked over to his mother who had called for him, since they were leaving.

 

Levi’s lips twitched up in a small smile as he made his way home because Eren had sat there stunned after he left and the brat had a smile on his face that Levi couldn’t get out of his head. The kid was fucking weird, but he did have a nice smile, he would at least give him that.

 

In the next house over, Eren also laid in bed. He had the biggest smile on his face. Sure, Levi probably ignored him while he was playing, but he didn’t mind. Levi’s presence was enough. Maybe the boy next door would truly become friends with him before school started up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi hang out! The little shit ends up surprising Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried making this chapter into a get to knowing Levi and Eren kind of thing. Not really. I swear I suck. But, I'm posting two chapters today so I hope it makes up for this one being so boring. I do apologize. But, I'm loving their personalities.

The next day, Eren found himself knocking on Levi’s door. He was so nervous because he still expected to be rejected. Why would a strong, sexy alpha like Levi want to hang out with him? Eren pouted at the thought and hung his head low, hooking his arms behind his back. What was he even doing? What was he expecting?

 

The door opened to reveal Levi in a gray V-neck and black boxers. Once Eren looked up at him his eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t think Levi was the type of guy to just walk around in boxers.

 

“Oi, you coming in or what? It’s fucking cold.” Levi said, looking a bit irritated.

 

“Cold? It’s like 70 degrees. But, um yes. Thanks.” Eren responded shyly.

 

Levi tched and then grunted in response and stepped to the side to let Eren in. He then turned to Eren once the door was closed behind him. He had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, looking Eren over.

 

“Take off your shoes, the outside is fucking filthy.” Levi eyed Eren’s shoes in disgust. Fuck, dirt that clung to the bottom of shoes was so gross.

 

Eren nodded and started to remove his shoes quietly. He wasn’t really sure what they would do, but hopefully it would be fun.

 

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Levi asked.

 

“No thanks.” Eren said quietly and looked down at his socked feet.

 

Levi was irritated on this lovely day of summer. Last night Izzy and Furlan wouldn’t quit texting him about Eren. Then his mother, being a bit buzzed from the wine, kept asking what he thought of Eren. Like what the hell was he supposed to think about Eren? He was just some stupid omega that looked fuckable. Is that what they all wanted to hear?

 

Levi sighed heavily and moved towards Eren and when he saw Eren freeze up he couldn’t take it anymore. Damn! He glared at the kid and after a few seconds of still getting no response. Levi picked the kid up, throwing him over his shoulder and _accidently_ grabbed his ass. Then he started to walk towards his room.

 

Eren gasped when he was picked up out of nowhere.

 

“Ahh! L-Levi! What are you doing?!” Eren squealed, a bit embarrassed that his voice got all high and squeaky.

 

“Uhh.. Carrying you to my room? Is that a problem, Brat?” Levi scoffed, as if it was completely normal to pick up your next-door neighbor and carry him to your room.

 

“N-no.. Wait.. Eh?! I’m not a brat!” Eren squeaked and smacked Levi on his lower back lightly.

 

“You really are. Do you think I’m going to bite? Stop acting like such an _omega_.” Levi growled and then dropped Eren onto his bed carelessly.

 

Eren glared at Levi. How dare he?! How dare he call him an omega just like that! It was so insulting. Eren couldn’t help who he was! But that definitely didn’t define him!

 

“No, I don’t think you’re going to bite! And how dare you? You also act like such an _alpha_! So rude and such an asshole!” Eren retorted, his eyes glowing brighter in anger.

 

“Eh? You don’t like it? I thought people like _you_ enjoyed assholes. Sorry I’m not to your standards. God, stop acting like a little bitch.” Levi growled and glared at Eren. He was only a few feet away from Eren. The fucking brat was so lucky he wasn’t the abusive type because he really wanted to smack the little bitch.

 

“What the fuck did you just call me?!” Eren screamed and before Levi knew it the little shit tackled him and punched him in the face as hard as he could.

 

The punch didn’t do much damage, but it fucking stung and Levi was just in shock because he wasn’t expecting this kid to fight back. The brat was straddling him and he looked so fucking angry. Weren’t omegas supposed to be like nice and think about ponies all day? Fuck, he underestimated this little shit.

 

“Take it back, asshole!” Eren screamed and slapped him, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

 

Levi grabbed Eren’s wrists and held them tightly. He was quietly staring up at the kid. Okay, so maybe Levi didn’t want to be on this kid’s bad side because seriously. What the fuck? Was he raised by demons?

 

“Oi, where did you learn to hit like that?” Levi asked.

 

“What? You think I haven’t dealt with assholes before? You think you’re the only asshole in this town? I’m always picked on for being an omega! For being too curvy! For having big eyes! Take your pick! God! I actually thought I fucking liked you!” Eren screamed, his eyes tearing up because he was so angry that this was life and everyone thought he was just supposed to take it. As if _he_ didn’t matter. But he did!

 

“Kid, I didn’t know. Seriously. I’m sorry.” Levi grumbled, frowning deeply, but then he backtracked. Wait.. What? “Wait, you like me?” Levi smirked at Eren and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“Did you just apolo- Ehh?! What?!” Eren blushed. “N-no! I didn’t!! No!” Eren stammered. Okay, so maybe when he was in the heat of the moment he had no filter. That didn’t make this any less embarrassing though! He had never meant to let his feelings for the alpha slip!

 

“Are you sure? I’m not deaf and I heard your confession rather clearly. The fact that you were yelling made it all the more obvious.” Levi said, a mischievous smile in place.

 

“Shut up! So what?! You’re an asshole. So I don’t like you anymore!” Eren lied, causing his ears to redden.

 

“Mmm.. That’s too bad. I thought you were pretty cute and I actually like your curves.” Levi faked disappointment. Teasing wasn’t exactly being rude, right?

 

“Oh.. Uhh. T-thanks Levi.” Eren looked down in embarrassment and only then did he realize that he was still on top of Levi and that Levi was still gripping his wrists. Eren pulled back from him and scrambled off his hard abs as quickly as he could manage.

 

He looked up at Levi and gasped. “Levi! I’m so sorry! Does it hurt?!” Eren looked horrified and gently pressed on Levi’s cheek. He didn’t regret hitting him, the bastard deserved it, but maybe he shouldn’t have hit him as hard as he had.

 

Levi winced a bit and looked into Eren’s eyes. All he could see was genuine concern and maybe some guilt. “It’s fine. It probably looks worse than it actually feels. I was a dick. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Eren pouted and nodded, his hand still gently stroking Levi’s cheek. Eren reminded him of Isabel, in the way that she was so fucking reckless, but she was determined and didn’t take shit from anyone. He liked the brat.

 

Levi gripped Eren’s chin and tilted it up a bit, making the kid look at him. “Hey, seriously. Everything is fine. What do you want to do?” Levi asked indifferently.

 

“Well,” Eren let his hand drop from Levi’s cheek and sat up a bit more straight on the floor, crossing his legs. “We could get to know one another,” he said thoughtfully.

 

“Okay, tell me about yourself. Who is Eren Yeager?” Levi asked as he leaned back on his arms, straightening his legs to cross them at the ankles.

 

“Uhh.. So you know my name..” Eren blushed and then bit his lip, thinking of what to say. Once he knew he smiled a little to himself and made eye contact with Levi. “I’m 15. My birthday is on March 30th. I have loving parents. I’ve basically lived here my entire life. Uhh.. I have two best friends Armin and Mikasa. I have others, but they tease me a lot.” Eren ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “I get bullied by Reiner and Annie a lot. They like to push me around and try to make me submit to Reiner all of the time. They corner me and I fight back. I mean I don’t always win.. Reiner is like huge and sometimes he and Annie gang up on me. But anyway, hm.. I love watching the sunset. The ocean is my favorite place to be. I love pizza and pie! Oh my god! I really love pie! My favorite color is burgundy. I like to play videogames and I love hanging out with my friends, but they all went on holiday so I’m here alone until they get back a week before school starts. Um..that’s it?” Eren shrugged and glanced at Levi expecting to see Levi on his phone, but to his surprise it looked like Levi had been paying attention.

 

“It’s good you have a loving home to go to, Kid. And about the bullies, fuck them. It’s good you fight back. But, if they start picking on you don’t hesitate in looking for me. Look, I know you don’t need help so stop looking at me like that. You’ve proved that you’re a determined little shit and I will be there for you, got it? Good. I love pizza too.” Levi winked at Eren and then frowned deeper. What else could he say?

 

“Ahh, I’m 17. My birthday is on Christmas. Yeah, I know it sucks. I fucking hate it. Since my uncle is still in the army, I have to train with him at 5 a.m. every single morning. I love to draw. My best friend’s are Isabel and Furlan. Isabel is a fucking troublemaker and Furlan is so damn smart. I hate crowds and people in general. I clean twice a day. Don’t make fun of me for it. I will not hesitate in smacking you for it. I can’t stand the dirt and dust that build up anywhere. Yes, I’m short for an alpha, but that doesn’t mean I’m fucking weak, got it? Good. That’s it I guess,” Levi said, his hooded eyes meeting Eren’s.

 

“Wow, you’re such a gentleman, Levi. Smacking someone is the way to their hearts, you know?” Eren teased with a big smile.

 

“Damn right it is. Don’t you fucking forget it. No, seriously though. Abuse isn’t cool Eren. Whenever you fall for someone and get yourself an alpha, don’t let them abuse you.” Levi said seriously. Eren nodded in response.

 

“Hey, Eren. Are you a virgin?” Levi smirked.

 

At that question Eren choked on his own spit and started coughing so hard that his eyes started to tear up.

 

“Oi, Brat! You okay?” Levi leaned forward and started to pat Eren on the back. What the fuck was wrong with this kid? Oh wait, yeah. Too innocent. How could he forget?

 

Once Eren regained the ability to breathe normally, he stared wide-eyed at Levi. “W-why would you ask me that?”

 

“I was just curious. No big deal. I’m not a virgin. See? Easy. Now you.”

 

“Umm.. Yes, I am.” Eren squeaked with embarrassment.

 

“Not bad.” Levi said and if Eren weren’t too shocked, he’d notice that Levi held a tone of interest.

 

After getting to know one another the two teenagers decided to play video games and eat a shit ton of junk food until Eren got a call from his mother in the evening telling him it was time to head home.

 

Levi stood in his bathroom in front of the sink as he brushed his teeth. He had actually had a good time. It was almost like everything was going to get better. Levi liked him and maybe he could give Eren a chance and they could become friends. Maybe even best friends like Izzy and Furlan. Hopefully Eren would be able to keep him from doing stupid shit or getting into trouble like his uncle and mother hoped. Just maybe his life would be heading towards better things.


	4. Virgin No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, basically what the title says. The little shit finally loses his virginity to the asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, one - I'm probably terrible at writing smut, I really tried. So fair warning!  
> two - The smut ending in this makes me cringe, but it had to be done. Like I feel bad and maybe it's just me being dramatic, but I swear it'll all make sense soon enough.

A few weeks had passed since Levi moved in next door to Eren. They hung out every single day from then on and were practically inseparable. Everyday would be the same. Levi would go to Eren’s house to play video games and eat all day and vise versa. Today was no different.

 

It got to the point to where Levi would only text Izzy and Furlan in the evening once Eren left. They would always complain that he was replacing them, but what else was he supposed to do? His mother and uncle were happy with Eren being over all of the time and happy that they were actually friends. Eren’s parents seemed really happy as well. And if they were worried that Levi was an alpha, they never said anything.

 

Levi also realized that Eren was pretty cool and him being an omega didn’t really bother their friendship. Eren hadn’t gone crazy with hormones and didn’t act like the omegas he had seen when he lived in the underground with his mother when he was a child.

 

Eren was lying on Levi’s bed with his right leg crossed over his propped up left leg and his head was hanging off the side of the bed. Levi was cross-legged on the floor, looking through some manga Eren had brought over.

 

“Oi, you little shit, you’re going to lose brain cells if you stay in that position for much longer. God knows you shouldn’t lose anymore.” Levi said, flicking his eyes up to Eren’s for a second.

 

“Pfft! Rude! Levi, I’m not _that_ stupid, okay? I’m just a little slow sometimes.” Eren pouted and then rolled his eyes as he struggled to sit upright.

 

“Tch. Could have fooled me, Brat. You excited to see your friends in a week?”

 

“Well, of course I am. I haven’t seen them all summer, you know? It’s too bad your friends aren’t coming until Thanksgiving. I’d really like to meet them.” Eren grinned.

 

“Yeah, they really want to meet you too, Kid. It’s getting so damn annoying. Like, I’m their friend not you and they haven’t mentioned seeing me once!” Levi scoffed. Those idiots were interested in seeing the brat, but not him. Some friends they were.

 

“Heh. Levi, when they say they want to come see me, seeing you is implied. Like who wouldn’t want to see you? You have a really nice body that’s wonderful to look at.” Eren winked.

 

After a few weeks of knowing Levi, Eren wasn’t afraid of telling him how he felt anymore. Levi would never hurt him and he knew it. Levi always let Eren get away with anything!

 

“Oi, you’re an idiot. This manga sucks. Well, it’s too short. I’m already done and we’ve been playing the same fucking games for the past..who the fuck knows how long. It’s boring as hell, Kid.” Levi growled.

 

“Well, I don’t know what else we could do, Levi. It’s raining today, so going outside is a no. Our parent’s are at work. You don’t have a car. There’s nothing to do.” Eren said sadly as he gazed out the window.

 

Levi got up and sat next to Eren and watched him quietly. After a few minutes he made up his mind on what they could do.

 

“Oi, you wanna have sex?”

 

“W-What did you-? Levi! Are you serious?.” Eren squealed and then sat up on his knees to get a bit more comfortable.

 

“Tch. Stop being stupid. You heard me. Do you want to fuck or not?” Levi growled, his eyes rolling in annoyance.

 

Eren’s eyes widened and he looked down at his lap in embarrassment. Why would Levi want _that_ with _him_? “Uhh.. Well, s-sure.” Eren looked up to see Levi nod and then get closer to him. Levi was sitting on his knees only a few inches away from him.

 

Levi reached over to Eren and set his palms on Eren’s ass to pull him onto his lap. He heard a small gasp escape from Eren, but Eren wrapped his arms around the raven’s neck.

 

“Do you trust me, Eren?” Levi husked as he made his way to Eren’s neck. He placed sloppy kisses to Eren’s pulse point and pulled the kid flush against him once he heard the small moans escaping Eren’s lips.

 

Eren tilted his neck to the side to give Levi more access. He couldn’t help the sounds that came from his lips because everything Levi did just felt so good. He wanted more even though he wasn’t really sure what they were doing. He bit his bottom lip and then reached up to run his fingers through the buzzed part of Levi’s hair, tugging on the long ends of his hair.

 

Levi groaned and pushed Eren back onto the bed so his head landed on the pillows. He was so fucking horny he just wanted to fuck the kid already. He could feel his cock becoming even harder from just listening to the kid’s moaning growing a bit louder.

 

Levi propped the kid’s legs up and spread them so he could get in between them. He pulled his shirt off and leaned down to kiss Eren. He felt Eren gasp and the kiss started out a little bit slowly because Levi knew that the kid had zero experience. When he got bored though, he glided his tongue against Eren’s bottom lip and once Eren gave him entry he shoved his tongue into Eren’s sweet mouth. His lips were so soft and the inside of his mouth tasted so sweet, almost like chocolate.

 

Eren moaned against the boy’s lips because fuck it was amazing and everything Levi was doing to him felt so _fucking good_. He reached out to hug Levi closer to himself because at this moment he was so lost in the lusty haze that he just really wanted Levi to have sex with him. He didn’t care if it seemed a bit rough because maybe that’s just how sex was supposed to be. It had to be because Levi wasn’t going to hurt him.

 

“Fuck kid, I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re going to beg me not to stop.” Levi groaned against the kid’s neck, making Eren moan loudly in response. Maybe Eren enjoyed dirty talking. Interesting. Levi made his way down Eren’s neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses on the way. Once he got to the crook of Eren’s neck he started sucking roughly until a large purple bruise formed.

 

“Hngh! L-Levi, I want you to fuck me,” Eren moaned.

 

“Oh don’t you worry, I will be pounding your plump ass soon enough.” Levi sat up and reached for Eren’s hem to pull his shirt up, Eren leaning forward to help Levi. Once that was done, Levi started to undo Eren’s pants as quickly as possible. Hooking his fingers into his underwear.

 

Eren felt nervous but he was too far-gone, so he raised his hips so Levi could pull down his pants and underwear. Eren didn’t even realize how hard he was until his erection was freed. He could see the precum oozing out at a steady pace. He looked up at Levi. Why wasn’t Levi naked yet?

 

Eren bit his lip and sat up once he saw how Levi was eyeing his body with hunger. That look gave him the courage to reach out to unbutton Levi’s jeans and shove his hand inside his boxers to grope him. Once he did, he realized how big Levi was. How the hell was that going to fit inside him?!

 

Levi hissed feeling Eren’s soft hands on his rock hard dick. He didn’t know why Eren did it, but he thanked whatever god there was for it because he was about to fuck this sexy brat until he couldn’t come anymore.

 

Levi bit his lip and pulled down his boxers and pants to his thighs and looked at Eren to see his reaction to his dripping cock. The response he got was so fucking beautiful. The boy’s eyes widened and then he looked up at Levi with a certain hunger that could only be sated by _him_.

 

“You like my cock, Babe?” Levi husked and Eren nodded frantically as he started to stroke Levi’s cock experimentally. Levi moaned and let Eren do as he pleased for a few minutes.

 

Eren stroked faster when Levi groaned in pleasure and started to thrust his needy member into Eren’s hand. Levi was panting and to be honest so was Eren because Levi’s low groans were such a turn on. He didn’t know what was about to happen, but apparently his body did because he could feel something wet dripping in a steady flow from his ass. Eren was also very impressed with Levi’s cock because it was quite large. Eren expected Levi’s cock to be smaller because of his stature, but damn was he wrong. Levi also had a piercing decorating the tip of his thick cock and the neatly trimmed, black pubic hair just made his pale cock looks as if it was glowing. It was perfect. Levi was perfect.

 

After Levi had had enough of Eren’s stroking he yanked the boy's hands away and pushed him back onto the mattress. Then he yanked his pants and boxers all the way off throwing them across the room.

 

“L-Levi, how is.. How is your dick going to.. You know..?” Eren stammered breathlessly.

 

“I’ll make it fit,” Levi husked.

 

Eren bit his lip and nodded as he spread his legs as wide as they could manage. He had a feeling this was going to hurt and it fucking scared him.

 

Levi bent down to kiss Eren’s left thigh and then he started to suck on the skin, his eyes glued to Eren’s. The brat had propped himself up on his elbows to watch Levi work him into a panting moaning mess the lower Levi’s sucks got. Levi growled in response to all of the sexy noises that spilled from the brat’s open mouth.

 

Levi stopped what he was doing to lift Eren’s hips up and shove a pillow underneath him so his hips would stay in that position. His eyes roamed from Eren’s down to his dripping hole and what a fucking sight that was. Levi could see how wet he was and his hole twitched, waiting to be filled. And fill him he would.

 

Levi pressed his middle finger into Eren and watched as his finger was almost sucked up by Eren’s greedy hole. He knew that he wouldn’t have to prepare the kid thoroughly because of it. He let his finger slip inside and stopped to let Eren get used to the feeling.

 

Eren had his eyes shut tightly at the intrusion, but after a little bit it started to actually feel good. So he experimentally started to fuck himself clumsily with Levi’s finger. He moaned at how good it felt and when Levi shoved in a second finger, he winced and his breath started to get ragged. The moment Levi hooked his fingers and hit his prostate Eren felt his body bolt with intense pleasure, making him let out a needy, lustful moan. He didn’t even feel embarrassed about it because it felt so good.

 

“Fuck kid, that was so sexy. Can you moan louder for me?” Levi groaned. He really needed some release soon. Fuck it, he thought. Two fingers would be enough, right?

 

When Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren, the kid whined and Levi smirked. “Don’t worry baby, I’m going to fuck you with my cock now.”

 

Levi lined up his cock against Eren’s twitching heat and fuck if it didn’t already feel good. Levi bit his lip to stop a loud groan from escaping. He shoved the tip of his cock inside of the boy’s slick entrance. Eren moaned so loudly from pain or pleasure Levi couldn’t really tell, but he kept sliding his cock inch by slow inch until he was fully inside of Eren.

 

Eren held onto the bed sheets as if his life depended on it and he tried to regain his steady breathing, but fuck it hurt. It hurt terribly and he thought it was supposed to feel good and not feel like this.

 

Eren couldn’t help the tears that spilled from his eyes. He reached up to hold Levi’s right hand with his left and by some miracle Levi actually took it and squeezed gently, which made him feel a little bit better.

 

“Stop crying, kid. It’s going to feel better just breathe.” Levi groaned, his body quaking from the strength it took him just _not_ to slam his hips against the crying brat.

 

Eren nodded and took a few deep breaths. He wanted to give this to Levi. He didn’t want to be a _pussy_. He didn’t think it was going to feel good after a few more seconds of pain, but he told Levi to move anyway because he saw how much Levi wanted this.

 

Levi didn’t need to be told twice. Maybe he got a bit too excited because he did exactly what he wasn’t supposed to. He had slid out until only the head of his cock remained inside of Eren and then slammed into him causing the poor kid to scream out and whimper in pain. But Levi couldn’t stop now, he felt so good. The way that Eren’s tight insides squeezed his cock perfectly was enough to make him forget that maybe he should be a bit gentler with the brat.

 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut as the tears dripped into his ears. He reached up and clawed at Levi’s back with his freehand while Levi snapped his hips over and over again into him at a brutal pace. All he could do was whimper and hope that it would feel better soon.

 

After a while Levi angled his cock perfectly to hit Eren’s prostate. The feel of Levi’s piercing slamming into that needy spot had Eren screaming, but in pleasure this time. His fingers dug into Levi’s skin, drawing blood. Both of the boys were lost in such absolute pleasure, that they didn’t even notice the pain.

 

“Oh god! Hngh! Levi don’t- Mmmm! D-don’t fucking stop!” Eren screamed, repeating, “don’t stop” the closer to the edge he got.

 

Levi groaned low and loudly at Eren’s screams. He gripped Eren’s hips and pulled him up onto his lap and then he held his hips in place tightly so he wouldn’t be able to move an inch. He started to ram his thick pulsing cock into Eren over and over again until Eren was screaming his name on repeat as if it was a fucking mantra he couldn’t forget.

 

Eren wrapped his arms tightly around Levi’s neck, as well as his legs around Levi’s waist. He tilted his head back in ecstasy and after his voice gave out from so much screaming he finally found his release all over his and Levi’s chest. He fell forward onto Levi because he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He was so spent and Levi still fucking him didn’t help. He was sweaty and exhausted, but he didn’t want Levi to stop. At one point though it got to be too much and he couldn’t help it when he fell unconscious and his body went limp against Levi.

 

Levi held Eren closer after his release and pounded into him until he just couldn’t take it anymore. Eren’s tightening insides were helping bring him closer to the edge, but for whatever reason he just wasn’t able to release just yet. He had never lasted this long and he didn’t know why it was happening now of all times but he couldn’t get _enough_ of Eren.

 

He could feel Eren trembling from over stimulation, but he couldn’t stop slamming his hips into the poor boy. It was like he was in a trance and all he could do was fuck the kid that had most likely passed out by now from the way he was slumped forward pressed against his chest.

 

Luckily after a few minutes of slamming and cursing he finally found his release. “Fuuuuck Eren!” Levi groaned loudly and released the largest load he’s ever had. He rode out his orgasm with a passed out Eren until he was too weak to even hold himself up anymore. He pulled out of Eren after about a minute and then dropped him onto the bed and then plopped down beside him. He was so sweaty and sticky, but he didn’t clean himself up from how spent he was. Cleaning would have been the first thing he would’ve done otherwise.

 

That had been the best orgasm he had ever had in his life and that was the last thing he thought about as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. The realization that he had fucked up hadn’t even set in yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm.. Hope you all enjoyed the smut? Lol..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Armin and Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like this chapter is a bit short and boring. I don't know, maybe it's just me. I hope you enjoy anyway.

A shrill ringing woke Levi up. He didn’t know where it was coming from, but if somebody didn’t answer it in the next two seconds, he was going to murder someone.

 

After a few more seconds, Levi opened his eyes and was stunned because it was already so dark out. How long had he been passed out for? He looked over and saw Eren lying naked beside him. The kid was cuddled up to his side and he was bruised all over. Levi groaned as realization hit him. Fuck! He had taken the kids virginity. Holy shit. What had he done? He hadn’t taken it in the best way either and _that_ made him feel so fucking guilty because he had the best time of his fucking life in those minutes that he and Eren fucked. He was so scre-

 

The phone started to ring again and Levi got up to find the stupid device. He checked in one of Eren’s pants pockets and pulled it out and without thinking he just answered the phone.

 

“Hello?” Levi answered, his voice laced with sleep.

 

“Levi? Why didn’t Eren pick up? Do you know how late it is?” Grisha said from the other end. He sounded pretty pissed.

 

“I’m sorry, sir. Eren and I fell asleep and I just woke up. I hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. I’ll take Eren home immediately.” Levi said, technically not lying. It’s not like he was going to tell Grisha he just fucked his son into oblivion. He was pretty sure the man on the other end would kill him for that.

 

“Very well. Thank you, Levi. We will be waiting,” Grisha said, immediately hanging up afterwards.

 

Shit! Levi ran a hand through his disgusting sweaty hair and pulled on some clean boxers from his drawer. He went up to Eren and pushed the kid’s matted hair back.

 

“Kid, wake up. We have to get you home.” He said softly.

 

“Mmmh.. Levi, it hurts,” Eren croaked. He slowly opened his bright eyes and looked up at Levi with a bright loving smile. Levi frowned deeply because that smile made him feel so shitty at what he had just done and here this kid was fucking smiling at him as if he hadn’t taken advantage of him.

 

“I know, you’ll be sore for a few hours maybe even days. I’m sorry I was so rough,” Levi whispered lowly. He helped Eren sit up on the edge of the bed as gently and as slowly as he could. “Come on, your father called. It’s pretty late and they want you home.”

 

“Levi, can we do this again?” Eren whispered, looking down in embarrassment, a blush tinting his cheeks.

 

“Kid, if your parents don’t find out and don’t kill me, then yes we can, but come on. We need to get your clothes on.” Levi helped a smiling Eren into his clothes, taking his time so he wouldn’t hurt the kid anymore than he already had. Once that was finished he pulled on some shorts and a hoodie and then he reached over to tilt the shitty brat’s head up. Leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead.

 

“Come on let’s go, Brat.” Levi said in his normal toneless, gravelly voice.

 

“But, Leviiiii! Everything hurts. Carry me!” Eren whined and pouted.

 

“God dammit Eren! Don’t you think your parent’s will wonder why I’m carrying you?” Levi groaned.

 

“Please?! Come on, I gave you my virginity, the least _you_ could do is fucking carry me and if they ask why then leave it to me. Or what are you going to let me be in pain even though _you’re_ the one that caused it?” Eren retorted.

 

“You manipulative little shit.” Levi growled and then placed his arm under the crook of Eren’s legs and the other around his waist so he could pick up the little shit bridal style and carry him out to his house with the kid’s help opening and closing doors. “Happy, Brat?”

 

“Very.” Eren smirked and held onto Levi’s neck tightly. Fuck, Eren’s voice was barely there. Probably from all of the damn screaming, Levi found himself thinking.

 

Eren knocked on his door and in just a few seconds he could hear his parent’s scrambling to open the door.

 

“What happened? Are you okay? Why is Levi carrying you?” His parents questioned eagerly. Grisha mostly eyeing Levi as if he murdered someone, which maybe he had. He’d definitely murdered Eren’s virginity. Not that he was going to let them know.

 

“I fell down the stairs on my butt on my way down from Levi’s room and he was nice enough to carry me over. My bottom is really sore,” Eren said with a pout and Levi could’ve sworn he heard a teasing undertone when he said the last part. Fucking shitty brat.

 

“Oh. Well thank you so much Levi. We really appreciate it.” Carla smiled while Grisha nodded in agreement. “Eren, what happened to your voice? You sound awful! Come inside. I’ll make you some tea.” Carla crooned at her baby.

 

“I think I’m getting sick for some reason. I haven’t really felt that well lately and my voice started getting croaky this morning,” Eren lied. Good thing his ears were covered because Eren felt them get hot.

 

Levi gently set Eren down and watched the kid practically waddle into the house after saying their goodbyes. What the hell did he just get himself into? He was so fucked and screwed all thanks to some shitty brat’s ass and his own needy dick.

 

Finally after a week of waiting around and hanging out with Levi, Eren was going to get to see Mikasa and Armin. He couldn’t help but get so excited! He wanted them to meet Levi and to tell them all that’s happened since school ended.

 

Eren was a little disappointed though because ever since he had lost his virginity, Levi wouldn’t touch him. Levi would always say that he wouldn’t because he didn’t have a condom or that he wasn’t in the mood or that they didn’t have time. Why was Levi making up bullshit excuses? Didn’t Levi like him? Or had he mistaken what Levi had done for something else?

 

Eren sat on the end of his bed with his legs crossed staring down at a spot on the floor. Why was Levi pushing him away? Eren sighed heavily and flopped back onto his bed. What else was he supposed to do until his friends got there? All he _could_ do was think. There was nothing good on TV and Levi had told him not to bother coming over today because he was going to video chat with _his_ friends all day.

 

Eren rolled his eyes and got up from his bed. Why was he sulking? It’s not like he _needed_ Levi to survive. Eren was strong and he could get any guy if Levi didn’t want him because he was good enough! He wasn’t just some slut!

 

Eren made his way to his laptop and put on some weird band he noticed Levi listening to. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be and he noticed himself tapping his foot or bobbing his head to the beat of the songs. Luckily, that was enough to distract Eren from his stupid thoughts.

 

After a few minutes of listening to music, he could hear footsteps running up the stairs. They were here! Eren turned down the music and turned to smile brightly towards his door. He had missed them so much! He was basically bouncing in anticipation because he needed his best friends!

 

Finally, the door burst open revealing a blonde with big blue eyes and a large smile. He had long blonde hair that almost made him look like a girl because let’s face it, he had girly facial features, but Armin was indeed a boy and an omega like Eren. Then a raven-haired girl (hair cut to her shoulders) with dark gray eyes walked in behind him. She was an alpha and she had a permanent scowl on her face that made her look like she was a total bitch, but she wasn’t. Well, if nobody got on her bad side.

 

“Guys! I’ve missed you so much!” Eren squealed and ran straight to tackle them into a tight hug.

 

“Eren, we’ve only been gone for about six weeks. It hasn’t really been that long,” Armin, the smart ass, giggled.

 

“Eren, how have you been? Has anybody caused you problems?” Mikasa asked carefully, quietly. She didn’t want to have to beat up some stupid fuckers that liked to mess with **_her_** Eren.

 

“Okay, one Armin, fuck you and two Mika I’ve been fine and no. Nobody has caused me any problems..” Eren scoffed. He could take care of himself. Why didn’t Mikasa trust him with something as simple as that? She was annoying sometimes, but it didn’t make him any less grateful that his two precious friends were back.

 

“I’m just making sure, Eren. Don’t get all defensive.” Mikasa said eyeing Eren carefully.

 

“Fine fine.. Oh! Guess what! I met this cute boy and we’re friends now!” Eren beamed at his friends.

 

“Wow, that’s wonderful! What’s he like?” Armin asked curiously.

 

“Well he-..” Eren started out, but was cut off by Mikasa.

 

“Is he an alpha, Eren?” she growled out of nowhere.

 

“So what if he is? That’s not your problem! So stay out of it if you’re going to be a bitch!” Eren glared at his female friend. He did not appreciate her tone.

 

“Umm.. I’m going to the bathroom..” Armin announced to the two children acting well.. Like children. No! More like babies. Then he made his way downstairs to stay out of their arguing. Nobody could make them stop unless they both worked it out. They were too stubborn to listen to reason, so Armin didn’t even try anymore.

 

“You aren’t supposed to just hang out alone with an alpha, Eren! You know how _they_ are! Or what? Do you think you’re in love now? Did he rape you?” Mikasa scolded Eren, causing him to flinch. When Mikasa got like this, it really worried him that she might snap and actually kill him.

 

“Uh.. _They_ , Mikasa? You do know that you’re an alpha and we’re alone right now, right? And no he didn’t rape me! I gave him consent!” Eren yelled back, but with the last thing he said he knew he had fucked up. He stared at her wide-eyed and with his hands over his mouth. Well, he was definitely going to die now.

 

“You-.. You what?! You lost your virginity?!” Mikasa was shocked. This wasn’t like Eren. Sure, he was wreckless and did stupid shit all of the time, but something like having sex? Eren was taken advantage of! She couldn’t just sit by and not do anything. He was hers to protect! They had vowed to protect one another when they almost got kidnapped as children. How could Eren just dismiss all of that and hurt her like this. He knew how she felt about him!

 

“Mikasa! Not so loud! Someone might hear you!” If she’s any louder the whole world might hear, Eren thought. Couldn’t she be a bit more.. Discrete?

 

“Who? Who the fuck was it?” Mikasa growled with angry tears running down her pale cheeks

 

“Why the hell do you want to know?” Eren questioned. If he told her she might just kill Levi and he couldn’t let her do that.

 

“Tell me! Or so help me I will go downstairs and tell your fucking parents right now!” Mikasa cried.

 

“Our next door neighbor! His name is Levi Ackerman! God, Mikasa promise me you won’t tell! Promise me right now!” Eren desperately screamed. He just wanted this to end. Fuck! Why had his stupid mouth let that slip?

 

“L-Levi?! Did you just fucking say Levi?! No! I won’t tell dammit!” Levi? As in her fucking Uncle Levi? Levi fucking Ackerman?! Oh fuck, she was going to murder that motherfucking pipsqueak. She could feel her blood boiling in anger and maybe with a bit of jealousy.

 

“Yeah.. Do you.. Know him? And.. Thanks..” Eren took a shaky breath and bit his lip. If Mikasa knew him then this was bad. He was going to lose the guy that took his virginity because his psycho best friend was going to kill him. Just.. _Wonderful_.

 

Before Eren knew what was happening he saw Mikasa run out of his room. Shit! He ran after her because he knew where she was going. If Mikasa wasn’t going to kill Levi, then Levi would definitely kill him for telling her. On his way out he bumped into a worried Armin.

 

“What’s going on, Eren? Where’s Mikasa going?” Armin questioned.

 

“She’s going to kill the guy I’m in love with,” Eren deadpanned and then ran to his neighbor’s house to find Mikasa banging on the door.

 

“Mikasa! Quit!” Eren yelled from his front porch.

 

Once he got to where she was he tried pulling her away, but she was too damn strong that she didn’t even budge. She kept banging her fist against the door and Eren seriously thought she was about to break it, but then the door opened and Levi stepped out to glare at the shitty brats that had disturbed his quiet afternoon.

 

“What the fuck do you guys want?” Levi glared at Mikasa and then at Eren. Mikasa held his glare, but Eren looked away. He felt too guilty, so he didn’t think he deserved to even look at Levi.

 

“You fucked my best friend, _Uncle._ ” Mikasa growled lowly, almost like it was a challenge. Levi’s eyes widened in surprise for half a second but once he flicked his eyes to a guilty looking Eren, he glared back at his niece.

 

“Wait? Levi’s your uncle?! You’re her uncle?!” Eren questioned the two raven teens that were still glaring at one another. “Why didn’t you tell me, Levi?!”

 

“One. I didn’t know this shitty brat was your friend. Two. I don’t want to see you again, Eren. Get the fuck off my property, both of you. Now!” Levi growled and slammed the front door in their face.

 

Eren stood there shocked for a few minutes, just letting the words Levi had said sink in and once they did he glared at a still glaring Mikasa. This was all her fault! If she wouldn’t have said anything then Levi wouldn’t have reacted the way he did! They would’ve been fine! Eren shook in anger and he could feel his eyes prickling with tears.

 

“Eren, he took advantage of you. You’re just fifteen! How could you be so stupid? How could you act like such a _slut_?” Mikasa questioned with hurt in her tone.

 

Eren literally just stood there gawking at her. Was she seriously just going to stand there and tell _him_ that he was the stupid one? He had wanted Levi to have sex with him! Levi hadn’t taken advantage of him! And basically calling him a slut was just.. Not cool. Why couldn’t she just.. Let that shit go and maybe try to comfort him after _she_ basically ruined everything he had going with Levi.

 

“I can’t believe you, Mikasa. You just ruined everything! And you’re only hurt because I didn’t lose my virginity to you! Get the hell over it because I will never love you the way you love me!” Eren growled and then ran back to his house leaving a broken hearted Mikasa on Levi’s doorstep.

 

Eren sat in his room with a quiet Armin. Mikasa hadn’t returned from their argument. That had been twenty minutes ago. Eren felt terrible for throwing her own feelings in her face, but he was just so angry. He knew that she was just being overprotective, but he needed room to breathe and make mistakes. He needed to learn from them not be treated like a baby!

 

“Are you ready to talk about it? I heard a lot of it.. You know she’s only trying to protect you, right?” Armin reassured, taking a hold of one of Eren’s hands and squeezing gently.

 

“Yeah? I didn’t think calling me a slut was somehow supposed to protect me. Is that all I really am to you guys? A slut?” Eren asked, pulling his hand away from Armin. Was he actually a slut? Because after Mikasa mentioned it, he truly felt like one now.

 

  
“No, Eren. You’re not a slut and you know that she didn’t mean it. She was just hurt. You did sleep with her uncle and you knew she had feelings for you.” Armin clarified. He felt terrible because he really just wanted his friends to be happy.

 

“I didn’t know he was her uncle!” Eren snapped. He knew that she hadn’t meant it, but she had said it anyway and that was something he couldn’t forget quite easily.

 

“I know, Eren, but that still hurt her. Just give her time and trust me, she’ll apologize to you for being such a bitch and you guys will hug it out and laugh about this stupid incident.” Armin said with a small smile.

 

“I don’t know how I’ll forgive her that easily. Levi said he didn’t want to see me anymore, Armin.” Eren said. The tears that he had been trying to hold in for the past few minutes, finally slipping down his face.

 

Armin frowned and wiped away a few tears. “You’re Eren Yeager. You can do anything. You are determined enough, you know.”

 

Eren looked up at Armin and sniffed, wiping away at some of his tears. “You know what, Armin? You’re right. I _can_ do anything and I will get Levi back or I will die trying,” Eren spoke, determination glinting in his eyes.

 

“Okay.. Don’t get ahead of yourself. Don’t die trying just to get a boy..” Armin laughed.

 

“Ugh! Shut up, you know what I meant!” Eren giggled after shoving Armin lightly. Maybe things would be just fine. Maybe Levi would forgive him and they would work things out and maybe he could forgive Mikasa for saying what she had. Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Reiner and Bertolt and maybe a bit of fluff because you know.. Why the fuck not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is like boring.. Things will.. Develop soon enough.

“Oi! Levi, I need to have a word with you.” Kenny called out to his nephew. He was sitting on the couch with a cold beer in hand, taking a large gulp every few minutes.

 

“What the fuck do you want, Kenny?” Levi groaned. He was just done with this week. It had been about three days since Mikasa made a scene and he had told Eren to basically fuck off. He sort of missed the kid, but he didn’t need omega drama. This was why he didn’t want anything to do with them. It was just too much work and he knew that Grisha probably told his uncle about him fucking the kid and he’d get scolded for being a dumb fuck.

 

“This is serious, so you better listen well,” Kenny said in a serious tone, glancing up to make sure that Levi was paying attention. “I have a gift for you, but there is one condition. You have to take Eren to school and pick him up afterwards. No excuses. Grisha is an old friend of mine and he means a lot to me, so I have decided that we will be looking out for his kid. Grisha knows about the agreement and he trusts you completely to protect his child. Do you understand, Levi?” Kenny asked.

 

“Wait. Why a gift? You do know my birthday is months away, right? And I understand the whole _let’s protect the shitty omega_ thing, but how the hell do you expect me to take him and pick him up from school with no car? Do you want me to give him a piggyback ride? If that’s the case my answer is no and you can’t force me.” Levi said, scoffing. Has his uncle gone over the deep end? Protect an omega? Do they not realize that Eren can protect himself?

 

“Levi, stop being a little shit and that _omega_ has a name. Which I’m sure you know. Grisha may trust you, but I don’t. At least not completely. Not after everything that’s happened in the past, but if you have done _something_ with the kid, that’s not really any of my business. So keep it to yourself because I don’t want to be put in a position where I’d have to tell Grisha and betray my own nephew. You are a good kid though and this is why I’m giving you this. I am completely serious though, Levi. You only have one chance. You fuck up and your gift will be taken away, understand?” Kenny spoke authoritatively.

 

“Seriously Kenny, just fucking tell me what the gift is. I’m fucking exhausted with this shit. I know I’m a fuck up, but I am responsible, okay? I understand.” Levi groaned. He just wanted to go to bed and forget about the kid with the most beautiful smile next door. He just wanted to think about how he was going to focus on graduating so he could get the fuck out of this town and away from Eren so he could forget about him.

 

“Fine, follow me.” Kenny stood up and walked over to the front door with Levi following closely behind him.

 

Levi didn’t know what kind of shit his uncle was playing at, but he just glared angrily at his back and followed him out the door once it was opened. What he saw in front of him though, he had not expected. Had his uncle actually gotten him a fucking car?!

 

Levi stared at Kenny in silent shock. His uncle was most definitely fucking with him. “Kenny, what the fuck?” Is all that made it out of Levi’s mouth. He turned back to the car and just stared at it. The car was a matte black Maria Hallack 3000. The car was small, but it was fast and this specific model had all of the built in safety features one could ever want. It was basically impossible to get into an accident. From what he had seen on TV and magazines, this car was very expensive. So how in the fuck had his uncle gotten his hands on one?

 

“Kenny, how did you get the car and why the hell are you giving it to me?” Levi questioned. He trusted his uncle, but this was a bit sketchy. Kenny wasn’t a billionaire, at least not that Levi knew of.

 

“Kid, I didn’t do anything illegal and Grisha actually helped me get it for you. As I said, Grisha really trusts you and he just wanted to give you something for tolerating his son. Eren really likes you, you know. And I thought it would only be fair that you help out with giving Eren rides. So you do understand that you have only one chance and that I’m putting my trust in you to do the right thing?”

 

Kenny truly loved Levi as if he were his own. Ever since he met the kid at age five, he knew he had fallen for the little boy. He would always protect his nephew. Especially after what his mother went through to keep him. Kenny always tried to be a good fatherly figure for the boy, but he knew that Levi suffered from believing that he was abandoned. Kuchel never had the courage to tell her son that he in fact came from a man that had decided to rape her one evening.

 

“I can’t take the car. If Grisha is behind this, I will only feel like I owe him and his son something. That’s not something I can do. I’m sorry.” Levi bit his lip in frustration. He really liked the car, but there’s no way he would do this. Grisha probably had some stupid agenda that involved him and Eren together or something. This car would be the fucking death of him. So he just wasn’t going to get involved with the Yeagers anymore. Fuck them all.

 

“Levi, you’re acting like a stupid child. This is a gift from Grisha and I. Grisha does not expect anything in return, he made that all too clear to me the other day when he brought it up. I’m the one that told him you’d take Eren. So quit acting like a bitch and accept the gift.” Kenny groaned. His nephew was turning down a nice car and for what? He didn’t even know, but his suspicion that Levi had something going on with the kid grew even more.

 

“Okay, fine. I will take the damn car and give the shitty brat rides. Happy? I’ll thank Grisha when I see him next. Thank you, Kenny. I really appreciate all that you’ve done for me,” Levi took a deep breath and then walked away. This was getting too fucking sappy, so Levi had to walk away from it. He was so fucking exhausted. He just needed to sleep and maybe after having a clear head tomorrow, he’ll actually get excited about finally having a car.

 

The next day Levi walked over to Eren’s and knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes before knocking a bit louder. Was the little shit still sleeping? He knew that his father was at work and he wasn’t really sure about Carla, but the kid had to be home.

 

After a few more seconds the door opened to reveal a sleepy Eren. He had dark gray boxers and a black tank top on. His hair was so messy that it was obvious he had been sleeping in.

 

At seeing Levi, the boy perked up a bit and smiled. “Hi, Levi. What brings you here? You did say you didn’t want to see me, you know?” Eren smirked.

 

“Wipe that shitty expression off your face, brat. I’m taking you out to buy school supplies. Get ready. We’re leaving in fifteen minutes. If you’re not out by then, I’ll be leaving your ass here.” Levi responded with a glare and turned on his heel to head back to his house.

 

Eren stood there, looking sort of confused, but he shrugged and headed back inside to get ready. He was happy that Levi was taking him out, but he sort of felt like Levi was forced to. He wouldn’t willingly take Eren out. At least not after the whole Mikasa thing.

 

Twenty minutes later Eren and Levi were in the new car. Levi had warned Eren not to get the car dirty or touch anything for that matter or he’d kick his ass. So Eren sat with his hands in between his legs, he was looking out the window, watching how happy people – mostly couples – looked. Would he ever have that? He pouted at the thought because he really doubted it. The only person he really _wanted_ , didn’t even like him back.

 

“Levi, why don’t you like me?” Eren questioned, his gaze still focused on the couples they passed by.

 

“What kind of a fucked up question is that? Kid, I’ve never really liked you. So I don’t know why you care.” Levi scoffed. As if he’d actually like the fucker. What did he expect? Did he expect him to propose after they fucked?

 

“You know what? You’re right, Levi. You’re such an asshole. Who’d want to be with you anyway? Why the fuck did you tell me to come? I would’ve been happier at home.” Eren retorted, shooting a glare at Levi. He was pissed that Levi just dismissed everything he said.

 

Levi turned to park in a parking space close to the front of the large super store. Once he was parked and shut off the engine, he turned to Eren. “Kid, I know I’m an asshole and if I knew you were going to act like this after we fucked, I wouldn’t have done anything with you. I’m not yours. You’re not mine. Got it? I fucked you out of boredom. That’s it. You mean nothing to me. So if things are clear now, then get the fuck out of the car. The sooner we get this shit done, the sooner we can get home and I don’t have to see your dumbass.”

 

Eren could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He wiped his eyes, not giving them a chance to fall. He wasn’t going to cry for Levi. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, ignoring Levi’s curses. He didn’t even wait for Levi. He just walked quickly towards the door and grabbed a basket so he could put his shit in it. He didn’t care if Levi followed or not. He’d honestly rather be alone. Stupid motherfucking alpha. Who the fuck did he think he was?

 

Eren headed to the school supplies section and started picking out random shit he needed, not really paying attention to anyone or anything.

 

He didn’t even notice the bulky blonde coming up behind him until he was pushed harshly to the ground. What the fuck? Eren looked up and his eyes widened in shock for half a second before they turned into a glare.

 

“What the fuck, Reiner?!” Eren growled. He stood and clenched his fists at his sides. He hadn’t expected to run into the dumbass.

 

“So, someone told me you’ve been a little slut this summer, Eren. You think I can have a go at you?” Reiner smirked and stepped closer to Eren.

 

Eren turned pale and stared at Reiner in shock. How the hell had he found out? Did _Mikasa_ tell _him?_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eren said through clenched teeth. He was so pissed off. He just wanted to hit the fucker.

 

“Really? That’s not what Jean said. Apparently, Mikasa went over for comfort after your fight. And by the way, Jean told me that Mikasa let him fuck her. He said it was so fucking beautiful and he’d thank you for it because you lead her straight to him.” Reiner said with a wicked grin.

 

Mikasa and Jean?! She told him?! What the fuck! Eren was speechless. How could she do that to him? He watched Reiner get closer, but then he saw Bertolt coming their way from behind Reiner. Bert was extremely tall and he always sweats profusely for some reason. He was also an omega like Eren was and although he was Reiner’s best friend. He wasn’t all that bad. He was actually pretty nice.

 

“Reiner, what are you doing? Let’s go!” Bert said, sounding so done with Reiner’s shit.

 

“Shut up. I want to fuck Eren and I will because the little bitch _will_ submit to me.” Reiner growled.

 

“Stop it! He smells weird, Reiner. I think he might be-”

 

“Shut up, Bert! If you’re just going to get in the way then fucking leave,” Reiner turned his glare to Bert. He was so damn irritated, he just wanted one go at Eren and then he’d _probably_ leave the sexy omega alone. Maybe.

 

Eren had had enough of this shit. They were talking about him like he wasn’t even there and what the hell was Bert talking about? He didn’t smell weird. He had taken a shower and that offended him. Especially coming from a sweaty tree.

 

“Fuck you Reiner. I’m leaving now.” Eren said and started to walk away from Reiner. Before he could make it out of the aisle, he felt a large hand grab his forearm and pull him backwards and against the shelves a bit too harshly.

 

Eren gasped in pain. “Let me g-..” Eren’s face swung to the left and he looked up at Reiner in shock, the whole right side of his face stinging from the slap Reiner had just delivered. He could make out people staring around them and they did nothing. They didn’t even try stopping it. Tears fell down his hot cheeks and he shut down. He had never felt so humiliated.

 

A few aisles away Levi could hear Eren arguing with someone, but then when he heard a slap echo through the quiet that settled around him. He sped up. He was pissed because if that omega slapped someone he was going to take him straight home and never speak to the little-

 

Levi stood frozen a few feet away from the commotion. Some large bulky blonde stood a few feet away from a crying Eren and his cheek was red. Levi put two and two together and grabbed the back of the blonde’s shirt and yanked him back until he fell backwards.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Levi growled, glaring at the stupid blonde.

 

“I don’t see how that concerns you. Just stay the hell out of it and let me deal with this disobedient bitch.” The blonde growled after getting help to stand from his friend, Sweaty.

 

Levi scoffed at the stupid shit that came out of the blonde’s mouth and without warning he turned and landed a hard punch to the kid’s face. The kid fell backwards into his friend who held him up from the floor. He had been knocked out and blood was running down his face in a steady stream from his nose – most likely broken.

 

Levi turned to the brunette holding up the blonde and glared hard at him, “Give the fucker a message for me. Tell him if he _ever_ lays a hand.. No.. If he _ever_ speaks to Eren or gets near Eren, he will have to deal with me. Tell him that I will cut his dick off and make him swallow it. And if he thinks I’m kidding he has another thing coming. Understand, Sweaty?”

 

“Y-Yes, sir. I will let Reiner know.” Bertolt said, averting his eyes from Levi’s intense glare.

 

“The name is Levi. Levi Ackerman.” Levi scoffed. Sir? What the fuck? He wasn’t some old guy.

 

Levi picked Eren up over his shoulder and carried him out of the store before any of the employees decided to question them. Levi knew that they’d blame Eren even if he didn’t do anything because of what he was. Levi unlocked the door and gently sat Eren down, buckling him in.

 

Eren sat motionless, his hand pressed to his now bruised cheek. The tears were still running down his face and every once in a while Levi would hear a sniffle. After Levi was finished, he made his way around the car to get into the driver’s seat.

 

“What the hell happened, Eren?” Levi asked.

 

“Can you take me home, Levi? Please.” Eren whispered, his voice cracking. He wouldn’t look at Levi because he’d probably just tell him how stupid he was and how he didn’t care about how he was feeling.

 

Levi eyed Eren for a few seconds before nodding and starting up the car. He sighed quietly and then made his way to his house. This had been an exhausting day and they hadn’t even really done anything. So much for school shopping.

 

After a few minutes of driving, Levi parked in front of a grocery store and told Eren to stay in the car. He headed inside and a few minutes later he made it back into the car with a few bags.

 

Eren looked at him for half a second confused, but he didn’t question Levi. Maybe the Ackerman’s needed groceries or something. Eren leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He just wanted the day to be over with. He felt so useless and he was dreading seeing Reiner again.

 

“Eren, hey. We’re here.” Eren could feel Levi shaking him gently. Had he fallen asleep? It felt like he only had his eyes closed for a few seconds.

 

“Thanks for taking me out, Levi.” Eren said quietly and got out of the car, making his way towards his house. He only got a few steps before he felt someone behind him taking a hold of his wrist.

 

Eren turned to look down at Levi. Since when had Levi gotten shorter? When he first met him, he was a few inches shorter than Levi. Now he was about an inch taller. “Levi, I just want to go home and sleep.” Eren whispered, he didn’t need any of Levi’s shit today.

 

“You will, but come over first.” Levi said gently, tugging on Eren’s wrist as he headed towards his own house.

 

“Levi, why?” Eren sighed heavily.

 

“Well, I bought you something and maybe we can talk about what happened back there.”

 

“Y-you bought me something, Levi? What is it?” Eren asked his eyes widening in shock.

 

“Really, kid? Ugh. Fine. Hold on.” Levi let go of Eren’s wrist and took out one of the grocery bags, pulling out what he had just bought for Eren.

 

Eren covered his mouth, his eyes widening even more. Damn this kid’s eyes could get _huge_! “L-levi! Y-you remembered?”

 

“Of course, Kid. Now come on. I mean you do want to eat the pie, right?” Levi smirked, he knew the kid wouldn’t be able to resist.

 

“Levi, you’re such an asshole, but you’re so nice sometimes! Let’s go!” Eren squealed, taking Levi’s hand and dragging him to his own door. The little shit had the biggest smile Levi had ever seen and he couldn’t help but let out a small snort. How could someone actually be in love with pie?

 

“Levi.. Umm.. Can I hold the pie?” Eren asked timidly.

 

“Uhh.. Sure?” Levi responded, unsure. He handed the pie over to Eren who looked like he was up to something.

 

Eren took the cover off of the pie and smiled wickedly. Levi widened his eyes in realization, but it was too late. Eren had taken a chunk of pie and threw it at Levi. Some of the pie landing on his face, with a few chunks in his hair and others scattered around his shirt.

 

Levi glared at Eren and Eren’s eyes widened in mock fear. That little shit. Levi wiped some of the pie off of his face and dropped the other groceries. He clenched his fists and growled, “Kid.. What the actual fuck!”

 

“Levi, I’m so sorry.” Eren laughed and set down the pie slowly.

 

The door to Levi’s house opened and he saw Kuchel staring at Levi in shock. She knew that her son always liked to be clean and if he had pie on his face, someone was about to die.

 

Eren screamed and ran passed Kuchel into the Ackerman’s house, making his way to Levi’s room. He ran into Levi’s bathroom and jumped into the tub. He felt like he was in a horror movie and he wouldn’t be surprised if Levi ran in with a butcher knife in hand. His heart was beating so fast and he was kind of upset. He had to sacrifice his precious pie. But, the pies life would not be lost in vain. Eren would make things right soon enough.

 

Levi ran into his room and straight into the bathroom. Who the hell did the little shit think he was? Levi was only humoring Eren though. He wasn’t as pissed as he’d normally be and that in itself was a shock. Levi couldn’t stand being dirty, not even the thought of being dirty appealed to him.

 

“You! You little shit, did you think I wouldn’t fucking find you? Huh? What do you have to say for yourself?” Levi growled playfully, pointing a finger at Eren, as if he were some disobedient puppy.

 

Eren pouted and looked up at Levi, “Levi, what are you going to do to me?”

 

“You’ll see.” Levi reached down to pick up a screaming Eren. He carried the thrashing boy to his bed and dropped him onto it. He straddled Eren’s waist and glared down at him. “You’re going to pay for what you’ve done, Kid.”

 

Eren stared up at Levi in horror. “Levi! No! Please, I’m sorry!”

 

“Nope. What’s done is done.” Levi reached out to run his hands down Eren’s chest and then without warning he began to tickled the little shit. Eren thrashed and screamed for Levi to stop, but Levi wasn’t done. This kid was going to pay for ruining his shirt.

 

“L-Leeevi! Haha! Ple-Ha! Stop!” Eren squealed in between laughter. He couldn’t breathe and no matter what he did, Levi wouldn’t stop. The fucker on top of him had him pinned and no matter how hard he’d thrash or tried to push Levi away, he wouldn’t relent!

 

After a few minutes of cursing from Eren and meaningless threats from Levi, they lied next to each other on Levi’s bed, both breathing hard from what had just happened. Eren cuddled up to Levi’s side and pouted. “Not cool, Levi!”

 

Levi wrapped an arm around Eren and rolled his eyes. “Tch. You threw pie at me, you little shit. I hope you learned your damn lesson.” Levi scoffed.

 

“I did, I promise!” Eren squealed and snuggled up closer to Levi’s side, draping his leg over Levi’s stomach. He had learned his lesson. He’d never do that to his two loves again.

 

“Good. Now let’s eat the part that you didn’t ruin.” Levi said, willing to eat before he took a shower. That was a miracle because he’d usually be hopping in the shower immediately, but as long as Eren was happy, then he’d stay where he was for the brat.

 

Eren nodded and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Levi’s lips, but he hopped off the bed and ran out the door to get the pie before Levi could kill him for that.

 

Levi stayed in bed, looking up at the ceiling, his finger running over his soft lips. What the fuck had just happened? He shook his head and decided to let it go. He didn’t want to upset Eren, not after the shit he went through. He just wanted Eren to be happy and he still felt terrible for how he’s been treating Eren, but feelings are weird and he can’t always comprehend what they mean.

 

Like right now for instance, Levi’s heart kept skipping beats and what for? Because he enjoyed Eren being a little shit? It just didn’t make sense. He’s never truly felt this way before. What the fuck does this mean?

 

Levi sighed and got up to catch up to Eren before he ate all of the pie. He really wanted some and he’d be pissed if that fucker ate it all without him having at least a small piece.

 

After eating pie with Eren things went back to how they were before they had sex. They didn’t talk about what had happened and they really needed to, but for now the two boys avoided talking about upsetting things and instead enjoyed watching some movies with one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically another smut filled chapter. Maybe some feelings are revealed.

It was now Sunday, meaning that school started tomorrow. Eren had gone back to the store a few days after the Reiner incident to get school supplies with his parents. His parent’s didn’t know about what had happened because he had begged Levi and Kuchel not to tell. Eren didn’t want his parents to worry about nonsense. There was nothing that they could do about it and Levi had helped out anyway.

 

Eren was at the Ackerman’s with his parents because Kenny was having one last barbeque before school started as a sort of celebration for the teens. Eren was having a good time, but he noticed that Levi seemed gloomier and maybe a bit more pale than usual. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he didn’t know when the right time to ask was.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi watched Eren eat a chicken leg. He ate every single flesh off of the bone, leaving none behind and he had like four other legs on a plate that was settled on his lap. Levi let out a deep breath and popped his neck on both sides, releasing some tension. He felt a bit better, but he couldn’t stop thinking about past issues and the shit he had going on with Eren. Whatever that shit was.

 

Out of nowhere Eren got up and went inside. Maybe to the bathroom, Levi guessed.

 

After a few minutes of waiting for Eren to come back, Levi decided to get up and see if Eren was okay. Maybe the kid fell into the toilet and couldn’t get himself out. On his way up towards the “public” bathroom, Levi noticed that his bedroom door was cracked open a bit, he was sure he had left it open. His mother had a peeve of doors being shut for no reason.

 

Levi opened the door and his eyes widened in shock. He went in the room and immediately closed the door behind him. Locking it for good measure.

 

“Kid, what the hell are you doing?” He hissed, hoping none of the adults came up to check on them. Especially since Eren was lying on his bed, completely naked with his legs spread wide open. Did the kid have no shame?

 

Eren sat up once he heard Levi, “Levi, you’ve been avoiding me, so I decided to take things into my own hands. Come here!” he pouted and reached out, making grabby motions with his hands.

 

“Eren, put your clothes back on, you don’t know what you’re doing. This is so inappropriate!” Levi whisper growled.

 

“Why not, Levi? Give me a good reason.” he hissed back at Levi with a glare. He was tired of being avoided and Levi closing himself off.

 

“God dammit! Because I fucking raped you! That’s why! Is that what you wanted to hear, Eren? That I fucking feel sick to my stomach every time I look at you and remember what I did?!” Levi basically screamed. He was so fucking tired of feeling this way. He was so angry with himself. He had truly fucked up and he didn’t know how to make up for something like that.

 

“What? When in the hell did you rape me? You didn’t! Stop making up excuses, Levi!” Eren growled sort of unsure and annoyed. Levi was just being an idiot now. Why did he think he had raped him? Levi didn’t! He was sure!

 

“Kid, you passed out while we fucked and I just kept.. Fucking going.. And I don’t know what the fuck was wrong with me, but that is basically rape. God kid! How can you not see that?!” Levi was pulling at his hair in frustration.

 

“Levi, what the fuck? You had my consent; I didn’t want you to stop. I never wanted you to stop. Why can’t you see that?” Eren whispered to a distraught looking Levi. He felt terrible because he hadn’t seen his passing out as a bad thing, but rather a good thing. He had felt so good, as if he had gone to another world filled with pure pleasure that he only received _because_ of Levi. Did Levi not feel good? He must have.

 

“Eren, how can you-? I was an asshole. I was so inconsiderate.. I treated you like those fuckers treated my mother. I basically called you worthless.. Why do you keep coming back, Kid? I’m really not worth all of this trouble.” Levi whispered, no emotion in his voice. He had slid down to his knees in the middle of the room and his head hung in what seemed to be shame.

 

Eren wrapped a sheet around his body and got off the bed to make his way towards Levi. He kneeled down in front of the raven teen and reached out to tip his chin back so he’d look at him.

 

“Levi, you _are_ worth it. How can you not see that? Like sure, maybe we could’ve done things differently, but the fact that you feel terrible for what you did does not make you a bad person. You are _nothing_ like those assholes that treated your mother like shit. I know that you don’t like me back, but I really really like you. Like a lot, which I’m sure you’ve noticed. Stop pushing me away and let me in. If we can’t be in a relationship together, at least let me _be_ your friend. I want to be there for you. Tell me about yourself sometime.” Eren said, determined to make Levi see that he truly wasn’t a bad person. He was a teenager. Teenagers make mistakes. Like fuck, he definitely had in the past, but he didn’t let those moments define him just as he doesn’t let being an omega define him.

 

“Fuck, Brat.. How did you become the older, wiser one? And maybe I will tell you about myself.. But, not now.. Okay?” Levi said, leaning forward to rest his head on Eren’s shoulder. He felt Eren wrap his arms around him and he scooted a bit closer. He needed that. He was going crazy and he supposed that if Eren _had_ given him consent and that since he _did_ feel bad, then maybe yeah.. He wasn’t a complete wreck like those fuckers who hurt his mother.

 

“You little shit, you know we still need to talk about the store incident, right? I’ve given you space and you sort of made me like.. break down just now.. So it’s only fair.” Levi mumbled, staring at a spot in the room, thinking about a few things. He needed to get his shit together.

 

“Leevii! But, I’m horny! Can we talk _after_?” Eren pouted, resting his head against the side of Levi’s head.

 

“Kid, are you serious? I told you to put your clothes on. We’re not fucking, especially when your parents are here. Now talk to me.” Levi practically begged. Was this kid really _that_ desperate to get fucked?

 

“Ugh! No, I’m horny and you _will_ be fucking me. You’ve obviously guessed that the douche bag was Reiner and his friend was Bertolt. He was trying to stop Reiner, but Mr. Muscles never takes the hint to back down even when his chances are very slim. I didn’t even do anything. I was just picking out supplies and he pushed me and he said that Mikasa told them I lost my virginity. Apparently he wanted me to submit so he could fuck me. He called me a slut, I said no.” Eren said, sighing. Levi had sat back up to look at Eren while he spoke and during the last part, he clenched his fists unconsciously, his knuckles turning white. That stupid fucker, thinking he could just fuck Eren as if he were some slut! Eren was _his_! Wait.. What? Levi found himself shaking his head to get that crazy idea out of his head. “Then I was about to leave, but he slapped me and then.. Ugh! I felt so humiliated Levi. People were watching and didn’t even do anything. But, then you came and gave that fucker what he deserved.” Eren frowned.

 

Levi bit his lip and stared at Eren for a few minutes. Eren was staring back, mostly wondering why Levi was staring at him. Levi let out a long slow sigh and reached out to take Eren’s hand. “Kid, that stupid fucker had no right to touch you. And those who were watching were probably people with no lives. They shouldn’t even be considered human for thinking that you deserved something like that because you didn’t. And I want to apologize, if I would have been there..-“ Levi was interrupted by Eren.

 

“No! If you‘d been there, it probably would’ve been worse. He would’ve tried to challenge you and you’d still beat him, but you’d probably have a few bruises from him too. I’m glad you weren’t there Levi.” Eren said quickly. He never wanted to see Levi hurt, especially because of him.

 

“Wha- Kid.. Ugh! Eren, I’m trying to apologize. I was an asshole and especially after what we did.. I.. I felt terrible and I thought maybe it would’ve been best for me to push you away and just.. Not see you again. What I said wasn’t true. I do like you, as a friend. And you do mean something to me, Eren.. I fucked up and I shouldn’t have taken your virginity. Fuck, Kid. You deserved so much better. And I’m truly sorry.” Levi said, looking everywhere but at Eren. He was already being so damn sappy and he didn’t do that shit, but fuck! Apologizing took a weight off his shoulders. He just hoped he was forgiven for being such a dick.

 

Eren smiled and nodded, “Levi, I’m glad it was you. I wouldn’t want anybody else in that way.. And I will forgive you, but you have to do something for me first.”

 

“Uh.. Okay? What is it?” Levi said confused. What the hell did he have to do? Knowing Eren, it probably wasn’t anything good.

 

Eren smiled wickedly and let the sheet drop from his body, so he was completely naked again. “All you have to do is have sex with me. You know.. As a _Congratulations you’re a sophomore now_!”

 

“You little shit, put you’re clothes back on!” Levi said sternly. He _was not_ going to have sex with the brat. His parents were downstairs! Eren’s parents were downstairs! He couldn’t just fuck the kid whenever!

 

“But Leeevviii!” Eren pouted and spread his legs again so Levi had a full view of Eren’s bottom half. Eren was hard and he was so wet already. He had been waiting for Levi the entire time and he may have fingered himself a little bit, thinking about Levi’s cock inside him. He needed it and he would get it. He was determined enough.

 

“Shit!” Levi rolled his eyes. He could feel his pants getting tight. This kid had him wrapped around his finger and it would be the death of him. Most definitely.

 

“Come on Levi, I know you want to. The evidence is right there.” Eren giggled, as he pointed in between Levi’s legs. The tent in his pants pretty hard _not_ to miss.

 

“You wanna watch me finger myself? That’s what I was doing before you came in, you know..” Eren moaned, his hand sliding down in between his legs to slip a finger inside of himself.

 

Levi watched as Eren took his hand and shoved three of his fingers into the brat’s full puckered lips. The brat sucked on Levi’s fingers and made sure to make a show of bobbing his head, his tongue dancing and grinding against the raven’s digits until they were dripping with saliva, Eren never breaking eye contact with Levi, as needy moans made it out of his sexy lips. He wanted Levi to know that _he_ was the only one that could make him act like that. Make him feel the pleasure that _only_ Levi himself could cause.

 

Levi bit his lip and watched the shitty brat finger himself with two digits now. He scooted closer in between Eren’s legs and then flipped the brat over onto his stomach. Eren gasped as his fingers slipped out of his needy hole, but he lifted his ass up to Levi in submission anyway. Levi gasped silently. Eren wasn’t one to submit.. So the brat submitting to _him_ , made his cock throb and ache. He was ready to fuck the kid, but he’d do it right this time.

 

Levi kneaded Eren’s plump ass and bent down to press a few sloppy kisses to his tail bone, while his other hand massaged the kid’s inner thighs slowly. The quiet moans that made it out of the brat’s mouth were heavenly and it was driving Levi insane. His drooling heat was slightly stretched and the sight made Levi’s mouth water.

 

Levi bent down and started to lap at the slick that was pouring out of Eren. He felt Eren groan in pleasure, his back arching, causing his ass to rise higher. Levi growled at the display. This kid was too fucking sexy and his responses were beautiful.

 

Levi spread the kid’s cheeks with both of his hands and then he dove his face into the kid’s ass, his tongue slipping in between the stretched rings. He could feel Eren twitching against the intrusion. He massaged Eren’s inner walls with his tongue, drinking up the sweet slick that made it into his mouth. He could feel the brat start to fuck himself on his tongue slightly, the groans and moans getting louder as the kid got lost in the pleasure.

 

Levi pulled his tongue out of Eren and gave his cheeks a few pecks after the brat let out a whimper. He stood and went over to his closet to grab a tie. The kid was being too loud and if they were going to fuck, he’d have to get the kid to stay quiet. If they were caught, they’d both die. Mostly him.

 

“What are you doing, get back here!” Eren whined. He just wanted to get fucked already and he didn’t appreciate Levi making him wait.

 

“Calm down, Kid. You’re getting too loud. I need you to tie this over your mouth or bite on it. I don’t care.” Levi said, handing over the tie.

 

Eren rolled over and sat down. He grabbed the tie and wrapped it over his mouth, tying it behind his head. He smiled at Levi and pushed the raven back so he’d be lying on his back.

 

Eren slid his hand up Levi’s leg and over his thigh until he made it directly over Levi’s cock. He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and then out of nowhere began to palm Levi through his pants. Levi groaned lowly at the intense pleasure and bucked his hips, trying to get more friction from Eren’s hand.

 

The shitty brat giggled at Levi’s desperation and he bent down to unbuckle his stubborn belt. Once that was done, Eren pulled down the alpha’s pants and boxers until they were all the way off, Levi sighing in relief as his restrained erection was finally released.

 

Eren pulled the tie down so he could speak. “Levi, Umm.. Would you let me..” Eren stammered, blushing in embarrassment. He didn’t want to fuck up, but he wanted to please Levi. “Suck you off..?” He whispered.

 

“Do you know how?” Levi questioned, genuinely curious if the kid had practiced on his free time or something.

 

“No.. But, I really want to, if you’ll let me.. and I want you to fuck my mouth.. No mercy..” Eren admitted, his cheeks becoming a deep cherry color.

 

“God dammit, Kid! How the hell am I supposed to say no to that? Do whatever the fuck you want to me, Brat. And be careful what you ask for. I don’t know if you actually want me to fuck you with no mercy.” Levi groaned, he could feel the precum leaking from his cock. He was too fucking horny and he still didn’t know how the brat could do this to him. Were they just insanely fucking compatible in bed or something?

 

“I want no mercy, Levi. Treat me like your own personal whore.” Eren growled. Levi spread his legs and leaned back on his arms, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back, his member twitching in response to the brat’s dirty talk. Fuck, he needed this. He needed it so badly.

 

Eren smiled a bit and leaned down to grasp the base of Levi’s hardness, giving it a squeeze. He felt the raven’s hips twitch, but he could tell that Levi was trying to control his movements. He was being considerate and Eren appreciated that, but he didn’t want him to be. He truly wanted to be treated like a whore. To be utterly wrecked by Levi.

 

Eren placed a few soft kisses to the raven’s shaft. When Levi made impatient sounds and bucks, Eren wrapped his soft lips around Levi’s tip and he swiped his tongue over the slit, causing Levi to hiss in between clenched teeth. The alpha sat up to watch Eren work on his needy cock. Eren smiled a little at Levi and without warning he slid half of Levi’s cock in his mouth, once Levi’s piercing brushed the back of his throat he ended up gagging and pulling back in embarrassment. God! He was being so stupid. Levi was sure to push him off any second now.

 

“Fuck Eren! That was so sexy. Choke on my dick like you mean it. You said you wanted me to fuck your mouth, right?” Levi husked, leaning forward more to run his fingers through the brat’s brown locks.

 

Eren nodded and immediately shoved Levi’s member back into his mouth. He made sure to massage the underside of Levi’s cock with his tongue, giving a few hard sucks as he bobbed his head. He could feel Levi’s fingers weaving and tightening the grip he had on his hair. Levi was letting out pleased noises, but they weren’t too loud. He was definitely better at controlling his volume than Eren was.

 

Eren bobbed his head a few more times at a quick pace before he slowed down to take more of Levi’s cock into his mouth. When he began to gag and lift his head, Levi pushed him down more and held his head in place. The raven began to thrust his cock into Eren’s plump lips roughly. The gagging making the kid’s throat tighten around his member, causing him to be turned on even more.

 

Eren could feel tears dripping down his face, but he closed his eyes tightly and allowed Levi to continue. He could feel some of Levi’s bitter juices dripping down his throat and saliva dripping down his chin. After a few more seconds, Levi pulled Eren’s head up by his hair to allow him to breathe. Eren gasped a few times for air and wiped his mouth off. That had really taken out a lot of him. He hadn’t expected to be drained after sucking a dick.

 

Levi cupped the kids face and pulled him close to give him a rough kiss. Once he had his tongue inside the kid’s mouth, he could taste himself and he was sure Eren could taste himself as well. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and hopped onto the raven’s lap. The brat began to grind against Levi’s erection. Little moans and groans being devoured by both teens as they frantically played with each other’s tongues.

 

Levi stood up, never letting go of Eren. He held the kid up by his ass and carried him over to his bathroom. The kiss never breaking and it became more frantic and needy. Once they made it in front of the bathroom counter. Levi broke the kiss and set Eren down. Eren looked a bit confused, but he didn’t say anything as Levi grabbed a few towels from a drawer under the sink.

 

The raven set two towels folded halfway on top of each other on the marble counter. He turned to the kid and picked him up, setting him on top of the towels. Eren scoot himself closer to the edge and spread his legs. He put the tie back around his mouth and he wrapped his arms around Levi again.

 

The alpha removed his shirt and then wrapped Eren’s left leg around his waist, draping the right leg over his shoulder, pulling Eren even closer to him so he was flush against him. Eren’s pupils were blown wide in arousal and that made Levi internally groan. This kid only wanted _him_ and that made Levi actually feel _good_ for once. He wanted the kid too.

 

Levi grabbed one of the condoms he kept in one of the other drawers beside him. He tore it open and rolled it onto his stiff leaking shaft. He reached to rub a hand against Eren’s wet thigh and then began to stroke his cock with the kid’s own lubricant. Eren was shaking in anticipation. He had waited enough!

 

Eren reached out to take Levi’s cock and squeeze his tip. Levi groaned loudly, not expecting the little shit to be so forward. Eren looked up with wide eyes and moaned at the sexy sound that had just slipped through the raven’s lips. Eren slammed his ass down onto Levi’s cock, swallowing it whole. Levi was gripping the brat’s hips with enough force to bruise as he thrust into Eren’s tight heat as hard as his hips could muster.

 

Eren tipped his head back against the mirror and moaned loudly against the tie in ecstasy. He hadn’t expected any of that and maybe he had rushed a little because he could feel his heat throbbing with pain. But the pain was welcomed. It somehow felt so good mixed with the pleasure. He most definitely didn’t feel as terrible as he had the first time.

 

Once Levi was sure the kid could handle him, he immediately began to thrust at a brutal pace, slamming his hips against the back of Eren’s thighs. He could feel the brat meeting him thrust for thrust. The angle he had Eren at was perfect and he kept slamming into his needy spot, pulling out wanton moans from the brat. They were practically screams and the tie wasn’t doing a good enough job muffling his moans and groans.

 

This was even better than the first time, Levi found himself thinking. Eren lost in the haze of lust, allowing the raven to wreck him like this. _He_ was the only person allowed to see Eren like this. _He_ was the only person _able_ to wreck Eren like this. He wanted the kid all to himself and it became so clear. Fuck! These feelings that he had made sure to leave behind in another time and place came back, but this time the other person actually returned _his_ somewhat feelings. He knew Eren loved him and maybe he wouldn’t break his heart like that one person did so long ago.

 

 _Eren is a good person._ _He’d never hurt me._   

 

Levi could feel Eren’s fingers digging into his back, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. _Mark me_ , he thought. He pulled Eren closer so there was no space left between them. Almost as if Levi needed them to be connected to survive. He couldn’t explain it, but he needed Eren this close. He didn’t want to let him go.

 

Levi pounded into Eren’s tight ass, his hips snapping harshly against the kid. The kid screaming “Fuck me, Levi!” over and over again. Every once in a while yelling out a “Yess! God yes! Right there, Levi!” The tie had fallen away from his mouth and Levi was sure that everyone outside could hear him wrecking Eren, but there was no angry pounding at his door yet, so he took that as a good sign.

 

Eren could feel an oncoming orgasm, his toes curling, the grunts and squelching filling the bathroom bringing him closer to the edge. “L-Leevi! I’m going to-!” Eren groaned out, trying to hold back his orgasm. He didn’t want it to end so soon. After this he wasn’t sure if Levi would push him away again and he wanted Levi close. He wouldn’t be able to deal with the raven pushing him away a second time. Even though he tried to hide it, the first time had truly broken his heart. He had been determined enough to try to get Levi back, but he was so fucking hurt. He just wanted Levi to be his.

 

“Let go baby, it’s fine.” Levi groaned against Eren’s ear. He could feel Eren shaking against him and he held the kid close. After a few more seconds Eren moaned out Levi’s name as he released all over their chests. Levi followed soon after groaning loudly, riding out his orgasm. The two teens were breathing heavily and Eren was leaning against him, holding him tightly, as if he was afraid the raven would disappear. Levi was surprised he was still standing after all of that. He set Eren’s trembling leg down and pulled out of Eren’s twitching hole slowly. The kid still not letting go of his neck.

 

“Don’t leave me again,” the kid whispered almost desperately. Levi frowned and pried the brat’s arms away from his neck. The kid had his eyes shut tightly and his lips were quivering, almost as if he was about to cry.

 

Levi cupped the brat’s chin and tilted his head up a little. “Eren, look at me.” Eren opened his eyes and looked up at Levi, with - fear? - In his eyes. “Brat, I won’t leave you this time. Spend the night, yeah?”

 

Eren’s eyes widened and his watery eyes roamed all over Levi’s face. “Y-you’re serious, Levi? You’re not making fun of me, right?”

 

“Yeah.. I’m serious, Kid.” Levi sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. “Spend the night. Tell your parents we want one last _night of freedom before school starts_ sleepover.” The raven groaned and released a deep breath after the kid sat there quietly for a few seconds. Probably trying to figure out if Levi was fucking with him. “Look.. I-I can’t do relationships.. I don’t know how. I don’t want to get your hopes up and tell you I’m going to love you forever and ask you to marry one day, because that romance shit is bullshit. I.. Ugh.. Kid, why do you make me feel like this?” Levi grumbled the last part quietly.

 

“Levi, umm.. It’s okay if you can’t be in a relationship with me. I’m happy with what we have going.. Well, if you’re willing to continue this, I’d be happy.” Eren smiled a little, hoping to reassure Levi. He wasn’t happy with this. He wanted a fucking relationship with Levi, dammit! He would get that fucking relationship even if it killed him. He already had a plan and he didn’t care if Levi would kill him after tomorrow, but it was fucking happening.

 

A few hours later, Eren was in Levi’s arms in his bed. His parents had miraculously let him spend the night at Levi’s after he went home to get some clothes for tomorrow. He and Levi had had another round of rough sex in the shower and Eren felt extremely exhausted. The hand running through his hair made him sigh happily. He could feel his eyes crossing with sleep as he tried to keep them open.

 

“Shitty brat, just go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up in a few hours.” Levi said yawning afterwards. He could feel Eren tighten his arms around his waist and he sighed, bringing Eren closer, the kid resting his head in the crook of Levi’s neck.

 

After a few minutes Levi heard the kid's breathing even out and his followed shortly after. Tomorrow they would finally go to school and hopefully Levi would have time to figure his shit out before Eren gave him an ultimatum he knew was coming sooner rather than later. The kid was so fucking stubborn, but he wouldn’t have the little shit any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. How do you guys feel about Levi?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Levi and Eren finally go to school. We get to meet Erwin and Levi and Eren's friends. Some of Levi's passed is revealed and Eren has a tough decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally! Here is the long awaited chapter. At first I hated it and then had no clue what to do, so I kept putting it off, but I made myself write and I don't feel that it turned out badly. So there is some physical abuse in this chapter. As well as pregnancy and mentions of cheating. There is bullying and I don't condone any of that. But, I wrote it in because it makes sense to me. I have a fucked up mind I suppose.

The two boys were seated in the raven’s car, which was parked at Sina high. Levi’s hands were in his hair, tugging at the black locks in frustration. From the moment they had exit his house and entered the car Eren hadn’t shut up even once! He kept whining about Levi not being his boyfriend and Levi just didn’t get it. Eren said he’d give him time, time that he did not receive!

 

“Eren, I thought we had a nice time last night. Why do you have to be like this now?” Levi groaned, slamming his forehead against the top of the steering wheel.

 

“Because! I already said it like five thousand times! Why won’t you be my boyfriend?!” Eren glared at the raven. He knew he said he’d give Levi time, but he was fed up. He wanted to be wanted and he wanted to be allowed to hold Levi’s hand and kiss him and just be with him! After last night, it all became so clear. This was what he _wanted_. No.. What he _needed_. It was something that he couldn’t get out of his head, even if he tried. Day by day, that simple thought became stronger and Eren had no clue why. He just knew that he wanted forever with the grumpy teen scowling beside him right at this moment. It was sort of cute in a way.

 

“Brat, please. Just.. Let’s go find our classes and figure this out later.. Please!” Levi ran a hand through his hair to fix it a bit since he had clearly messed it up earlier. This was frustrating. He simply wasn’t ready.

 

“Figure this out.. Later..? Hmm.. Okay. Fine!” Eren screeched. He opened the door and got out, slamming the door in his wake. He was about to make the raven’s life hell. He knew he was being a little shit, but Levi had just asked for war.

 

“Dammit! Ugh!” Levi got out of the car and made sure to lock it. Fucking kid and his fucking stubborn attitude. They had a good time last night. They had fucked _twice_ and this kid wasn’t letting him figure things out! He didn’t think that the kid was only going to give him a few hours to think things through! Fuck! The kid’s emotions were everywhere. Was he bipolar or something?

 

Once the raven got out of his car he saw Eren walk up to a group of people. He wasn’t sure what the kid was up to, but he looked so damn suspicious. When Levi walked by he heard the brat say something about fucking whatever moves and warning them to watch out. The shitty kid was most likely talking about him. Fucking omega!

 

Eren sent an all too nice smile his way and walked away from the group to tell other people that Levi was some pedophile and a rapist. Basically screaming it out for all to hear. The raven was furious because he was none of those things and the shitty brat was playing dirty. Levi groaned loudly for _everyone_ near him to hear and stay clear. He walked into the school to find his first class. Hopefully all of this shit would be done and over with by the end of the school day.

 

A few hours later, Levi found himself in Science class, sitting next to some weirdo. She had brown hair tied up in a ponytail with large rectangular glasses. She had big brown crazy eyes and was really loud. She was talking his ear off, but he tried not to pay attention. Was he going to be stuck sitting next to her for the rest of the year?!

 

“Hey! Hey, you! Hey, shorty!” the weird girl kept calling out to him.

 

“What, What do you want?!” Levi snapped at the crazy bitch.

 

“Woah! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!” the girl cackled, wiping at a tear, from apparently laughing too hard.

 

“Just leave me alone..” Levi groaned, slamming his forehead onto the old creaky desk, which he had disinfected before even thinking of getting near the old nasty thing.

“No can do! We’re partners and you’re the new kid. I know because I haven’t seen you around before and I just wanted to let you know that I am Hange Zoe and we are going to be best friends! You’ll see, Shorty!” Hange smiled widely at the raven.

 

“We most definitely _will not_ be best friends. Quit calling me shorty! My name is Levi Ackerman! Okay? Just.. Ugh! Don’t talk to me.” Levi groaned. Could this weird chick just shut the fuck up? He had a lot on his mind. He didn’t want to lose Eren and he was trying to figure out how to keep him without having to be his goddamn boyfriend.

 

“Leevii, huh? I like it! Levi, why do you always have a scowl? Do you have other facial expressions? Would you allow me to study you after school? Maybe run a few experiments? You’d have fun! I promise! I wouldn’t hurt you.. too bad.” Hange whispered the last part, but she was trembling in her seat, almost as if she were about to explode.

 

Levi was about to tell the crazy Hange what he thought about her damn experiments and where she could shove them, but some weird guy beat him to it.

 

“Hange, I don’t think the young man would appreciate that. Leave him alone. You know you can’t force people into experiments.” The guy with large eyebrows and light blue eyes with a blonde undercut said. He was very tall, much taller than Levi definitely and he looked pretty buff.

 

“But, Erwin! He needs to join our little squad. He’d be perfect. We’d show him around and he’d become our cute little shrimpy friend, with a permanent frown! He’d scare unwanted people away in a snap!” Hange giggled.

 

Levi turned to glare at Hange, hoping she’d die just from that. Sadly, she didn’t. She just laughed more. This bitch was fucking crazy.

 

“Ignore her, most people do. I’m Erwin Smith and you must be the new guy, Levi Ackerman, correct?” Eyebrows said in a loud booming voice, almost as if he were giving a speech to a damn crowd.

 

“That’s me. What of it?” Levi looked up at Erwin indifferently. Now what did Crazy’s friend want?

 

“You seem like a guy who doesn’t take shit from anybody. We could use a friend like you.” Erwin raised an eyebrow at the raven’s indifference.

 

“Will both of you leave me alone if I agree? And crazy glasses over there, won’t touch me, correct?” Levi asked all too seriously. He didn’t want to deal with anybody’s shit today.

 

“Of course. You have our word, right Hange? Oh and Hange prefers to be referred to as They. Just an FYI.” Erwin looked down at a pouting Hange. Although they were upset about not being able to touch the raven, they nodded in agreement anyway. They liked the frowning teenager and truly thought that he’d make a great member for their small group.

 

“Wonderful! I’m in. Now, if you could just let me focus on not taking a shit in the middle of class. I’d greatly appreciate it.” Levi said sarcastically and then sunk his head back into his folded arms. Hange staring at him wide-eyed, while Erwin cleared his throat and nodded.

 

Erwin went to sit down next to crazy glasses, who giggled a few seconds too late, from just realizing that Levi was just being a sarcastic shit. All Levi could do was roll his eyes and hope that class would end soon. He hated it here already. _Fucking wonderful_ , he thought.

 

On the other side of the building, Eren was seated next to Armin in English class. He didn’t feel like himself though. Not only because he was sore from last night, but also because all of his friends kept glancing over at him. It was almost as if he had _Lost Virginity_ stamped on his forehead. Nobody said anything, but everyone had heard about the Reiner and Mikasa incident by now.

 

Eren let out a deep sigh and decided to gaze out the window. He had a lot on his mind. Maybe he wasn’t being fair to Levi, but the raven needed to man the fuck up or tell Eren about his issues and why he couldn’t be his boyfriend. It has to be a valid excuse and not some “Just can’t” bullshit.

 

From a few rows across from Eren, some kid threw a note at him, the note landing in his lap. He looked over and saw Connie, wagging his eyebrows at him. What did that dumbass want now? Eren shook his head and opened up the note.

 

His eyes widened and he looked up at a giggling Connie and Sasha. His eyes began to water and he decided to show the note to Armin, who was eyeing him critically. Armin gasped and hid the note from sight.

 

The note had a very vulgar drawing of Eren having sex with Levi. Like everything was on display and whoever drew it had a fucking talent because it actually looked realistic. How would they know it was Levi or how he looked like though? Ah.. He had to thank Mikasa and Reiner for that. Of course they would tell the group and Connie and Sasha being such jokesters.. Yeah, they’d be stupid and draw something like that.

 

Eren didn’t find it funny though. He was humiliated because on top of the drawing in bold italic print were the words **_Slutty McYeager_**. How was any of that hilarious? And what made it worse is that maybe he _was_ a slut because Levi wasn’t his boyfriend or anything. They were just fooling around.

 

He wiped at his eyes and stared forward, at least to try to pay attention. He needed to talk to Levi immediately though. If not they were done. Eren would hate himself if they were, but what other choice did he have? He doubted Levi was being slut shamed by anybody. He couldn’t deal with this kind of bullying.  

 

With the thought of speaking to Levi during lunch in mind, Eren took the note back from Armin and stuck it in his pocket. He was pissed and he really wanted to punch the bald bastard in the face and maybe break a few bones, but then what would his parent’s think? He’d most definitely be sent home and be grounded. He probably wouldn’t be able to see Levi either. So, he held in his anger and clenched his right hand in a fist.

 

Once lunch arrived, Eren sat at a small table with Armin on one side and Marco, who had a lot of freckles decorating his face as well as big hazel eyes, on his other side. Next to Marco were Krista (big blue eyes and blonde hair – could be Armin’s twin) and Ymir (permanent bitch face and a shit ton of freckles, brown hair and brown eyes). Usually Jean would be sitting next to Marco since they dated for a really long time, but they had broken up in the middle of summer apparently and it didn’t help that Jean had also slept with Mikasa. Jean had two-toned hair, brown eyes, and basically looked like a horse. That’s all you need to know about that fucker.

 

From a few tables away Eren could see Mikasa glaring at him. She was sitting next to Jean who was seated next to Annie, followed by Reiner and Bertolt. Jean and Reiner kept glancing over to where he was and whispering something that made them both chuckle under their breaths. Eren knew because he was flat out glaring at the fuckers who thought it was funny to mess with him.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Levi sit next to Armin’s boyfriend, Erwin, followed by Hange. It seemed like Hange was talking Levi’s ear off and the raven was just glaring at a spot in front of him, probably thinking of a way to escape Hange’s clutches. Eren also thought about apologizing to Levi. He had been a bit too childish earlier. Levi didn’t deserve that and what he had said would probably be another excuse for the raven _not_ wanting to be his boyfriend. Ugh. He hated when his fury took over and he did stupid shit without thinking.

 

Seeing his chance, Eren got up and made his way over to Levi. Once there he cleared his throat. “Hey, Erwin, Hange,” Eren smiled at the two.

 

“Eren! What brings you over here? Do you know Levi? He’s new!” Hange squealed, not noticing the glances Erwin was trying to get her to see. Glances that said _shut up,_ _Armin told us about Levi and Eren, remember?_

 

“Hello, Eren. It’s nice seeing you again. I’m going to go see my blonde angel.” Erwin smiled and walked off to go take Eren’s previous seat.

 

“Erwin, that old fart! Always sticking his dick in other people’s business, am I right? Like maybe Armin wanted to be alone!” Hange cackled, obviously not getting the hint that maybe _they_ needed to leave to let Levi and Eren have a pending chat.

 

“Yeah, get the fuck out of here, I need to speak to the Brat privately,” Levi scoffed as he rolled his eyes at their stupidity. For someone who was smart, she obviously didn’t take the damn hint.

 

“Oi! Don’t gotta be mean! Fine! I shall go, but! We’re talking about the experiments later. I won’t forget!” Hange said excitedly.

 

“Thanks Hange.” Eren said, scratching at his left elbow nervously. Hange just nodded and ran over to jump on Erwin’s lap and laughing loudly at him trying to push her off.

 

“Well? Sit. What is it?” Levi asked, knowing what was coming. He watched as Eren nodded and took a seat next to him. He could feel eyes on the back of his head, probably his fucking niece and the friends.

 

Eren pulled out the folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to a confused looking Levi. Once Levi opened the paper and his eyes narrowed in anger, he snapped his face up to Eren’s. “Who the fuck drew this?” Levi snapped causing Eren to flinch.

 

Eren had never seen the raven look this angry. He was almost afraid for his own life, even though he knew that Levi wasn’t actually mad at him. “Umm.. Connie..” He said in a tiny voice, looking down at his hands.

 

He heard the chair next to him slide back with a loud scraping noise and he looked up with fear in his eyes. He watched Levi walk over to his table and ask a bit too loudly who Connie was. Once Connie was pointed out to him he walked over to Connie. Eren was sure that Levi was going to punch him, but instead Levi grabbed the back of Connie’s shirt and pulled him out of his chair and basically dragged the wide-eyed fucker out the cafeteria doors.

 

The cafeteria had gone silent by the time this all happened. A lot of people began to get up to stand by the glass windows to see what Levi was going to do to the poor kid. Eren walked outside to make sure Levi wasn’t about to do something completely stupid.

 

“Well, you fucker? You think it’s funny to draw shit like that?! Huh?” Levi growled lowly at Baldy who was cowering in fear.

 

“Uhh.. I didn’t mean any harm, Levi.. I was just.. It was just funny..” Connie stammered, but he realized he had said the wrong thing when Levi’s eyes flashed blue and his face contorted in anger.

 

“Funny, huh? Well, you know what I think is funny, Connie? Physical activity. Give me fifty pushups. Now!” Levi snapped, dropping the kid on the ground.

 

Connie nodded frantically and got in pushup form and began to do his fifty pushups, but Levi was ruthless. He made sure Connie did the pushups in perfect form and if he messed up, he’d have to restart the number he was on. Levi stood next to him making sure to count out and drag out the number to make sure the kid would suffer. Calling Eren a slut? That was childish. They were in high school. It was about time the fucking kid grew up.

 

They made it to fifteen before the principal, Mr. Shadis, made it outside. “What the hell is going on here?” he yelled at the two teens, sort of confused at what was going on. He had run out to the court yard because some kids had ran into his office saying that there was about to be a fight.

 

“Well, this fucker decided to draw this and I thought this was perfect punishment. Keep going Connie, I didn’t tell you to stop! Seeeveenteeeen!” Levi tossed the drawing over to the principal and snapped at Connie.

 

Mr. Shadis looked over the drawing and his face immediately turned red in anger. He even forgot about the fact that Levi had called one of his students a fucker and that he was torturing the kid with physical activity for his own amusement.

 

“Connie, what the hell is this? You think it’s funny to humiliate other students? A student that belongs to a good friend of mine, in fact. I will be seeing you in my office after you’re done with the pushups.” Shadis snapped at Connie. He would not tolerate bullying. Kids were becoming so stupid. He couldn’t even deal to be honest. He just needed to fucking retire already.

 

“You. What’s you’re name?” Shadis asked Levi.

 

“Levi Ackerman. My uncle is Kenny, Sir.” Levi said, gazing at the guy. He liked him, seemed like he had a no bullshit attitude. It was nice for a change because his old principals and headmasters used to pretend everything was perfect and that nothing ever happened in their shitty schools.

 

“Ahh. Kenny, aye? Tell him I said hello.” Shadis said and then began to walk away, to his office most likely. “Connie, don’t forget to come to my office once you’re finished!”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and made his way back inside, once through the doors he grabbed Eren’s arm and spun him around so he’d walk with him to some place quiet. Everyone staring after Levi because they had all thought he was some short kid that had a bad attitude, but would be the shy type that didn’t feel like they could protect themselves. Man was everyone wrong when most of them had seen the flashing blue eyes.

 

There was a legend that only alpha’s who had flashing blue eyes were descendants from the royal blood line that ruled everything so long ago. During the Marian war that had happened about two thousand years ago, it was thought that everyone from that line had been murdered by their own slaves. Who would have thought that some short angry alpha in high school was part royalty?

 

Erwin and Hange gave one another a knowing look that the short boy would definitely make a great ally that they needed to keep around. He didn’t even know how powerful he was yet. That much was obvious to Erwin. Hange knew that they had to study Levi now. Eren as well. If they had had sexual relations, they wondered if that would affect Eren in some way. If Eren somehow became pregnant, although she really doubted it, would Levi’s future children be special as well?

 

Levi led Eren outside and into his car. He was so pissed off at what Connie had drawn and he truly felt bad for Eren, but he was also quite upset at Eren for what he had done to him that same morning. He made it around the car and into the drivers seat. He turned on the car to roll down the windows and then shut off the engine, sighing deeply. Drama on the first day. Fantastic!

 

“Levi..” Eren started out, but Levi held a hand up to shut him up, causing the brat to immediately snap his mouth shut. He didn’t want to anger Levi even more.

 

“You want me to be your boyfriend so badly that you’re going to tell people I raped you, if I don’t?” Levi said monotonously, staring out the window at the trees swaying in the wind, across the football field. “I don’t get why you want it so badly. Why can’t we just fuck and be friends? Does that not satisfy you?”

 

“No.. Levi.. What I did was wrong.. A-and terrible. I’m so sorry. I was just mad and I do things without thinking sometimes.. I’m just. Ugh! I’m stupid, okay?” Eren pouted, so angry and disappointed in himself. He was trying to grow up, but he obviously kept acting like a child. “I want to be with you because you’re all I ever think about and look forward to seeing every single day! I don’t just want to be with you physically! So no, I’m not satisfied, but I understand why you don’t want to be with such a child.”

 

Levi sighed once more and turned to face Eren, “Fine. You’re obviously going to make my life a living hell if I don’t agree with this, but.. Don’t get too excited kid. I need to tell you a few things about my past. Then.. Ugh.. If you still want me to be your boyfriend after I tell you these things.. Then I will.” Levi groaned. He couldn’t believe he was about to open up to some kid, but his goal in telling the kid all of his shitty past was to scare him off. Although deep down, he also sort of hoped that Eren would be the first person to truly accept him for who he was and all that he’s gone through. He was probably making a mistake, but this one decision seemed to be one that he would regret the least.

 

“Okay, Levi.. Tell me. Tell me anything.” Eren whispered, trying to sound encouraging, even though he felt sort of nervous for what he was about to hear. Levi couldn’t be such a terrible person, right? What would he even do if Levi was..?

 

“Okay.. So..” Levi began.

 

**_Age five;_ **

 

Levi was sitting next to his mother’s bedroom door. He had been sleeping under the kitchen table, when he heard his mother come in with some strange man. She had left him alone in the house some time in the afternoon. When she left, he would always be too afraid to sleep on the bed without her, so he’d always sleep under the table to wait for her to return.

 

He could hear muffled groaning and moaning coming from the door, but he was used to it. He already knew that his mother gave her body away to men to get money for them to survive. He wasn’t sure why though because when he had been younger they had lived with his uncle, but they got in a fight and she had left with baby Levi saying she never wanted to see her good for nothing drunk brother.

 

Levi had arms resting on his knees, his ankles crossed and his head leaned back against the wall. He just wanted the man to leave so he could rest with his mother. He loved her so much and he hated when some men would hit her or yell at her. Sometimes some drunken men would try to even hit him, but that was something his mother never allowed. She always tried to protect him, even if he was being a little shit.

 

But because of what his mother did and what happened in this horrible house, he hated alphas. He would sometimes cry over being one himself. He couldn’t stand them and he hoped that he would never become some stupid bastard that only slept with women for fun. He always wondered what had happened to his father from a young age, but whenever he asked anyone. His mother would stay silent while others would just tell him that the guy never wanted him. He didn’t know why he wasn’t wanted. Was he such a bad child that no alpha could _ever_ want him? He just wanted to be loved by a fatherly figure. He knew his mother tried her best to love him and give him all he needed, but sometimes that wasn’t enough. It made him angry to think about such things.

 

“You stupid bitch! You’re charging an arm and a leg now! You think you’re worth so much, huh?! I’ll fucking teach you what you’re worth!” The loud yelling was then followed by a smack and a scream from Levi’s mother.

 

Levi immediately stood up and ran into the kitchen as fast as his small legs could carry him. He was pretty short for his age, especially since he barely saw the sun where he and his mother lived. He grabbed a big knife from a random drawer that barely fit into his small hands. Once he had the knife, he ran back to his mother’s door. He opened the door (luckily, the lock was broken) and he stood still, not really knowing what to do. The other two hadn’t seen him yet, mostly because his mother was on the bed trying to fight off the naked man on top of her.

 

When Levi saw a fist rise to hit his mother though, he felt some weird surge of power and he ran forward to stab the fucker on the thigh. His eyes flashing blue, as he kept stabbing the man over and over again. The man started to scream and once he turned and saw the small child with the knife, he punched the kid in the face. Knocking out the small boy that had plunged the knife in the man’s thigh for the fifth time.

 

Kuchel took her chance and pushed the man off of her. She tried reaching for her son, but the man pulled her back by her hair harshly, making her hit her head against the metal bar that surrounded her bed. All she could do was whimper and hold her head, not giving up in trying to get to her small boy. She would not allow some fucker to hurt her baby boy.

 

The man pulled the knife out of his thigh, although maybe he shouldn’t have because now he was bleeding profusely and would most likely bleed out now. But the alpha was absolutely pissed and he wanted the boy with the raven hair dead. Who did that little shit think he was? Before he could pass out from blood loss, he leaned over the boy, with the knife aiming at Levi’s chest. He was about to plunge the knife into the limp boy, but all of a sudden gunshots were fired into his chest. All he could do was look at Kuchel in surprise, toppling over lifeless a few seconds later.

 

Kuchel sat there, holding the gun she hid under her bed. She dropped the gun, all of a sudden feeling extremely exhausted. She pulled the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself as she made it to her son. Her eyes becoming watery at the sudden thought of her son not making it through this. He was limp and she couldn’t even tell if he was breathing. Taking in a deep breath, she picked up her baby and held him in her arms, gently pushing his bangs away from his face. He had a bruise around his nose and a steady stream of blood was pouring out from it.

 

All she could do was cry. She felt like a terrible mother for allowing her son to live like this with her. She should’ve let someone else adopt her boy, maybe then he wouldn’t be so miserable with her. He’d probably live a wonderful life and actually be happy. She didn’t deserve to call him her son, but she was so selfish. She needed him by her side to remind her that he was the reason for her to live.

 

God only knew how many times she contemplated suicide when she was pregnant with him. She never wanted to live. She never had a reason to, but once she gave birth to her precious child.. She knew.. She knew that that was her reason to live. To be the mother of this wonderful miracle, no matter how he was conceived.

 

A few hours later Kuchel heard someone breaking into her home and all she could do was cradle her baby closer to her chest. Whoever was here would have to kill her before they even thought of touching her son. She had stopped crying long ago, but she never took her eyes off of her son. He was so warm against her, so she had figured that he had just been knocked out.

 

“Kuchel! Please tell me I’m not too late!” The man whispered loudly. The voice sounded familiar to her, but for some reason she couldn’t figure out who exactly it was. When the man entered the room, Kuchel looked up frozen. She hadn’t expected _him_ to be here..

 

“K-Kenny? Is that really you..?” Kuchel whispered in shock. Her eyes were becoming watery again. She hadn’t seen her brother in years, but he looked different. He had a military uniform on and he definitely didn’t sway from being drunk like the last time she had seen him. He actually looked.. _Good_. He looked healthy and his hair wasn’t a mess. Had her brother really gone to the military?

 

“Yes, what the hell happened?” Kenny walked quickly towards her and once he saw the boy in her arms, he leaned down to look the pale boy over. What the hell had happened? Kenny determined that the child’s nose was probably fractured and they needed to get to the hospital quickly.

 

“Kenny, take him.. I can’t protect him anymore. Please.. Please Kenny take my boy. I don’t deserve him anymore.” Kuchel shoved the boy into her brother’s arms and covered her face so he wouldn’t have to see her sob.

 

“Kuchel, stop being stupid. I came back for _both_ of you. Come live some place safe with me.. Please.” Kenny stood, cradling the boy in one of his arms. His other arm extended to his sister for her to grab.

 

All she could do for the first few quiet seconds was stare at her brother’s hand. Was he really willing to allow her to have a second chance? Was he going to protect her and her son? For free? Nothing was ever for free. She was about to deny but then the wailing of police sirens reached her ears. She took her brother’s hand and they left immediately in secret.

 

The underground becoming a distant place, but the memories were so strong that it would take Kuchel and Levi years to forget the horrors they had witnessed while being trapped in that depressing place.

 

**_Age 14;_ **

****

Life had been going pretty well for Levi. Although maybe not well for a normal person. Levi was leader of a gang since he didn’t take shit from anybody and he had the speed and strength nobody else had. The only thing was that he couldn’t always control it. His _power_ mostly appeared when he and his gang were in desperate situations.

 

His mother hated that he would always get into trouble, but it truly wasn’t his fault. He did what he had to do. He would always protect the people around him that he truly cared for. That was something his mother had taught him. Even his uncle Kenny, who had made him start training as if he were in the military from age eight.

 

Levi and his two best friends were always together. No matter what. They could never be separated and they honestly scared a lot of people. There were rumors that they were in a weird satanic cult. That was bullshit though; Levi could care less about religion. He only stole when he needed to and fought when provoked by stupid morons.

 

On his way home one day, he bumped into some blonde girl in a school uniform. The uniform belonged to a high class all girls’ school and the girl had big blue eyes and honestly, she was so fucking beautiful. But, Levi let that thought go. He was too young for relationships.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, umm.. sir.” The girl spoke softly, looking away in embarrassment. How could she run into the boy? She hadn’t even seen him before. Was he from around here?

 

“Uh.. Yeah, it’s fine. The name’s Levi.” Levi said indifferently, even though he felt his stomach tighten at her voice. She had the most angelic voice he had ever heard. Most likely a rich goody two shoes.

 

“Oh, hello Levi. I’m Sharle. Sharle Inocencio. My father owns Rose’s Girls, it’s the school I’m from actually.” The blonde said blushing. The boy in front of her was really cute and just what she needed. “Would you like to walk me home, Levi?”

 

“Um. Sure. Why not?” Levi let a small smile slip and the girl hooked her arm through his, leading the way to her home.

 

That day, seemed to be one of the best days of Levi’s life. He had met the most perfect and sweetest girl he had ever seen. He loved Sharle, although it took months for him to actually tell her. The only thing was that Sharle wasn’t as good as she seemed. She got Levi into smoking pot and experimenting drugs with her.

 

He’d sometimes come home so drugged up that his uncle would yell and scream at him, asking why the hell he was ruining his life at such a young age, but Levi would be so out of it that he’d just laugh at it all. He wouldn’t care how much his mother slapped him, asking him why he did this to her. She had raised him better and he was letting some girl ruin him.

 

Exactly six months after meeting Sharle, she and Levi decided to take the next step together. They practically started dating a week after they had met. So, it was no surprise that they wanted to just show one another how much they loved each other.

 

Levi was nervous, he’d never touched another person in that way before, this would be his first sexual experience and he was glad that it was Sharle because they had been through so much together already. Sure, maybe it was a bit soon, but he knew she was the one. He’d give his life for her.

 

So when Sharle finally allowed Levi to show her how much he loved her. It was beautiful, the way she slowly slipped her clothes off and the way they kissed. There was so much passion and so much love in that one moment. Even though they were both pretty inexperienced, they had satisfied one another. The way both of their bodies slid against the other’s, drenched in sweat and the moans and groans that filled the room. When they both reached their orgasm and met each other’s eyes, both full of lust and love. It wasn’t a surprise that they met for another kiss. They spent that entire night holding one another, as if they would be torn apart sooner or later. They didn’t know it yet, but they most definitely would be torn apart and Levi would be the one to suffer.

 

A few more months passed by and Levi was happier than ever. He’d spend as much time with Sharle as he could, even if his mother always said that she didn’t like how bad of an influence to him Sharle was. Furlan and Isabel also kept clear from Levi after a while. Sharle was just too much for them and she treated them like shit when Levi wasn’t around, not that Levi knew.

 

“Levi, we need to talk..” Sharle spoke softly with tears in her eyes. She stood next to Levi’s doorframe with her arms crossed over her abdominal area. She looked completely vulnerable and so upset. She had to do this even if she didn’t want to though. This was her only option.

 

“Sharle.. W-What’s wrong? What the hell happened?” Levi stood from his bed and walked over to place his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and held her tightly. He was so worried, why was she acting so weird?

 

“L-Levi.. Don’t get mad at me, please..” The blonde sobbed into his shoulder. She wouldn’t be able to take it if he hated her after this.

 

“What? I could never hate you. What happened?” Levi squeezed her gently and kissed the side of her head softly. Why was she so frightened? He’d never hate her or blame her for anything.

 

Sharle took a deep breath and backed away from Levi to be able to look at him. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, placing it over her stomach. “Levi, we’re going to be parents..” she whispered, looking at him expectantly.

 

Levi could only stare at their hands over her stomach. Parents? Levi a father? He was only fourteen.. How could they have gotten pregnant? He was so sure that they had always used protection. His mother and uncle always warning him about pregnancy and making sure he always had condoms was why he knew he had always been safe. How could this be? If she truly was pregnant though, he’d take responsibility. He loved her and wouldn’t leave her for something that clearly wasn’t her fault.

 

“That’s.. Great. I know we’re young, but I will not run away from my responsibilities.” He said firmly, pulling her close to him. “I love you, Sharle.”

 

Sharle smiled and hugged Levi tightly. This was about to be a new beginning for the both of them. She felt bad for lying to Levi, but not as bad as she should. She didn’t regret the fact that she had this innocent boy at her beck and call. He was letting her ruin him and that thought made her feel so fucking powerful. It thrilled her to no end.

 

A few months later, Sharle was seated at a bar stool in her father’s kitchen. She was running a hand over her small belly, enjoying the feel of the smooth belly. It made her happy knowing that there was a small baby underneath. In just a few months, she would become a mother and she was so happy about it.

Levi had left a few minutes ago. So she was by herself, just eating a plateful of strawberries he had cut up for her before leaving. He was working a part time job, so he’d be able to help with the baby. He wasn’t comfortable having her father pay for everything when he was able to work. It was summer and she was so bored. She had given up drugs for her baby, but it didn’t mean she didn’t smoke when Levi didn’t know about it. He was too careful with the baby and she just thought that the baby would be fine no matter what she did.

 

She heard her phone ringing and she picked it up, smiling at the caller ID. It was one of her best friends, Kuklo. It was odd that he was calling her. They hadn’t spoken for a long time, agreeing that it would be best for them to keep their distance since she was with Levi.

 

A few minutes later Levi had gone back to Sharle’s. He had forgotten his badge and if he went to work without it, his boss would freak the fuck out over it. He made it through the door quietly, hoping to surprise his beautiful girlfriend, but he noticed that she was on the phone. So he stood by the kitchen just watching her, but once he heard her speak. His blood ran cold.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure Kuklo. He hasn’t even figured it out yet..” She groaned out. “No! Kuklo, listen to me! He doesn’t know this kid isn’t his.. No, he’s too damn in love to notice anything different.. Yes, I get it. He’s at work right now.. So why haven’t you come see me since I got pregnant? Hmm baby? You know I’ve missed you and the way you touch me all over at once.” She whined into the phone.

 

Levi stepped back and knocked over a glass vase because he was so angry. He heard Sharle squeal at the sound, but he didn’t care anymore. He ran out the door, slamming it shut as he ran home. The last thing he was thinking about was going back to work. He could feel his heart beating against his chest at a really fast pace. He felt like he was dying and his heart was about to explode. He wished it would because he hated himself and mostly hated that stupid bitch who lied to him.

 

Once he made it home and slammed the door shut. He ran into his room and started knocking everything over. Not caring that he was making his room look like a mess. He took everything she gave him and threw it out the window. All he could do was scream and pull on his hair. Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn’t take any of this. He just wanted to kill himself.

 

Kuchel had been in the kitchen when she heard all of the commotion. She made her way upstairs and when she saw her son having a break down she didn’t hesitate in walking over to him and pulling him into her arms. She allowed them to fall onto the floor and she cradled her son. She didn’t ask what happened, she just knew that her boy needed her. Someone had caused her boy pain. All she wanted was for him to feel better and let her love him, which he did. This was all she could ask of her broken son.

 

After he had broken down in his mother’s arms. He had become quieter. He never went back to Sharle nor did he try to know what she was up to. He didn’t care and he didn’t want to know. He wanted to move on, but really he just fought more and stole more. He disregarded his life. He didn’t really care about his sexuality. He just didn’t care for a really long time after that. Maybe not until he met someone that was actually worth the pain _._ That someone being Eren. Hopefully.

 

**_Present_ **

****

“After that.. I was so fucked up. Seriously, I slept with anyone that wasn’t an omega. I only had sex for my own pleasure. I just didn’t care anymore. People are so fucked up. Ugh.. I don’t even know what happened to that bitch. I heard she had her fucking kid though. I’m actually glad though. I wouldn’t have made a good father. I was a fucking kid. I don’t even know what I was thinking.” Levi sighed heavily, tugging on his hair lightly. He looked over at Eren who was staring at his lap quietly. “Look kid.. I told you everything I’ve been through.. So, do you still _want_ me to be your boyfriend?”

 

Eren looked up, his eyes glazed over a bit. He looked like he had just experienced a nightmare and maybe he had. Levi felt like he was a terrible person and like he had done terrible things. He wouldn’t blame the kid for wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

 

“Levi.. I..” Eren shook his head and then looked at him with a glare. A glare that spelled out hatred to Levi. “You are so fucking stupid, Levi!” Eren scoffed, rolling his eyes at the wide-eyed teen across from him. “I want..”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships. Science Projects. Smut. Drama. Revelations. A bit of angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.. I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, but this chapter is really long.. I probably should have split it in half since it's basically two chapters, but I wanted this chapter to end the way it did. So, I'm sorry if it's not as interesting or something, but I really tried. So, I hope you all enjoy!

“I want..” Eren ran a hand through his hair and shook his head in disbelief. Was Levi fucking stupid or what? “ _I fucking want you, Levi!”_ Eren lunged himself at Levi, knocking the shocked teen backwards against the car door.

 

Levi didn’t even feel the pain shooting up his spine. He was shocked. This was what he hoped for, but at the same time.. He was trying to push the annoying brown haired, turquoise eyed fucker away, right? He felt arms wrapping around his neck and he could feel Eren’s lips kissing his face. Had the stupid brat not heard a word he said? He’s taking this.. Way too.. Does he not think that Levi is a bad person or at least deserves some type of punishment for all that he’s done?

 

“Kid.. Are you.. Are you sure..?” Levi questioned quietly, observing the teens face for any sign of hatred. All he saw was a bright pearly smile and he wasn’t sure if he should be happy or if he should fucking sob. Sob because someone seemed to finally accept him for who he was. But Levi was a guy that didn’t know how to show emotions, so he wouldn’t cry. He would pretend to be indifferent even though his mind and body were going haywire with emotion.

 

“Levi, just shut the fuck up. I’m happy, but I’m also sad. Can’t you see that what happened to you.. None of that was your fault. You were a fucking victim and I’m not saying that to make you seem weak because you’re far from it. I mean look! You’re here. You fucking survived. _You_ made it through some tough shit that no other person would probably be able to survive. And are you serious? Levi you were fourteen! You were ready to.. To be a father.. God, if I was fourteen and pregnant, I don’t even know what I’d do.. I’m too young. I don’t think I’d keep the child honestly.. I’d rather someone adopt the kid than me having to take care of it and ruin it’s life with my impulsiveness. Just.. Levi, I fucking accept you for who you are. Y-you.. You didn’t have to tell me any of this, yet you did and that proves to me that you at least care a little bit. I… Levi, I’m in love with you, okay?” Eren laughed nervously, averting his eyes from Levi’s as he ran a hand through his messy hair. “There I said it and you know what? It feels so good to finally say it and know that I actually mean it. You’re already the most important person in my life, Levi Ackerman. So don’t you dare fucking forget.” Eren turned back to Levi, smiling goofily at him.

 

Levi didn’t even know what to fucking say. Like.. Most important person in his life..? Was Eren Yeager even real? God.. He fucking.. He didn’t know if he was in love with the kid, but he knew he at least loved him in some way. And he had survived.. He had made it through and he had been prepared to forget about his own life for another human being.. For two actually.. He never looked at it that way. He only looked at all of the bad and off of that.. He felt like he was a shitty person, but the way Eren just.. Eren had a way with making him look at things differently and he sort of hated it, but now he hated himself a little bit less because of some shitty brat.

 

Levi cupped Eren’s chin and pulled him close to kiss him. It wasn’t as rough and rushed like most of their previous kisses. This one was slow and passionate. Eren had made his way onto Levi’s lap and they were just.. Teenage fools that looked to be in love to any other person passing by. Yes, passing by because school had ended. Levi and Eren had been in his car for hours. It’s a miracle nobody went to look for them.

 

As the kiss started to become even more heated, Eren accidentally opened the car door. So Levi fell backwards and onto the pavement, Eren landing on top of him in a crumpled mess of limbs and groans. At this point Levi started cursing the shit out of the brunette on top of him while Eren just laughed it off. He was laughing to the point that he started crying from how funny Levi looked on the ground with his hair everywhere and his cheeks red with anger and mild embarrassment.

 

Levi rolled his eyes and pushed the fucker off of him who was now holding onto his stomach and trying to apologize, but nothing but laughter, squeaks, and snorts came out of the teen. Levi stood up and leaned against his car next to Eren, shaking his head at the fucker’s obvious insanity. He was fucking crazy _and_ he was now _Levi’s_ boyfriend.. What the hell did he get himself into now?

 

“Eren, come on. Stop being stupid. Get up so we can go home.” Levi growled half-heartedly.

 

“L-Leevi.. Ha.. Oh my.. Smmh.. Did you.. D-Did you see your face?” Eren giggled. “It was so cute and actually that reminds me. Shouldn’t we celebrate our new status? Hmmm?” Eren wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the now scowling raven.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Yeager? You.. You are one horny little shit. We fucked twice yesterday. Was that not enough for you?” Levi groaned. He liked sex.. No, he loved it, but this kid.. This kid seemed to be a fucking cock whore. Not that Levi really minded as long as it was only his dick that Eren went crazy for.

 

“Butt Leeevvvii! We need to celebrate and what? You don’t like that I want you and crave you so much? You weren’t complaining last night,” Eren teased, smiling wide. He knew he was being a little shit, but he was actually Levi’s boyfriend now! And he was so excited! He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening.

 

“Tch! Why would y-..” Levi began.

 

“Awww! It’s Bright Eyes and Shrimpy!” Hange interrupted the raven. They were standing next to Erwin a few feet away from Levi’s car.

 

“Don’t call me Shrimpy, you shitty four eyes!” Levi snapped while Eren just said hello to the two teens as he got up from the ground to stand next to Levi.

 

Hange cackled at Levi’s comment while Erwin said his hellos. He was also eyeing Levi curiously, still wondering what Levi could do or how his ability even worked in the first place. Damn. He felt like he was turning into Hange, maybe he was spending way too much time with them.

 

“So are you two a couple?” Hange asked, smiling at their close proximity.

 

“That’s none of your business.” Levi snapped, while Eren just looked over at him and pouted. Levi ignored the pout. Not everyone needed to know that they were together. It’s not like he minded others knowing, but once the whole school knew, their relationship would become everyone’s damn business and Levi wasn’t about that. He kept shit private and didn’t need others telling him how to have a relationship.

 

Hange looked over to Erwin evilly for half a second before turning back to Levi. “Well, that’s good then. You remember Thomas, Eren? He was asking about you again. Said you looked really cute today. Those jeans make your ass look huge!” Hange smiled, looking over to Levi to see if he gave any type of reaction. She needed to know if they were together! It would be the biggest news at school and she would not be the last to find out! Not this time!

 

“Uhh.. Really? Tell him thanks next time, I guess.” Eren blushed, not because he was attracted to Thomas, but because he was a bit embarrassed. Why would Hange say that in front of Levi? He had already rejected Thomas many times before, which he felt bad about. He didn’t like Thomas though. They were just friends. Plus he was with Levi now and he was so happy. He really hoped that Levi wouldn’t dump him the next day over something stupid he would most likely do.

 

Levi seeing Eren’s blush sort of made his blood boil because of course Levi didn’t see Eren’s blush as embarrassment, but as interest. He was already thinking the worst. Would Eren seriously leave him for some kid that thought he had a nice ass? Levi could fucking tell him he had a nice ass. If Eren wanted a compliment, he’d damn well give him one. “Oi, Brat, I like your orgasm face.” Wait.. What the actual fuck! Levi mentally slapped himself. Why would he say something so stupid?

 

“Leeeevviii!” Eren whined, looking over at Levi in horror. Had Levi seriously said that in front of other people?! What the hell! All Eren could think about is what he could’ve done to deserve something like that! Eren looked over at the other two teens and of course Hange was doubled over in laughter while Erwin was trying really hard not to laugh, but his twitching mouth gave him away.

 

“Orgasm face? Nice compliment, Levi!” Hange cackled once she calmed down. Levi just shook his head and glared at Hange. This was their fault.

 

“Oi, what the hell do you want? We’re going home.” Levi growled out at the babbling idiot.

 

“Oh! We have a project from science class remember? So we were wondering if we could go to your house and do it. My mother doesn’t trust me home alone. I swear burn the kitchen once and you’re banned from your own home! Oh and Erwin’s dad is sort of an asshole.” Hange smiled brightly while Erwin just nodded in agreement. Honestly, he didn’t feel like dealing with his drunken father at the moment.

 

“Ugh. Fine, shitty brat, get in the front. You two get in the back and let’s just fucking go already.” Levi rolled his eyes and got into the car. Turning on the ignition, he waited for the others to get in. Once everyone was buckled and ready to go they made their way to Levi’s.

 

Levi parked in front of his house and turned off the car. He had a headache already. Hange had decided to sing to every fucking popular song on the radio, which meant that she had been singing the entire way to his house! Fucking loudly and badly at that.

 

“Leeeevviii, can I come over too? I’d just be bored at home.” Eren asked while pouting. He really just wanted to spend time with Levi. Plus, he hasn’t been talking to his parents much. They were both pretty busy lately and honestly he just felt more at home at the Ackerman’s for some reason.  

 

“Kid, isn’t your mom expecting you?” Levi asked, looking over at Hange and Erwin while they exit the car and allowed them to talk.

 

“My parent’s haven’t been home and we’re dating now. Let me come over, please.” Eren whined.

 

“Fine, but don’t fucking touch me while they’re there.” Levi scowled.

 

“Pfft. I’ll do whatever I want! You can’t take it back you said I could come over! Plus, you’re the one that told them about my orgasm face, you asshole!” Eren snapped, making his way out of the car to join the other two in front of Levi’s house.

 

Levi groaned and got out of the car to open the door for the others, making sure they take their shoes off at the door. Eren lead the guests to his room, while Levi got them a couple of snacks and drinks.

 

When Levi got to his room, he found everyone on the floor in a circle with a spot in between Erwin and Eren. It almost looked as if they were going to perform a satanic ritual and maybe they should because Levi didn’t know how he was going to get through this science project with the shitty glasses sitting across from him. She looked fucking crazy blabbering about some weird thing she did in science class as a third grader.

 

Levi sat down and set the snacks in the middle, warning them about fucking messes and to clean after themselves. Only when everyone nodded in agreement did Levi allow them to start taking snacks and eating them.

 

An hour later Eren had decided to announce loudly to everyone in the room that he had to use the restroom. He had finished his homework fifteen minutes ago and now he was just so damn bored. The other three were still planning out their science project because they couldn’t agree on anything. Levi thought everything was stupid, Hange thought everything was brilliant, and Erwin wanted a strategic plan and walk through with examples. Fucking nerd.

 

Levi noticed that Eren had been in the bathroom for quite some time and he started getting suspicious. If that damn kid was making a fucking mess of his bathroom, he’d fucking kill him, boyfriend or not.

 

After a few minutes of making up his mind on checking on Eren, his phone decided to chime with an incoming text from no other than Eren. What the hell did the brat want? Levi sure as hell didn’t run out of toilet paper. He always stocks up.

 

He opened up the text message, while the other two were distracted over who got the last Sprite. Levi almost choked at what he found on his phone. The damn kid had sent him a picture of his fucking boner. As he continued to stare at the insanely sexy picture, another picture came through. This time Eren was on the counter with his legs spread wide and a finger shoved up his ass. Oh fuck me! Levi thought.

 

Once he looked up, he realized that he had been looking at his phone for too long because Erwin and Hange were staring at him oddly. All he did was clear his throat and shake his head, hoping they wouldn’t fucking ask.

 

“Levi, you can’t lie! You were clearly shocked at something. Is everything, okay?” Hange questioned, quite eagerly. Looking as if other’s people suffering actually brought her joy.

 

Erwin cleared his throat and gave Hange a warning look, which she promptly ignored, still staring at Levi excitedly. “What she means to say.. Is that if you need us to leave, we most certainly can. We’d just have to call one of our friends to come pick us up.”

 

“Um. Whatever. I don’t really care. I’ll be right back.” Levi mumbled as he got up off the floor to make his way to the bathroom. Not really caring that Hange’s and Erwin’s eyes were following him in confusion. Cleary they remembered that Eren had been in there for a while now. So now that Levi was going in.. Oh god.. Hange turned to Erwin excitedly, while bouncing on her bum.

 

“I told you they were together, Eyebrows!” Hange squealed, after Levi shut and locked the door.

 

“Shut up, Hange. Let’s call Mike. I honestly don’t want to listen to what they’re about to do.” Erwin glared at the psycho, he sadly called best friend.

 

“But! But, I need to listen to Eren orgasm. I need to know if Levi satisfies him and oh! What kind of noises they make! Do you think that Levi even makes noise? This is so exciting! Don’t look at me like that, Erwin! This is all for science!” Hange squealed, slapping Erwin’s shoulder harshly from clearly being too excited.

 

“Keep telling yourself that, Psycho. I know that you secretly have some weird fetish from listening to others getting off.” Erwin scoffed, jokingly at first, but once he saw Hange’s perverted smile, he most definitely knew that that was only half a joke. Shaking his head, he decided to call Mike, hoping that they wouldn’t hear any of the nasty things teenagers do when they need to release some built up tension.

 

Next door, Levi had entered, glaring at a spread open Eren who only looked up at him to wink. Shitty fucking brat. How dare he give Levi a fucking boner in front of two classmates while they were over to do a fucking project!

 

“You stupid, horny, shitty child!” Levi reprimanded an all too happy Eren. “You think you have me wrapped around your tiny fucking finger don’t you? Well you don’t! You don’t get to say when we fuck and when we don’t. Got it?” Levi growled, mostly pissed at himself. He knew that everything he had just said was all bullshit. That fucker in front of him had him wrapped around his damn finger and from the way Eren smirked, he definitely knew it too.

 

“Levi, calm down. Okay? It’s your choice. You just say yes or no and that’s that.” Eren said, trying to at least make Levi _think_ he had some control over their sex life. Obviously it was Eren who did because Levi wouldn’t have dared touched Eren after the first time.

 

“Damn right it’s my fucking choice, Kid. Spread your fucking legs wider.” Levi demanded, staring at Eren’s most intimate parts not so inconspicuously. Watching the way Eren’s dilated heat twitched slightly, as slick dripped down his thighs.

 

Eren was quite thankful he was pretty flexible because he could spread his legs pretty far. Maybe he should feel embarrassed sitting with his ass and cock in full view of another person, but he didn’t. Not when he knew it was Levi that was there, but also now that they were actually together, he had nothing to worry about. Levi never made him feel insecure during sex the last few times and he greatly appreciated that. That’s why he would do anything Levi asked of him.

 

Levi made his way to the naked boy in front of him, stopping only about an inch from him. Levi’s cock was already throbbing, waiting to be fucking released. He really wanted to cum and splatter his seed inside of the kid, but he knew it was too damn risky. He didn’t want to get the fucking kid pregnant. They were definitely too young to become parents and he wasn’t even sure if him and Eren’s little thing would even last. Levi wasn’t all that great with commitment after everything that happened with Sharle.

 

Levi grabbed a condom from a drawer and set it to the side for later use. Once he looked over at Eren, he almost came in that same fucking instant. Eren had his neck tilted to the side in submission, eyeing him through his thick lashes. The kid’s eyes were blown wide with arousal, Levi couldn’t even see Eren’s turquoise eyes anymore.

 

Levi took Eren by the waist and scooted his ass to the edge of the counter. He got onto his knees and grimaced at having to kneel on the floor. He knew it was clean because seriously. Levi cleaned the shit out of the entire fucking bathroom after he and Eren had fucked the night before. It still disgusted him though. He had a problem with cleanliness, but at the moment he gave zero fucks.

 

Eren bit his lip, waiting for what he craved. For what Levi would most definitely give him. He was too horny to even think about anything else, but Levi’s thick cock pulsing inside of him. Eren squealed at the sudden temperature change in his nether regions, looking down at Levi in mild annoyance as, Levi just smirked at him. The asshole had decided to blow air against Eren’s hole, just wanting to see what Eren’s reaction would be and by the looks of it, the alpha had enjoyed it quite a bit.

 

Levi groaned when Eren smacked his head and roughly slapped the brat’s hand away from his hair. Stupid fucker could be a tease, but he couldn’t? How was that even fair? Levi rolled his eyes and decided to just humor the kid, darting his tongue out to lick a long stripe against Eren’s twitching heat up to his delicate balls. Listening to Eren’s breath hitch and low moan was music to Levi’s ear and he decided to make it his mission to pull out those delicious sounds from the brat’s open mouth.

 

Levi brought his tongue back down to Eren’s puckered hole, to tease it with his wiggling tongue, slowly making his way inside the teen squirming above him. Eren had his fingers tangled in the alpha’s hair as he was overcome with intense pleasure, his back arching almost unnaturally. He knew Levi had experience before, but how was his tongue so fucking skilled? It made Eren jealous. The thought that Levi had been with others in this way, but the brunette tried pushing those dark thoughts away. Levi was his now and he’d be damned if anyone tried taking him away and having this.

 

The alpha began to suck and nibble on Eren’s sensitive rose bud, enjoying the loud moans that began to spill out from the boy. He truly hoped that Erwin and Hange had left because the kid was being pretty loud and he didn’t mind, but Eren might once this little adventure was done and over with. Levi ended up slipping two fingers into the brat since Eren had definitely fingered himself before Levi had come into the bathroom.

 

Eren was squirming at the feel of the raven’s digits teasing his sensitive insides, scissoring to stretch him out thoroughly. Once Levi brushed against his prostate, Eren couldn’t help but let out a really loud groan, his head tilting back to lean against the mirror behind him. He felt so good. Too good. Levi just knew how to work every part of him and it was wonderful. Eren began to tug on Levi’s hair, trying to pull him closer to himself, enjoying the way Levi began to lap at his heat while his fingers worked him open.

 

“Oh.. Fuck, Levi!” Eren breathed.

 

After a few minutes he was completely stretched out and panting with loads of slick dripping down his thighs. He really just wanted to be fucked. He craved it somehow, almost as if it was a fucking necessity he couldn’t live without. “Leviii, hurry up!” Eren whined, already impatient. He was sort of surprised at how wrecked he sounded already.

 

“Tch. Brat, I’m still in clothes. So don’t fucking tell me to hurry up.” Levi retorted at the whiny brat.

 

“Ugh! Levi! Hmph.. Fine.” Eren pouted, although really it was all a façade. He was actually really excited. Levi knew how to give him pleasure and Eren would do the same to him.

 

Eren hopped off the counter and smiled at Levi. He gripped Levi’s hips and turned them around so Levi was up against the counter. He then very slowly made it down to his knees, making sure to watch Levi watching him. The alpha’s lidded eyes were hazy with lust and Eren was glad he could do that to Levi, since it was usually the only time Levi showed _some_ type of emotion.

 

“Mmm.. Leeevi..” Eren groaned, looking directly in front of him at the prominent tent in the raven’s pants. The brat scoot himself closer to the alpha and began to slowly lick and paw at Levi’s crotch through his pants. The alpha groaned at the shitty brat, who loved to tease him. Levi ran his hand over Eren’s pretty hair, yanking at the back of his head to slam the brat’s face into his crotch. Basically, telling the shitty brat to just undress him already.

 

Eren rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath about what an impatient alpha Levi was. He began to unzip Levi’s pants and tug them down along with his boxers, watching the alpha’s dick spring free. He could make out beads of precum dripping from the tip as it bobbed in the air. Eren smiled and darted his tongue out to lick the beads that were slowly beginning to drip.

 

The older teen let out a relieved sigh at finally getting what he wanted. His fingers tightened in Eren’s hair, pulling the brat closer to his needy cock. Once Eren looked up and smiled deviously at him, Levi knew he was fucking screwed. He watched Eren wrap his plump lips around his cock, sucking on Levi’s tip harshly, making the raven groan out loudly.

 

Eren gave a few more sucks, pulling away to begin jerking the teen off. He lifted Levi’s member slightly to begin sucking and lapping at the teen’s pale balls. Eren had read a book in Health class about alpha’s scrotums being very sensitive and it apparently felt really good to have the sacs touched. Eren didn’t know much about how the alpha’s bodies worked and he only knew so little about himself. It’s not like he had been sexually active before Levi. Sure, he’d jerked off before just to see what it felt like, but it was never enough to have him jerk off constantly. He never really got sexual pleasure from touching himself, unless it was for Levi.

 

“Fuck Eren..” the older teen moaned lowly, his head tilted back with his eyes closed. He wasn’t sure how Eren had become a damn cock-sucking expert, but somehow he had. Everything Eren did made him feel so damn good.  

 

Eren redirected his mouth to Levi’s cock to lap at the salty substance pouring from Levi in a steady stream around his piercing now. He wrapped his lips around Levi’s member again, beginning to bob his head, taking in as much of Levi as he possibly could, while his hand jerked off what his lips couldn’t reach. His tongue began to dance along the underside of Levi’s dick, pressing on some of the veins that were present. He let his other hand fall to the teen’s scrotum, massaging and tugging on the sensitive skin there. He could hear Levi panting and moaning softly, most likely trying to hold in his moans. He couldn’t understand why Levi couldn’t just let loose and fucking scream or something.

 

Levi began to buck his hips against Eren. The fucking pleasure was everywhere. He could feel his fucking toes tingling and his fingers tightening and releasing repeatedly in the brown locks. He was trying so hard not to lose control. He was all about control and losing it was not an option. He wouldn’t fucking howl loudly like a damn animal.

 

“You’re so damn good, Babe.” Levi growled, snapping his hips faster into the kid, enjoying the gagging noises that the kid made. He enjoyed the feel of Eren’s throat tightening around his cock. He could feel an oncoming orgasm, but he wasn’t going to fucking come like this. Levi tugged Eren’s hair back until the kid’s mouth released the raven’s member with a lewd pop, spit and precum still connecting the kid to his member.

 

Levi reached for the condom, opening and sliding it onto his achingly hard member. He helped Eren off of the floor and then they turned around so Eren was leaning over the counter, his ass popping out. The kid spread his legs and bent forward so his upper half was fully spread down against the counter. He could see a smile on the brat’s lips as he looked at him, swinging his ass from side to side in a teasing manner.

 

The raven bent down to bite down on one of the round cheeks, causing Eren to moan loudly. “You like that, Baby?” Levi smirked, pressing his tip against Eren’s heat teasingly. When Eren backed up, swallowing Levi’s tip, the raven pulled back, releasing himself from the teen. He landed a smack against the teen’s ass. When Eren moaned out loudly, Levi kind of just stared at him in slight surprise. That kinky mother-fucker.

 

Eren stared back at Levi, his cheeks flushed from arousal and slight embarrassment. He didn’t think he’d enjoy a spank that much, but somehow it had felt really good. Eren cleared his throat. “Uhh.. Levi? Could w-we.. Just..” Eren stammered shaking his ass a little.

 

Levi nodded and gripped the teen’s sides to adjust his position a little. Levi lined up his cock again and immediately penetrated the teen until his cock was fully sheathed inside the brunette. Both of the boys groaned out loudly. Eren’s tight heat felt wonderful around his member. He could feel the teen before him twitching and his slick had him sliding in and out of the brat with ease.

 

Eren’s back was arched and he was already glistening with sweat, his hips snapping back to meet Levi’s harsh thrusts. He loved the way they both grunted as their hips met. They were both so perfectly in sync. It made Eren’s heart flutter.

 

Levi adjusted his hips, so his cock could abuse Eren’s prostate. He knew exactly when it had happened because Eren had screamed out his name, his hips snapping back disjointedly. He could tell that Eren was already so close. He gripped Eren’s thighs, noticing that Eren felt a tiny bit plumper. His ass also seemed to jiggle a bit more, not that Levi was complaining. Was the kid eating too much fucking pie?

 

“Oh.. God! Hngh! Levi! Ha! Harder!”

 

After a few more minutes, Levi began to grind his piercing against Eren’s sensitive nerves. The kid began to scream in pleasure, reaching for the raven’s arm to wrap it around his abdomen, holding it in place as he was finally brought to the edge by Levi. Eren began to tremble in over stimulation as Levi kept pounding into him a few seconds after his orgasm, the raven needing a bit more from Eren.

 

After a few more seconds, the alpha finally realeased his large load into the condom. Leaning forward to hold himself up against Eren for a bit. Panting against his sweaty shoulder as he tried to regain some strength before he pulled out of Eren.

 

Eren reached behind him tiredly to run a hand through Levi’s hair affectionately. Enjoying the feel of the raven’s arm around him, since he still hadn’t removed it.

 

“Damn you, Kid.” Levi groaned, finally pulling back to pull out of Eren. He removed the condom and discarded it. He then went to get a washcloth, wetting it with warm water so he could clean himself and Eren off.

 

Once Levi began to clean him, Eren sighed happily, turning around to plant a soft kiss against the older male’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Levi stiffened at the kiss, but allowed the kid to have what he wanted for the time being. He hesitantly gripped Eren’s hips, squeezing them gently in some sort of affectionate gesture. At least letting Eren know that he _did_ care.

 

After slipping their clothes back on and cleaning up the bathroom a bit, Levi finally made his way out the door. Freezing immediately at the two eyes directly in front of him. Erwin looked awkward as hell, while Hange just smiled at him knowingly. Levi groaned and shook his head. Whatever. People were going to find out anyway.

 

Once Eren saw why Levi froze, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Oh god! He had been loud and hadn’t even really thought about them! He actually had forgotten that they were even there! Erwin was most definitely going to tell Armin! And Hange would tell the whole school! He just wanted the fucking earth to open up and swallow him. He felt so awkward knowing that they knew that Levi’s dick was just up his ass. Ugh!

 

“I knew it!” Hange cackled.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Levi growled, ignoring the way she eyed them, looking like she wanted to ask about everything they had just done, but he wasn’t going to tell her and he sure as hell hoped Eren had a bit of decency and wouldn’t spill either. By the looks of it though, the kid was dying of embarrassment. So Levi doubted their sex life would be up for discussion any time soon.

 

A few hours later, Eren was seated at the dining room table with his parents on either side of him. His mother had made some type of beef stew and it was delicious, but sadly Eren wasn’t really eating. He was going cross eyed, with the spoon in mid air as he was falling asleep. His head kept bobbing forward and then backward when he tried waking himself up. This happened for a few minutes until Carla cleared her throat.

 

“W-What!?” Eren snapped his eyes open, staring at his mother sleepily.

 

“Honey, are you alright? You’ve been acting strange lately..” Carla questioned, really worrying about her son’s health. Eren had never gotten so tired that he was falling asleep at dinner. Was Eren catching some type of bug that was going around?

 

“No.. ‘m fine. May I be excused?” Eren yawned.

 

“Of course. Sleep well, Eren.” Carla smiled, leaning over to give her son a quick kiss on his forehead. Eren smiled slightly and made his way to his room sleepily.

 

“Grisha, you should check him out. He’s never been like that before.” Carla said worriedly, her stew already forgotten.

 

“Carla, he’s growing up and he was just at school. It was probably just a really long day. He should be fine by tomorrow.” Grisha said, reaching over to take his wife’s hand. “Eren is a strong kid, who sometimes pushes himself too much. You know this.” Carla nodded, still sensing that something was wrong with her child, but she decided to let it go for now.

 

A few more weeks had passed this way. Eren was becoming a bit more restless and he felt so emotional all of the time, one example being about a week ago. Marco had told him that he noticed he was gaining a bit of weight and he knew Marco hadn’t meant to be rude, but Eren couldn’t help but burst out sobbing at how mean that comment was. When Levi had found him in that state, he had threatened to tear Marco’s insides out. Eren felt sort of bad because Marco was a fucking angel and didn’t deserve such threats, but he was also glad that Levi tried protecting him in any way that he could. But, since that day Marco has decided to keep himself at a safe distance from the couple.

 

Eren was always so tired and his feet fucking hurt and ached. Sometimes he’d make Levi carry him to his bedroom and tuck him in early from how exhausted he was. He and Levi still had sex about twice a week since Eren couldn’t live without the raven’s cock apparently, but Levi never complained.

 

One morning after waking up from amazing sex, the brunette wanted to die from embarrassment. He only had his boxers and a button up shirt on. When he got up to stretch, the buttons from the shirt popped off. He really just wanted to hide. His face had become crimson from embarrassment and when he noticed that Levi was just staring wide-eyed from what had just happened, Eren began to cry. He had cried for an hour straight at how fat he was obviously becoming because why would Levi love him if he was a fat ass? That was the only thought running through his head, but Levi had just shaken his head and pulled Eren into his arms to comfort the snotty teen.

 

Eren was sitting with Armin at the mall’s food court. They hadn’t spent much time with one another since Eren spent most of his time with Levi. So When Levi told him he was going to be gone visiting Izzy and Furlan for the weekend, Eren had decided it would be wonderful to hang out with Armin again.

 

Eren was eating the only thing that didn’t make him sick nowadays, Chow Mein. It was delicious and the sauce was perfect and the noodles were so easy to slurp down. Eren had been eating so much Chinese food that his father had jokingly told him to just apply for a job at a local Chinese restaurant so he’d be able to eat all of the Chinese he wanted.

Once he and Armin were finished eating, Armin suggested visiting Eren’s favorite bakery, Trost Bakery. They had one in the mall that had all types of cupcakes, cakes, and pies. Basically anything you could think of! What was great is that you could put in orders if you wanted and they’d make it perfectly!

 

Trost was just perfect and it was definitely Eren’s favorite place to hang out. The bakery was split into three sections. The middle section was full of the baked goods and coffee. On the right side was the kitchen where the bakers made all of their delicious treats and finally, on the left side was the seating area. There were small round tables with cute chairs. It felt like going to a tea party every single time since that area was painted in light pastel colors.

 

Eren made his way towards a small table near the entrance while Armin went to the ordering area to order some treats for himself and Eren. Eren slumped over in his seat, staring out the window at the shoppers passing by. He missed Levi terribly, even though he had said goodbye to him the night before. He had held on for dear life and Levi had just pushed him off of him and had said “It’s not like I’m going to war, Brat. I’ll be back.” Even though it wasn’t a declaration of love, it still made Eren’s heart flutter or maybe he had gas. One of the two.

 

“Hey, Eren. I brought you some pie!” Armin giggled, knowing that Eren would go crazy for the pie. Everyone just knew how crazy for pie Eren was. He set the plate in front of Eren and then sat across from him with a boysenberry cupcake. It was tart, but oh so delicious.

 

“Armin!” Eren groaned, pushing the plate as far away from him as possible. He had a hand over his mouth and another over his stomach. His face turned pale and it looked like he was about to blow chunks everywhere!

 

“Oh my god, Eren! Are you alright?” Armin rushed over to Eren’s side and handed him the icy glass of water that he had ordered for himself. Obviously Eren needed it more.

 

Eren took the glass and took slow sips, nodding his thanks to Armin. He didn’t know why he felt so sick! It had been happening a lot lately and he was afraid to tell his father. He had a very intense fear of needles because when he was a child he watched a scary movie where the doctors injected poison into children and killed them on the spot. He knew his dad wouldn’t try to kill him, but still.. That movie just fucked him up completely and he hates hospitals now.

 

“Eren.. What the hell is wrong with you?” Armin whispered, eyeing him critically. His bright blue eyes flickering from Eren’s stomach to the pie to his mouth and back to meet his turquoise eyes.

 

Armin.. I don’t know.. I just haven’t been feeling like myself I guess.” Eren shrugged, he didn’t think it was a big deal and the way Armin was eyeing him just made him feel so uncomfortable. “I’m fine, okay? Just go sit down, but I can’t eat that.” Eren pouted, pointing at the pie he had pushed away. Life fucking hated him, didn’t it?

 

“If you’re sure Eren..” Armin’s lips twitched up in a small smile and he made his way back to his chair. He ate his cupcake in silence, watching the brunette check his phone every two minutes. He didn’t notice the look Armin usually gave when the gears in his head were turning.

 

Once they were finished, Armin decided to buy a few things at a local gas station and then they headed to Eren’s home on the bus. The bus ride was pretty long, but luckily it had been pretty quiet. Eren mostly looked out the window and Armin stared at the bag in his lap. It felt like the things inside were burning a hole into his jeans, but he had to know and this was the only way that they would find out.

 

“Mom! We’re home!” Eren called out once he made it through the front door. The house smelled of meatloaf and the kid’s mouth began to water. He didn’t know if he would be able to keep the food down, but he damn well hoped so because his mother’s meatloaf was the best!

 

A few minutes later, Eren’s face was in the toilet bowl as he was coughing up everything he had eaten that day. Apparently he couldn’t keep down the meatloaf. After the first bite, he immediately felt sick, but he ate it all anyway. He didn’t want his mother to make a big deal out of him getting sick and he didn’t want to upset her with telling her it smelled like shit up close and it looked like a dead animal.  

 

“Eren, are you alright? Do you want me to get your mother?” Armin asked. He was leaning by the door, watching Eren cautiously.

 

“No.. ‘m fine. Just.. I probably have the flu or something.” Eren smiled slightly, trying to hide his discomfort. Armin hummed in agreement and let Eren be for the time being. The brunette wiped a hand over his mouth and walked over to the sink to wash his hands and then brush his teeth. At least the minty toothpaste took away the nasty bile taste.

 

A few minutes later, Eren and Armin plopped down onto his bed and immediately fell asleep. Eren was just exhausted from the entire day, while Armin was exhausted from overthinking Eren’s situation. The two omegas tossed and turned, their sleep restless. The brunette dreamt of nothing, while Armin dreamt of teenage angst and drama.

 

Armin woke up to sunshine and nasty gagging sounds. Ugh! The blonde rubbed his eyes, until he was sure he could get up without toppling over from being so tired. His hair was sticking out in every direction, but frankly he didn’t care. He was on a mission.

 

He quickly got up and grabbed the bag he had kept from the day before. He made his way into the bathroom to find Eren sitting on his bum, with his forehead against the toilet bowl.

 

When Eren noticed Armin, he smiled a little. He felt worse than he had before and he wasn’t even sure why. Was he dying or something? “Hey.. Armin. I’m sorry if I woke you.” Eren croaked, his throat feeling so damn raw from all of the puking.

 

The blonde sighed and opened up the bag. “Eren.. Do you.. Do you think that maybe.. Maybe you’re p-pregnant?” he stammered, not wanting the stubborn kid in front of him to take anything the wrong way or to overreact.

 

“Armin! D-don’t say something stupid like that out loud! No! I’m not.. I’m not _that_! That’s just ridiculous. Levi and I have been careful, okay?” Eren squealed. He wasn’t.. Pregnant.. He was just sick. That was it. It had to be it!

 

“Then prove it, Eren.. Please.. Just put my mind at ease.” Armin whispered, handing the other omega the pack of pregnancy tests. He made sure to get the one that had three different ones, just in case the results turned out differently.

 

Eren stared wide-eyed at the tests, not believing that his friend had actually purchased those. “Armin.. Where the hell did you get those?”

 

“Don’t ask questions. Just.. Do the first one. Throughout the day we can do the others depending on the results, okay? I’m going to wait outside.” Armin left the room, shutting the door quietly. He began to pace outside the door, hoping and praying that Eren truly wasn’t pregnant.

 

Eren opened up the first box, not really knowing what to do. He stared at the foreign object in his hand and took a deep breath. He could do this. He knew the results. He most definitely wasn’t pregnant. Eren unzipped his pants and finally did his thing.

 

After a few minutes, Eren came out of the bathroom his eyes wider than ever and shining with unshed tears. He held the pregnancy stick in one hand and his lips twitched up in a small smile. “Here.” Eren held out the stick so Armin could see.

 

“Oh.. Eren.. This is.. This is wonderful!” Armin let out a large breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and grinned at the brunette in front of him. Eren wasn’t pregnant! Armin felt like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Well, since you’re obviously sick. You should tell your father. He may be able to help with some type of medicine, you know. I know that you hate all of that, but really.. You’re only torturing yourself.” Armin smiled.

 

“I know. I will, Armin. Seriously.. You had me worried for a second.. Don’t freak me out like that again.” Eren grinned widely, pulling Armin into a one-arm hug with his freehand. “You know I love you, right?”

 

“Of course!” Armin giggled.

 

It was now the evening and Eren sat on his front door step, waiting impatiently for his boyfriend to finally arrive. He had been waiting for over half an hour. Levi never texted him back once he asked when he would be arriving so Eren decided to wait. Waiting was hard though and Eren couldn’t stop thinking. What the hell was he going to do?

 

After a few more minutes, Eren saw Kenny’s car pull up to the driveway. He watched as Levi got out with a suitcase and waved goodbye to his uncle as he left the driveway once more. The two teens made eye contact and once Levi sighed and crooked a finger in a come hither motion, Eren made his way towards the raven.

 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and hugged him tightly. Levi stiffened, but patted Eren’s back. “Levi.. We need to talk..” Eren whispered against Levi’s neck, pulling back after a few minutes to make sure Levi had heard.

 

Levi just stood there, eyeing Eren. Was the kid already going to break up with him? The way Eren said it, just spelled bad news. He sighed and nodded, motioning towards his car so they could talk in there privately.

 

Once both of the teens were seated in the car. Levi turned to face a fidgeting brat. “Oi. I don’t have all day. What is it?” Levi snapped. He was irritated. The flight he was on had a screaming child and he still had a fucking headache from that since the child hadn’t stopped the entire fucking flight. The flight was three hours long!

 

Eren sniffled and then turned to glare at Levi, throwing a paper bag at his face. “There! You want to know so badly! Then fucking look inside that shitty bag!” Eren screamed, tears running down his face already.

 

“Kid.. What the fuck! If there are drugs in here, I’m fucking killing you.” Levi growled. He didn’t have time for Eren’s dramatics. Levi opened up the bag and then his eyes narrowed in annoyance. What the hell was that? He pulled the two items out and stared at them. “What the fuck is this, Eren?”

 

Eren snapped his head back around to glare at Levi, his eyes burning a brighter color than usual. “What the fuck do you think it is?! I’m **_pregnant_** you dumb fuck!”

 

“What? Eren.. You’re fucking kidding, right? Have you been sleeping with anyone else? If you’re implying I’m the fucking father then you’re wrong.” Levi growled. He was pissed now. He didn’t get that fucker pregnant! He was always careful. There was no way in hell..

 

“I’m not her, Levi! Stop comparing me to that dumb bitch. Why the fuck would I lie? You know I don’t sleep with anyone else. I’m not that type of person. You don’t want it, then fine I don’t care!” Eren screamed, slapping Levi. He was so angry! He wasn’t Sharle! He wouldn’t lie about something like that. What the fuck was Levi’s problem?

 

“Oi, Brat. Don’t fucking hit me.” Levi snapped, leaning back heavily against the seat. He was fucking screwed.

 

He didn’t know how long he had been staring out the window, but the sobbing next to him brought him back. “Oi, kid.. Don’t cry. We’ll be fine.” Levi whispered, rubbing Eren’s arm gently.

 

“How can I **not** cry?! You.. You ruined my life! I.. I can’t eat pie anymore, Levi! I can’t keep it down!” Eren sobbed. He sounded so damn heart broken.

 

“Wait.. Are you fucking telling me that you’re crying over pie, but not because you’re pregnant?” Levi asked, looking incredulously at the brat. Was he.. Was he serious? Was this fucking kid.. God dammit.. He was going to have to spend his fucking life with an idiot and a child. Wait.. Had he really just.. Levi shook his head to try and clear his wondering mind.

 

“Yes! Are you fucking deaf? I just fucking said that, didn’t I?!” Eren screamed. Levi was just making fun of him now, wasn’t he?

 

“Eren.. You realize that you’re pregnant, right? That you have a baby growing inside you..?”

 

“I don’t care. Do you.. Do you not want me anymore, Levi?” Eren sniffled, looking over at Levi with sad puppy eyes.

 

Levi sighed heavily. He was screwed. “Eren.. I’m not going to leave you, okay?”

 

“Levi.. Levi.. I love you so much.” Eren smiled widely, wiping at his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Levi and hugged him tightly. This was amazing. Levi wasn’t going to leave him!

 

Levi made it through his front door looking so damned crest fallen. Kuchel walked out of the kitchen, smiling at her son. She had definitely missed him the entire weekend and she was so glad that he was back! Once she saw him though, her smile faltered. What the hell had happened? He sounded so happy hours earlier on the phone.

 

“Levi.. What’s wrong..?” she whispered.

 

Levi snapped his head in his mother’s direction. Not even noticing her enter the room. He walked over quickly to his mother, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “Mom.. It’s happening again..” he croaked.

 

“Sweetheart.. What? Just.. Go sit down, I’ll be there in a minute with tea, alright?” Kuchel said softly, kissing the top of her baby’s head.

 

A few minutes later Kuchel stood in front of Levi, staring wide-eyed at him. He had told her everything that had just happened and she didn’t know what to do. She felt terrible.. Her son was young and oh god.. Eren was only fifteen! Being a teenage parent wasn’t the easiest of things. She should know. She had been quite young when she had Levi.

 

Levi and his mother’s head snapped to the door once they heard the door slam open. Eren walked in, his eyes still shining with tears. “Did he tell you, Kuchel?!” Eren sobbed.

 

“Yes.. He did.. I’m so sorry.” Kuchel said, frowning at the poor teen.

 

“I know! I can’t believe it either! Why does life have to be so cruel? I can’t eat pie, Kuchel!” Eren cried, making his way to sit on Levi’s lap, who just shook his head at Eren’s stupidity.

 

“Oh.. Ohh.. Right.. I’m still sorry Eren.” Kuchel stammered, sort of confused. She thought Eren had been crying over the pregnancy.. She knew how obsessed he was with pie, but.. Really Eren..?

 

Kuchel and Levi managed to calm Eren down after a few minutes. Everyone was quiet though, they were all in thought about the pregnancy and the thought of hardships to come worried them all. Even though Eren cared about the pie and was mostly acting like it was the pie he was worried about. He was truly scared. How could he become a mother at his age? He probably wasn’t too far along, but he was already considering adoption. He couldn’t raise a child.. And he _wouldn’t_ ruin Levi’s life.

 

Next door, Carla made it to Eren’s room. The kid hadn’t done his laundry since school started and she would have none of that. Her messy child needed to be clean! She had hoped that maybe he would have learned from Levi, but apparently not.

 

Carla hummed a tune her mother used to sing to her when she lived in Germany. It was one her mother would sing to her to soothe her after a nightmare. She picked up some of Eren’s clothes that were sprawled all over his bed. When trying to pick up his shirt, she accidently knocked over a few of his mangas. She tched and bent over to pick them up to place them back onto his bed. Messy child, I tell you!

 

Once they were all picked up, Carla froze. Slotted in between one of the manga were two positive pregnancy tests. Her eyes went wide and she turned every which way, seriously hoping that Eren would jump out of some corner and laugh at how dumb she had been for actually believing some prank that he pulled.

 

After a few seconds and no Eren popping out. Carla slowly sat down on Eren’s bed. Her hand was over her open mouth. How could.. How could Eren be pregnant? They had to be his, right? Why would Eren have anybody else’s results? And who.. Who would even be the… The father?

 

Oh god.. Her baby was with baby.. She had to tell Grisha immediately. She took out her phone from her pocket and dialed her husband’s number. After the second ring, Grisha finally picked up.

 

“Carla, is everything alright? I’m a bit busy here at the hospital.”

 

Carla couldn’t speak.. How was she going to tell her husband? “Carla?” She could hear him calling. “Is everything alright, Dear?”

 

After a deep exhale, Carla finally spoke, “Grisha.. He’s pregnant.. Our child is pregnant..”

 

“I’m coming home immediately.” Grisha growled into the phone, the line disconnecting in an instant. Carla didn’t know what she had just done. She wasn’t even one hundred percent sure and if Grisha overreacted.. Would their family be torn apart?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asshole Grisha. Over protective Levi. Family support. Denial. Love. What else is there to say? Just fucking read already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited for this chapter.. I got so many wonderful comments on the last chapter, so I hope I don't disappoint. And this is a bit shorter than the last two chapters, but I wanted it to end the way it did. My babies deserve some fluff, yeah?

“Did you kids not think about the consequences before having sex? Levi.. I am so disappointed in you. You’re older and the sex was obviously your stupid idea.” Kenny scoffed, shaking his head.

 

When Kenny had gotten home, he hadn’t expected to see everyone looking so morbid. At first he hadn’t even noticed Eren sitting on Levi’s lap, but once he did, he had a suspicion on what was going on. His nephew was a stupid child. Had he not learned from what had happened with Sharle? Kenny didn’t understand how Levi could repeat the same damned mistakes.

 

“Yes, it was my shitty fucking idea and I’m sorry, but if you haven’t noticed, we’ve been together for about a month now - Like actually boyfriends. If you guys were home maybe you would’ve fucking noticed sooner.” Levi growled out in irritation. He knew he had fucked up, so why the hell did his uncle have to rub it in his face?

 

“Boy, don’t you fucking talk to me like that. We’ve been busy working so you don’t have to worry about money! But, I see that you’re an ungrateful little bastard.” Kenny hissed out at the disrespectful boy.

 

“Kenny. Levi. Enough! You guys are upsetting Eren. And stop acting like fucking children. This is no way to settle issues. What’s done is done and I will not have my family torn apart over this.” Kuchel snapped at the two, looking over at a now sobbing Eren.

 

Eren had his face covered with his hands and he was half buried in Levi’s neck. He felt awful because they were arguing over him being pregnant. If only he could’ve kept his fucking legs closed none of this would’ve happened. The stupid baby inside of him would’ve never been conceived and he’d be happy with Levi. He fucking hated himself and the _thing_ growing inside him now. He ruined Levi’s life!

 

Levi looked down at Eren and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him tighter while shooting a menacing glare at his uncle. He couldn’t have Eren upset, he already felt like shit as it was. He fucking _ruined_ this poor boy in his arms. “Eren, stop crying.. Everything’s going to be okay.” Levi whispered, rubbing slow circles into the brunette’s back.

 

“I’m –hic- S-sorry I ruin-ed your life Lee-hic-vi,” Eren sobbed harder, wrapping an arm around Levi’s neck to pull himself closer to his only comfort in the room. He wasn’t sure if Levi would truly stick around because Levi deserved so much better than this. So much fucking better than to be raising a family he hadn’t even asked for. What the hell was he thinking? “M-Maybe I should g-hic-o.. I’ve caused enough t-trouble.”

 

Eren tried getting off of Levi, but Levi tightened his arms around the kid. Eren couldn’t even look at him from how ashamed he felt. “Kid, look at me.” Levi lifted the brat’s chin and planted a soft kiss to his quivering lips. “If you think I’m going to fucking run away from my problems, you’re damned wrong. I’m the one that fucked up. Don’t you dare think that this is your fault. The only fault you had was having an ass I couldn’t (can’t) resist. You didn’t ruin my life. Fuck, Eren! How can I make you understand that my life has been complete shit before I met you. No offense.” Levi said the last part looking over at his mother and uncle who only nodded in slight agreement.

 

Kenny was quite impressed. He knew his nephew was responsible, but he’d never seen him so.. Domestic with someone and that was just a kiss, so he couldn’t imagine how Levi acted towards Eren most of the time and if they had been together for a month.. Either Eren was patient or Levi was actually a decent partner.

 

Eren’s sobs dissipated and he couldn’t stop looking at Levi even when his speech had ended. During the month that he and Levi had been together, he had noticed how slowly the raven was becoming more affectionate, but he really didn’t feel like he deserved the other boy’s support. Wasn’t he at fault for getting pregnant? He didn’t truly understand why Levi thought he was innocent in all of this.

 

“Eren, I want you to know that we will be here for you with anything you need. You aren’t alone in this, I promise you. Kenny and I will help out in anyway that we can. Please, don’t feel like you’re alone.” Kuchel said softly, reaching out to hold onto Eren’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. She would be there for the sweet boy. Nobody had been there for her and she most definitely knew how lonely that could feel. “Why don’t you two go upstairs and rest up a bit, I’m sure this day has been.. Quite exhausting.”

 

Eren nodded and stood, holding onto Levi’s hand now. The two boys made it to his bedroom and to the bed to lie down. Levi wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling him as close to himself as possible. Their stomachs were touching and Eren felt a bit self-conscious now, so he tried scooting back away from Levi.

 

“What is it, Brat?” Levi questioned. The boy usually loved to be as close as possible, so why was he pulling away now?

 

“Levi.. I.. There’s a baby in here.” Eren whispered almost sounding terrified, pressing his hand lightly to the slight swell under his shirt.

 

Levi watched Eren quietly; setting his hand over Eren’s to give his hand a slight squeeze before sitting up on his knees. He pulled Eren’s hands away and set them against the bed. Then he raised Eren’s shirt up so he could study the small swell.

 

Eren immediately tensed and tried covering his stomach as quickly as possible, but Levi held his hands and shook his head at the boy. Eren closed his eyes and turned his face away, afraid of what Levi was going to do.

 

Levi frowned at Eren’s panic, but he caressed Eren’s stomach, making small circles where the belly started to swell with his thumbs. Eren wasn’t very far along, he couldn’t be. He was probably about six weeks, if Levi’s estimates were correct, meaning others probably wouldn’t be able to see for a few more weeks. Levi hadn’t even noticed the small bump and probably still wouldn’t have if he didn’t already know.

 

“Levi.. What are you doing?” Eren whispered, pulling the raven out of his thoughts.

 

“I’m just.. I don’t actually know.. I guess I just wanted to see and make sure this is actually real. Which, it is.. You’re not like.. You’re belly is rounded.. So.. You are.. We are.. We’re going to be parents.” Levi stuttered, unsure. He so wasn’t ready for this, but he had to be strong for Eren. The kid already looked so freaked out and from what he said earlier, he obviously thought this was his fault and Levi would make this right. He had to.

 

“You sure you don’t just want to take your first chance and leave?” Eren whispered, his lips starting to quiver again. He just wanted to cry and wake up the next morning hoping this was only a dream.

 

“Tch. You, shitty brat! Trying to get rid of me already? Unfortunately, thanks to new predicaments, we’re sort of stuck together now. Not that I was going to leave you anytime soon. I mean.. I sort of like you, you know?” Levi teased, at least trying to make the brunette forget about their problems for a little bit.

 

“Psh. Right.. Because I haven’t been obsessed with you or anything. So yeah, definitely want to get rid of you. And you do..? Well, I’m sort of in love with you. So.. If you’ll have me, I won’t be leaving, Levi. You just sealed your fate and you can’t take it back now.” Eren giggled softly, pulling Levi closer so he could hug him tightly. He needed his alpha’s comfort.

 

Levi tipped Eren’s chin back and pressed his lips to the brat’s. The brat hummed in approval and pressed himself closer to his boyfriend, enjoying the close proximity. The raven let his hand fall down to his lover’s belly, almost as if he were protecting the child. From what? He wasn’t entirely sure, but he kept his hand there and pressed himself closer to the boy, who had tilted his head and opened his mouth to let Levi’s tongue explore the inside of his mouth.

 

Being apart for two days was too much for Eren. He wanted more from Levi. So much more, but he knew that they couldn’t take it too far. One: Levi’s family was downstairs and two: he was sort of pregnant and he wasn’t sure if Levi would want to have sex with him anymore because of it.

 

All of a sudden Grisha burst into Levi’s room and pushed Levi away from Eren. He grabbed his child by the wrist roughly and pulled him up to leave. “You stay the hell away from my son,” Grisha spat at the raven, with fire in his eyes.

 

“No! Let me go, Dad!” Eren screamed, trying to pull back from the strong grip that was crushing his wrist.

 

“He. Said. To. Let. Him. Go.” Levi hissed, his eyes turning a bright blue color. He stalked to where Eren was and pulled the boy away from his father and behind him. He wouldn’t let anybody touch Eren, not while he was still breathing.

 

“Boy, you have no damned clue who you’re messing with.” Grisha glared at the raven-haired idiot who had gotten his only child pregnant. Eren was fifteen! This shouldn’t have happened. He wasn’t even sure how it had! He had trusted the two boys to keep themselves in check and they just took advantage of his trust.

 

“Grisha, I think it’s time for you to go. I will not have you acting like this in my home.” Kenny said sternly, gently placing a hand over Grisha’s shoulder. Grisha’s posture was tense and he looked like he was going to murder someone.

 

“I will not, have your bastard nephew ruining my son’s life!” Grisha snapped, shaking the hand away from his shoulder. “Eren, stop acting like a little bitch and move! Let’s go now!” Grisha growled at his child.

 

Eren stepped in front of Levi and held his arms out, almost as if he was trying to protect the alpha from his father’s harsh words. “No! I’m in love with him!” Eren screamed, as tears fell from his now blood shot eyes.

 

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion to Eren. He saw his father’s hand raise and slowly make its way to slap him across his right cheek. Grisha’s wedding ring cutting him upon impact. Eren’s face snapped to the left and he would’ve fallen to the ground from how hard the slap was, but Levi had caught him at the last minute.

 

Levi couldn’t control himself anymore. He picked Eren up and whirled around almost at lightning speed, setting the shocked boy on his bed. He turned back around and grabbed Grisha by the collar, lifting the wide-eyed fucker into the air. His eyes glowed a brighter blue to the point that it actually illuminated his dark room. He smashed Grisha against the wall and got close to his ear to whisper, “I will fucking kill you,” with as much acidity as he could bring forth in his tone.

 

“Stand down, Levi.” Kenny said as he approached Levi carefully.

 

Levi turned to his uncle and let the man out of his grip, allowing him to fall to the floor. His eyes dulled down to a light blue again, but he was still on high alert, waiting for Grisha’s next move. He slowly made his way to the bed to wrap himself around Eren protectively. The poor boy was staring at a spot on the floor with his hand over his bleeding cheek and his whole body was trembling terribly.

 

Throughout the whole ordeal, Carla and Kuchel had stood in the corner, shocked at what had just happened. None of them had wanted to speak up earlier, believing that nobody would listen to what they had to say. They were mostly correct.

 

Now though, Carla was absolutely pissed. She walked over to her husband and slapped him hard across the face. She took him by the hand and pulled him up harshly so he’d follow her out. She turned to the two boys and nodded gently to the raven watching her, almost as if to say take care of him. Once Levi nodded in acknowledgement, she walked out immediately with her husband stumbling behind her.

 

Once they made it outside, Carla turned on her husband, “Grisha Yeager. You fucking fix this. You make that boy want to come home! I swear to God, if he doesn’t come back. We are fucking through. You fucking hear me, Grisha?” Carla hissed, slapping her husband once more to make sure that he had heard.

 

Grisha nodded and help onto his cheeks, looking at the grass in shame. What the hell had he just done? He royally screwed up. If his son hated him after this.. What the hell was he going to do? And how would Carla, his dear wife, ever forgive him for such.. How could he have been..? Fuck!

 

“I hope you know you’re sleeping on the couch. I don’t want you anywhere near my bed or me. You will not come near me until Eren comes home. Got it?” Carla glared at her husband before turning around swiftly, walking to their home.

 

Once she got inside, she made it to her room and slammed the door shut. If she would’ve known that Grisha was going to react that way.. She would’ve never told him. She didn’t want her family to be torn apart, but it seems that she had fucked up. She wished she ‘d spoken to Eren before any of this could’ve happened. How will her precious boy ever forgive them?

 

“Eren.. Please snap out of it..” Levi whispered, holding onto Eren’s hands while Eren was lost in his own head. Levi’s eyes had turned back to his normal silver and right now they were swirling with pure worry for his boyfriend. He didn’t think Grisha was going to hurt him.. He should’ve fucking known.

 

“Levi.. Do you think my father hates me now?” Eren spoke, his tone way too emotionless for the normal Eren. He had a far away look and it didn’t even seem like he was actually there with Levi.

 

“No.. Baby, no. He just.. He wanted to hurt me for corrupting his innocent child.. Eren, you didn’t deserve that. I think.. Grisha just didn’t expect any of this and that’s no excuse, but if someone were to hate you.. Then they’d be damned stupid.” Levi replied softly, rubbing Eren’s arms up and down in a soothing motion. “Come back to us, Eren.”

 

Eren blinked and looked around the room at the emptiness. “Us..?” he questioned, not really knowing if Levi knew that they were alone.

 

“Yes..” Levi cleared his throat and looked down at Eren’s clothed stomach.. “You know.. The.. Umm.. Baby and I..” He said, scratching at the back of his neck. He hadn’t even realized that he had mentioned himself and the baby before. He wasn’t sure why, but he already felt an imaginary pull towards the child. He supposed it was instinct.

 

“Oh..” Eren whispered. He lied down and pulled Levi down with him so he could cuddle him. He needed Levi. He just needed to feel safe and Levi was the only person that made him feel safe and slightly loved. His tears started streaming down his face after a few minutes. He couldn’t hold them in anymore. He had his back to Levi and he hoped the boy couldn’t hear him as he sniffled.

 

Levi kissed the back of Eren’s head and pressed his body flush against the other boy’s so there wouldn’t be an inch out of contact. He somehow needed Eren to know that he wasn’t alone. Levi then rested his hand over the brat’s stomach. “I’m going to protect you both,” he whispered, mostly to himself. He was not going to let Eren down. He’d be the best damn father he could be. Even though, he didn’t even know _what_ a father truly was.

 

Eren stopped breathing for half a second and his heart skipped multiple beats at the raven’s words. He wasn’t sure why because he still felt hatred for the thing inside of him, but he supposed if Levi said something like that.. Then maybe, maybe the baby wasn’t as bad as he had first thought. Eren set his hand over Levi’s and curled his fingers in between his.

 

After a few more minutes of silence, Eren couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. So he fell asleep against his alpha’s chest. Levi on the other hand, couldn’t sleep. Once he was sure Eren was asleep, he gently turned the boy over. He lifted the brunette’s shirt and bent down to press a soft kiss against the small swell. He covered the boy up again and laid back down to wrap his arms around the brunette, falling asleep soon after.

 

The next morning, Eren woke up by himself in Levi’s bed. After a few minutes of waking himself up fully by rubbing at his eyes and looking around the room for Levi, he started to freak out and began to tug and lift his shirt to see if there actually was a baby bump. Once he discovered it, he tugged his shirt back down harshly, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Fuck! It really wasn’t a dream. He just wanted to fucking hide.

 

“Oi, Brat. Come downstairs for breakfast.” Levi called out, as he came out of the bathroom. He was already dressed for school and his hair was styled perfectly, as usual. He looked up to see Eren’s swollen face and sighed as he made his way to the bed.

 

“I’m not.. Hungry..” Eren said, turning away from Levi to cover his cheek. He didn’t want Levi to think of him as ugly or anything. Levi would surely leave.

 

“Kid.. If you’re going to be carrying around _my_ child, you will have to eat. I’m not taking no for an answer and you have to get ready for school. Unless you’re not feeling up to it? And stop turning away, Brat. Come here.” Levi opened his arms up for Eren. He knew that this was probably already too much for Eren and he had to be the brunette’s support. Who else would be, if he weren’t? He doubted the brat would want anybody else to know.

 

Eren scooted closer to the raven and hugged his neck tightly, burying his face into his shoulder as well. “Do you even.. Want the baby, Levi?” Eren whispered, almost too quietly. He didn’t want to know Levi’s answer. He didn’t think Levi would want anything to do with him, so why would he want the kid inside of him?

 

“Tch.. You’re going to make me say it? Ugh.. Fine.. Look.. I.. I think I do.. It’s going to be so fucking hard, Eren.. And I promise you, I will get a job and we will.. We’ll raise this fucking kid together. God.. I can’t promise you I’ll be a wonderful father.. But, I know you’ll be a great mother because if you treat the kid like you treat me and basically everyone else.. Then they’ll be just fine..” Levi rushed to say. He wasn’t sure what the hell he had just said, but he hoped it at least sounded okay.

 

“Wow.. And here I was thinking about adoption and me ruining your life.” Eren groaned and squeezed Levi tighter. He needed Levi and if Levi wanted the thing.. Then maybe he’d end up wanting it too and they’d end up happy together.

 

“Wait.. What? You thought.. You were actually thinking about just sending him off to adoption?” Levi questioned, pulling back to seriously look at Eren. “What happened to being a stubborn little shit? I thought you’d fight to keep him..”

 

Eren stared at Levi and then looked away in shame. “I just.. I.. Wait.. Him?” Eren looked back over at Levi confused.

 

“Well, uh.. I want.. I think of the baby as a boy.. I have been since the whole.. Pregnancy news settled in..” Levi coughed to clear his throat and looked away in embarrassment. Why was he spitting out shit he didn’t even know came out of his damned mouth? He was good at controlling himself.. So why the hell was he acting so out of his element? “Plus.. He’s yours and mine.. So.. I imagine a mini you.. I guess..” Levi felt his cheeks become hot and he glared at the wall. He only told Eren because he thought that the brat deserved to know and maybe it would reassure him a little.

 

“Wait.. You’ve already.. Imagined _him_?” Eren giggled. For the first time since finding out, he actually felt a bit happy. Levi was right.. The baby was _theirs_. _They_ made the baby growing inside him. So maybe the baby wouldn’t be so bad, but now.. He really hoped the baby would look like Levi instead. He’d love to have two Levi’s by his side. Eren jumped up and onto Levi latching onto him to kiss his lips over and over again. If Levi wanted the baby, then he’d want the baby too. He’d fight for this.

 

Levi groaned when Eren randomly jumped on him and held him up tightly. “Fuck! Kid, warn me next time!” Levi reprimanded the brat half-heartedly. He was just glad that his boyfriend was actually smiling now. A happy Eren was a lot more tolerable than a sad Eren because then it just seriously brought his own mood down.

 

After a few minutes, Eren and Levi were downstairs eating breakfast. Levi had made Eren something relatively healthy now that they knew Eren needed nutrients for the baby. Eren was smiling at Levi as he held the raven’s hand and his legs were swinging back and forth. “I love youuuuu, Levi. Thanks for making me this. It’s actually really good.”

 

“Tch. Whatever, Brat. You need to eat well now.” Levi said, rolling his eyes at how Eren had made a complete 180 with his mood. He was the same old Eren again, which he loved.. But if asked, he’d definitely deny.

 

“Well still.. You know that I know that you love me because you’d probably just kick me out and make me go home to eat there.” Eren giggled, squeezing Levi’s hand affectionately.

 

“Brat.. Don’t you dare fucking say that. I’m not letting you go back there, unless I fucking spend the night there with you. Not after what happened. Good thing you put ice on your cheek, the swelling went down.” Levi murmured, as he observed the brunette’s cheek.

 

Eren sighed and looked down momentarily frowning, “I know.. I’m sorry. I kind of forgot.. About.. That..”

 

“Tch. It’s fine. Come on, we should be heading out soon, or we’ll be late again! Like the last two weeks.” Levi glared at Eren. For the entire past two weeks of school they had been late because either Eren wanted a morning quickie or he was just too lazy to get out of bed on time.

 

“Leeeviii! Ugh. It’s not my fault! I like being in bed with you and I hate school! So ugh.. Fine.” Eren pouted, getting up to wash his dishes.

 

Once the two boys had everything they needed for school, they headed out the door. But, Levi stopped immediately and held out an arm in front of Eren.

 

“Wha-..” Eren immediately stopped what he was about to say and stared at the person directly in front of them. The man truly looked like shit.

 

“Um.. Hi boys. I wanted to talk.. I know you’re off to school, but I already called in.. Please.. Just let me apologize.” Grisha said, looking around nervously. He was all fidgety and he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He didn’t want to be rejected.

 

“Then talk.” Levi growled out, pulling Eren closer to himself.

 

Eren wrapped his arms around the raven’s waist tightly and set his chin on the boy’s shoulder to continue observing his father warily. What did his father even want..?

 

“Look.. I.. I overreacted and completely blew up. I know that what I did was wrong, but you have to understand.. I trusted you both. I really did.. I didn’t think that you two would.. Would sleep with one another. I.. Eren is fifteen.. He’s pregnant? I just.. I never wanted this to happen to him.. To either of you.” Grisha explained, itching his elbow nervously.

 

“You think we expected this too? Our intention wasn’t to have a baby.. I know we’re young and I know that we.. Took advantage of your trust.. No.. I took advantage. Eren isn’t at fault here, I am.. But I will do everything that I can to make this right. I just.. I can’t have you lay a hand on Eren again. I will fucking kill you, if you do.” Levi responded cautiously. He still didn’t trust Grisha, he didn’t think he ever _could_. Not after what had happened.

 

Grisha nodded and thought over what Levi said, he made sure to keep his eyes away from his son. He didn’t want to see the damage he had done.. He knew he had taken it too far and he felt like complete shit. Carla didn’t even speak to him that morning! “Look.. Let me take you to the hospital.. I.. Since this is actually happening, I want to make sure the baby is okay.. And I can give you guys further instructions on what you can and can’t do.. Please.. I won’t do anything bad.. I just.. If I’m going to be a grandfather, I need to be there for you both. You won’t deny me that.. Will you?” Grisha whispered the last part, afraid that Eren really wouldn’t forgive him or let him be apart of his family.

 

“If Eren is okay with it.. Then I am too, but I’m not letting him out of my sight, you understand? I want to know everything and anything that will be happening to him or my child. You will _not_ be alone with Eren. I don’t care for what reasons.. I will be with him at all times.” Levi forced out. He really didn’t want the man anywhere near his boyfriend.

 

“I will do it.. And yeah.. What Levi said.” Eren whispered in agreement. He didn’t want to be hurt again by his father. His father had never laid a hand on him before last night and it had been terrifying.

 

“Very well. We can go over in my van.. Or you could drive. Whichever you prefer.” Grisha said relieved. At least Levi and Eren were allowing him to do this. That had to mean something.

 

“I’ll drive. You sit in the front with me and Eren can sit in the back. I don’t want you where I can’t see you.” Levi said, taking Eren’s hand to lead him to his car. Once everyone was in and with few instructions from Grisha, they made it to the hospital.

 

Grisha lead them through the small hospital. The inside looked pretty homely. The nurses seemed really nice and since they all knew Eren, Eren seemed to relax a little with them around. Surely, Grisha wouldn’t attempt something here, where everyone absolutely adored Eren.

 

Levi was now seated next to Eren, who was lying on a small bed. He had his shirt lifted up and some weird looking jelly on his stomach. Grisha was moving around this weird microphone looking thing that was supposed to allow them to see the baby. Levi was sort of skeptical at first.. How could that thing allow them to see inside of Eren? But once Grisha stopped at a certain point, he pointed out a heartbeat and then explained that the baby was too small to actually be formed, but it was definitely there.

 

“The baby is about the size of a palm right now.. That’s quite odd.. Usually they’re smaller. Hmm..” Grisha said in thought. The baby was too big, how was that possible? Well.. He had seen Levi’s blue eyes. A sign of royalty, maybe their babies ended up bigger. “The heartbeat is strong and the baby is overall healthy. There seems to be nothing wrong. In a few more weeks, the baby will grow and when you’re around 18-20 weeks pregnant. I’ll be able to tell you the sex of your baby. If you’re interested that is. Many couples like to be surprised during birth.” Grisha explained, looking over at the two teens.

 

Eren stared at the small screen, his eyes were becoming watery and he felt so.. So ashamed for even thinking about not keeping the baby. The baby was real.. So fucking real and it was the size of his palm.. “Fuck.. I.. I’m in love with him..” Eren whispered, mostly to himself, even though the other two kind of just looked at him confused. What the hell was Eren even talking about?

 

“Uh.. I think I’d like to know the sex.. But, if Eren wants to be surprised then that’s fine with me.” Levi said. He couldn’t believe that they were looking at their baby right now. And the heartbeat was pretty loud, along with Eren’s. God.. He had screwed up his and Eren’s life, but he was looking forward to meeting the small boy inside his lover.

 

“I want to know the sex too, Dad. Do you.. Do you know how far along I am..” Eren whispered, sort of embarrassed. He didn’t want his dad to know that he was having sex, although.. That was clearly no news to his father now, but he didn’t want his father to even imagine it! This was fucking embarrassing!

 

“Well.. Umm.. Have you two always used a condom? From how big the baby is already.. It looks to be about eight weeks.. But, if you could give me a rough estimate..” Grisha replied, trying so hard to be professional. “ _They’re just patients. They are normal patients,”_ Grisha kept telling himself.

 

“Well.. We’ve.. Umm.. Always.. Wait.. Shit!” Levi smacked himself on the head. They had always used a condom.. Except the first fucking time. Shit. Shit. Shit! “Ugh.. The first time.. Umm.. We.. Had sex.. Uh.. We didn’t use a condom.. August 23rd..” Levi mumbled, looking away from Grisha. He was so fucking stupid! How could he have forgotten to use a damned condom? He always made sure to! Fuck!

 

“Oh.. Umm.. Well, if we assume that your sperm.. Umm.. That you two conceived in that moment.. Then since it’s October 10th today.. You’re about seven weeks..” Grisha tried to explain, without sounding too awkward.

 

“Wait.. But.. That’s the day we had sex. Doesn’t it take time to actually.. You know.. Have the baby begin forming?” Levi asked, actually confused. He was positive the baby’s didn’t grow straight away. He had learned some shit about it in class.

 

“Well.. From how big the baby already is.. It makes sense with him being about seven weeks. And usually highly compatible couples can conceive quite quickly. Did you feel sort of high or not like yourself? Was the sex intense? If so.. Then you and Eren are highly compatible. After the sperm met Eren’s insides, it basically got right to work and well.. Here we are.” Grisha said. He was actually interested in how this could’ve happened. Had his son actually met his soul mate? It wasn’t impossible, but it was quite rare.

 

“Well.. Uhh.. Yeah.. I felt weird and almost drugged.. I.. Yeah the sex was intense.. So.. Him and I are highly compatible?” Levi questioned, looking over at Eren, who looked quite dazed.

 

Eren wasn’t sure what the hell they were talking about because his mind was still spinning with the thought of having a baby. He really wanted this baby. He wanted to watch Levi be a daddy. He wanted to be a good mother for his little boy. God.. He felt so pathetic. He just wanted to bawl and protect his child. Eren began to sniffle and sit up.

 

“Seems so.” Grisha responded to Levi’s question. He couldn’t quit eyeing the two. If they actually were soul mates, then whoever messed with the other would suffer immensely from the other partner. Soul mates were highly over protective of their lovers. Once soul mates were found, it would become quite hard to love another person the same as well.

 

Levi nodded and looked over at a sobbing Eren, “You alright, Kid?”

 

Eren nodded and wiped at his eyes. “Yeah.. I’m just.. I’m so happy, Levi. Thank you for this.”

 

Levi stared at the brat sort of stunned.. He was thanking him for fucking him and accidentally getting him pregnant? Fuck.. He was so fucking weird. Levi’s lips twitch up in a small smile and he nodded, “Yeah.. Don’t thank me, Brat. I’m happy too..”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's going to school. Sasha's jealous. Jean is an asshole. Levi is silly, but overprotective. The boys chat with Eren's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter is great.. I got sick. I'm not even sure how. But, I feel like shit, so I'm sorry if this sucks. I tried to add some humor in here though.. So yeah. Enjoy!

“Levi.. What if someone can see? What if they try to hurt me?” Eren asked, he was so fucking nervous.

 

“Eren, seriously? We’ve gone through this.. I will be by your side. Plus, nobody can see, okay? You’re wearing a baggy shirt and you’re not even that visible. You, the baby, and I will be fine. So.. Quit your worrying, yeah?” Levi said, trying to reassure the kid.

 

Eren and Levi made it to school early, for the first time in a while. Unfortunately, Eren had a minor panic attack in the car before they were to head inside. So Levi had been trying to calm Eren down for the past half hour. Basically, they were now ten minutes late.

 

“But.. Levi, I know.. But what if-.”

 

“Look.. Eren, I will protect you. You trust me, right?” Levi asked sternly.

 

“You know I do, Levi. I.. I believe you. I just can’t stop worrying. I don’t want them to find out..” Eren worried his bottom lip in between his teeth, as he looked at Levi anxiously. This felt terrible.

 

“Babe, nobody will find out. I doubt your parents will tell anyone and I know my family. They don’t spread around other people’s business. Don’t worry.” Levi said, taking Eren’s hand to place a kiss on the back of his hand. “Come on, let’s go. Shadis is going to shit himself.”

 

“Fine, but I still don’t like it.” Eren pouted. He then leaned over to place a kiss on Levi’s cheek. “Thanks for helping me out here. I need to make it up to you later,” Eren whispered into the raven’s ear.

 

“Tch. Let’s go brat. If you keep talking like that, we’ll never get out of here,” Levi groaned.

 

Eren sat in Geometry, next to Armin. He kept covering up his stomach, self consciously, he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want anybody to see, although maybe touching his stomach too much would just bring people’s attention to _that_ specific area. He needed to stop.

 

“You okay? Do you need to puke or something?” Armin asked, looking over at Eren curiously. He was acting really weird and he wasn’t really sure why. He was still suspicious of Eren, but he wouldn’t lie to him, right?

 

“I’m fine.. I’m just really hungry,” Eren said. Technically he wasn’t lying. He really was hungry. He could eat all day and he’d still be hungry. It was ridiculous, but his father had told him that he was most likely having an alpha. Alphas took up a lot of energy and nutrients, meaning the mother had to basically stuff their face all of the time. If the mother didn’t eat enough, the baby would literally start eating the carrier from the inside. Alphas would do whatever they had to to survive, so Levi made sure Eren had something to snack on at least every two hours.

 

“Did you get checked out by your dad?” Armin asked, curiously eyeing Eren for any signs of lying.

 

“Uh.. Yeah, he said I just wasn’t eating enough.. And that I probably ate something that made me sick,” Eren said, trying to sound as honest as possible, but his ears were turning a slight red shade, giving him away.

 

“Your ears are red, Eren.” Armin said, rolling his eyes. Why couldn’t Eren just tell him what was wrong? They were best friends, there weren’t supposed to be any secrets between them.

 

“I.. I mean he did check on me.. I just can’t really tell you what’s going on. I trust you, Armin.. But, but.. Ugh.. I.. I don’t want anybody to freak out just yet. Just trust me, please.” Eren sighed, looking down at his stupid equation paper.

 

“Fine. I trust you, Eren. Just know that I’m here and that I won’t judge you..” Armin said, sincerely. If Eren didn’t want him to know right away, then he’d just wait and hope that the brunette would spill when he feels comfortable enough.

 

“Thanks, Armin.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

It was now lunch and Eren had a plateful of food. Seriously, he had a salad, a cup of mixed fruit, spaghetti and meatballs, a piece of toast, small apple juice, chocolate milk, and finally some blueberry jello. If you watched closely, you could also see Levi slipping Eren some of his spaghetti, since Eren seemed to love the stuff. Everyone seated at that table (Armin, Erwin, Hange, Sasha, Marco, and Mike) kept staring at Eren. How was he eating so much? It was like.. The male version of Sasha of the group and this was making her mad now! How could Eren stuff his face so perfectly, so professionally? It had taken her about a month to master that skill and look at him! He didn’t even make a mess, mostly because Levi made sure to clean him up or tell him to slow down a bit so he wouldn’t spill. But still!

 

“Jesus Christ! Eren! What’s gotten into you? Is Levi starving you, by not giving you enough cock?” Hange broke down into a fit of laughter at her own joke, smacking the table a few times. The comment made Eren choke on his jello though, which had Levi smacking him hard on the back to help him out. Although really, the smacking fucking hurt.

 

“Hange, shut the fuck up. I give him enough cock and fill him up for days, if you must know,” Levi deadpanned, looking over at an embarrassed Eren, blinking slowly a few times at the shocked look Eren was giving him. What the hell was the brat’s problem?

 

“Leviii!” Eren squealed mortified, smacking Levi on the shoulder. For not wanting people to know their business, he didn’t know how to shut up! Sure, maybe, he was joking and didn’t actually mean it, but all he said was sort of true. Eren _did_ get enough of Levi’s cock and he really _did_ feel full for days after their fucking.

 

“You guys! You guys can’t seriously be talking about your sex life! That’s.. That’s private and personal. It should only stay between partners,” Marco said, a hand over his mouth. He truly looked shocked. Poor freckled Jesus. He was such a saint. A-fucking-men. Get it? Marco’s gay.

 

“Look, I’m not going to tell you about our sex or how we’re doing it. I’m just saying. I can _satisfy_ Eren and you should all take notes. Eren won’t lay off my cock,” Levi said once again, looking all too serious and talking as if he were merely talking about his favorite tea.

 

“Levi, I fucking swear!” Eren whined, tugging on Levi’s arm so he’d shut up. He didn’t need any of his friends to know any of _that_! How would Levi feel if he told them about his dick size and how good it felt and what it looked like? Ugh! That bastard would probably like it because it’s not like Eren had anything bad to say about Levi’s precious, glorious, magnificent cock. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t really think about it anymore. They’d have another issue down under.

 

“Okay. Okay. I’m done. Damn. I just don’t see the issue. It’s sex, sure I get the whole ‘between partners’ thing, but you guys act like sex is a fucking sin. I don’t want to step over anybody’s beliefs, but a lot of us _are_ having sex. There’s nothing wrong with talking about it,” Levi said, looking around the table at the shocked and embarrassed faces. Levi rolled his eyes at the losers, “Tch. Whatever. Forget I even said anything. Your dad wants to see us after school, Eren.”

 

“Oh.. For.. The..?” Eren asked quietly, so the others wouldn’t overhear.

 

“Mhmm,” Levi nodded, taking Eren’s hand to intertwine their fingers.

 

Armin looked over at the couple. They were being too secretive. Eren is definitely pregnant. Eren touching his stomach constantly? He knows Levi’s a good guy and would probably help his best friend out no matter the situation, but really.. What else could it be? They sort of seem closer somehow. Someone who didn’t know them very well would think that they’re acting like normal, but the small touches, the way they look at one another.. Something happened to bring them together during the weekend. Armin was so anxious to find out, but he promised himself that he’d give Eren time.  

 

It was now the end of the school day and Eren was leaned up against his locker, waiting for Levi, so they could go meet his father. He saw Mikasa and Jean walking down the hall and he really tried not to gag. But that fucking horse.. God.. Poor Mikasa, did she not know that it was illegal to fuck animals? Can someone say _bestiality_?

 

“Oh, Babe! Look. I found the suicidal cock whore!” Jean neighed really loudly. How could anyone even understand him? Eren didn’t fucking get it. Did they live in a world where they could now speak to animals?

 

Jean walked over to Eren with his arm around a flustered looking Mikasa. She looked everywhere, but at the brunette. Probably embarrassed, the reality that she’s dating a horse probably just sunk in. “So, Yeager, where’s your emo boyfriend?”

 

“Oh, you know.. Killing horses out back,” Eren smiled sweetly at Jean, batting his long lashes. Stupid horse.

 

“You trying to get smart with me, Yeager?” Jean growled, fisting the material of Eren’s shirt to pull him close to his own face.

 

“Jean just leave him alone,” Mikasa said rolling her eyes, tugging on Jean’s other hand, she didn’t want things to get worse. She already felt like shit. All of their good friends hated her and were on Eren’s side. Plus the fact, that she didn’t have Eren and Armin anymore really sucked. Jean talked nonstop and she just wanted to strangle the bastard. He complained even more than Eren _ever_ did! She wasn’t sure how much longer she could take this shit.

 

“Oh no. Not at all, I’m not trying to get smart with you, Jean. I just.. I don’t think you’d understand.. Are horses smart, Jean? Anyway! I think I saw your mother on my way over here. She was chewing on some hay or some shit.” Eren smirked. Jean was way too defensive over his mother. The horse could talk shit about anybody, but just say one word about his mother and he’d start crying like a little bitch.

 

“The hell you say, Yeager?” Jean’s face contorted in anger and he raised a fist to punch Eren in the stomach. Maybe the stupid omega would learn his fucking place. Jean was about to land a hard punch, when his entire body was yanked backwards and he hit the lockers roughly.

 

“You trying to hit my boyfriend, Kirstein? Do you want me to kick your donkey ass?” Levi snarled against Jean’s ear, his eyes a bright blue. He was pissed, if he wouldn’t have seen the fucker and wouldn’t have made it _on time_.. The fucker was sure to hurt Eren and their baby. He would have none of this fucker’s shit and he would make sure the kid didn’t hurt his lover ever again.

 

Jean stared at Levi dumbfounded. The fucking eyes. This Levi was a fucking demon. He had to be, nobody’s eyes changed color. This was some fucking voodoo emo shit, no wonder the suicidal cock whore is crazy for this fucker. “Look.. I.. Eren started it.. I was just.. He should learn to keep his mouth shut,” Jean stuttered, trying to save his fucking ass.

 

“Oh, really? Well I’m going to fucking end it. And don’t you tell me what Eren should or shouldn’t do. He will do whatever the fuck he wants. What you can’t take me Kirstein? You a fucking pussy? You can pick on Eren, but you can’t defend yourself to me? Hmm?” Levi smirked. This kid was just a dumbass. He liked to pick fights with the weak. The arrogant motherfucker.

 

“Levi, can we just leave? I need to pee really badly and I want to go see what my dad has to say,” Eren pouted, while making this weird potty dance.

 

“Yeah, let’s go. This dumb horse just needs some hay. It’ll make him feel better. Make sure your boyfriend doesn’t get near mine, yeah Mikasa? Thanks and fuck you both,” Levi said, he had an arm around Eren’s waist and once they made it to the doors that lead outside, Levi made sure to raise his hand and flip them off, without stopping or sparing them a glance. He knew they were watching, mostly from shock _cough_ Kirstein _cough_.

 

“Levi.. You are such a badass. Like my dick just twitched,” Eren said in awe.

 

“I’m fucking disappointed in you,” Levi said, rolling his eyes. He let go of Eren to cross his arms and then turned to look him in the eye.

 

“But Babyyy! Come on! It wasn’t my fault. He came up to me and he was a total dick!” Eren gasped, quite shocked at Levi’s harsh words.

 

“Look, you’re.. You know your situation.. Seriously. Stop getting yourself into trouble. You can’t fucking do that anymore. What if he would’ve punched you? You think I’d want you to have a miscarriage? Dammit Eren! That’s the last fucking thing I’d ever want. You want me happy, yeah? Stop this.. Stop putting our family in danger,” Levi whispered the last part, running a hand through his hair. This was just stressing him out. The thought of Eren fucking.. The thought of him having a miscarriage. Fuck! That would be fucking terrible.

 

“Levi you’re right.. I’m sorry, it’s just.. Jean is an asshole and he always makes my fucking blood boil. I just.. I want to tie his fucking horsetail around his neck and then fling him into an icy lake. I.. I won’t put us in danger, I’m sorry.” Eren pouted, his eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears. He felt so bad now. He didn’t want Levi to be upset and if Jean _would’ve_ punched him.. And the baby.. _Died.._ How would he ever be able to overcome something like that?

 

“Kid, don’t cry.. Just be careful. That’s all I ask,” Levi said, wrapping an arm around Eren once more, to lead him to his car.

 

A few minutes later, they were at Eren’s house. Both of the boys were sitting on the couch, while Grisha stood by the kitchen doorway, watching his sobbing son.

 

Once Eren had entered the car, his sobbing began and nobody has been able to console the heartbroken kid since. Really just imagining giving birth to a dead child was what did it. The image of never getting to see his baby smile or cry, really fucked him up. The image of Levi telling him it was all his fault and walking away to never return. It was time to grow the fuck up. Eren needed to protect his baby now. He wouldn’t allow harm to come to his son. He’d make sure of it.

 

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Grisha asked, rubbing at his arms, almost as if he was cold. In reality, he just didn’t know what the fuck to do. The boys didn’t trust him close enough yet and really he just wasn’t sure how to console his son.

 

Eren only shook his head to his dad’s question. How would he be able to tell his dad those worries? He just had to keep himself out of trouble, but maybe later he’d ask him about the likelihood of him having a miscarriage. He _had_ to prevent one from _ever_ happening.

 

“Eren, if you stop crying I’ll let you suck my cock,” Levi blurted out, looking over at Eren with his regular I-don’t-give-a-fuck look.

 

“Leevi! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Eren looked over at his boyfriend mortified. What the hell was he thinking? His dad was literally three feet away! And he didn’t say it quietly; it was actually the only fucking sound in the room (besides Eren’s sniffling of course), it practically echoed.

 

“Look, you stopped your sobbing. It worked and you can’t fucking deny it,” Levi smirked, looking over at Grisha, shrugging at him. It’s not like he was serious. He just thought by freaking Eren out, he’d stop crying and it fucking worked. He was sort of proud of himself. Although maybe he’d regret it later. This was why Grisha had freaked out on them in the first place.

 

“Well,” Grisha cleared his throat. He was actually really shocked that Levi would seriously just say that out loud, did the kid have no shame? “He’s right.. You did stop.. Uh.. Sobbing.. Can we just.. Talk about what I wanted to talk about now?”

 

“That would be wonderful, Greesh,” Levi said, pulling Eren into his chest, to splay a hand over his stomach. He just loved to have his hand over Eren’s swell protectively. He felt like he could feel the baby, even though it was still too small to prove its existence. He couldn’t wait for the baby to wake up and actually start moving.

 

“So, Eren.. Since you’re still growing yourself, you need to eat double of what you’re eating now. I know it seems like a lot, but since you’ve been feeling weak, I’m almost certain you’re having an alpha. You need to have enough energy for yourself and the baby to grow. So, I made you a meal plan with healthy food choices that you can keep down. I mean.. You don’t have to follow it one hundred percent because you will get cravings and don’t ignore those. Seriously, Levi if it’s 2 a.m. and he wants ice cream, then give it to him. Life will be easier that way,” Grisha smiled. All of this craving talk had him remember the time Carla had asked for lasagna with chocolate sauce when she was six months pregnant with their precious Eren. She had been so happy afterwards and he wasn’t even sure how she could keep that down because it smelled and tasted like shit to him.

 

“So, I have to be Eren’s bitch?” Levi said, smirking at Eren, “I guess it’s fair. He let me impregnate him. The least I can do is be Mommy’s bitch.”

 

“Levi, that sounds so terrible.. Seriously. You’re not funny, so stop trying to be,” Eren glared at Levi, but he couldn’t keep the smile out of his tone.

 

“Whatever, Babe. You love it and so does Joshua.”

 

“Joshua? Levi, I don’t like that name. We are not calling our baby that,” Eren whined and then pinched Levi’s nipple.

 

“What’s wrong with that name? If you don’t like it, then think of names. Our baby will be here soon and he has no name!” Levi gasped dramatically. Really he just wanted to see Eren smile. It was his favorite after all.

 

“Don’t say that! I still have a few months and I will pick names. _Wonderful_ names.” Eren giggled, hugging Levi closer to himself.

 

Grisha watched the two boys interact with one another. It reminded him of Carla and himself when they were younger and began dating. She was so beautiful and the way Eren smiled.. He looked just like her. He still wasn’t sure if Levi was a good fit for his boy, but he knew that Eren was happy. He really couldn’t deny that Levi was overprotective of him either. That was a really good thing because as long as Eren was with Levi, Grisha knew his boy would be safe. And although, Levi has never really said that he loves Eren.. Grisha can tell that he does, at least in some way. He’s a good kid. Fuck, Grisha really needs to apologize to Kenny and Kuchel and speak to Levi alone.

 

“Can I have some pizza and brownies, please Levi?” Eren whined, he had his big puppy eyed-pout. That would surely get Levi to succumb to his wishes.

 

“Brat, what the hell happened to being healthy?” Levi reprimanded with a scoff. This little shit. And why the hell was he asking him and not his father?

 

“But, Leeeevviiii, I don’t want it! ‘Joshua’ does,” Eren giggled, hiding his face in Levi’s shirt. Really he didn’t have cravings, he just really wanted to eat that and Levi’s been all about ‘eating healthy’, so he hasn’t been able to have anything greasy since they found out about the baby. The spaghetti was alright.. But, he really wanted greasy pizza.

 

“You little shit, you think you can lie to me, Hmm? But, I suppose I’ve been very.. ‘Unfair’,” Levi rolled his eyes. He wasn’t being unfair! “So, you can have your pizza and brownies.”

 

“Awwe, Levi. You truly love mee! Thanks. I’ll let you fuck me silly later,” Eren’s eyes got wide and he slapped his hands over his mouth. His dad had been too fucking silent he forgot he was even in the same room! The bastard Levi burst out laughing, seriously.. Full on laughter and Eren was freaking out. Was Levi choking? He’d never heard him laugh before, but once he realized, he was in awe. That was the most beautiful weird fucking laugh he had ever heard in his life and he needed more of it to survive.

 

Meanwhile Levi hid his face in Eren’s neck and tried to get his shit together. Jesus Christ! He doesn’t even remember when the last time he’s ever laughed this hard was. Maybe it was when Furlan fell on his ass when he slipped on ice last winter and split his lip open against a pebble.

 

“Well, that’s my cue to leave..” Grisha said, his face turning red with embarrassment. He wasn’t even the one that _should’ve_ been embarrassed. He just felt awkward being there and then his son.. His son wasn’t as innocent as he first thought. Maybe the whole pregnancy thing wasn’t _entirely_ Levi’s fault. He knew how stubborn Eren could be when he really wanted something. Not that he _ever_ wanted to think of his son in that way _with anyone._

 

“Levi, I’d like to speak to you later,” Grisha said before turning to leave after Levi nodded in agreement.

 

“What do you think that’s about?” Eren asked, watching his father’s back while he retreated.

 

“I don’t know, maybe he’s going to tell me to keep my dick to myself, Brat.” Levi smirked, placing a hand on Eren’s outer thigh to slowly run his fingers up and down the fabric of his pants. He still had his face hidden in Eren’s neck. He didn’t want his boyfriend to look at his face, which was probably red from laughing too hard.

 

“Really? You think he would? Would you deny me sex, Baby? Would you make me get on my knees and beg?” Eren whined, slipping his hand under the raven’s shirt to play with one of his nipples.

 

“Tch. I wouldn’t deny you shit. Everyone knows I’m wrapped around your greedy finger. And dammit Eren, quit,” he rolled his eyes. Was this kid _trying_ to give him a fucking boner? His nipples were pretty sensitive, not that Eren really knew. Levi pulled Eren’s hand out of his shirt and intertwined their fingers instead.

 

“Levi, you’re no fun. Live a little,” Eren winked, once Levi stopped hiding and glared at him halfheartedly.

 

“Eren, are you seriously horny or are you fucking with me?” Levi asked warily. This fucking kid. He could feel his cock twitching and slowly becoming harder.

 

“Well, at first I was just messing with you, but then I started thinking about your cock filling me up with cum and now I’m sort of really horny.” Eren pouted, extending his hand towards Levi’s crotch.

 

“Eren, you need to stop.” Levi hissed, taking a hold of Eren’s hands to make sure he wouldn’t start something they wouldn’t be able to finish. Although his pants were now tight as fuck.

 

“You said you wouldn’t deny me,” Eren purred, his eyes were already going hazy with lust.

 

“Oi, Brat, you want to fuck where your dad can hear and see?” Levi groaned. This little shit was already doing _things_ to his cock.

 

“Eh? Ew Levi. That’s so gross. I don’t want to give my dad a fucking show,” Eren groaned, making gagging noises. He was so turned off now. Why would Levi even _mention_ his dad when he was turned on?

 

“That’s what I fucking thought. Jesus kid.” Levi groaned, adjusting himself in his pants, at least hoping that when Grisha returned he wouldn’t be able to see his fucking boner. What the hell would he say if he did? ‘Oh, yeah sorry, Greesh. Your son was sort of talking dirty to me and it turned me on. So now I can’t quit imagining him bent over a table with me balls deep inside his tight ass’ Yeah.. That wouldn’t go over well.

 

“I think you’re confusing me with Marco,” Eren teased, sticking his tongue out at his lover. Poor Levi, he thought. He’d definitely have to make it up to him later. He couldn’t just give his boyfriend a boner and then do nothing about it. He needed to please Levi. It was one of his favorite things to do anyway.

 

“Tch. Whatever,” I’m going to go talk to your dad now. Order some pizza and brownies,” Levi said, handing over some cash to Eren. He stood up and bent down to cup the brunette’s cheeks and then gave him a long kiss.

 

Eren hummed into the kiss. Levi’s lips were so soft and wonderful. “Thanks! I love you, Levi,” he grinned. Taking out his phone to order what he wanted.

 

“Mhmm,” Levi nodded and then headed to the Yeager’s backyard to wait for Grisha. Whatever he had to say must be important. He knew that what Grisha had done had been a mistake and something he could tell the man was obviously suffering for. He looked so tired. He also, sort of had a reason for what he did. Levi had truly been an idiot and he would give Grisha a chance. The man was helping them out with the baby as it was. Although him hitting Eren, that made his blood boil. He just.. Couldn’t allow something like that to ever happen again. No one would ever lay a hand on his boyfriend as long as he was still breathing.

 

A few minutes later, Grisha headed outside, to sit next to Levi on the bench in front of the swimming pool.

 

Levi turned when he heard rustling next to him and his lips twitched into a small frown. He was actually starting to get nervous. What if he said that he wasn’t allowed to see Eren anymore? He knows it’s a stupid fear, but Eren has made his shitty life better, he can’t just lose the one good thing he has.

 

“You don’t have to be worried, Levi.. I just..” Grisha paused to take a deep breath and exhale slowly, “Look.. How I reacted.. It was wrong of me. I just want to apologize for that. I love Eren and just.. My _only_ fifteen-year-old son is pregnant? Because of our neighbor? I must admit, I thought the worst.. I thought that you had.. _Raped_ him.. And that’s what fueled my anger and so when Eren said he was _in love with you_.. I thought he had been manipulated and I’m so sorry for thinking the worst of you. I know you’re a good kid, but that thought consumed me. You have no idea.. But watching you two.. God.. You both act like you can’t live without the other. I just.. I want you to take care of Eren and protect him. Protect him with all you have and give your life if you have to. I trust you and I just hope you and Eren can forgive me for what I’ve done. I _want_ to be a part of your child’s life..”

 

Levi hadn’t been expecting any of _that_.. What was he even supposed to say? Here Grisha was apologizing, when in reality Levi should be the one apologizing.. He took Grisha’s trust for granted. “Fuck Grisha.. You’re putting way too much trust in me, but.. I swear that I will give my fucking life for that kid in there. Look.. I’m not perfect and I may be a dick, but I do.. Like.. Eren. I adore the baby inside of him already. I don’t know how that’s possible, but I do. I will protect them with all I have. I know I took advantage of your trust and I’d say I wish I could take it back, but honestly? I can’t fucking say that. What I did.. What Eren and I did.. Caused a fucking baby to blossom inside of him. I can’t say I regret this because I don’t. I know we’re young, but I will make sure Eren doesn’t suffer from this. Please just.. Don’t _ever_ take him away from me. I know I act indifferent, but he’s basically the only good thing I have in my life. Excluding my uncle and mother of course.” Levi sighed. Dammit, he was getting all emotional and he doesn’t do that. _Levi doesn’t fucking do that._

Grisha smiled and pat Levi’s back gently, “Look.. I would never tear you two apart. Eren’s obviously very infatuated with you and the last thing I want to do is cause him pain. All I ask is that you take care of him. Raising an alpha is hard work, Levi. I’m sure you know.. Back in the day during training, Kenny would always talk fondly of you and how strong his sister was for raising you alone. I bet that wasn’t easy for either of you. So.. What I’m trying to say is.. I won’t have to worry about a heartbroken Eren after he gives birth, right?”

 

Levi opened and closed his mouth a few times. He wasn’t really sure what the hell to say. Levi set his jaw and turned to look at Grisha straight in the eye with a determined look, “I will try my best to be the best damn father and lover that I can be.”

 

Before either of the two could say anything else, Eren waltzed out of the house with three boxes of pizza. “What are we talking about?”

 

Levi turned to Eren and his eyes widened in surprise, “Jesus fuck.. Kid, why the hell do you have three boxes of pizza?”

 

Eren stopped walking and scratched at the back of his neck, “Whaaat? I couldn’t choose between Hawaiian, Pepperoni and Sausage, or plain cheese.. So I got all three. I hope you don’t mind.. They were having a deal online. Don’t be mad at me,” Eren pouted, his eyes welling up with tears.

 

“At least you got plain cheese.. Come here, I think we could all eat,” Levi said, holding out his arms for Eren. He didn’t want the kid to cry again. That’s all he’s been doing lately it seems.

 

Eren walked over slowly, chewing on his bottom lip. He seriously thought Levi was going to get angry with him. Once he made it over to the table, Eren set the pizzas down and sat on Levi’s lap.

 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and leaned against him to bite on his shoulder playfully, humming in thanks when Eren slid over a piece of plain cheese pizza towards him.

 

About a half hour later, Carla made it inside the house. She felt so tired. This whole Eren probably hating them and Grisha being an idiot thing had really taken its toll on her. She hadn’t been able to sleep and left early to run some errands. After being out though, she didn’t feel like coming back to a lonely home so she stayed out all day and now she just wanted to sit down and relax the best she could.

 

Carla was about to heat up some leftovers from yesterday’s dinner, but when she looked out the window towards the back yard, she saw Grisha and the two boys talking and eating. Had they really made up that fast? She decided to head out and see if everything was okay now.

 

When Eren saw his mother, he became quite nervous. Was she mad at him too? He tensed up in Levi’s arms and tried to make himself smaller against Levi’s chest somehow.

 

When Levi noticed and looked over at Carla, he kissed Eren’s shoulder and then leaned up towards Eren’s ear to tell him not to worry. “Carla, there’s still some pizza, please come and get some,” Levi said, nodding politely in greeting.

 

“Are you sure that’s not a problem? I can leave you guys alone,” Carla smiled, mostly eyeing Eren.

 

“No. Mama, please.. Please come eat with us. Umm.. I guess we should talk, huh?” Eren blushed, mostly from embarrassment, but he was excited to tell his mom about his baby. He just hoped that she’d be excited too.

 

“Oh, well.. Of course, Eren. What do you have to tell me?” Carla made her way to sit across from the three ‘men’ and decided to grab a slice of Hawaiian pizza.

 

Eren immediately began to smile and bounce excitedly in Levi’s lap. “Well, I mean.. Obviously you know about.. Uhh.. I’m pregnant..” Eren made sure to watch for any signs of anger from his mom, but she only smiled and nodded for him to continue. “And well, yesterday dad took us to the hospital and.. And oh my god mom.. I saw my baby. And ugh..” Eren began to wipe at his eyes, they were starting to water from how emotional he was getting over seeing his baby. “Dad thinks I’m having an alpha and Levi and I want a boy.. but Levi wants to name him Joshua, but I don’t like that name it’s not perfect..” Eren rambled excitedly, looking over at Levi every once in a while.

 

“Wow.. Baby, I’m not happy about how this came to be.. But, I’m glad that you’re both happy and of course I’m happy too, but Eren..” Carla looked at him worriedly and sighed heavily. “I’m too young to be a grandma.. I don’t look _that_ old, do I?”

 

Eren covered his mouth quickly and began to giggle. Seriously? That’s what his mother was worried about? Eren could feel Levi chuckling behind him, probably to hide so he wouldn’t offend Carla. “Mom, you look.. Young. I’m pretty sure my baby would think you’re around my age and so would everyone else around us. Probably think my baby is your son.”

 

Carla rolled her eyes and glared at Eren halfheartedly, “Eren Yeager. You better behave and really? Grisha you helped them..?” Carla asked, turning to look at her husband. She really missed him these past few days, but her anger made her stubborn. So she hadn’t spoken to him since they found out about Eren’s condition.

 

“Yeah.. I’ve apologized as well, later I’m heading over next door to apologize to Kenny and Kuchel.” Grisha nodded in confirmation.

 

About an hour later, Grisha was now seated next to Carla and they were holding one another tightly. Trying to show their affection in a manner that would still be considered PG. They had talked about the baby and Grisha told Carla what he had told the boys about eating and how big the baby was.

 

When they looked over at the two boys, they noticed that Eren had fallen asleep against Levi’s chest. Levi had his fingers running through Eren’s hair absentmindedly while he watched the sunset. He was lost in thought, so he didn’t even notice the two sets of eyes on him.

 

“Levi?” He heard Carla call out to him. He turned towards her and his eyes widened for half a second at the look of fondness Carla was sending his way. Why was she looking at him like that? Nobody, but his mother ever looked at him in that way.

 

“Would you like us to carry Eren upstairs? It’s getting pretty late if you want to go home?” Carla asked, watching Levi’s body tense up slightly.

 

“Ah.. No, I can carry him and I’d like to spend the night if you don’t mind.. Eren has a hard time sleeping without me..” Levi trailed off uncertain. He hoped it didn’t sound sexual, because he really wasn’t trying to be. Eren always complained that without Levi’s arms around him, he had a hard time falling asleep.

 

“That’s quite alright. We’re going to head over to your mom’s. We’ll let her know,” Carla smiled, taking Grisha’s hand as they stood to walk out.

 

Levi carried his limp boyfriend up the stairs and into his room as carefully as he could. He gently set Eren down on the bed. Then he made sure to take off Eren’s clothes leaving on his boxers. He did the same with his own clothing, making sure to fold everything and set them on Eren’s desk chair. He made sure to lie behind Eren and wrap his arms around the sleeping boy after he made sure to shower the small baby bump in kisses. He didn’t know if Eren knew he always made sure to kiss his belly before sleeping because the brunette never mentioned it. He never told the brunette either; he just didn’t want to be considered some softy. Even though, his Eren probably already knew, but he appreciated the brunette keeping it mostly to himself.

 

Levi didn’t fall asleep straight away. He was too busy lost in thought. He kept going through everything he and Grisha talked about and he truly hoped he could keep all of his promises. Eren turning to face him and snuggle up closer, as he mumbled something incoherently momentarily interrupted him. That brought a small smile to Levi’s lip and he nodded to himself. He’d fucking try his best for this boy that he couldn’t live without. He just hoped that from now on, life would give them a small break and allow them to enjoy these next few months of pregnancy in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, Halloween, Public Sex, and Some swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the beginning relatable to the actual manga/anime. So.. Yeah, sorry for my shitty writing and I do apologize for the long wait, but this is a longish chapter? Hope that makes up for it.

Eren woke up tied to a metal table, he looked around frantically, but the room didn’t look familiar. He was in a room with metal walls and everything smelled so fucking sterile. There were all kinds of medicine thrown all over the floor and over every surface (there were tables outlining every part of the room). He saw some man’s back, it looked like he was making something to inject into someone.. _Into him_! Eren tried to get up, but he couldn’t move! He began tugging on the ropes around his arms and legs, but they were wrapped around him tightly so that he couldn’t break free. He began to whimper and mumble against the fabric over his mouth.

 

When the man turned around, Eren went silent and stared at him in shock. Why the hell was he here? Why the fuck was _he_ doing this?

 

“Eren.. I’m doing this for your own good. You need to understand that this is bigger than you, than the both of us. Make this easy for me and let me inject you..” Grisha said soothingly. He just needed the boy to calm down and let him do this.

 

Eren began to shake his head and whimper, tears were already spilling down his face and he couldn’t seem to control them. He really didn’t want this. What the hell was that injection going to do to his son? Oh god.. Was his father trying to kill his baby? Once he noticed his father getting closer, Eren began to scream against the gag around his mouth and shake, tugging on the restraints as hard as he could. He felt weak.. Oh so fucking weak.

 

“Eren, you need to calm the fuck down and be quiet!” his father snapped harshly. “I’m doing this for you. You can’t tell anyone about this, you hear me?” His father was looking towards what Eren assumed to be the door, making sure nobody had heard his noisy son. Nobody could know that he was down here with him. The specific medication he had, had been shut down. It had made the patient’s begin to slowly lose their minds and see things that weren’t there, but Grisha had faith this would work. It was made from his DNA and Eren would have to be the one to test it out, since he was his only son.

 

Eren didn’t care! Where was Levi? He needed Levi to save him from his father. Did his dad do something to Levi too? Eren could feel the rope biting his skin raw from all of the tugging.

 

The gag around Eren’s mouth slipped down from his frantic movements and he tried convincing his dad to let him go. Anything but this. “Dad.. Please.. Please just let me go. I won’t tell anyone. Just let me go and don’t inject me, please.. I don’t want this!” Eren begged, his voice sounded awful, it was so scratchy. It felt like he hadn’t had water in a really long time.

 

“I’m sorry, Eren. You won’t understand now.. It’ll take time, but I must do this.” Grisha said, he pulled out the needle with something green inside and tapped on it, to make sure there weren’t any air bubbles inside the tube. Then he stepped towards his son and shook his head in pity for the boy.

 

“Dad! No!” Eren began to scream, trying to tug on the restraints once more with no avail. He watched his dad lift his shirt and press down on his stomach to stop his own frantic movements and then slip the needle into his bellybutton. Eren kept moving; he kept trying to get away, even though his efforts were useless. So fucking useless.. His father made sure to inject him, not leaving a single drop of the green liquid behind.

 

Eren started feeling sleepy, hot and sweaty all at the same time. But after a few minutes, he began to convulse, his eyes rolling back into his head, and his back arching unnaturally. Then.. Everything went black.

 

“Eren? Eren! Wake up!” Eren woke up to Levi shaking him awake. He looked so frightened. The brunette felt so dazed. Where the hell was he? “Wha-.. What’s wrong, Levi?” Eren slurred tiredly.

 

“Eren, you were fucking.. You were screaming and convulsing in your sleep. I thought something was wrong. I’ve never seen you.. I.. What the hell were you dreaming about?” Levi asked, pushing back sweaty bangs from Eren’s forehead.

 

“I.. What? Really?” Eren sat up, feeling more awake. Then he suddenly remembered his father and the injection. Had that just happened or did he think it had happened? He lifted his shirt up frantically and checked his belly button and pressed on his stomach, but everything felt normal. Everything felt fine. It must have been a nightmare.

 

“Eren.. What did you dream about?” Levi asked again. He sat up, crossing his legs and then pulling Eren onto his lap sideways. He had woken up to Eren’s screaming and it had truly freaked him out. He thought something had happened. When the kid began to convulse, he was so afraid to check Eren for blood in between his legs or something, but when he did everything seemed fine. He had seriously thought Eren was having a miscarriage. So what the hell had his boyfriend freaking out?

 

“Oh god.. Levi.. My dad.. I was tied up and he injected me with something and then.. I.. I don’t know what it was and he said it wasn’t going to hurt me and fuck, Levi.. It felt so real, I was waiting for you to rescue me, but you weren’t there and I thought he hurt you Levi..” Eren began to sob, holding onto Levi tightly. He didn’t want to lose Levi or his baby. But it felt so fucking real.. He’s never dreamt something he couldn’t wake up from before.

 

“I’m here.. Sh. Eren, I’m here. I won’t let anybody hurt you. I swear, Eren. Just.. Be careful and good thing it was just a nightmare. I’m going to protect you both.” Levi said, rocking Eren back and forth in his arms. He was so tired and kind of out of it now that he knew Eren was okay. He reached down to cup Eren’s small belly and stroke it gently. He needed his son and boyfriend to be okay.

 

After a few minutes, both boys fell back asleep. Luckily, Eren didn’t have another nightmare and Levi felt at ease with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. Since they had both been quite exhausted from the night’s events, they also didn’t wake up until noon, mostly because Carla knocked on their door to ask them to come down for lunch.

 

“Levi, I feel too hot for some reason,” Eren pouted, standing in the middle of the room naked. Levi had made him take a shower with him a few minutes ago and he didn’t feel like putting clothes on. Of course, he couldn’t just go downstairs naked, so he’d have to wear something, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be stubborn about it.

 

“Then wear some shorts and a tank,” Levi said, as he slipped on his shirt. He made sure to go to the bathroom to fix his disheveled hair, but when he came back out and Eren was still where he left him, Levi shook his head and walked over to the brat’s closet to pick things out for him to wear.

 

Eren smiled at Levi as he ran his hand over his belly soothingly. He couldn’t get the nightmare out of his head. He was sort of afraid to see his dad now because it had felt so fucking real.. But, it had to have been a dream because he looks and feels fine. So he tried shrugging it off for the time being.

 

Levi had a striped black and burgundy tank top, black jean shorts, and navy boxers for Eren to wear. “Here, Brat,” Levi said, holding out the clothing for Eren to take.

 

“No, Leviii. You change me, I’m too tired to do anything,” Eren whined, crossing his arms over his chest, like the mature teenager he was.

 

All Levi could do was sigh. This shitty brat was so fucking spoiled and he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. “Tch. What am I? Your dad?” Levi scoffed, heading over to help Eren into his boxers and shorts.

 

“Mmm.. No, but I’m your baby, so you need to take care of me,” Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around an irritated looking Levi to pull him closer to himself.

 

“Oi, you need your shirt on and I do take care of you. Seriously, I feel like I’m _your_ father sometimes,” Levi rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Eren and holding him close. Once Eren pulled him closer, Levi began to trail kisses down the brat’s neck. When he made it down to the kid’s collarbone, he began to nip at it playfully causing Eren to moan at the sensations. Eren had become a bit more sensitive since getting pregnant. Literally any thing Levi did would apparently turn him on.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty weird that you say that because then that means I love my daddy’s cock in my ass,” Eren grinned at the disgusted look on Levi’s face. It wasn’t his fault though, Levi walked straight into that one.

 

“Tch. You shitty brat. You’re disgusting. Come on. Hurry up. Your mom’s probably waiting for us downstairs,” Levi helped Eren into his shirt and they made their way downstairs with Levi giving Eren a piggyback ride. Apparently his feet were hurting, so he had begged Levi to carry him downstairs.

 

Levi stopped at the doorway of the kitchen surprised. His uncle and mother were at the dining table with Grisha, while Carla was making some ham and cheese sandwiches with a few sides of fruits and vegetables.

 

Kuchel noticed Levi at the doorway and she stood to go give her son and Eren a hug, since Levi still hadn’t put Eren down. “Hi, Baby. I missed you at home last night,” Kuchel smiled, while cupping her son’s left cheek affectionately. She then turned to Eren, “How are you feeling, Sweetheart?”

 

“Mom, quit.” Levi huffed, acting indifferent, but he really had missed his mother. He didn’t spend a lot of time without her because it was nearly impossible. He’d always feel anxious and worry about her nonstop since she was an alcoholic. She hid it very well though and she didn’t drink much, but sometimes when she remembered their past. She would drink until she couldn’t even remember who Levi was. Levi would always watch her when she drank though and when she was through he’d help her take a bath. His mother’s nudity never made him uncomfortable, she was his mother after all. It’s not like she’d try to touch him or him her. He would just help out his helpless mother in anyway that he could.  

 

“I’m feeling alright, thanks momma Kuchel.” Eren smiled, kissing the back of Levi’s head when Levi scoffed. Eren knew that Levi was a momma’s boy and didn’t like sharing, but he now had to share with Eren and their baby now. Eren decided a long time ago, that he’d share his mom too. They were sort of family now, so it made sense.

 

After a few minutes, the two boys sat next to each other across Levi’s parents, while Eren’s parents sat at the ends of the table. They had been eating the sandwiches mostly in silence. The atmosphere seemed to be a bit awkward, since the adults were mostly staring at Eren, who reached for his fifth sandwich half, but Eren didn’t seem to notice. He was so damn hungry after all.

 

Grisha cleared his throat to get everybody’s attention, he looked really tired, but he kept a small smile on his face at all times, “Well, since we all know about.. Eren’s.. Pregnancy.. I just want to know what you boys plan on doing. Are you planning on keeping the baby..?”

 

Eren snapped his head in his father’s direction so fast that he sort of felt like his head almost fell off, but he didn’t pay attention to the mild ache. What was his father thinking? How could he even ask _that_? “Of course we’re keeping the baby!” Eren screeched at his father, hugging his belly, almost as if he was trying to protect it from his father. He later noticed that Levi had placed a hand on his thigh and was kneading it gently to calm him down.

 

Grisha nodded, seeming unaffected by his son’s words or his tone. He didn’t expect any different. He had just wanted to make sure. “That’s good. Well, since you plan on keeping the baby.. We need to know what you two plan on doing now. This baby does belong to the both of you and we will all help in anyway that we can, but the majority of the responsibility will fall on both of your shoulders. Taking care of a baby is no easy task,” Grisha leaned back in his chair to look over the two teens.

 

“Oh, I uh.. I got a job already. I don’t start until next Tuesday though because the other person is still moving their belongings apparently,” Levi said coyly, looking away from all of the prying eyes. He hadn’t told anyone, not even Eren, that he had already been job hunting.

 

“That’s good, Darling. But, what will you be doing? It’s not.. Bad is it?” Kuchel asked timidly, looking down at her hands. She couldn’t get possible scenarios out of her head. She doubted Levi would sell his body like she once had, but it still scared her that her boy would end up down that same awful path.

 

“I agree Levi, your mom’s right. This is good and I’m proud of you. You’re already taking responsibility and who knew a child would bring this on, but I still want you to focus on school. Graduating is most important, got it?” Kenny said, eyeing Levi seriously. Levi just had to graduate and get his diploma, if he wanted to go to college and support Eren and their child.

 

“Well, duh. Of course, I’m planning on graduating. I kind of have to for this job. It was the deal we made. Once I graduate, I will get a pay raise and I may be available for a promotion, depending how I do.” Levi said, looking around at everyone. “Oh, and I’m a Contractor’s assistant mainly. I will do paperwork, inspect some work, since I’m too OCD about things being perfect, and I will be put up to other things that come up when I’m needed. I’m also going to be making $16.50 an hour. So.. That’s great I guess. For now, I will be working part-time during school days and full-time on weekends.”  

 

“Oh, Levi. That’s so good. This is great news. To be honest, I was getting nervous. I know that we still have a while for the baby to come, but things can happen and the sooner we’re prepared the better. I’m so proud of you for taking responsibility.” Carla smiled at Levi, leaning over to rub his shoulder gently. She was so proud of him and she couldn’t be happier that he was actually planning on taking responsibility. Teenagers usually had sex and then when the consequences came to light, they decided to run and never look back.

 

Eren sat back in his chair and pouted, he wanted a job too. He wasn’t useless now that he was pregnant and he didn’t want to rely on Levi for _everything_. If only he could bring in some money, he’d feel better. “I want to get a job too!”

 

“Absolutely not.” Levi turned to Eren to glare at the boy. He would not allow his pregnant boyfriend to get a job. He could be taken advantage of. He could hurt himself. There was absolutely no fucking way Levi was letting this happen.

 

“Levi! You can’t make the choice for me. You can’t be the only one working! This is my baby too. My responsibility. You can’t be the only one providing,” Eren huffed. He was pissed. Who the hell did Levi think he was?

 

“No. You will not work, Eren. It could be dangerous! What if you hurt yourself? What if you fall or slip? What if you strain yourself from carrying something too heavy? You’re not weak Eren. You’re pregnant and I don’t mind being the one to provide. I got you into this situation to begin with,” Levi wasn’t going to give into this. He gave into everything else Eren wanted, but definitely not this!

 

“Dad! Tell Levi to let me!” Eren turned to his dad, crossing his arm in anger. Why wasn’t anybody saying anything? Did they all think he couldn’t fucking do it?

 

“Eren, Levi has a point.. I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you working. You’re already doing all you can.. You’re growing a baby, Eren. That’s no easy task,” Grisha frowned, he seriously felt bad for his son because he understood in a way. He wouldn’t be comfortable doing nothing while Carla worked. Fortunately, it was the other way around.

 

“B-But! I can’t just sit on my ass all day! Please.. If I can find something that doesn’t require a lot of work, will you let me work? I will do part-time and I won’t get myself into trouble. Please..” Eren looked around the room at everyone, but they were all looking anywhere else but at him. This was fucking ridiculous. “Levi, please!” Eren turned to his boyfriend and shook his arm, until Levi frowned even more and turned to look at him.

 

Levi let out a deep sigh. This was fucking.. Ugh! “I get to go with you and pick a job I deem safe enough.” Levi mumbled angrily. He would worry all fucking day about the brunette if he actually got a job, but it would help if Eren let him choose which job he’d be able to work at. Then he’d worry less, knowing it was safe, since he had pretty high standards.

 

“Fine! Deal! Thanks, Baby!” Eren smiled and hugged Levi tightly, sticking his tongue out at the adults because he got his way in the end. They all looked surprised, but nodded hesitantly once Levi made his proposal. They all knew Levi would take care of Eren.

 

“Well, at least we have baby and income settled. Umm.. Are you guys planning on sleeping together from now on..?” Kuchel asked, not really noticing how _that_ just sounded until every other adult in the room began to choke on their coffees and orange juices. “Oh! Oh no! I didn’t mean it like _that_! Come on.. I just meant.. You know since they’ve been uhh.. Okay. You know what I mean..” Kuchel mumbled, covering her blushing cheeks and looking out the pretty window instead.

 

“You guys are so gross.. Seriously, that’s just.. Even I got what she meant. You should all be ashamed,” Eren scoffed, rolling his eyes. These _adults_ had such dirty minds and they wondered how he and Levi even got into this predicament. Like.. Really? “Well, I can’t sleep without Levi. It’s so uncomfortable and I get really cold,” Eren pouted now, looking over at Levi.

 

“Well, I mean.. I uh.. Shit..” Levi looked away and bit at the inside of his cheek to stop himself from blushing, “I can’t really sleep without Eren either. It worries me too much when I can’t feel him next to me..”  

 

“Well, you’re both welcome to sleep here. But, I will tell you this now.. I’m not comfortable with you two uh.. Having sex here. At least while I’m home where I can hear it.” Carla said, looking pointedly at the horny teenager that was her son. “I mean.. I know about hormones and how crazy they can get when you’re pregnant, but please.. I don’t want to see it, hear about it, or listen to it.”

 

“Well, I’d say the same, but it’s too late for me. I have been scarred,” Kuchel said, giving her son a glare. One morning when Eren and Levi had a morning quickie Kuchel heard really loud moaning and had thought it was the tv but when she made her way upstairs and the noises were coming from Levi’s room. She had quickly turned and ran downstairs to prepare breakfast and pretend that everything was fine, but then the images came with the noises and she couldn’t stop getting those nasty images out of her head for the entire day! They had just popped up and she had tried so hard not to think about it, but seriously.. Did they not realize she was there? Did they have to be that loud? Did she really have to listen to Eren screaming about Levi’s cock being amazing and to fuck him harder?

 

“Oh god.. That is so.. Embarrassing!” Eren squealed, hiding his face in Levi’s neck. “Can we not talk about this anymore?” He mumbled, his face a dark red color from embarrassment. He didn’t know that she could hear and if he had, maybe he would’ve been a bit quitter. Not that he could really think during the actual sex.. On second thought.. Maybe he couldn’t control himself. Oh well.

 

“Well, actually.. Eren and I were invited to a Halloween party at Erwin’s house. So, could we go?” Levi asked, trying to change the subject and the Halloween party was true, but it wasn’t going to be at Erwin’s.. It was actually at a bar, not that he was going to let them know. They definitely wouldn’t let Eren go if they knew.

 

“Baby, you know you can go. Just remember to get home before 1 am and no drinking or doing anything stupid,” Kuchel smiled at her son. She wanted him to have fun for at least one night. Levi never really did anything before, so if he was asking now.. How could she deny him?

 

“Eren can go.. If you keep an eye on him and just as Kuchel said.. 1 am and no later, but I work a graveyard shift tonight, so you two should stay at Kuchel’s tonight, if that’s alright.” Grisha folded his arms and nodded at the two boys.

 

“Of course, it’s fine. They can spend the night at our house whenever. Make good choices and you two should probably get ready if you plan on going soon. It’s already 4 in the afternoon,” Kenny said, looking down at his watch.

 

“Of course. I know.. Good choices. Protect Eren. Don’t let Eren be a little shit. Got it. We’ll be getting ready then and return later,” Levi said, standing up and helping Eren out of his chair so they could go get ready.

 

After a few hours of makeup the two boys were finally ready to head out and have some fun. Levi had gotten two fake IDs for himself and Eren –courtesy of Hange.

 

Levi had painted his entire face with black face paint and then layered on latex and cotton balls to give his face a weird, rotten texture. Once that had been done, he had added different shades of gray, blue, and green to give his distorted face a dead looking shade. Then he proceeded to paint his hands to make them look like skeleton hands, adding the same colors from his face to his hands and finally, he glued on black claw nails so he looked like a rotting corpse basically. He had a black tattered costume dress and he just wore plain black converse. He was supposed to be a dementor from Harry Potter.

 

Eren on the other hand was just dressed up as Harry Potter. He had on a plain white button up shirt with a red and gold tie and over that he had a plain black vest with his ‘invisibility cloak’ over that. He wore plain black leggings and finally some black slip on shoes. He also had his hair parted like Harry’s as well as his round glasses and his look obviously wouldn’t be complete without the scar on the right side of his forehead.

 

“Wow, Levi! You actually look like a dementor! I can’t believe that you did that to yourself. Like what the fuck?! If I knew you could do cool shit, I would’ve asked you to do something to me,” Eren said in awe. Levi truly looked amazing and so fucking real. He seriously felt like he was inside the movie now.

 

“Yeah, well.. You never asked and it’s not like I go around sharing that I know how to do makeup,” Levi shrugged and pulled Eren into his arms, to kiss him on the cheek, but Eren cringed since his whole face felt so damn weird and disgusting.

 

“Ew Levi.. Don’t ever kiss me when you’re dressed up. Harry Potter isn’t supposed to be in love with a soul sucker,” Eren giggled and pinched Levi’s ass cheek, smirking at Levi’s scowl.

 

“Well, it could be a tragic love story. They knew they didn’t belong, but somehow they tried to be with one another. You, _Harry_ , are pregnant after all,” Levi said looking at his phone screen to check the time. “Okay, we have to go. It’s 7:30 and Hange is going to drive me crazy with all of their dumbass texts.”

 

About half an hour later, Eren and Levi were finally inside the bar. By some miracle, the bouncer had actually believed their IDs were real and let them in. Levi didn’t know how the crazy bitch Hange did it, but it had fucking worked.

 

The inside of the bar was quite dark with different colored lights flashing in the center where the black dance floor was located, which was surrounded by dark blue booths with black tables. Then on the left side of the entrance was where the bar stood for anyone to go up and order their drinks. Bats, spiders, and webs were hanging from ceilings. On every table, there were Styrofoam pumpkins in the center that had creepy faces carved into them. There were dark purple and orange fairy lights over the booth seats as well.

 

“Wow, Levi.. This looks so cool. How did Hange find this place? I’m thirsty Levi!” Eren yelled over the music as he looked around. There was pop music currently playing really loudly from the large speakers surrounding the dance floor.

 

“I don’t know, but at least we know they can do one thing right. And I’ll get you a bottled mountain dew. Don’t drink anything that isn’t from me or that was left unattended. Got it, Brat?” Levi asked sternly. There was no way in hell he was going to take any chances with Eren. Once the brunette nodded in agreement, he held the brat’s hand and went over to the bar to get them some drinks, mostly bottled green tea for Levi.

 

Once both teens had their drinks, they decided to walk around to see if they could spot anyone they knew. The dance floor was full of mystical creatures dancing a bit too sexually and seductively to the songs playing through the speakers. Eren felt like he was almost in a trance when he watched everyone dance so freely. They all looked like they couldn’t give a shit about anything but what was happening in this exact moment, as they all grinded about.

 

He was mostly stuck in place, watching a girl who had a long white dress and white sparkly wings. She had pastel purple hair, her eyes were gold, and her makeup looked to be natural. She was grinding up against a black demon with red sclera lenses. It looked like they were about to have sex in front of everyone with the way they touched one another. Eren realized he had been staring for too long when the girl turned to look over at him and wink as she shoved her tongue down the demon’s throat.

 

“..Oi, Brat. Are you listening? I said I found the gang over there,” Eren heard Levi say next to him as he pointed over to a booth with their friends sitting and drinking shitty fruity cocktails. Eren nodded to let Levi know that he had heard and they made their way to their friends.

 

“Oh! Look who it is! And woah! Levi! You’re a dementor? It’s funny because you already suck the fun out of everything and now you suck everyone’s souls. Ha! And ohh! Look at you, my precious Harry! You look so damn cute!” Hange cackled and patted at the seat next to them so the two teens could sit beside them. Levi let Eren sit next to shitty glasses since there was no way in hell he’d ever sit next to them, especially when they were dressed as a witch with their face painted a sparkly green and a big boil on the tip of their pointy prosthetic nose.

 

“Wow. Levi your makeup looks amazing. Actually, the only reason I _can_ tell it’s you is because of your hair,” Erwin smiled, as he observed the fine details of Levi’s costume. He really liked it. He was merely dressed up as Captain America, mostly to show off his muscles to his boyfriend.

 

Armin and Marco were talking quietly and laughing at some joke Marco had heard some drunken kid say a few minutes ago. Marco was dressed up as a priest (no surprise there) and Armin was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. He really didn’t mind wearing a dress, especially when he had girly features. It just made his costume look more realistic. Christa and Ymir were making out in the corner (no surprise there either! Ymir is such a kinky perv!). Ymir was dressed up as James Dean, while Christa was Marilyn Monroe. Sasha and Connie were having an eating contest. They wanted to know who could eat the most Halloween cookies and candy without getting sick. Sasha was dressed up as a bowl of mashed potatoes and Connie was sub-zero from the video game Mortal Kombat.

 

After a few minutes of sitting around, Eren was bored and he just wanted to dance and not just watch others have fun. “Levi, come dance with me.” Eren pleaded, making sure to make his eyes as wide and puppy-like as possible.

 

“Tch. I don’t dance you shitty brat.” Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to embarrass himself in front of everyone. He didn’t need people to tell him he fucking sucked at dancing.

 

“Ugh! Levi, you’re no fun! It’s Halloween.. Can’t you live a little?” Eren pouted.

 

“I said no. Go ask Armin or something,” Levi argued. He didn’t care if Eren thought he was fucking boring because he _was_ fucking boring and if the kid just now realized that, then that wasn’t his problem.

 

“Fine. I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” Eren huffed and made sure to slide across Levi’s lap so he could make his way to the restroom. Once he got there, there was a short line, but he didn’t mind. He had a plan and it would work, Levi would only be paying attention to him all night.

 

After a few minutes of Eren still not coming back from the bathroom, Levi slid out of the booth to go look for him. He checked in the bathroom (where he peeled off his makeup; it was becoming crusty and felt disgusting on his face, as well as the long nails) and at the bar, but Eren wasn’t anywhere. He only hoped that the shitty brat was safe. He was getting irritated and worried with every second that passed by.

 

A few more minutes later of looking around, Levi turned and saw the shitty brat on the dance floor. Levi was stuck in place, just watching his boyfriend sway those sexy hips seductively. He had his head tipped back with his eyes closed and his hands were running over his body to his head to push his sweaty hair back. It was like Eren was putting on a show for someone and it better be for _him_ because there was no damn way he’d ever share his boyfriend with anybody else. Eren fucking looked like _sin_ , even if he was dressed up as Harry Potter.

Levi noticed some random guy, walk over to Eren. The man set his filthy hands on Eren’s hips and leaned down to whisper something in the brunette’s ear. He saw the brat open his eyes and look over at the stranger with worry in his eyes, as he shook his head in response. By this point, Levi had his hands in fists, his knuckles were white and his jaw was clenched so tightly that it fucking hurt, but he was fucking seething. How dare that asshole put his hands over **_his_** boyfriend! Levi had had enough of watching this shit. He stalked over to his omega.

 

When Eren saw Levi, his eyes widened in fear. Levi looked so fucking pissed. He just wanted to have some fun dancing and since the raven obviously didn’t want to, he decided to just dance by himself, until this weird creep, who kept hold of his hips, came up to him. The guy even asked if he wanted to hook up, to which he said no, of course.

 

“Babe, I was looking for you. Why the fuck is this guy’s hands on you?” Levi asked gutturally. He was mostly glaring at the guy behind Eren, but still. It made Eren gulp. He didn’t want Levi to get mad at him for this or worse to dump him because he wasn’t doing anything to stop the other guy.

 

Eren decided to break away from the random man to stand behind Levi and hug him by the waist, to try and pull him away. He really didn’t want Levi to get into a fight because of him. He’d feel so damn guilty. The other guy took the hint, luckily and nodded in understanding, turning to walk away from the two teens, probably to go look for someone else to hook up with.

 

Once he was out of Levi’s sight, the raven turned around to glare at his boyfriend. “What the fuck was that, you shitty brat? Am I not enough for you? You want his cock?” Levi growled, his eyes narrowing more than usual. He gripped Eren’s hips and pulled him flush against his own body. “Your body belongs to me, Eren. Got it? You’re **mine** and only I can fucking touch you.”

 

Eren gasped in surprise at the way Levi was acting. He didn’t even think Levi _could_ get jealous, but now that he was witnessing it. He fucking loved it. It made him feel wanted and powerful somehow. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and pressed his forehead to the raven’s to look into his eyes, “I don’t want anybody else’s cock, but yours. You’re the only one I want. You’re the only one who can satisfy me. I’m all yours and there’s no question about it.”

 

Levi didn’t even know what the fuck was wrong with him. He felt angry and possessive and he was talking as if Eren was some fucking object to him, which he wasn’t.. But the brat didn’t deny any of it and what he said actually made him feel better. _Eren didn’t want anybody els_ e. _Eren was his_. “That’s right, Brat.. Only I can fuck you just right. Only I get to watch you come apart,” Levi husked, sliding his hands down to grope at the brunette’s fleshy ass possessively.

 

Eren smirked and leaned down to Levi’s ear to whisper, he didn’t need anybody else to hear what he was about to say, “Damn straight. So why aren’t you fucking me yet, Levi?”

 

Levi’s eyes widened momentarily. Was this kid serious? They were in fucking public! He wasn’t going to defile the kid where people could watch. There was no fucking way. “You shitty Brat, let’s take this home instead,” Levi growled against Eren’s ear in return, giving his right ass cheek a soft spank.

 

Eren wasn’t going to let Levi off the hook. He wanted him and he wanted him _now_. He wasn’t going to wait for them to leave and drive home, “Nuh uh. Levi, I want you inside me now. You know.. When I went to the bathroom, I fingered myself to open myself up for you,” Eren husked against Levi’s ear, nipping at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

 

“You’re such a shitty brat, you know that?” Levi groaned. He could feel his cock throbbing in his boxers from how hard he was and he could also feel the brat’s boner since they were still pressed up against one another. Levi tched and took Eren’s hand to lead him to the back where he found a dark booth that was unoccupied. This will have to do, he thought to himself.

 

Once inside the booth, Levi had Eren sit on his lap, so he’d be facing the table. So they’d look like they were just some weird couple instead of a couple that was actually fucking in public. Levi thanked whatever god was out there that the brat had worn his “invisibility cloak” since it was long and would cover them up quite nicely.

 

“Hurry up,” Eren whined, as he pulled down his leggings and boxers down to the tops of his knees, shivering when his erection rubbed up against the fabric of his cloak.

 

“Shut the fuck up. I’m going dammit,” Levi snapped, he was getting impatient too. Something about fucking in public excited him, but made him nervous as hell at the same time. The raven, pulled up his weird dress thing and pulled his cock out from his boxers, quickly sliding on a condom he had found in his pocket. After what seemed like forever, Levi finally gripped Eren’s hip with one hand, while he held up his cock with his other hand and pulled the brunette down onto his length, making sure the cloak hid his and Eren’s body from view. It wasn’t really necessary since they were in a dark booth, but better safe than sorry.

 

His aching length slid into Eren with barely any resistance and he could hear the brunette whimpering, probably trying to be as quiet as possible. He placed a hand over Eren’s stomach to protect it from the table since the brunette was leaning forward a little bit so they could move better. Levi began to gyrate and grind against the brunette. It was becoming hard to keep quiet, so he pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s back.

 

Eren was trying so fucking hard not to moan or scream like he really wanted to and maybe it was a bad idea to fuck in the booth because he couldn’t really bounce like he wanted to without making it look so damn obvious that they were having sex. He could only hope that none of their friends would find them in this situation. Eren bit down on his bottom lip hard, almost tasting blood, as he began to lightly bounce on Levi’s cock, making sure that Levi’s pierced tip hit his prostate almost every time.

 

Eren leaned back so he could tug on Levi’s hair to talk into his ear, “Ahh! Levi.. I don’t ..Mmm.. Think I can stay. Ah! Quiet!” He could feel Levi’s lips twitch up in a smirk.

 

“Yeah? Then.. Shit! Don’t be..” Levi husked against the brunette’s ear. He wrapped his arms around the boy and began to snap his hips up as harshly as he could against the other boy without being too obvious. The position was a bit uncomfortable, but he couldn’t deny that it felt so damn good.

 

Eren leaned back against the raven and began to slam his hips back against the other boy’s member. He could feel the way Levi’s length massaged his insides so nicely, so perfectly.. At this point he didn’t really care if anybody saw them. He just wanted to come and he wanted Levi to come inside him, but he could feel the condom and that wouldn’t do.

 

“Fuck! I’m already close, Babe,” the raven groaned against the brunette’s ear. He could feel his member throbbing and his hips begin to stutter from the impending release that was so close.

 

“L-Levi wait! Take the condom.. Hah! Off! I want you to come inside me.. Hnnng,” Eren moaned as he tried to lean forward for Levi to take the condom off, but the arms around him tightened to keep him in place. What the fuck was Levi doing?

 

“Eren, I’m not coming.. inside you. Not here. The fluids will just get.. everywhere. So get back here ..and let’s just come like this.. I’m so close..”

 

“No! Take the fucking condom off!” Eren growled, as he broke free from Levi. He reached down to squeeze the base of Levi’s member to rob him of his orgasm. He wasn’t trying to be mean but Levi _would_ give him what he wanted.

 

“Ahh! Shit! Eren.. What the fu-..!” Levi snapped at the brunette. “You want me to come inside you? Fine!” Levi hissed against Eren’s ear. He couldn’t believe the brat. He pulled the kid off his cock and removed the condom, disposing of it inside a glass that was half full of amber liquid. Then he turned the brat around so he’d be facing him and tore his leggings and boxers down the middle so both teens could actually fuck the way they needed it.

 

“L-Levi! What if someone sees?” Eren gasped in surprise once his lower half was completely exposed to his boyfriend.

 

“You wanted me to come inside and this is the only way I’m doing it. I told you to wait until we got home, but you just had to be so damn greedy,” Levi growled, pulling the brat down onto his needy member with the boy’s feet on either side of his hips. He felt so much harder and thicker because of what the brat stole from him.

 

“Ahh! Yeah! Levi..! Just like.. Just like that!!” Eren moaned, his back was against the table and every time he slammed down to meet Levi’s hips, he could feel the edge of the table digging into his back and it hurt, but he really wanted this. _He needed this_.

 

“Fuu-Fuck Eren!” Levi groaned against the brunette’s neck, where he was mouthing it greedily. His fingers were digging into the boy’s hips harshly and he could feel his grip tightening the closer he got to his orgasm. Luckily the cloak still covered them up in this position, so their bodies weren’t visible to anybody.

 

“Baby! Ahh! I’m so close! Hah! Right there! Yeah.. Fuuck!!”

 

“God damn, Eren.. You’re so fucking loud! Someone’s going to hear us.. Sh-Shiit!”

 

“Oh god! Hnnngh!!! I’m going tooo..!” Eren moaned loudly, before his hips began to stutter. After a few more seconds he finally came all over the inside of his cloak.

 

Once Levi felt Eren’s heat twitch, clench down onto his member, and suck him in further, Levi couldn’t stop himself from splattering his seed all over his boyfriend’s insides, just like he had wanted.

 

Eren leaned forward against Levi and the raven wrapped his arms around him, running his hands up and down over the brunette’s back in soothing motions, as they both tried to catch their labored breaths.

 

“Mmm.. Levi that was so good..” Eren hummed, wiggling his hips, since Levi was still sheathed inside him. He then leaned over to press a few rough kisses to the raven’s jaw, sliding his hands up to place them over his shoulders as well. He truly loved this boy in front of him.

 

“Yeah.. It was. I still think it would’ve been better at home you shitty brat,” Levi said as he rolled his eyes. He was still pissed at Eren for being so damn stubborn. “Hey, let’s go home..”

 

“Yeah.. Yeah.. I know and Okay, but you ripped my pants and the cloak is now sticky..” Eren blushed, looking down at his ruined outfit.

 

“Your fault,” Levi smirked, finally pulling Eren up so his softening cock could slide out. He then proceeded to place two fingers over the brunette’s hole to stop any fluid from escaping and waiting for it to close up so it wouldn’t spill out.

 

Once the two boys were as decent as possible, they got up to say their goodbyes to their friends so they wouldn’t worry.

 

“Hange, you fucking delete that video, you psychotic perv,” Levi snapped, once he saw Hange.

 

“Wait.. What video, Levi?” Eren snapped his head to look at Levi. She couldn’t have been filming _them_.. Right?

 

“But, Levi! I need it for my collection, plus it’s not my fault you two decided to get it on in public. Come on please..?” Hange pouted and batted their lashes, trying to convince Levi. It’s not like she was going to post it all over the Internet. She wasn’t a cruel person!

 

“Video? You knew she was watching?!” Eren screeched, he was completely mortified and Levi knew?! What the hell? Did he not care that Hange was watching?

 

“It’s not like she could see anything and that’s why I’m telling her to delete it now. I wasn’t going to get up in the middle of us having sex to tell her to stop. Plus you were so fucking distracting with my dick up your ass. I couldn’t just leave without making you come first,” Levi smirked, looking over at an annoyed Eren. But then he turned to glare at Hange and took her phone forcefully to delete the videos and pictures she took. There was no fucking way he’d let this crazy psycho masturbate to him and Eren.

 

“Leeevi!! Noooo! Why did you do thatttt?!” Hange began to tear up, searching for the pictures and video. They had taken wonderful pictures! And now.. Now they were gone to never be admired again. What a pity.

 

“Tch. Shut up. We’re going home. When the others get back let them know so they don’t worry. Got it, Glasses?”

 

“Yes..” Hange said gloomily. Perking up when she looked over at a blushing Eren. “You my good boy, have a wonderful rest with Mr. Grumpy over here.”

 

“I will, thanks. Bye Hange!” Eren waved, smiling a little. He still couldn’t believe that they would actually film him and Levi. Although, it was his fault, but still!

 

Once the two teens had arrived and headed to Levi’s room. The raven had Eren strip off his cloak to admire the work he had done to the brunette’s costume. His bottom half was completely exposed now that he didn’t have the cloak on and Levi was fucking ready for a second round. Eren had complained at first, but once Levi actually began to touch him and make him feel _good_. They had agreed that it would be a good idea to have Eren ride Levi in the bathtub. Only the two teens hadn’t realized how chaotic and messy it would be.. Afterwards there was water all over the floor and they had to clean that up before they finally headed to bed at 3 am.

 

A few weeks later, Eren was sitting on a cement ledge outside of Sina High that surrounded the entire school. He was waiting for Levi and they’d usually be on their way home by now, but Levi had to stay after class to finish up some art project he was working on. So Eren was just going through his phone, looking through his social media to catch up with the gossip going on around the world.

 

After a few minutes, Eren could hear footsteps behind him and he perked up, “Finally, I’ve been waiting forever. I thought I’d have to wait another hour or something.” Eren was about to turn around to smile at Levi, but then a hand came over to cover his mouth and another one was snaked around his waist to pull him back over the ledge and drag him into the wooded area behind the school. Eren was squirming and screaming against the hand over his mouth, but whoever had him had a really strong grip.

 

Eren noticed that they had been walking (Eren was mostly being dragged) for a while and they were going deeper into the woods. Was he about to get raped or killed? Would anybody even find him? He could hear rushing water off a little ways to his right side and he was starting to really freak out. He couldn’t tell who it was by just looking at the person’s hands.

 

After a few more steps the other person finally spoke. “So, Yeager, how does it feel knowing that there are a few alphas coming to teach you how an omega should act..?” They slid their hand down to Eren’s throat to squeeze it lightly as they taunted.

 

“Wha- What? Why? Let me go! Please.. Please Jean.. Please let me go..” Eren began to sob because he couldn’t break free. Jean’s grip on him was so strong and even if he did break free.. Where would he run? He would most likely run into someone else if what Jean said were true.

 

“Oh.. Yeager, I love it when you beg.. But, unfortunately, I’m going to be one of the first to teach you how to know your place. Your little boyfriend isn’t here to save you this time.. It’s a pity really. I’m going to enjoy watching you squirm like the little bitch you are..” Jean husked against the brunette’s ear, beginning to squeeze his arms even tighter around the other boy’s stomach.”

 

“Noo! Jean please.. Please don’t..” Eren wailed, trying to elbow the horse anywhere he could so he could run, but nothing worked and it only caused Jean to squeeze his throat even harder. “..Jean I’m pregnant!” Eren screamed desperately.

 

Jean let go of Eren and pushed him onto the ground so he’d fall on his ass, to stare at him wide-eyed in disbelief. Had he heard correctly? Was.. Was Yeager actually expecting? “I.. I don’t fucking believe you. You’re just desperate, so you’re spewing out whatever shit you can think of!”

 

“No! Jean please! I.. Levi and I haven’t told anyone. Nobody knows.. Please.. I can prove it to you!” Eren sobbed even harder, he needed Jean to believe him. He didn’t want to be hurt or raped. He’d be defective then..

 

“Then show me! You have five seconds! Fucking prove it!” Jean snapped anxiously. He couldn’t hurt someone that was pregnant, no matter how much Reiner wanted to hurt Eren. He wouldn’t be able to let this happen if this was true..

 

Eren wiped at his eyes and got up to pull down his pants to hip hipbones and lift his shirt up so he could show Jean his swollen belly. “Jean.. Look.. D-Do you believe me now?”

 

“Holy shit.. Fuck! ..Eren fuck!” Jean began to pace in random directions and tugging on his hair once he saw that Eren _actually_ was telling the truth. He had to protect him somehow. It was fucking instinct, but he also wasn’t such a terrible person. He wasn’t one to hurt pregnant omegas. He had a fucking heart.

 

After a few more minutes of pacing and some silence, Jean tensed up once he heard some howling and laughing. Shit! They were coming from all directions and there was no fucking escape, but then he heard it.. He heard their fucking salvation.. Or at least Eren’s, but he had to do this. He was the one that got the brunette into this situation in the first place. He grabbed Eren’s hand and began to run to the sound of a waterfall off to their right.

 

“Jean! Jean what.. What are you doing?” Eren whispered frantically as he tried to keep up with Jean’s pace.

 

“I’m saving your fucking life, Yeager. I’m already having a hard fucking time dealing with this, so just shut the fuck up!” Jean snapped, trying to run faster. He needed to get them to safety.

 

Once they made it to the edge, Jean had to stop abruptly causing Eren to run into his back. The water below was about a seventy foot drop.. But, they had to jump. He could hear the others closing in on them. Shit!

 

“Eren, you have to trust me. I know.. I know you shouldn’t because we have some stupid rivalry, but listen to me..” Jean whispered, as he snapped his head in all directions to make sure nobody was closing in yet, “You need to wrap your arms around me. I will deal with most of the impact. Once we land you need to swim out and run as fast as you can. Get to Levi.. Do you understand?”

 

“J-Jean.. No. What about you?” Eren eyed the other teen warily. He really just wanted to lie on the ground and curl up to sob. He felt so damn helpless and useless. He also couldn’t believe that Jean, the fucking Horse, was actually saving him. He just wanted to be in Levi’s arms.

 

All of a sudden Jean slapped his hand over Eren’s mouth to stop him from saying anything else and he was staring to the left. Some guy was there, but he wasn’t facing them. He was looking out towards the woods, most likely looking for them. Eren later realized that it had been Reiner, but he didn’t have any time to think because he immediately felt Jean wrap his arms around him and fall backwards over the ledge..

 

Then they were in the air and time seemed to stop, Jean was staring at Eren in worry and Eren was staring at Jean in shock because they couldn’t do anything else. They were fucking falling and they had no idea if they would survive this steep fall. Then in just a few agonizing seconds, they were engulfed by really cold water.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi deal with the alphas. Levi and Eren get in a fight. Eren starts having some complications. Some things are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this entire chapter today.. Yeah, it took a while. It was briefly edited and honestly I felt like this chapter was hectic and everywhere.. So I do apologize for that, but at least I got a chapter up? I think I'm going to start posting once a week instead of every few days.. It just makes things easier for me. Anyway, Enjoy. *************** Oh shit, I almost forgot there's a bit of gore and some mentions of rape and possible miscarriage.. Ehh, it's not really detailed or anything.. But, I know how some people freak out if there aren't any warnings. Now.. You may enjoy!

Once under water, Eren found it extremely hard to breathe. He had lost contact with Jean from the force of the waterfall pouring down from above. He had his eyes open, but he couldn’t see the two-toned head anywhere. He searched frantically, left and right and nothing. It was almost as if Jean had completely disappeared. Where the fuck could that bastard be? After a few more seconds Eren began to feel his stomach stir painfully, but he tried to ignore it in order to find Jean.

 

He swam further away from the current so he’d be able to swim up above water, he was losing oxygen quickly and it was becoming a lot more difficult to stay calm, or as calm as he could be in a situation like this.

 

Once his head was above water he took a couple deep breaths he hadn’t realized he had actually needed. The water was freezing and he could hear his own teeth chattering above the current. He looked to the shore on his left and found Jean lying on the bank. He was extremely pissed off and he was going to kill the fucker for not even attempting to help him out of the water. He was the pregnant one! He was the one that needed to stay warm and not be in freezing as fuck water!

 

Once he swam over to the shallow end, he began to walk towards the other teen but he was extremely slow at it because his legs felt numb and were very jello-like. “J-Jean! I sw-…” Eren froze in shock staring down at the kid whose lips were completely blue. There was blood pouring down his arm from some deep gash he had on his shoulder and he had a few scrapes and cuts all over his ugly face.

 

“H-Holy sh-shit! Jean, y-y-you’re not d-dead, right?” Eren could barely speak from how cold he was. God, how could people fucking do this? He plopped down onto his knees and pressed his palm to Jean’s chest. The teen was breathing and his heart was still beating so that was a good sign, but he didn’t get it.. Did Jean swim out and then pass out from blood loss? Shit!

 

Eren could hear howling and taunting from over the waterfall. He didn’t think they had heard or seen them jump, but now what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just pick Jean up he was too damn heavy and Levi would surely kill him for even attempting something that stupid.

 

Eren felt sick to his stomach, his clothes were clinging onto him and if nobody was able to tell he was pregnant before, they definitely would be able to now. This was infuriating! He was supposed to be at home by now. He wasn’t sure how long it’s been since he’s been out in the woods, but surely Levi had already noticed and was looking for him.

 

All of a sudden Eren doubled over in pain, he wrapped an arm around his swollen belly and the other was gripping onto Jean’s wet shirt tightly. He wasn’t sure what exactly it meant, but he had a feeling his baby was in some sort of trouble.

 

Eren gritted his teeth tightly and began to whimper in pain. His eyes were focusing and becoming blurry over and over so fast that he felt like he was about to pass out, but no! He wasn’t weak, he wouldn’t pass out now when Jean needed him and they were still in danger. He’d fucking save them in whatever way he could. What had he told Mikasa and Armin so long ago?

 

**_If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don’t fight, you can’t win._ **

****

Yeah, that’s right.. They won’t make it if he doesn’t save the. Obviously Jean is useless and can’t protect them, so it falls on his shoulders. Levi is surely to get angry, but he needs to survive. He has a family now. He can’t let them down.

 

Eren dug his nails into his forearm, hoping that the pain would keep him grounded. He has one goal he has to reach and he will fucking die trying. He is tired of being the one that needs to be protected. He is tired of being the one that everyone thinks is weak. He’ll show them now that they chose the wrong person to fuck with. He will hunt them down and kill them if he has to. He will slaughter them without a fucking care because they started this damn war and he will end it all. He will end the alphas that have decided to make him prey. _He will end Reiner_.

 

Eren stood up and began to search for a sharp rock in the water. Once he found one, he tore off some thick branches from a nearby tree and sat down next to Jean once again. Jean was still breathing, but he was still losing blood. Why did Jean have to be useless now? Fuck! Eren tore a thick strip off of his shirt and used it to bandage Jean as best as he could. He wasn’t sure how effective it was, but at least the blood slowed down a bit. He needed to hurry up!

 

Eren sat down once more and then began to sharpen the end of the branches with the rock he had found as best as he could. He kept repeating the mantra he had lived by so long ago. It was the only thing he could think about. He had to live. He couldn’t die. He had to win. If anybody were around, they’d be talking about how Eren’s eyes glowed green and how his dark expression made him look like some possessed demon.  

 

After his handmade spears were finished, he decided it was time. He punched Jean’s uninjured arm as hard as he could, “Get the fuck up, Jean.”

 

Jean winced and shot straight up to glare at Eren, but then he noticed the eyes and turned his head away. Then he grimaced once pain shot up his injured arm, making him hug his arm to his chest. “W-what the fuck, Yeager?” His voice sounded so croaky, almost as if he had been drowning in the water.

 

Eren had an absent expression. It was almost as if he were in some dream. Was any of it real? “You have to get up. Go find Levi.” Eren stood up and grabbed the spears, ready to walk away from Jean, but Jean held onto his ankle tightly.

 

“What the fuck? E-Eren.. I can’t leave you. Your psycho boyfriend would murder me then. And what the hell are you going to do? I can’t let you go off and be the suicidal bastard you’ve always been! Listen to me! We’ll go find Levi and Levi will take care of this. Please Eren, don’t do this to him! Think about your baby!” Jean was fucking desperate. He needed to have the brunette listen to him. If something happened to Eren he would never forgive himself and he was sure Levi would chop his dick off and feed it to Satan or something.

 

Eren whirled around, his eyes flashing a brighter green, “I am thinking about him and my family! If I don’t do anything, they will **never** leave us alone! And I don’t need Levi to fight all of my battles. I’m not a helpless omega. I will kill them all! If you try to stop me, I will kill you too. So it would be in your best interest to go find Levi.” Eren shook off Jean’s hand and ran into the woods with the goal he had in mind. **_Kill them all._**

 

“Shit!” Jean stood up on wobbly legs and took a deep breath. Levi was going to kill him. How was Eren so sure that Levi would even listen to him in the first place? He was going to end up with a damn dagger in his gut. Ugh!

 

The two-toned teen began to walk in a random direction, hoping that Levi was somewhere nearby. He could feel the blood beginning to drip down his arm and he didn’t want to lose the damn arm. He felt like complete shit, but this was his damn fault. Listen to Reiner, they had said. Yeah fucking right. That shithead was fucking crazy and obsessed with Eren. Why couldn’t Reiner get over the fact that he’d never have Eren? The stupid boy was obviously head over heels for the short alpha.

 

Jean gritted his teeth and hugged his arm to his chest tightly. This was going too slow. He needed to fucking jog at least. He’d never reach Levi in time and Eren would surely be dead by the time they found him. Eren was stubborn, but could he really take down seven alphas all on his own? Jean doubted it.

 

After jogging for a few minutes, something hard connected with his abdomen and made him do a flip over whatever he had run into. He landed on his back and began to wheeze and cough from the blow. But then he opened his eyes to a blue-eyed alpha. His facial features were contorted in anger and he couldn’t even see the pupils of the other male. Both of his eyes glowed a brilliant blue color.

 

“Where the fuck is he?” Levi hissed, he was straddling Jean’s hips and he had a dagger in his left hand positioned over the boy’s abdomen and his other hand was squeezing his windpipe. He just wanted to snap the fucker’s neck, but he kept reminding himself that he needed to rescue his Eren first.

 

After a few more coughs and some struggling, Levi loosened his grip on the boy and glared at him darkly. “I’m going to ask one more time and if you don’t answer. I will gut you. Where is he?!” The raven screamed. He wasn’t playing any games. He needed to find his boyfriend before he was seriously hurt, if he wasn’t already.

 

“I-I don’t know where he’s at! He ran off and told me to find you. Levi he didn’t look right, his eyes were glowing like yours. I tried to stop him, but he threated to kill me. Look, there are seven alphas looking for him. We have to find him before they do. Please, Levi.. He told me.. I know about his pregnancy..” Jean whispered the last part desperately, hoping that Levi would let him redeem himself somehow. He was stupid, he never wanted to do anything Reiner made him do..

 

Levi sat back in slight shock. Why would Eren tell Jean about his condition? How could Eren even.. Why would Eren trust him? Jean had to be lying.. Had the stupid alpha hurt Eren and found out he was pregnant? “He would never tell you something like that.. You fucking touched him, didn’t you? Touched him and found out he was pregnant? I should fucking kill you!”

 

“No! No Levi! I didn’t touch him.. Not in the way you think. I didn’t rape him! Please Levi, if we don’t hurry, Reiner probably will!” Jean stared wide-eyed at the raven. Why would he think that he’d rape a helpless omega? Especially a pregnant one? God! Was he seriously that much of a dick that everyone believed he’d do something so cruel? He needed to change his ways that became very clear.

 

“Reiner won’t touch him! Head to my car and wait for Eren and I in the backseat. I swear Jean, if you escape in my car, I will hunt you down.” As an afterthought he added, “Don’t bleed all over it either.” Levi grimaced at the thought and before Jean could say anything more, he began to run. He ran as fast as he could. He could smell the blood and there were loads of it.

 

Jean stared at Levi’s retreating back in shock. “Is today give Jean orders day? Fucking psycho alpha and crazy ass hormonal omega..” Jean mumbled as he stood up and made his way to where he assumed Levi’s car was. At least the raven left him the fucking keys. And how would he get away anyway? Honestly he sucked with driving with only one hand and one of his arms was useless at the moment.

 

The dirty blonde whistled at the omega in front of him, smirking as he taunted, “Someone’s been a little slut. You pregnant, baby? You’re such a pretty little thing. Do ya think Reiner would mind if I bury my cock inside that pretty ass? Or better yet, maybe we can keep it a secret. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Eren glared at the alpha. He was pissed. Why did alphas think omegas were some sluts that they could just have whenever they wanted? He had two spears in his hands and the other alpha acted as if he was some fragile little flower. Eren would use that to his advantage. He knew this stupid guy would keep his guard down if he thought that Eren was some silly little omega that didn’t know how to use sharp objects. “I don’t know if Reiner would mind, but my boyfriend would.” Eren giggled and walked closer to the guy.

 

“I doubt your boyfriend is going to find you after this, sweetheart. He’ll never know,” the guy laughed, winking once he was finished talking.

 

Eren now stood in front of the other male and he was smiling so sweetly at him, that it made him feel sick. He hated alphas that treated people like him like they were shit. “Well.. that’s sort of.. ehh.. I’m going to kill you,” Eren grinned and brought up the spear he was holding, swinging it forward in a large arc and ramming it into the alpha’s abdomen as hard as he could before the other male could get out another word.

 

The dirty blonde stared at Eren in shock, he began to cough up blood and then he tried to pull out the spear that penetrated him. He was making it worse though, so much blood began to spill from the wound. The brunette looked down on him as he crumpled into a kneeling position. “You have been cleansed of your sins,” Eren pulled out the spear and made his way to his next victim.

 

Similar situations happened to every single alpha until there was one left. Reiner. Eren was completely drenched in his victims’ blood. He had a few gashes on his arms and neck from the alphas that thought it would be a good idea to put up a fight. Eren felt stronger somehow, like he was invincible. He couldn’t remember a time that he felt like this. Sure he saved Mikasa and Armin once before, but he had never felt so strong.

 

After a few more minutes of tracking, Eren finally found him. Reiner’s back was to him and it looked like he was speaking to someone, but Eren couldn’t see anybody. This guy must be fucking crazy. Eren slowly began to walk out from behind a tree towards Reiner. This was it. This was what he had been waiting for.

 

Reiner turned to face Eren slowly. He had heard the omega following him a few minutes ago and he knew that all of his men had been killed. It was something he had expected from his omega. He knew that the brunette was special and oh how he wanted him. He wanted him so badly. Once he turned and saw the protruding belly, his face contorted in anger. How could this happen?!

 

“Why did you do this to me, Eren? You.. You’re expecting..? Shit, Eren. You cant keep it. You cant keep that _thing._ We have to kill it and then you’ll come with me. We’ll make a baby. We’ll be the family we were destined to be!” Reiner rambled, as he ran his hands through his already disheveled hair. He looked psychotic.

 

“What the hell? You’re not killing my baby. I don’t want you!” Eren hissed, his eyes shining a turquoise color now. He wouldn’t allow that bastard to touch him in anyway. He belonged to Levi and to nobody else. Levi was it.

 

“Babe, why can’t you make this easy for me? Just come with me.. If you don’t cooperate, I’m going to have to do this the hard way.. Please, I don’t want to hurt you. Why can’t you understand?” Reiner sighed and he was talking as if Eren was some stubborn child that wouldn’t listen to reason.

 

“I belong to Levi and I’m having _his_ baby. I will not go with some psycho!” Eren clenched his grip on the spear tighter as he stared Reiner down. This guy was fucking sick. Thinking they belonged together? Where the hell had he even come up with that stupid idea?

 

“You are not! I’ll fucking kill him! He took you away from me.. Why cant you understand that he fucking brainwashed you! This isn’t you.. You were so perfect and now you’re fucking damaged, but it’s okay! I’ll fix you, baby. Just come to me. We’ll leave this shitty town and go live somewhere far away from everyone.” Reiner began to walk closer to the other teen slowly and raising his hands in front of him to show Eren that he wasn’t a threat.

 

“Stay the hell away from me!” Eren screeched. His eyes began to go back to normal. He was starting to get off that weird powerful high and he was beginning to feel weak again. He dropped the spears accidentally and that was a huge mistake because once they were on the ground, he could feel himself being caged inside Reiner’s arms, “Let me go!” Eren thrashed and kicked as best as he could.

 

“Baby, sh.. It’s okay,” Reiner pulled out a pocketknife from his back pocket and held it against the brunette’s neck. “You smell so damn delicious. I really want to take you now..” Reiner smirked against Eren’s ear, as he pressed his erection against the teen’s ass.

 

Eren whimpered and tried turning his face away from Reiner’s nasty mouth. Why did this shit have to happen now? He was going to die. He and his baby were going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Reiner pressed the dagger harder against the brunette’s neck so that a couple beads of blood formed and dripped down the smooth skin of his neck. He ran his other hand down Eren’s side and to his crotch to grope at him hoping that the brunette wanted him as much as he wanted the boy.

 

Eren began to scream desperately since that was the only thing he could do. He couldn’t thrash because then he’d most likely slit his own throat. He hated the feeling of Reiner’s hands over his private parts. He felt gross and almost as if he were cheating on Levi. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be raped. He was terrified and so he screamed louder. The scream was high pitched and inhuman. Everything became quiet. All that could be heard were the brunette’s bloody screams and the suckling from Reiner’s mouth on the other teen’s collarbones.  

 

Levi had been walking around for a few minutes, he had found all of the body’s and luckily none of them belonged to Eren, but the brat was being reckless. He didn’t know how the pregnant omega was capable of doing this, but he was angry. So damn angry with Eren. He was the one that was supposed to protect them and what does Eren do? He puts himself in danger because he thinks he can do everything himself.

 

Levi stood quietly, once everything got quiet and then he heard it. He heard the screams of his lover and he didn’t give himself time to think. He just ran in the direction of the screams and in only a few seconds he came to a clearing. Reiner had his filthy hands all over his boyfriend and what pissed Levi off even more about the scene was the knife held to the brunette’s neck. Oh.. He was definitely going to kill Reiner now. Fuck the damn consequences.

 

“Let him go,” the raven spat harshly, his eyes turned to an almost black color from the anger coursing through his veins.

 

Reiner turned to Levi’s voice and smirked, “Let go of who..? Oh you mean.. ” the crazy teen began to palm at Eren through his jeans causing him to sob desperately, “..him.” He pressed his groin harder into the brunette, making the knife slide into his skin deeper, more blood pooling down his neck. “I don’t think so.”

 

The raven growled in frustration. This guy was going to be a fucking challenge. He looked over at his boyfriend and when they made eye contact, Levi tried to give him a reassuring nod. He’d get the boy out of this. There was no other option; it was come home with Eren or not at all.

 

“This is between you and I. You wanna kill me so bad? Well here’s your chance. Let him go and come kill me.”

 

“Oh Levi, but would the fun in that be? I have to make you suffer first. You think I could have a taste of Eren’s mouth first? Hmm..?” The bulky blonde taunted, licking a large stripe over the boy’s cheek. “Mmm.. Salty..”

 

Levi clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth. Nobody had the right to touch what was his. Nobody had the right to make what was his cry. Nobody had the right to take away the brunette’s freedom. He would make the blonde pay.

 

After a few tense seconds of silence Eren finally spoke up. “Reiner, I’ll go with you. Please.. Just loosen your grip and I’ll go with you, I promise,” Eren croaked, bringing his hand up to cup Reiner’s cheek as best as he could.

 

Reiner looked down at Eren quizzically but then nodded, “Fine.. Only because you promised, but I swear Eren.. Try something funny and I will slit your throat.”

 

Eren nodded in agreement and he was so going to regret this, but he had to give Levi an opening. He looked over at Levi momentarily in shame and once Reiner loosened his grip, Eren wrapped his arms around Reiner’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Reiner had dropped the knife he was holding and wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling him further into his chest. He was distracted.

 

Levi stared in shock. He couldn’t believe that Eren would do this to him. Anything, but this.. Levi took out his dagger, holding it with the blade pointing inward instead of outward. He reached for the other dagger he had taken from Jean and held it in the correct position. He ran forward silently and once he was near enough to Reiner, and he saw Eren pull away from the disgusting kiss, Levi jumped and spun into the air with his daggers ready.

 

Eren backed up smiling up at a glowing Reiner. Before he knew it, blood splattered onto his face and he saw the blades of Levi’s dagger slam into Reiner’s neck and cut his head clean off. The brunette stared at the headless body and once it crumpled over, he saw Levi standing directly behind it. He looked pissed. Eren stepped over the body and reached out for Levi, but the raven stepped back out of his reach.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me. Let’s just go. Now.” Levi said harshly.

 

Eren immediately retracted his hand almost as if Levi had tried to bite him. “I didn’t mean it.. You know I did it for us..” Eren whispered.

 

“Yes, sure.. You did it for us, but that doesn’t make any of this right. Why do you have to be so god damn stupid? You’re pregnant! You fucking.. God Eren.. What the hell was going through your head?” Levi snapped, glaring at the stupid brunette.

 

“They would never leave us alone! They wouldn’t stop unless something was done and I did something! I fixed it!” Eren screamed at Levi, feeling tears dripping down his face.

 

“And why did you have to be the one to fix this, hm? You couldn’t have trusted me to fix this mess?! Eren are you even capable of making sure this child stays alive? You’re a god damn kid that never listens to reason. You’re a terrible..! Fuck!” Levi looked away from Eren, feeling ashamed at what he was about to say.

 

“What..? I’m a terrible what? A terrible mother? Is that what you were going to say, Levi?” Eren whispered in shock. He never thought Levi would ever say something so damn cruel.

 

“Eren.. I..” Levi sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, that’s what I was going to say.. You.. You’re so reckless. You’re almost always in danger. You’re only like three months pregnant. Is this child ever going to be safe?” He wasn’t going to lie to the brunette. This is what he felt. What he was terrified of. Eren never put thought into anything and he almost always ended up in some trouble. Frankly, the raven was so tired with it.

 

“Fuck you, Levi,” Eren spat before he walked away, in the direction he hoped was the school.

 

Levi tched and followed Eren closely. His eyes had turned back to normal, but he was still on edge. This whole day had been a fucking mess and he still had to deal with Jean.

 

Once at the car, Eren opened the passenger door and slumped in the seat. He was pissed off at Levi, but he mostly felt uncomfortable. The pains were coming back and he kept taking a few deep breaths, hoping that the pain would disappear.

 

“He only cares, you know..”

 

Eren squealed and jumped in his seat. He turned around the glare at Jean, “Shut up. What do you know, Assface?” The brunette crossed his arms and sighed. He knew the ass was right. But, he still didn’t appreciate what Levi had said. It had really hurt, mostly because he knew it was true and he was already really insecure about fucking up.

 

“So, since you’re covered in blood, I’m assuming you finished it?” Jean was leaning back against the backseat with a towel wrapped around his arm, that he had found in Levi’s trunk. He was pale and sweaty, probably from all that happened. He was so damn exhausted and he didn’t even really do anything.

 

“Mhmm..” Eren sighed and turned to really look at Jean.. “Well, he didn’t kill you. That’s a surprise.”

 

Jean snorted and glared at the brunette halfheartedly, “You had me go to him even though you weren’t sure he was going to let me live?”

 

“Well, you sort of deserve to have your cock cut off, you know.. for being such a dickhead,” Eren laughed at Jean’s shocked face, but while he was laughing, Levi had opened the door and got in. He looked clean now, but also so annoyed and like he really didn’t want to be here anymore.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Levi asked calmly, almost too calmly. His previous facial expression was completely wiped off and instead he had his usual I-don’t-give-a-shit face on. On the inside, he was jealous, pissed, frightened, and all of the shitty emotions anyone could think of. He just wanted today to be over with.

 

“No, Levi you aren’t, but Jean’s bleeding out. So if you don’t mind, get that stick out of your ass and drive us to the damn hospital, yeah?” Eren hissed in between clenched teeth. He wasn’t sure why he was acting like such a little shit to Levi. He loved Levi, but he was just.. so mad..

 

“Mmm.. Yeah, whatever the princess wants,” Levi shot a sarcastic smile over at Eren and started the car.

 

“I’m not a fucking pri-..”

 

“Guys, it’s none of my bus..” Jean began to say.

 

“Shut up!” Both Levi and Eren said as they turned to glare at Jean for really not minding his own business. Jean just raised his good hand in the air as surrender. He definitely didn’t want to start World War three with these two.

Levi parked in front of his house and he sat in his seat staring straight ahead. After a few second of silence and nobody getting out of the car he had had enough, “Well, get the fuck out! I have to go to work. I’m already so damn late. Your father can take care of Jean.”

 

Eren unbuckled angrily and he turned to face Levi, “I don’t want to see you, Levi.” He opened the door and slammed it shut just to annoy the raven, and then he made his way to help Jean out and once again slam the door. Jean could still walk and only had to lean on him a little so that was great. Eren heard Levi drive off and he sighed, as he began to walk Jean over to his house. He needed Levi’s love.. Dammit..

 

Eren left Jean on his couch and made his way over to his dad’s study. The door was locked, but he knocked and told his dad that Jean needed his help, before his dad could walk out and see him in bloody clothing, Eren ran up the stairs and into his room, locking it behind him. Then he undressed and picked out some clean clothes, so he could take a bath and wash off all of the nasty shit that had accumulated on his skin.

 

Once he was clean, he looked himself over in the mirror. He had a few bruises littering his body and he also had a hickey Reiner had left on his neck. He felt so gross.. Especially after remembering the kiss he had shared with Reiner. Eren began to gag at the thought and once the worst of it was over, he grabbed his toothbrush slathering it with loads of toothpaste, making sure to brush every single inch of his mouth. When that was done, he stuck a bandage over the cut on his neck, hoping his parents would think he scratched himself instead.

 

After a few more hours, Eren was lying in bed. He was having terrible contractions that would come and go and he was suffering. He couldn’t tell his parents because then they’d also tell him he was a terrible mother and he couldn’t have _them_ say something like that to him. He’d definitely break if his parents thought terribly of him.

 

After the sixth contraction in a row, Eren sobbed into his hand, trying to keep quiet. The pain was becoming so much more intense and he was terrified. He was going to lose the baby, wasn’t he? After taking a few deep breaths, Eren reached for his phone on the nightstand and dialed the only person that could make him feel better.

 

“What do you want, Eren? You said you didn’t want to see me.” Levi said dryly.

 

“Levi.. I’m so sorry..” Eren croaked, fresh tears running down his sweaty face again.

 

“Shit.. Eren, what’s wrong? Did you see your father?” Levi sounded worried now and Eren could almost imagine him fidgeting with the end of his hoodie, like he usually did when he was nervous or worried.

 

“Levi..” Eren groaned in pain and hugged his belly tightly, “I think I’m having a miscarriage..” Eren sobbed into the phone.

 

“W-What? N-no.. Eren, you can’t.. I’m c-coming over. I’m coming over, Baby. Everything will be alright,” Levi whispered into the phone. He didn’t sound so sure, but Eren knew he was trying to seem okay for the both of them. Somebody needed to have some hope after all.

 

“Hah..! Hurry, Levi..”

 

After a few more minutes, Levi made his way to Eren’s. Today had been a complete shit day. He was almost fired for being an hour late to work and his boss had gotten pissed off at his “excuses” and told him to just go home for the rest of the day. Instead of going home he had gone back to the school where his uncle had been waiting for him. Levi explained everything that had happened and then his uncle had told him that he would take care of it. He wasn’t exactly sure how, but he trusted Kenny. So he let Kenny be after receiving Eren’s call. After speeding and almost getting a ticket, he was now at the front door knocking frantically.

 

Carla opened the door in surprise and let Levi in once she knew who it was. “Levi, is something wrong? Do you know why Eren brought an injured Jean over? Jean hasn’t really spoken because he’s been out of it, but Eren hasn’t been opening up either and his door’s locked. Did something happen between you three?” Carla had her arms crossed and she was looking over at Levi with a worried expression, hoping that the boy would have something to clear this whole thing up.

 

“Sorry, Carla. I can’t talk right now..” Levi responded quickly and ran passed her and up the stairs to Eren’s room. He tried the door, but it was locked so he grabbed a pocketknife and picked the lock and once it opened he shut it behind himself and made his way over to a whimpering Eren.

 

“Levi..?” Eren croaked, raising his head to make eye contact with the raven. The brunette was extremely pale and his hair was matted to his forehead. He looked awful.

 

“Fuck.. We need to tell your father.. If.. If you’re having a.. you know.. Then he should know.. He’ll take care of you,” Levi whispered, pushing the boy’s bangs back from his face.

 

Eren took Levi’s hand and held it tightly as he shook his head frantically. “No.. I can’t tell him. H-He’ll s-say it’s my f-fault.. Y-you’ll be mad at me. Y-you’ll hate me t-too for killing our ch-child,” he sobbed desperately, squeezing Levi’s hand to his chest, hoping that the boy wouldn’t leave him. If he lost the baby _and_ Levi left he would have nothing to live for..

 

“If we go now, there may be a way for this baby to be saved. Look, you’re not actually certain this is a miscarriage, right? It could be something else, but we have to go now.. before it’s too late..” Levi squeezed Eren’s hand to try and reassure him somehow.

 

Eren nodded and had Levi help him sit up. He felt so fucking weak and the pain was becoming unbearable in this position. Levi had his arms around his waist and he helped him to a standing position, but then the brunette began to scream because he was freaking out. He could feel blood oozing down his thighs and he didn’t want it to be real. He didn’t want this to be happening.

 

“Eren, what the fuck is it? What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” Levi gripped Eren’s chin so the boy would look at him. He was terrified. What could this mean for them?

 

“L-Levi.. There’s blood.. I-I can f-feel blood!” Eren gasped out, it was becoming really difficult to breathe and he was trying to focus on Levi, but the pain and the blood oozing down his leg were distracting him. He felt like he was going to pass out.

 

“Babe, I’m going to set you back down and check, okay?” Once Eren nodded, the older teen made sure to have the boy lying down on his back. He unzipped the kid’s pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, but there was nothing there. Eren wasn’t bleeding. He looked completely fine, so why was Eren freaking the fuck out? “E-Eren.. You’re not bleeding..”

 

“I am! I am.. I can feel it! Levi, I’m not crazy, I can feel the blood!” Eren screeched desperately.

 

“I’m going to take you to your dad’s and we’ll get you checked out, okay?” Levi sighed. He had no clue what to make of this. He couldn’t tell what was wrong with the boy, but he sounded so scared.. So he couldn’t just think nothing was wrong. Levi wrapped Eren in a bed sheet and picked him up to take him down to where his parents were.

 

Jean was sitting on the couch with a loopy expression and a cast around his entire arm. He hadn’t looked too injured, but he guessed the inside was worse looking than the outside if his whole arm was in a cast.

 

Levi could hear Grisha and Carla arguing in the kitchen about something, so Levi made his way to them. He stood in the doorway for a couple awkward seconds thinking about how to make his presence known, but when Eren whimpered against his chest both of his parents turned to stare at them in shock.

 

“W-What’s wrong with my baby?” Carla screeched, making her way over to Levi and Eren. She kissed her son’s sweaty forehead and told Levi to set Eren down on the dining room table, since there wasn’t any more time for moving him somewhere else.

 

“Eren thinks.. He’s having a miscarriage..” Levi gritted out, running a hand through his hair nervously, looking away from the boy’s parents.

 

Grisha and Carla both stared at him in shock for a few seconds before Grisha had apparently gotten his shit together and ran into his office to grab a few things he’d need for Eren and a situation like this.

 

Carla began to sob and was holding on tightly to one of Eren’s hands while he practically screamed in pain, clawing at his thighs over the sheet he was wrapped in with his other hand.

 

Levi felt sick to his stomach. He hated this. Why did this have to happen?

The raven leaned back against the wall, sliding down to sit with his legs crossed on the floor. Should he call Eren’s friends? He was positive the brunette would rather have them around than him. He only made shit worse. All he ever did was bitch at Eren for everything he did wrong. He wouldn’t blame the kid for hating him after this. What would he do if things didn’t work out..?

 

Grisha came back into the kitchen with what looked like a tablet with a probe thing. He quickly set everything he needed up and he made his way over to Eren. Between Carla and his help, they managed to pry the sheet down to his son’s hips. Grisha squirted some of the weird jelly onto his lower belly and began to move the probe over the belly. He could see the baby and the baby was fine.. The baby’s heartbeat was really strong, but he looked so much bigger than last time.. How could that be possible?

 

“Levi.. You need to tell me what happened..” Grisha said, turning to look over at Levi on the floor.

 

Once Levi explained everything he knew, it all made sense.. “Whatever caused Eren to react the way he did.. I believe that somehow that made the baby grow.. Don’t ask how it’s possible because even I don’t know. Eren is about three months pregnant, but the baby is big enough to be about six months. I wouldn’t be surprised if Eren gave birth before his due date..”

 

“So.. Eren’s fine..? The baby is just.. growing..?” Levi asked, extremely unsure. The explanation was weird.. He had a feeling Grisha knew more than he was willing to say.

Grisha looked over at a sleeping Eren and momentarily at his wife before speaking. “Yeah.. Eren is fine.. They’re actually both fine. Do you.. Want to know the sex..?”

 

Levi stood up immediately and made his way over to Eren, “Y-You can see the sex?”

 

Grisha nodded in response and smiled shyly at the teenager. Finding out the gender was so exciting, they still wouldn’t be able to tell if the baby was an alpha or an omega until it was born, but this was still wonderful news. The boys deserved some sort of excitement after what they’ve gone through.

 

“I want to know..” Levi whispered, looking down at Eren. He was still so pale, but at least his fever had stopped after Grisha gave him something to calm him down and put him to sleep. He’d tell Eren the good news if he wanted to know later.

 

“Congratulations Mr. Ackerman, you and Eren really are having a son,” Grisha patted Levi’s back and smiled at the boy and then walked over to hug Carla who had her hands covering her mouth in surprise.

 

Levi could faintly hear Carla and Grisha cheering next to him, but he couldn’t do anything but stare at his Eren. This was supposed to be a happy moment for the both of them, but he couldn’t help but feel so fucking useless. He kept reminding Eren of what a terrible mother he was, but what about him? He never had a dad.. He didn’t know how a dad should act.. How would he ever make a good father to a son he had never planned to have? How was he supposed to pretend that everything was okay, when in reality it wasn’t? The bigger Eren’s belly got, the more frightened he became. He felt like he was going to burst, but he didn’t know when he would finally explode. He just hoped it wouldn’t cause Eren and their son harm when it happened..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes please let me know. I have a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/erxnjagxr69). I also have an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/erxnjagxr/) with wannabe cosplay. Check out my other fics: [Please Come Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7896739/chapters/18037789) and [Snow Orphan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8084734/chapters/18526210).


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's having some issues remembering things. A bit about Levi's ancestors. Some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm.. This chapter is probably shit, but I liked it. So fuck you. A bit of information on how Levi got his power, not really though and I don't think I'm going to go further into it. You come up with your own conclusions if you want. Sorry to disappoint. There's some gore in this once again and Levi and Eren totally got away with murdering everyone. Just saying.

A few hours later, Eren stirred awake to the feeling of someone stroking his belly. He felt completely naked underneath the covers and he began to internally freak out since he was facing away from whoever was stroking him. All he remembered from the past few hours was saving Jean somehow after the ass had kidnapped him, almost being raped by Reiner, Reiner dying, and him having a miscarriage..?

 

“Eren..? Are you actually awake now?” Levi whispered from behind the kid, stilling his hand over the belly that had literally grown twice in size in just a few hours.  

 

Eren rolled over onto his side to look Levi over once we recognized his boyfriend’s voice. Honestly, he looked like shit and like he hadn’t gotten any sleep for the last week or so. “Levi, did you really kill Reiner and did I… I lose the baby..?” Eren whispered heartbrokenly. He could feel the belly still, but he wasn’t sure how exactly miscarriages worked. Was he supposed to still have the belly or did he just go flat after having the kid?

 

“Eren.. I did kill him. Do you not remember..? And no the baby is fine, actually your dad told me what we’re having.. Do you.. want to know..?” Levi hadn’t been able to sleep thinking about what Jean had said about Eren’s eyes. He knew that his eyes turned blue, but Eren’s turning green.. What did that mean? And how Eren killed six alphas.. How was that even possible? How could his Eren just kill as if it were nothing while being pregnant? Levi had seen all of the bodies and most of them were just awful to look at. Eren had let them bleed out. Some had been coughing up blood, raising their hands towards him. As if asking him, a fallen angel, to be taken from their suffering. Another thing that was really bothering him was the fact that the brat had a child inside him growing way too rapidly. Would he seriously be giving birth in the next three to four months instead of the six to seven? Things were happening way too quickly and it was becoming too much for Levi.

 

“Oh.. I want to know Levi!” Eren smiled a little, placing a hand over the raven’s cheek affectionately.

 

“We’re having a boy,” Levi smiled slightly, resting his hand over Eren’s hip, his fingers slowly dancing over the goose bumped flesh.

 

“Could you.. also uh.. What happened to the other alphas, Levi?” Eren whispered shyly, letting his hand slip down from Levi’s face and onto Levi’s chest in between them. Had Levi gotten rid of them too?

 

Levi stilled his fingers and his smile disappeared from his face. Now he just looked like he had witnessed something awful. His eyes were wide and his jaw was clenched tightly. “You don’t.. remember..?” was all he could get out. His mind was fucking spinning. What the hell was wrong with his boyfriend?

 

Eren’s smile also faltered, it was almost cute how he had his head tilted to the side and his brows knitting in pure confusion. What the hell did Levi mean? Was he supposed to remember the other alphas? “Uh.. No..? Am I supposed to? I mean I just remember getting out of the water, having some really bad contractions and then I don’t know.. somehow I ended up with Reiner’s arms around me. You killed Reiner.. So didn’t you kill the others too?”

 

“Eren.. You killed them all.. How do you not remember that? You were covered in blood.. You..” Levi placed his hand over Eren’s forehead to feel if he had some sort of fever. How could Eren just forget? But Eren was fine.. He wasn’t hot or anything.

 

“W-what..? No.. Levi I didn’t do any of that. How would I kill someone? Especially six people? There is no way Levi! I thought it was all Reiner’s or something. I had cuts and bruises, but I thought I got them from him..” Eren began to tear up. Had he really..? He didn’t think Levi would lie to him about something like that, but if he really had killed them all.. Then why couldn’t he remember doing it? “Am I crazy, Levi?” Eren began to sob, covering his mouth to keep quiet.

 

“No, you’re not crazy Eren.. I don’t know what’s going on, but we’ll figure this out. Just.. Sleep with me, okay? I haven’t been able to rest, but now that I know that you’re okay, I feel so tired,” the raven kissed Eren’s forehead and pulled him into his chest so he could rest the boy’s head over his heart. Hopefully it wasn’t beating too erratically. “I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to the both of you.. That I swear to you, Eren.”

 

Eren sniffled and nodded, closing his eyes as he listened to Levi’s heartbeat. He didn’t feel too tired. He was mostly scared from this situation, but he knew when Levi said he was tired, it was because he really was exhausted. So Eren tried to keep quiet and even out his breathing so Levi could fall asleep.

 

It took what seemed a few hours, but eventually Eren joined him in sleep as well, feeling calm and relaxed with the way the raven would stroke his belly in soothing motions as he slept.

 

The next morning, Eren woke up to an empty bed and a note on Levi’s side of the bed. It was odd because usually Levi would wake him up so they could go to school together.. So why did he just leave without him?

 

After a few minutes of debating with himself, he sighed and just decided to open up the folded note and read it.

 

_Stay home and don’t speak to anybody about yesterday. Burn this once you’ve read it. I’ll see you after work._

 

“Leeeeevi, so have you heard about the blood they found out back?” Hange whispered excitedly into Levi’s ear.

 

“Hange, does it look like I give a shit? No, I didn’t hear anything nor do I want to. Shut the hell up and go bother Eyebrows instead,” Levi groaned and slammed his head onto his disinfected desk multiple times. He fucking hated it today.

 

From the moment Levi had entered school, there had been cops and ‘Do Not Cross’ tapes surrounding the wooded area behind the school. There were rumors that blood, but no bodies had been found, which they were never going to find. He had talked to his uncle that morning and Kenny had let him know that the bodies had been disposed of, but wouldn’t say anything more. Apparently the least he knew the better because then they wouldn’t be able to tie him to anything. The only thing was.. His uncle had found six bodies instead of seven. Someone had either lived or one of the bodies had been moved and this was freaking Levi out. Who the hell was the one that hadn’t been found? It couldn’t be Reiner, right? No, he chopped his fucking he-..

 

“Hellooo! Levi, didn’t you hear me?” Hange cackled, poking at his cheek.

 

“Dammit Hange! Don’t touch me! What? What do you want?” Levi turned to glare at them and smacked their nasty hand away from his face.

 

“Don’t be that way, Shrimpy! I was just wondering why Eren wasn’t here. I didn’t see him around this morning and he’s actually really funny annnd he brings out your inner funny too!” Hange pouted, cradling her hand against her chest, acting as if Levi had literally broken her hand with his swats. “You wound me.”

 

“Tch. Eren wasn’t feeling well today. Therefore he isn’t here. Unless you’d rather him puke on you.”

 

Hange immediately gasped and squealed in excitement, having their teacher hush them. “Levi, is it morning sickness?!” they whispered excitedly, slapping his shoulder multiple times in the process. “Please tell me, it’s true!”

 

“What? No! Shut the fuck up. He’s sick. Flu or something,” Levi rolled his eyes and turned away to actually start paying attention to their History lesson, since anything was better than listening to Hange and the bullshit that came out of their mouth. Plus, he wasn’t about to tell _them_ that he and Eren were expecting. He didn’t need the whole school to start talking shit about them because it would surely hurt his brat.

 

**2,000 years ago**

Karena Ackerman sat on her bed, in the Ackermania Palacia. She was the youngest of three sisters and six brothers. So she was most likely never going to be queen, but she _didn’t_ mind. She enjoyed making friends with their slaves and playing with their children, but she would always get disciplined by her father, Arkemis, when she was caught. Apparently she was supposed to be a proper lady and play her part as a princess. Slaves were low and she wasn’t supposed to be seen with them. It was as if she were playing with horse shit, so her father said.

 

Karena may have been the youngest, but she was the prettiest. She had thin eyebrows with beautiful half lidded, light gray eyes that flashed different colors of blue when her emotions took control over her. That was a secret kept between her and her father. Apparently it would be a disgrace because he and she along with another sibling that was terribly ill only had that power. They could make things happen with their minds and she could convince people to do what she wanted with a certain look.

 

She also had long silky black hair that made it down to her knees. Most of the time she had her hair in a long French braid lying over her left shoulder with fresh flowers decorating it. The flowers depended on which were in season because only ‘she should be wearing the best of the best’, her father always repeated.

 

“My lady, are you sure I should be doing this? Your hair is just so beautiful,” Elena, a slave with beautiful olive skin and icy blue eyes, with short choppy brown hair, said.

 

“Elena, please.. I have told you many times that this must be done. We will take our revenge on my father and kill them all. I can’t let him recognize me, so please. Please just cut my hair to my shoulders with the blade. And how many times have I told you! Just call me Karena,” Karena exhaled sharply and nodded. She would do this. _They_ would do this.

 

Now, you may be wondering why Karena was going against her father and was on the slaves’ side. For one, her father was going to execute many innocent slaves and their children because they couldn’t produce enough food for them. The palace had plenty of food and her father was a greedy bastard who didn’t want to share with anybody. He would rather kill off the population than act like a good king. The worst part was that all of her siblings were on _his_ side. They agreed with whatever he said, no matter how ridiculous it was. She was the only person who had fought for the slaves, but since she was the youngest and the one who caused the most trouble. Everyone just told her to grow up and to quit having a tantrum. They never took her seriously and she hated them, but that wasn’t the only reason why she was going to watch them all die.

 

A few months ago, her brother Ivan, decided to rape her one evening when everyone was asleep and all of the lights were out. He had held a small blade to her throat and told her that if she spoke a word that he would push her out her window and watch her splatter all over the cement walk down below and that he’d enjoy it and tell their father that she had merely tripped from arguing with Elena, her best friend. So she gave in, she wouldn’t allow Elena to be punished for something she didn’t do. She would surely be tortured and finally executed in front of her children. That would just be awful.

 

So Karena lied there, internally sobbing from the pain her brother inflicted upon her. She wouldn’t show him the fear and regret she felt for being related to _them_ by blood. He tore at her silky nightgown and hitched it up and then did whatever he pleased with her until the early hours of the morning. She hadn’t made a sound, even though it had been her first time being touched like that. After he had left, Elena had found her in the position he had left her in and only when her personal slave wrapped her arms around her, did she finally cry for hours from how much she had suffered.

 

She had told her father, but he hadn’t cared. He had told her that maybe she did something to deserve something so cruel. That she was being punished for being so different and for having so much power and not using it for them. For her family. That she was a fucking disgrace and he was glad that she had been dealt with because he wasn’t sure how to punish her anymore. That their queen shouldn’t have died giving birth to a god awful defect.

 

But now the Gods must have been punishing her for something because a few weeks ago she had found out from a healer that had treated her from a sickness she had contracted, or thought she had contracted, that she was expecting. Expecting a bastard child from all of the dirty things her brother had done to her. That was the icing on the shitty cake she had been served. She would make them all pay for making her suffer and feel like she didn’t belong. She felt like she had no one and this way, she would make a life for herself and the child she would have. She would raise this child in a new world where life wouldn’t be so cruel to them.

 

“Alright Karena,” Elena spoke softly, before gripping the raven’s hair and then slicing at a certain point with the small blade. The cut wasn’t perfect, but it was short and that’s all the princess cared about. She just needed to be able to conceal it.

 

“Thanks, Elena. Did you get me the men clothes that I needed and the weapons?” Karena asked, as she slid out of her white silky nightgown and stood naked before her slave. She had a lavender jewel decorating her belly button and another two on each perky nipple. It was custom to have the women’s body pierced with fine jewelry. The more you had, the more royalty or rich you were.

 

“Of course,” Elena made her way to the princess’s closet and pulled out a small bundle of cloth out of the back. Then she made her way back to the princess and pulled out the clothing to show the princess.

 

“Wow, this is wonderful. I never thought I would ever wear anything but dresses. This truly makes me so happy. Thank you,” Karena smiled, as she held up a maroon shirt to her chest. The fabric felt amazing. She wasn’t even sure what it was. This must be what poor people wore on a daily basis.  

 

“Come on, Princess. We should get you dressed. It’s almost time. I have the small blades and signal flare on the bed. Once you have killed your father, fire the flare and the rest will be taken care of. Remember that maid passage I showed you? Be sure to hide in there once you’re finished and I will come get you,” Elena spoke in a hurry, as she helped the princess into her clothes. She made sure to have a hat to conceal the raven’s face and hair.

 

Once the princess was finished getting dressed, she looked completely different. She didn’t have the long tight dress restricting her movements and it felt wonderful. The clothing was a bit loose and it made her just want to sing and prance in a field of flowers. “Oh! Elena, this feels so magical!” Karena laughed as she hopped and danced around her room excitedly. She already felt so free.

 

“Princess, please.. Calm down, we can’t be too loud for they will wake,” Elena said, covering up a smile with her hand. She had never seen the princess look so happy. _So free_.

 

Karena made it to her father’s room without a hitch. His guards were nowhere to be seen. They were being distracted by some slaves far away from his room. This happened on occasion because obviously nobody would dare hurt the king. They would surely get caught and be executed before daybreak.

 

The princess closed the door behind herself. The room was very large and her father’s bed was in the center of the room. She slowly and quietly tiptoed to her father’s side, being sure to not step over the creaky floor. Once she was close enough to the man, she pulled out the dagger from under her shirt and held it aimed at the king. This would be his end!

 

Before Karena could get close enough to her father, the man himself, opened his eyes and quickly sat up in bed, his eyes turned a bright red and he slammed the girl against the wall. Karena wheezed and coughed and quickly stood, holding the dagger out, her fingers were turning white from the pressure she had on the blade.

 

“Who the hell are you? How dare you come and try to kill your king! Guards! Guards come in immediately!” The king roared in anger. He couldn’t believe that some random boy would come and try to finish him off. The boy probably didn’t know how powerful he was though. He would kill this kid and get it over with already.

 

Karena took the hat off and glared at her father in anger. Her eyes had turned a bright blue and she was seething, she was a short person, but she felt so fucking tall at the way her father coward away from her once he saw who it was. He knew, just as well as she did, that she was more powerful than anyone in the family. She would show him not to fuck with her or _her_ people.

 

“Karena! What is this madness? What has gotten into you? You’re fucking crazy!” Arkemis growled. His daughter was just having a tantrum. She wouldn’t hurt him. She couldn’t. She was weak.

 

“You.. You made me do this! You don’t care about anybody but yourself and this is what you deserve. You never cared about me! Always calling me the weird one. Always making me feel useless.. Well not anymore! You will suffer father and I will enjoy watching,” the princess hissed. Her pale skin glowed in the night because she was letting this madness consume her, but she didn’t care. She wanted him gone. She _needed_ him gone!

 

“You.. Are an ungrateful bitch!” The king rose his hand to try and disarm the girl, but before he could even get his arm halfway up the girl had ran to him with her inhumane speed and pinned him against the wall. She made sure to flick her wrist towards his arm and causing the man to scream in pain, feeling his left arm sizzle and break off to leave a bleeding nub. Blood splattered all over the girl’s clothes, but the blood had her eyes turning black and sharp teeth jutting out of her gums. Blood. She needed blood.

 

Her father shouted at her to get away because this wasn’t his daughter! She was a demon! The gods had surely sent down a demon to kill them all and he’d rather die than to be in the same room with this beast!

 

Karena barked out a hideous laugh before sinking her teeth into her father’s neck and tearing his throat open. He had his right hand trying to stop the bleeding, but it was too much. His eyes became glassy and he died with a look of fear in his eyes.

 

She couldn’t control her actions. She needed to watch them all die. So with that goal in mind, she went into every single room that belonged to her siblings where she tore their throats open or stabbed them to death multiple times. Wherever she walked, she’d leave bloody footprints in her wake. She was drenched in blood.

 

Everyone that got in her way suffered from her wrath. She would slam people against walls or make them jump out of windows with a tilt of her head. Sadly, she had no control so when Elena got in her way. She killed her. Simply snapped her neck with a flick of her wrist and moved on. She never looked back. Just kept walking throughout the entire village until everyone was dead.

 

Once the blood of every villager was spilled she finally came to reality. She had killed _everyone._ She couldn’t believe what she had done and she hated herself for it, but she had to leave the palace before anybody caught her. She would not let people experiment on her or touch her unborn child. She would protect it because she knew that this child would have her ungodly power. The power only came from incest and she could only hope that this child would be better than she ever was. That the child would never hurt another soul and have better control of the power they possessed.

 

A few years passed and Karena had a daughter. The girl, Ivana, had big, bright blue eyes and dark black hair that made it down to her waist. She was so beautiful and she definitely had the power Karena had, but her eyes changed into an odd gold color instead of the blue the older possessed. She wasn’t sure what it really meant or if it just varied in power, but she had already begun teaching her daughter how to control it. She wanted her daughter to be a good person.

 

Unfortunately, Karena was beginning to fall ill like her brother once had. The more she used the power she possessed, the more she felt drained. She had already begun to cough up blood and she was becoming even paler than she already was. Soon she’d look like a ghost. That made her laugh because she already felt like one.

 

She had changed her name so nobody could connect her to the royal family and she had changed her hair color to a light brown. Her iris also changed from her usual light gray to a really dark gray. So she looked nothing like the princess that had once lost control and slaughtered everyone she loved and cared for.

 

Sadly, Karena would die from using her power to protect her daughter from a terrible break in. She manages to save her daughter, but shortly after defeating the crooks. She slips away with a relieved smile on her face.

 

She had known it was coming once she had defeated them and was glad that her suffering was finally over. She had made a loyal friend and she knew that that friend would take her five-year-old daughter and raise her as her own. So she had nothing to worry about, letting her slip away peacefully after letting her daughter know how much she was loved.

 

**Present**

“Hey, can you believe that the slaves went against their king and killed him off? Also the woman that possessed the glowing eyes.. You don’t know anybody that has the same eye color.. Do you?” Hange grinned at Levi. They had been fascinated by the history lesson and they really wanted to learn more. Plus the youngest princess really reminded her of Levi. It was a shame that she had died in the slaughter as well. She seemed like a cool chick to chill and smoke some pot with.

 

They were sitting at lunch at their usual table. Obviously Eren’s friends now sat at the same table since Eren always sat with Levi. So it was a full house, but the brunette was definitely missed.

 

“Hange, if you think that that crazy bitch is related to me, then you’re stupid as fuck. Plus, I don’t know my father so it’s not like I can go ask him. He was just some asshole that left. So just shut the hell up already,” Levi rolled his eyes, running a fork through his nasty food. He wasn’t going to eat it; he just needed something to do mostly.

 

“Shrimpy, calm down. I just thought that it was cool, plus everyone thinks you’re related to that family. There are rumors that she escaped you know. Some even say she still lives because she’s immortal,” Hange bounced excitedly in her seat, slamming her hand down on the table multiple times.

 

“Come on. Leave Levi alone. Obviously, he’s depressed because he misses Eren,” Erwin winked at Levi, patting him on the back.

 

“No! He’s not depressed, he always looks that way!” Sasha shouted, as she chewed some spaghetti, spitting some of it out onto the table.

 

“She’s right, Erv.” Hange smiled deviously.

 

“Shut the fuck up. I’m leaving now,” Levi growled after grimacing at Sasha’s nasty display. He needed to talk to Eren and see how he was doing. He was worried and if someone was out on the loose, they’d surely be looking for Eren to possibly finish him off.

 

Levi took off and walked out of the school doors into the courtyard. He pulled out his phone and dialed Eren as he took out a pack of cigarettes he had just gotten and pulled one out, lighting it and then sticking it in his mouth. He needed the fucking nicotine because he was stressed out. He hated this shitty ass day and everything he had to deal with.

 

“Hey, Levi. I’ve missed you sosososo much!” Eren picked up after the fifth ring.

 

“Hey, Brat. How are you? I’ll be by in a few hours,” Levi sighed into the phone as he leaned back against the wall with his head tipped back and his eyes closed.

 

“I’m okay. I’ve been craving cherry pie, Baby. Will you bring me some after work? Oh and the cops are here..”

 

Levi snapped his eyes open, “What? Why the hell didn’t you fucking tell me that first?!” he hissed, taking a long drag from the cigarette, before blowing it out.

 

“Well.. Ugh, I didn’t want to worry you. My dad’s talking to them now. They came because I was a suspect since I wasn’t at school I guess. But also, my dad got pissed and started yelling at them you know “How can he kill six people when he’s pregnant?” that sort of shit. Plus they looked at me like I was some weak omega Levi. But, anyway. My dad is convincing them that I didn’t do anything and that I stayed home because I was having contractions. Then oh my god. I had to pretend to like start having them and the cops freaked out and well, they helped me lie down and then.. You called. See? Everything’s fine. Our baby is okay too. He misses youuu,” Eren cooed.

 

“Well that’s a fucking relief. Seriously Brat. You’re fucking lucky that nothing could tie you to anything. And how the hell do you know our kid misses me?” Levi scoffed into the phone. He wasn’t an idiot and he was pretty sure Eren couldn’t speak to the child.

 

“Levi! Shut up! It’s pretend. Plus, I’m sure he actually does because I do. Plus you haven’t touched me. When can we have sex?” Eren whined. Levi could imagine him pouting on the other end.

 

“Pretend? You’re an odd one, Eren. Your father said no sex. It’s for the baby. It’s a sacrifice you have to make. Plus, why the hell are you asking me this on the phone? Wait for me to get home or something,” Levi rolled his eyes and put out the nasty cigarette, finally feeling a bit better. He noticed that talking to Eren actually calmed him down most of the time.

 

Levi could hear some people speaking on Eren’s end and he couldn’t really make anything out, but something about a body. Then there was screaming and then a door slammed shut and everything got quiet.

 

“Eren? Eren what the fuck is going on?” Levi could feel his heart racing. Eren wasn’t in some sort of trouble, right?

 

“Levi! Levi, I’m okay. Umm.. Reiner’s missing. His father is head of the police and he personally came by. Levi, Reiner’s been stalking me, us. He.. He had pictures. They were disturbing and oh my god. Levi, you need to come home. They don’t know what happened to Reiner, but Berthold is missing too! He wasn’t _there_ yesterday, right?”

 

“Eren, calm down. I can’t go home now. It would be suspicious, don’t you think? And you don’t remember anything, so there is no way for you to be connected to anything, okay? Everything is fine. We’ll get through this and don’t worry about Reiner or Berthold. We’ll talk when I get home after work. I have to go,” Levi sighed and hung up after Eren said goodbye. The bell had just rung and he needed to head to class. Where the hell was that omega? He hadn’t seen him at school either, but he hadn’t found it suspicious until now.

 

It had been exactly a week and everything about the incident had died down a bit. Kenny had been a genius because the bastard had killed some deer and spread their blood over the spots the men’s bodies had laid and dragged it out really making it look like a gruesome kill. Since nobody knew who they were and they weren’t reported missing, nobody questioned the suspicious hunters that claimed to have killed that day. They even had the deer carcasses to prove it and the blood matched. So everything was pretty much let go.

 

There was still no word on Reiner’s or Bert’s whereabouts, but it was just seen as a run away case since nothing seemed to have forced the two teens to run away from anything bad.

 

Although the disturbing pictures they had found of Eren and Levi (mostly Eren) were being investigated, but really everyone in the Ackerman and Yeager family knew that they were just sitting on their asses and not actually investigating since Reiner’s dad was in charge. Why do something to ruin your own son’s life, right?   

 

It was now Thanksgiving break and Eren was put on bed rest because all he ever seemed to do was stress out and worry about everything. Especially with the whole _Reiner is missing_ thing because he was seriously afraid that Reiner would pop out and try to take him away from his family. He was so scared that he made Levi install a nightlight in each of their rooms and bathrooms because he just couldn’t sleep in the dark anymore. Because of all his stress he also couldn’t eat as well as he should be. Everything made him feel sick once again. So his dad had given him the devastating news that he had become anemic. His dad said it looked like he was dying and it was probably true because he could somehow feel the alpha boy inside him becoming stronger while he only became frail and weak.

 

He would only eat when Levi forced him to mostly because he couldn’t bring himself to. He couldn’t even go to school! He had to start taking online classes because it was too much for him to get out of bed and actually go do normal teenage things. His friends kept calling him asking him if he was okay _because_ they didn’t know what was wrong and Eren had to keep reassuring them that everything was fine, but he knew they didn’t really believe his excuses. So he had decided to invite them over for Thanksgiving dinner and well, obviously they’d see for themselves. It’s not like he could hide his huge belly anymore.

 

“Levi.. Ugh.. Just.. Go faster,” Eren mumbled against his hand in between moans. He was lying against a mountain of pillows with only his lower half naked and his legs spread wide for Levi.

 

He had convinced Levi to finger him since he had become so damn horny lately and the raven still hadn’t touched him in any way since who knows how the fuck long. So, basically Eren was just sexually frustrated. Sadly, they had to make this little rendezvous quick because it was Thanksgiving Day and his and Levi’s parents were actually downstairs prepping for the big evening.

 

“So needy..” Levi smirked, as he added a third finger and began to angle and hook his fingers to begin abusing the magical bundle of nerves that always had Eren screaming in ecstasy. Levi was lying down on his side next to Eren, with his elbow propping his head up. He was getting horny by just watching Eren and knowing that he was causing Eren to groan and moan like a whore. It was seriously his favorite part of sex. Just listening to the brunette beg for more and act like such a slut for him was a major turn on.

 

“Your.. Hnggh.. fault! I’ve ..been so fucking.. horny, that I thought about.. Oh god! Masturbating.. but I realized ..that my belly.. Fuck! is in the way and I Can’t.. Ha!” Eren’s eyes rolled back and his back arched. He could feel himself getting close and he couldn’t wait, but he was also missing something.. Something thicker and longer inside of him.

 

Eren blindly reached down and shoved his hand into Levi’s sweatpants, pulling out his hard shaft to stroke in time with Levi’s fingers. He could feel the precum dripping at a steady pace, letting him know that just by watching _him_ Levi was so close.

 

“Fuck Eren..” Levi groaned lowly, his hips thrusting into Eren’s tight fist. He could feel the brunette, running his thumb over his sensitive slit causing more of his precum to spill out and run down the brunette’s fist and onto the bed. He’d definitely have to clean that up later, but for now he’d enjoy this amazing hand job.

 

Levi and Eren were enjoying themselves too much that they were oblivious to the running footsteps heading straight to Eren’s door. Sadly, they had forgotten to lock the shitty piece of wood that it opened and slammed against the wall with ease causing Levi to snap his eyes open and glare at the intruders and Eren to squeal and try covering himself up. Try because it was actually really fucking hard to move while having a huge belly.

 

“Big broooooh GOD!” Isabel screamed, her green eyes widening at the sight before her and her mouth gaping open at the scene that was definitely rated R and not even PG 13! How could this be?! And wait was that Eren?! Oh my god! He was soooo-

 

“Uhh.. We’ll.. be downstairs,” Furlan mumbled as he cleared his throat, gripping the door handle and making sure to make a show of locking the door as he sent a look to Levi and then shutting it behind him, leaving the horny couple to themselves.

 

“Do you.. Do you think they saw..?” Eren whispered, looking over at Levi with fear in his eyes. He was so fucking self conscious that it wasn’t even funny. He was **huge** and he felt so fat. He wasn’t even sure why Levi still had sex with him on occasion.

 

Levi turned and shook his head, feeling embarrassed and stupid. Why didn’t he lock the damn door? “Tch.. They wont live to tell a soul. I didn’t come. Did you?”

 

“Uhh… Well, they frightened me so yeah.. I did..” Eren squeaked, covering his blushing face in embarrassment.

 

“Jesus.. Fuck.. Eren,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes please let me know. I have a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/erxnjagxr69). I also have an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/derangedxcosplays/) with wannabe cosplay. Check out my other fics: [Please Come Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7896739/chapters/18037789) and [Snow Orphan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8084734/chapters/18526210).


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving. Drunk Isabel. Meeting Petra.. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I felt like I rushed through this chapter, but I enjoyed it a bit. I tried adding a bit of fluff in there because well, Eren deserves some loving' from Levi and Levi tries being silly for his bae. Uh.. Yeah! Enjoy.

“Levi, but they’re coming.. What if.. What if they hate me for lying to them?” Eren pouted, with his arms crossed over his belly.

 

He and Levi had just taken a quick shower after their _activities_ and immediately after walking out Eren had noticed how _huge_ he looked once he passed the body length mirror by his closet. It looked like he had literally swallowed a fucking watermelon. Not a small one either. Like a full grown huge ass watermelon.

 

“Eren.. Don’t worry about it, if they upset you I wont hesitate to punch them in the fucking face. No matter who the hell they are. I’m not afraid of hitting girls that make my boyfriend cry. You remember that,” Levi said seriously, as he got into some navy skinny jeans.

 

Eren turned and watched Levi change for a bit before he spoke, “I just feel so huge.. How can you even still look at me naked? Don’t I disgust you?”

 

“Tch.. You have got to be kidding me. You’re damn sexy and maybe I haven’t really told you how good you look and I should probably start, especially if you’re getting all like.. this. Look, I get I don’t eh.. compliment you enough, but I wouldn’t lie and tell you something just to make you feel better. Plus, that ass has gotten bigger, Yeager. Don’t know how to resist sometimes, but I try really hard,” Levi smirked, making his way towards the stunned brunette. He then proceeded to pull Eren into his arms and immediately palm at his perky ass before attacking his neck with sloppy, wet kisses.

 

“Holy shit.. What have you done with the real Levi?” Eren finally spoke, after being pulled out of his thoughts.

 

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m still me, idiot,” Levi mumbled in between sucking on the brat’s neck.

 

“No, seriously. Where the hell is he? Levi doesn’t act like some horny teenager,” Eren said seriously, trying to get Levi’s hands off his ass. He liked it, but honestly he was a bit freaked out. Was Levi replaced by a horny vampire?

 

“Tch. I am a teenager. Plus you’re all na-..”

 

“Ah! Shit..” Eren interrupted Levi, pressing a hand to the side of his swollen belly.

 

“Shit.. Eren did I hurt you? What’s wrong? Do you need to sit?” Levi asked hurriedly, gripping Eren’s hips tightly just in case the brat fell over or something.

 

“No.. Uh.. I was just surprised I guess..” Eren smiled shyly, staring at his belly in awe. “Umm.. He kicked, Levi..”

 

“W-what? Now? He just kicked now?” Levi asked in surprise, now also staring at the belly in between them.

 

“Y-yeah.. He’s still kicking,” Eren giggled, taking Levi’s hand and placing it over the spot where he felt the previous kick.

 

“Holy shit.. I can’t believe our son is actually.. Real..” Levi whispered, almost as if he were afraid that if he spoke any louder the baby would suddenly quit kicking. This felt fucking magical and not the whole Eren shitting out rainbows magical, but there was actually a baby.. A real, living baby inside of his boyfriend.. That he created no less.

 

“I know.. Ah! He’s kicking really hard. Tell him to be gentle,” Eren pouted, as he rubbed at his belly, hoping to soothe the energetic bundle.

 

“Tch. Ackermans are strong, you know. It makes sense that he would be as well,” The raven smiled at the belly, before getting on his knees before Eren and pressing a kiss to it. “Look, listen to me baby. You need to quit kicking your mom so hard, I know you’re excited and so are we, but we don’t want your leg to break through the skin and I definitely don’t want to see a foot popping out of your mother’s belly,” Levi snorted at the last part because seriously, that image of a leg popping out.. Holy shit, Levi was so funny. Like how can you not laugh?

 

“Ehh! Levi! Can that actually happen?! Don’t say things like that!” Eren squealed in fear. What the hell was wrong with his alpha?

 

“Eren.. I’m pretty sure they can’t. Stop being a baby and believing everything I say. Jesus. It was a fucking joke. I’m almost positive our child laughed,” Levi said before pressing one last kiss to the belly and getting up to find some clothes for Eren.

 

“Levi.. I don’t want to wear any of that.. I feel so.. So constricted..” Eren whispered, looking down at his belly because he couldn’t see his feet anymore.

 

“Okay. Then what do you want to wear? A dress?” Levi snorted, before looking over at a blushing Eren. Holy shit.. “You actually want to wear a dress?”

 

“Don’t make fun of me.. I won’t if you think it’s stupid or that I’d embarrass you.. It’s just my pants are so uncomfortable..” Eren said, getting all teary-eyed.

 

“Eren.. You want to wear a dress, you fucking wear one. I don’t really care what you wear, as long as you’re not going to be showing off your figure to anybody. You’re mine. Got it?”

 

Eren nodded shyly, wiping at his eyes. “Will you get me one then?”

 

“Yeah. Umm.. I guess I can go ask my mom for something. I’m sure you’ll fit into her shit, plus you have no breasts so that’s not really an issue..” Levi said thoughtfully as he eyed his boyfriend’s body critically. He’d get his boyfriend the most perfect damn dress he could find.

 

“Thanks,” Eren smiled shyly, before going to sit on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest, feeling a bit self-conscious even though Levi certainly made him feel a lot better with what he said. He seriously had the best boyfriend in the world.  

 

“Mmm, I’ll be back, ya gorgeous thang,” Levi winked at Eren, trying to cheer him up before leaving and _locking_ the door. There was no way in hell he’d allow anyone to walk in while Eren was naked. Just fuck that. He’d most definitely kill someone if that were to happen. God he was a possessive asshole and he wasn’t even sure when it all started.

 

Levi walked down the stairs to where his mother was with Carla on her second glass of wine. Levi looked her over, but sighed. He’d allow his mom to have some fun tonight.. He just hoped that she wouldn’t overdo it and drink herself stupid. He wanted to spend tonight with Eren and feel their small boy kick some more. Fuck, he was already so in love with his child. He couldn’t wait to hold the little fuc-

 

“Levi, are you alright?” Kuchel glanced over at Levi smiling. God, her little boy wasn’t so little anymore and she was becoming a grandma.. She just wanted to burst out crying for joy at this. She was truly happy that all of this happened with Eren. Eren was really good for her boy.

 

“Ahh, yeah.. Sorry. Umm… Ma, you have a dress I could borrow?” Levi asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. He wasn’t sure how it sounded for _him_ to be asking for a dress.

 

“Uhh.. Yeah.. Yeah of course. Just go to my room and pick whatever you want from the closet,” Kuchel looked Levi over, but shrugged it off. Whatever he needed the dress for, well.. she’d find out eventually.

 

Levi headed off once his mother gave him permission and he was lost. Like honestly fucking lost. He was staring at his mother’s closet with arms crossed looking over the different dresses. Like.. What the hell would look good on Eren? What the hell was that? Oh shit that’s definitely not a day dress, more like a kinky one. Why the hell does his mom have that? Shit..

 

Levi had been in his mother’s room for half an hour.. What if Eren was cold? What if he picked the wrong dress? Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck you dresses. Ugh! He narrowed down his dress options to two.. One was a burgundy, loose dress with a rounded neckline and a peterpan color, while the other was a loose teal dress. He knew Eren liked burgundy but the teal matched his eyes.. Fuck it, he thought before taking the burgundy one and walking out.

 

“Levi what the hell took you so long?” Eren asked, once Levi reentered the room. He had sat there on the bed naked the entire fucking time and it wasn’t really warm out anymore, so he was a bit on the annoyed side.

 

“I told you I’d get you the best damn dress I could find, didn’t I? What, would you rather go down naked?” Levi groaned dramatically. Couldn’t Eren see that he had tried to do something nice? It wasn’t his fault there were so many damn options. He didn’t wear dresses, he didn’t know which were in style or whatever.

 

“No,” Eren pouted, getting up to walk over to Levi to look at the dress. It was actually really pretty and he was glad that Levi remembered that he liked burgundy. He just hoped he could fit in it and that he wouldn’t rip it on accident from how fat he was.

 

“Wait, I got you uhh.. leggings? I don’t fucking know.. They’ll keep you warm though,” Levi blushed. Isabel had given them to him in passing and at least they were black so they’d match the dress. “Also.. Uhh.. Wear these for me, yeah?”

 

“Levi.. You’re such a pervert. Ugh, fine, but you need to help me put them on,” Eren rolled his eyes, eyeing the lace black panties. He wore panties on occasion, but he didn’t really think Levi noticed or even liked them. He had never said anything before.

 

“Duh,” Levi pecked Eren on the lips in thanks and then began by helping him into the panties and then the leggings, before pulling the burgundy dress over his head and down his body. He smoothed down the dress and if he was honest, he really liked how Eren looked in women’s clothing. “Not bad, Brat.”

 

“You really think it’s okay? Not too much?” Eren asked, as he looked himself over in the mirror. He supposed he didn’t look so bad, but he was honestly so glad that male omegas didn’t grow breasts during pregnancy. He wouldn’t even know how to deal with them floppy titties in the first place. Poor women..

 

“You look good,” Levi smirked, palming at his boyfriend’s ass. “Anyway, we should head downstairs. Food should almost be ready. Your friends should be arriving soon. And of course, Iz is being a crazy psycho. She wants to meet you so bad.”

 

“Are you serious? She wants to meet me even after what she walked in on?” Eren asked, running his fingers through his hair to try and smooth out his messy hair.

 

“Duh, she’s only been begging since I fucking met you,” Levi scoffed, heading over to Eren’s closet to grab the brat’s slip-ons and then slipping them onto his boyfriend. “You look fine and everyone will love you and love our child, trust me on this, mm?”

 

“Fine,” Eren sighed, smoothing down his dress once more and nodding quickly into the mirror. Everything would be fine. Everything would turn out well and he’ll be able to survive the evening with everyone.

 

“OH my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! This is.. This is EREN? Ohh! You are sosososooo cute! Ahhh! I love your dress!” Isabel squealed as she bounced in excitement. Finally! Finally she met the one person that actually managed to somewhat tame her big bro and make him happy.

 

“Iz, calm the fuck down. You fucking scare my brat and I will hurt you,” Levi growled, pressing Eren behind himself. She couldn’t just fucking do shit like that. He was pregnant. Like ugh!

 

“Hey! I’m just excited..” Iz stuck her tongue out at Levi before crossing her arms and pouting.

 

“Lee, it’s okay.. I mean I’m surprised. I didn’t know you, Levi-bitchface-Ackerman, actually hung out with fun people,” Eren giggled into his palm, watching Levi turn around and glaring at him, almost as if Eren had betrayed him and sided with Izzy.

 

“Ahh. I see why you like him, Levi. Truly, wonderful to meet you, Eren, but I do have a bone to pick. This bastard has been ignoring us since he met you,” Furlan smirked, looking over at his short friend. Fuck they had really missed him. Especially once Levi sort of began ignoring them.

 

“Tch, shitty brat. Plus I haven’t been ignoring you idiots. I have a job and a boyfriend to practically babysit. I’ve been busy,” Levi retorted, rolling his eyes at his stupid friend.

 

“Still no excuse, Big bro. Like I get that Eren has a nice ass and like you just wanna bury your face in it, but we have been friends since we were practically kids! Gahh! But anyway, shut the hell up. SHUT THE HELL UP! I’m going to be an aunty!” Isabel began to literally sob, causing the other three males to kind of look at her in shock. But, really once Isabel began to sob, it sort of got Eren sobbing along with her and they hugged. Actually hugged as if they had met before and were reuniting.

 

“What.. the fuck.. Is that an omega thing or something?” Levi asked, as he clapped Furlan on the back. He had really missed them, but he wasn’t looking forward to whatever.. this was.

 

“Uhh.. I guess? I mean, I’ve never seen it happen before.. but uhh..” Furlan ended up shrugging. He really had no clue what was happening.

 

After a few minutes of talking about what had happened during the last few months (besides that whole killing ordeal, of course), Furlan and Isabel were cuddling on the floor in front of the tv, watching some weird Thanksgiving movie. Levi had Eren wrapped in his arms with his hands splayed over the huge bulge over the blanket that was wrapped tightly around his beautiful omega, they were watching the movie too, but Levi was mostly thinking about how lucky he was to have Eren.

 

Levi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring, he felt Eren tense up in his arms and all he could do was kiss his boyfriend’s cheek in reassurance. Eren had wanted this and maybe if the brunette had their support, he’d be a bit happier. Levi could tell that Eren was secluding himself and becoming sad because he couldn’t see his friends over this secret.

 

He moved away from Eren and made sure to tuck him in the covers so he wouldn’t get cold. Levi bent down once more to plant a kiss on Eren’s lips before going to the door to open it.

 

Everyone was there, fucking Hange, Erwin, Armin, Jean (ew), Marco, Christa, Sasha, Ymir, and Connie. The hurd tried to walk past Levi, but Levi made sure to push the first person back (Sasha). “Look, you fucking upset him. I break your fucking arm. You dare to fucking make him cry and I will break you.”

 

Everyone, except Jean, looked sort of shocked at what Levi was saying. Why the hell would they make Eren cry or hurt him for that matter? Levi was being weird, probably overprotective again. They didn’t understand him much, but they all agreed nonetheless and once that was settled, Levi opened the door wider and walked over to Eren to stand beside him.

 

Eren turned towards the entrance, smiling at everyone, “Hey, guys..” They couldn’t see his belly yet since the couch was pretty much covering him from the neck down.

 

“Holy shit.. Eren, you’re so pale.. Are you okay? Are you eating well?” Armin was the first to speak. Eren looking like this.. It was just scary. He had never seen his friend look this frail and weak.. And it honestly scared him. When Levi had told them he was sick, he didn’t expect _this_..

 

“Mmm.. Yeah, I’m.. I’m okay,” Eren sighed and tugged on Levi’s arm so he’d help him up off the couch.

 

Levi glared at the group, but walked around the couch to stand in front of Eren and help him up. Honestly, Eren was useless without him. If he sat or laid somewhere he’d be stuck unless he got help. He just couldn’t move with his big ass belly. He even waddled and his parent’s always ended up laughing and telling him he looked like a cute, constipated penguin.

 

Once Eren stood and the blanket pooled down by his feet, he looked over at his friend’s faces. Most were open in shock, Hange looked like she was about to burst, and Jean’s was smug, probably since he already knew and nobody else did.

 

“Uh.. Well, umm.. We’re.. Pregnant?” Eren announced nervously. He was literally squeezing the hell out of Levi’s arm. He seriously hoped he didn’t break it. He needed that hand for uhh.. _future_ _activities_.

 

“Oh.. My.. God! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT, LEVI! I FUCKING TOLD YOU GUYS!” Hange shouted in excitement, running over to hug Eren and Levi tightly. “My babies are having babies!” she sobbed dramatically.

 

“Tch. Get the fuck off me,” Levi growled, pushing Hange away from them. She was too damn close to his son. He didn’t want her weirdness to affect his little angel. Fucking crazy mother fucking psycho.

 

“Levi! Don’t be an asshole!” Hange cried, hugging Levi’s legs.

 

“So.. Are you guys… mad at me?” Eren whispered, already tearing up. God damn. This whole hormonal shit was pissing him the hell off.

 

“What? No!” Sasha laughed, around a handful of potato chips, to Levi’s disgust.

 

“Of course not!” Christa smiled, while Ymir grunted in agreement.

 

“Are you kidding? Just surprised!” Connie shrugged. He didn’t really care and it wasn’t like it was any of his business anyway.

 

“We’re happy for you guys’” Armin and Erwin said at the same time, while Armin was mostly wiping at his eyes because he was actually happy for Eren, even though he truly was too young to be a parent. Somehow though, he knew that Levi and Eren could do it. They had one another after all.

 

“Awe, Eren!” Marco sighed happily, giving him one of those beautiful smiles that seemed to brighten up any room. Jean was mostly staring at Marco because damn.. Marco was truly lookin’ all holy today and he really wanted to sin.

 

“Oh! Who are these two cuties?!” Hange asked, after getting up off the floor once Levi kicked her in the chest for being so damn needy. The red head was really pretty and her eyes actually reminded her of Eren’s.

 

“Ahh, Isabel and Furlan. They’re my best friends from back home,” Levi introduced them to the group and then allowed the group to introduce themselves. What the hell did he look like? A damn host? Fuck them all!

 

Once everything was settled and everyone had their fill of having their hands on Eren’s belly and feeling the excited boy inside him kick, the food was finally finished and they were all seated around the living room with plates stacked with typical Thanksgiving food. The adults were being adults in the dining room table, away from the ‘kids’.

 

“So, do you guys have any names picked out yet?” Christa asked, sweetly after she had a piece of the amazing turkey.

 

Eren was sitting next to Levi with his plate on his belly, using it as a table. He had to find some use for it, right? “Umm, we’ve thought of a few, but we don’t really have anything set though,” Eren blushed at all the eyes on him.

 

“Mmm, which one was it that you liked the most again?” Levi asked, holding his spoon full of mashed potatoes halfway to his mouth, as he turned to ask Eren.

 

“Kalani,” Eren smiled, before digging into the green bean casserole and moaning once he took a bite. Levi’s mother was a fucking god! The casserole tasted like fucking heaven and Eren was sure he could eat a whole damn pot of this.

 

“Oooh, Kalani? I really like that, but does it have any meaning to it?” Isabel asked with her mouth full of turkey and green beans.

 

“Chew your damn food first,” Levi grimaced, smacking her in the forehead with a warm bread roll.

 

“Levi! How dare you!” Iz cried in disbelief, flinging a spoonful of corn at Levi, but missing and hitting Eren in the face.

 

“What.. the fuck..!” Eren growled as he wiped off the corn, his eyes flashed green and he somehow got up with no help, walking over to Isabel to dump some gravy onto her head, causing Levi to snort and laugh so hard that he swore he was about to fucking piss himself. Holy shit, his boyfriend was a badass.

 

“Ahh! Eren!! I didn’t even mean to hit you!!” Isabel sobbed, grabbing a handful of mashed potatoes to throw it at Levi, hitting him directly in the face.

 

Once that was done, it was basically war.. Everyone began to throw food at one another and Sasha was actually being really weird about it, jumping and getting in the way of people to try and catch the food in her mouth. This was fucking heaven for her. Seriously, she had wished for the skies to open up and rain down food on her and this.. this was close enough.

 

“Oh my god! What the hell is this?!” Carla screeched in the doorway. Her living room was a mess! Every surface had some type of food sticking to it and she could only glare at the dozen of frozen eyes, staring at her in fear. Yeah, Carla may be a really nice, sweet, short lady, but once you piss her off. She will destroy you. Carla took a deep breath and closed her eyes before speaking. “You will all clean this place until it is spotless. I am putting Levi in charge. I expect this to not happen again.” Carla finally opened her eyes and nodded once before heading back into the kitchen, they could all hear her mumble something about needing a damn drink.

 

“Ya heard the boss, get to getting supplies and cleaning,” Levi barked at everyone in the room, before grabbing Eren and having him sit down. There was no way in hell, he’d allow Eren to clean or be near any toxic cleaning products.

 

After thirty minutes, everyone had rags, an assortment of cleaning products and brooms. They were all cleaning and really having a boring time because Levi was a bit too bossy and strict to allow them to slack off. Eren was still sitting on the couch, mostly feeling bad because he sort of did start this and he was just watching everyone clean. He should be cleaning too, but Levi had basically threated him, saying if he even saw Eren get up that he wouldn’t help him out of bed and just watch him struggle, which was fucking cruel if you asked the brunette.

 

Eren and Levi were lying on Eren’s bed, laughing about how Sasha had cried when Carla had told her she couldn’t have anymore food, she had been kidding of course, but it was still a cruel thing to say to Sasha.

 

“Did you notice how nobody commented on me wearing a dress? Do you think they went home and laughed at me behind my back?” Eren frowned, rubbing at his belly. He could feel his little boy kick again.

 

“They didn’t care, Eren. Why would they? They’re just happy that you are and why did you invite Kirstein? He shouldn’t have fucking hugged you,” Levi growled, turning on his side to look over at Eren and place his hand over Eren’s on his belly.

 

“Mm.. I guess. Levi, Jean isn’t that bad. He’s been nice since.. you know.. and ugh. You were just jealous that he gave me a hug. _Everyone_ gave me a hug before they left,” Eren smiled, nuzzling his nose against Levi’s cheek.

 

“Tch. He still shouldn’t have. I don’t like that fucker. I’m sorry; I just don’t think I ever will. He was an asshole to you and just because he found out you were pregnant he started being nice. Fucking dickwad,” Levi scoffed, shaking his head.

 

“Mmm, I just remembered.. Dad said I have an appointment on the 16th for an ultrasound. We get to see him, Levi.” Eren smiled brightly. He loved seeing their baby and they were going to get to take the pictures home! He was so excited. But, he was mostly happy that today had turned out far better than he had ever hoped.

 

There was some sort of tapping at Eren’s window and he and Levi shrugged at one another, before Levi opened up the curtain to look out at whoever was most likely throwing rocks at their window. They saw Isabel on the other side, more specifically in Levi’s room with the window open, shouting something.

 

Before they could ignore her though, she just had to flash her boobs to them. Furlan apologized profusely, pulling Iz away from the window and trying to get her to sleep. She had had a few drinks of wine and well.. Apparently she enjoyed being a stripper while drunk.

 

Eren frowned, looking over at Levi. “Do you like boobs?”

 

Levi closed the curtain and laid back beside Eren, “I guess. Why do you ask?”

 

Eren began to sob, he really couldn’t fucking help it, “Do you wish you had someone with boobs, that’s actually attractive instead?”

 

“Brat, quit being so damn insecure. I only have eyes for you, okay? I don’t know how else I can tell you because knowing you, you’re probably going to bring this up tomorrow,” Levi sighed, pulling Eren close to him and wrapping them both in blankets. He just wanted the brunette to see how fucking gorgeous he was. He couldn’t care less if Eren had tits or not. He was a wonderful person, which made up for everything he didn’t have. Plus, Eren had that ass, the ass that Levi absolutely loved.

 

“I love you, Levi,” Eren whispered, almost unsure. He hadn’t told Levi in so long and even though it has been true since the first time he said it.. He knew Levi didn’t love him back, at least not yet.

 

“I know.. And.. I’m.. God.. I’m really sorry that I can’t.. say it back,” Levi sighed, closing his eyes in frustration. He felt like he just wanted to tell Eren he.. he.. yeah.. but, it was hard.. He didn’t know how he truly felt for the brunette. What if he told him.. _that_.. And it ended up being a lie? He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he got Eren’s hopes up.

 

Levi could feel Eren trembling in his hold, probably even more upset that Levi didn’t say it back. It really hurt the raven, but.. What else could he do? He wrapped his arms tighter around Eren and pulled the brunette against his chest so he could at least feel some sort of comfort in hearing and feeling his heartbeat. Eren deserved the fucking world and it really sucked that he couldn’t give the brat the one thing he truly wanted.

 

 **To love and be loved whole-heartedly**.

 

 

It was now December 12, Eren and Levi were at Ramona’s, a store that practically contained anything you needed that was pretty cheap as well.

 

The two boys decided to go buy some things for their son. They literally had nothing! And Eren’s belly really hadn’t grown much, but they weren’t sure when the boy would be born. They needed at least a few onesies and diapers for now.

 

“Do you think this one is cute, Levi?” Eren asked, holding up a light blue onesie that had ‘Daddy’s boy’ across the front in dark blue, cursive writing.

 

“I guess. There’s also this one,” Levi said, pulling up a forest green onesie with teddy bears on it, out of a pile of baby clothes.

 

“The teddies are so cute,” Eren smiled, grabbing the right size ad sticking it in their cart, that was filling up pretty quickly with some necessities.

 

“Levi, is that you?” some redhead asked out of nowhere, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear in a flirty manner.

 

“Petra? Oh, hey, what’s up?” Levi asked, walking over to stand a few feet away from the girl.

 

Eren glared at Petra, she totally did that on purpose. Stupid bitch, Eren mumbled under his breath, grabbing some clothes at random and shoving them harshly into the cart.

 

Levi looked over at Eren with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, turning his attention back to Petra. She was just some girl he had art with. She always seemed pretty nice and like a cool person.

 

“Just shopping with my little brother and mom. So, what are you doing? Do you have any plans for later?” Petra smiled brightly, crossing her arms to make her breasts pop out of her v-neck shirt and become more noticeable.

 

“Cool. Just shopping for baby clothes. I do have plans for later, actually,” Levi shrugged, not really looking into anything or noticing Petra’s display. It’s not like he was interested or really cared. It was harmless one-sided flirting.

 

“Baby clothes? Oh, right.. You’re going to be a father. That is so admirable, Levi. Like wow.. You don’t find guys that are so.. honorable,” she giggled, looking over at Eren with disinterest for half a second before looking Levi up and down not so discretely.

 

“Don’t give me any credit like it’s something to be proud of. Every guy out there should be taking responsibility for what they do,” Levi scoffed. He wasn’t some damn hero for accepting his son.

 

“Well, I bet your baby mama is happy over that. You know.. If you need any distractions or company later, I’m free. You should have my number from the last time I gave it to you,” Petra winked at Levi before looking over at Eren, “Oh! Eren, I didn’t see you there! I see you got.. bigger..” Petra giggled before walking away.

 

“What the fuck, Levi?” Eren glared at Levi, trying to ignore the way Petra looked at him.

 

“Tch. What? What did I do now, Eren?” Levi turned to look over at Eren with a scowl plastered on his face.

 

“Didn’t you fucking see how she was flirting with you?! And how she talked about me?” Eren was quickly losing his composure. What she had said really got to him. He wasn’t just some baby mama to Levi! And the way she said what she had.. God, he just didn’t want to go out in public anymore if he was going to be judged for being so damn fat.

 

“Was I flirting back, Eren? No. And yeah what she said made her sound so stupid. You know that what she said wasn’t true, so why are you letting it hurt you?”

 

“Because! You didn’t defend me! You didn’t even say we were together! And her number? You have her fucking number?” Eren began to sob and he was actually embarrassed because who the hell sobs in the baby isle?

 

“Ugh. I’m sorry I didn’t defend you, Eren and it’s none of her business if we’re together or not. Plus, I’m almost positive she knows. She was just acting like the dumb preppy bitch she is, okay? Don’t look into it, Eren. We had to exchange numbers for an assignment. That is all. Got it?” Levi sighed, running a hand through his hair. He stepped closer to Eren and squeezed him gently, “I’m sorry, Eren. Please, just stop crying.”

 

“Just.. I want to go home, Levi. I don’t feel like being out anymore,” Eren sighed, wiping at his eyes, looking down at the cart, barely acknowledging Levi’s hug.

 

“You don’t even want the ice cream you’ve been begging me for?” Levi asked, at least hoping to bring Eren’s mood back up. He really hadn’t meant to upset Eren or be stupid about this whole Petra thing. He just really didn’t see what was wrong, but he had to remember. He was shitty at relationships for a reason and he was sort of dense when it came to flirting. Why was he so stupid sometimes? He couldn’t keep his boyfriend happy for a whole day and just knowing that he was truly failing, just put a shit ton more stress on him. He was such a terrible boyfriend.

 

“No.. Don’t feel like ice cream,” Eren bit at his lip and began to walk out of the isle to head to the check out area. He really just wanted to crawl into bed and just sleep the day away.

 

Before they could make it to the check out counter he just _had_ to run into Petra, who smiled at Eren like she had won somehow. What? Eren wasn’t sure.

 

“Eren, pregnancy doesn’t look all that good on you, but I guess you’re just making things easier for me. Levi will surely leave someone as ugly as you,” Petra scoffed, covering her mouth to hide her amusement.

 

Levi had been standing behind Eren while Petra showed her true colors. He was positive she hadn’t seen him, so he snuck away to a small fridge near them with sodas in it. He took one out and shook it a few times before walking up to Petra and opening the drink, watching it spray her face. Her makeup began to run down her face and she screamed, really not expecting anybody to spray her.

 

“What the hell!” Petra shouted opening her eyes to see Levi in front of her. She gulped at the glare he gave her, realizing that he had been the one to spray her.

 

“Petra, you ever talk to my boyfriend like that and I will fucking bash you over the head with our baby’s bottle. You aren’t even half as gorgeous as he is, so I don’t get why you’re making it your goal to put him down. Do us both a favor and fuck off, you dirty whore,” Levi spat, taking Eren’s hand and leading him down a checkout isle. What a fucking bitch. He definitely didn’t regret a thing. Especially when he saw her running away crying. That would teach her to mess with them.

 

“Levi.. You didn’t have to do that..” Eren whispered after a few minutes, looking over at Levi sort of confused.

 

“Are you fucking kidding? Did you even hear what she fucking said? She had no fucking right to talk to you that way,” Levi groaned, pressing his forehead against Eren’s side and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Forgive me?”  

 

“Fine.. Only because you told her you’d bash her head in with our baby’s bottle.. How the hell did you even think that up?” Eren smiled, not able to contain it after hearing Levi say something so harsh, yet so damn endearing.

 

“Tch.. You think I won’t kill someone with baby products? She deserved everything I said,” Levi rolled his eyes, just remembering the stupid shit that came out of her mouth. “We’re getting ice cream after this, Babe.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Eren smiled, hugging Levi around the neck. This day actually didn’t turn out as bad as he first thought it would. Petra definitely deserved what she got. He wasn’t sure if he was just being an asshole, but he truly believed Petra deserved something cruel. Maybe then she’d change her ways and stop being a bitch. Only time would tell, he supposed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of Eren and Levi. You guys get to sort of meet Mrs. Ackerman.. Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of blood and shit. I guess.. not really. I also noticed that apparently I like to have all of my Erens pass out. Seriously. In every fic he's at least passed out once. Sorry for such a shitty chapter. I'll try to do better next time.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked, looking over at Eren, running a hand through his messy hair.

 

“I’m fine, but that slimy stuff is really cold,” Eren whined, as he looked over at the monitor where the doctor was currently looking at their son. He looked almost full grown, but he wasn’t changing his position and the closer to birth he got, apparently the baby had to be flipped upside down, if not it could cause some complications. “Is there something I’m supposed to do for the baby to turn?”

 

“I’ll be giving you some exercises that you can try with your husband. Both of you should work together. It may help to talk to the baby too,” the man said enthusiastically with a too chipper smile.

 

“Yeah. Okay. Are we done here?” Levi asked rudely, his eyebrow raised. He didn’t like this guy being too.. nice and touching Eren’s belly.

 

“Levi!” Eren turned to glare at Levi while Levi just stared back indifferently. “Thanks Dr. Jones,” Eren smiled, pulling his shirt down once the doctor wiped off all of the gel.

 

“Oh, of course! I’ll see you lovely teens in a few weeks to check on the baby. Have a great rest of your day!” The doctor smiled, walking out of the room.

 

“You didn’t have to be mean. He’s just trying to help us out, you know,” Eren sighed, running a hand down to rub at his swollen middle gently.

 

“Tch. Did you see how much he smiled? You can’t trust a person like that.”

 

“Ugh. Whatever. Can we go home now so we can try out these weird exercises? Oh look! They even have examples!” Eren smiled, waving the booklet in front of Levi.

 

“Yeah, I see. Let’s go home, maybe we can do a few,” Levi said, helping Eren down from the bed, splaying a hand behind his back to support him. Standing was taking a toll on Eren’s body and making him very tired the more he did it.

 

A few hours later Eren was kneeling on the bed with his hands splayed on the ground to support him. Levi was standing besides Eren, holding onto his hips so his boyfriend wouldn’t randomly topple over. What the hell kind of exercises were these? They looked like fucking sex positions to Levi. Was that mother fucking doctor taunting him? “God damn, I have the perfect view of your ass, you know. Makes me just want to start pounding you into the floor.”

 

“Levi! What the fuck?! Shut up!” Eren laughed, trying to calm himself. He didn’t want to lose his balance because Levi was some fucking pervert.

 

“I’m serious! This is like the fifth fucking position that makes my mind run wild with fantasies. I think your doctor is trying to say that we should fuck. Maybe my dick will scare our son into flipping over,” Levi snorted, squeezing at Eren’s sides gently. He was teasing. Mostly. Okay sort of. Just a little? Okay no he wasn’t. Seriously. He wanted to fuck Eren. This abstinence thing was so hard. It used to not be. What the hell is wrong with him? Oh look! Leelee has decided to make an appearance (Eren named his dick. Don’t ask). Ugh!

 

“Maybe you should just get your mind out of the gutter. You old.. pervy sicko,” Eren giggled, holding out a hand to Levi so he could help him sit on the bed. He was starting to get a headache from being upside down for so long. How did they expect his son to stay and feel good being upside down? No wonder he wasn’t moving positions.

 

“Tch. Yeah. Yeah. Don’t forget that we have to get a crib soon. We won’t have anywhere for the baby to sleep,” Levi paused in thought. “Unless you want him to sleep in a shoe box on the floor,” Levi shrugged indifferently.

 

“Levi that’s not funny. Our baby needs a bed,” Eren frowned, not sure if Levi was being serious or not. Lately Levi thought he was some funny guy or something, but he so wasn’t. Like his face didn’t give shit away. How the hell was Eren supposed to take anything he said _not_ seriously.

 

“I’m kiddinggg. Why the hell would I want that? Besides, do you see how big you are? Our child is going to be so fucking chubby,” Levi smiled, as he eyed his lover’s protruding belly.

 

“Hey! That is so.. Oh! Levi do you really think so? Do you think he’ll have cute chubby cheeks? Oh my god.. If he looks like you with chubby cheeks I’m going to die!” Eren squealed. Just imagining a baby Levi with chubby cheeks.. Holy shit. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

 

“Nah. I want our son to look like you,” Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, pulling him close to rub at his sides gently. “I can’t wait to meet him,” he breathed into the brunette’s hair.

 

“Me neither,” Eren sighed happily, leaning into Levi’s touch.

 

Later that night Levi was attacked by some rabid animal that he didn’t recognize. He didn’t know what to do! Okay. Maybe he did, but this rabid thing was relentless! “Stop throwing shit at me! Babe please!” Levi cried in fear (not really but yeah).

 

“Get me what I want! You.. You deprive me!” Eren shouted at Levi, throwing another pillow at him. “Stop laughing Levi! It’s not funny!”

 

“Oh my god.. Kuh.. Fucking..! What the hell, Eren? Mmmh..” Levi was seriously trying not to laugh, but what else was he supposed to do? This all started because Eren got some damn craving and Levi wouldn’t go get it for him in a timely manner.

 

“Levi! I swear to god that if you don’t get me what I want I’m going to split your dick in half! You are so mean! You put this baby inside of me and then you don’t feed me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Eren shouted, throwing a random picture frame at the raven.

 

Levi ducked in time for the picture frame to only graze his cheek slightly, “Are you kidding me? You weren’t complaining when we were making the baby,” Levi scoffed, wiping at the trickle of blood on his cheek.

 

“That’s not the point! Are you going to let me starve?! Are you going to make me call the cops and tell them that you’re abusing me?!” Eren cried.

 

“Wha- What?! You! You’re abusing me! You even made me blee-..”

 

“Shut up! I don’t want to see you again until you get me what I want!” Eren screamed, throwing a vase at Levi.

 

“Fine! Then go upstairs you whiney little shit!” Levi growled, catching the vase thrown at him. He watched his boyfriend pout and stomp up the stairs dramatically. Levi rolled his eyes and picked up everything his emotional boyfriend threw at him and set them back in their places.

 

Once everything was cleaned up, Levi headed to the kitchen to wash his hands and start on the nasty shit Eren was craving. God.. Why.. Why did his boyfriend have to be craving the one thing that made Levi hate his existence every time he watched his boyfriend eat it. Ughh!

 

The raven took out the jar of nutella from the cupboard and filled up a bowl about halfway. Then he set it in the microwave for 20-second intervals and stirring in between. Once the chocolate was completely melted, he took out the glass jar of pickles and some skewers to take up to Eren.

 

The first thing that Levi saw once he made it to Eren’s room was a pile of blankets over a large curled up round shitty child on the bed. “Eren, you know I was kidding right? I have what you wanted, so get out from under there,” Levi whispered, placing the things he brought up onto the nightstand. He then began to tug down the blankets one by one until he made it to his prize.

 

“Gimme a kiss,” Eren sniffled, wiping at his face.

 

“Tch,” Levi got up onto the bed to wrap his arms around his pregnant boyfriend and made sure to place kisses all over the brunette’s hair and face, until his boyfriend began to thrash and giggle from the ticklish feeling. “Better?”

 

“Mhmm,” Eren hummed happily, leaning against his boyfriend’s chest, who was now sitting behind him, grabbing the things he brought up to set them on the brunette’s lap. “Thanks, Lee.”

 

“Yeah. Be careful the chocolate might be hot,” Levi mumbled against the back of Eren’s head where he placed another kiss, mostly watching the brat shove a skewer through a pickle and dip it into the chocolate. Levi couldn’t help but grimace. Seriously.. It looked like Eren fished for some shit in the toilet and was eating it. Levi tried biting his cheek to stop the smile from surfacing. God.. Eren feeding their son shit.. What has the world come to?

 

One week later and the boys were at the store. They didn’t have time to buy a crib earlier, but they really needed one. Grisha and Carla had given Eren money (even when Levi protested) to buy a crib. They had told the boys to think of it as a baby shower gift.

 

“Levi that one is so cute!” Eren smiled, pointing at a crib that had the bed on top with shelves and cupboards underneath. It even had a small veil to cover up the babies while they slept and it was all in black and blue with small white bears decorating the outside.

 

“Not bad. Definitely better than all of the other shit we’ve seen,” Levi said, going up to the crib to inspect it further. Once he deemed it good enough, he bent down to get a box from the bottom of the display and set it in the cart. “Anything else we need?”

 

“Umm.. Could we buy outfits? I know it’s like too soon, but I really just want to have a pair or something.. If that’s okay..” Eren mumbled the last part. He felt bad that he had to rely on Levi for money and things.. Levi never complained, but he felt like some gold digger or something.

 

“Eren.. Whatever you want. Seriously. Don’t be shy to ask for shit. I don’t care. You have no idea how much money I’ve already saved up for us. Oh, we should really add your name to my bank account so you can get your own debit card. Then you wont have to have me around all of the time,” Levi smiled a bit, rubbing Eren’s lower back gently.

 

“No. Levi you really don’t have to do that.. I.. It’s your money,” Eren shook his head, frowning a bit, as he pushed the cart forward.

 

“I want to, brat.”

 

“Levi! I don’t want to rely on you for mo-..” Eren stopped the cart abruptly. His eyes were wide. He was seriously so embarrassed. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!”

 

“It’s fine.. Uhh.. Eren?” the raven-haired girl turned to fully face the brunette. She hadn’t seen him in.. months.. Was that.. Was he pregnant?!

 

“Uh.. Hi Mikasa..” Eren smiled forcefully, looking down at his belly with his eyebrows furrowed. Just his luck.. Of course he had to run into Mikasa and her mother. “Oh! Uhh.. Hi Mrs. Ackerman.”

 

Mikasa’s mother turned to raise her eyebrow, looking over the pregnant teenager. Tch.. That was just sad. Of course Eren would end up a teen parent. “Oh, hello Eren. I see you’ve been.. doing well,” she smiled tightly.

 

“Yeah..” Eren replied awkwardly, turning to _inspect_ a piece of fabric to the side. Wow.. Lovely fabric.. Yeah.. Not awkward at all..

 

“Levi! Brother, how are you? How have you been?” Mrs. Ackerman, squealed just noticing her wonderful younger brother.

 

“Oh. Hey sis. I’ve been doing well. Just working and shit,” Levi replied not amused with his sister’s mood change.

 

“Oh! Well, I see that you’re here with Eren.. Is his child yours or are you just being kind and helping him out?” she asked, batting her ridiculously fake lashes at Levi.

 

“Uhh.. Nah. I sort of had **sex** with **my boyfriend** and well.. Here we are. We’re about to be parents and we couldn’t be happier,” Levi smiled at his aunt, pulling Eren closer to himself by the waist. “Anyway, I’m sorry.. But we are running late. We have somewhere to be. It was nice seeing you both,” Levi said firmly, turning immediately, not even waiting for his hypocritical sister to reply. He did turn to see Mikasa with a confused look in her eyes and her hand up waving hesitantly at Eren probably.

 

Once they were far from the Ackerman girls, Eren leaned his body against Levi’s, “She’s never liked me. I think because I never gave in to Mikasa’s crush on me..”

 

“Well, you’re mine and I don’t give a shit what that hypocrite thinks. Neither should you because I think quite highly of you, believe it or not,” Levi whispered the last part against Eren’s ear, leaning up (yeah on his tippy toes. Fuck off.) to kiss Eren’s temple softly.

 

“Yeah.. You’re right. Thanks,” Eren smiled, placing a hand over his swollen belly. “He’s kicking really hard again.”

 

“He wants to come out, duh,” Levi deadpanned, walking past a stunned Eren and into the checkout isle. “You comin’?”

 

“That’s not funny,” Eren rolled his eyes and followed his _comedian_ boyfriend.

 

Once they were done paying for what they bought, Levi made sure to take his boyfriend to the passenger seat to buckle him up. “Here, turn on the car. I’m going to put these things in the trunk,” Levi pressed the keys into the brunette’s hands before shutting the door and getting started on organizing the things they got in the back.

 

Eren smiled over at Levi and turned on the car, turning the heater up full force. He was so damn cold. There was a bit of snow on the ground already and even though it was really pretty. Eren hated the fucking cold because he’d always shiver until his whole body ached and ended up with blue lips no matter how long he was outside.

 

“Shit it’s fucking cold,” Levi groaned as he got into the driver’s seat. Happy that Eren thought of turning the heater all the way up. “I hate the fucking snow. It’s dirty as hell and it’s just a fucking distraction.”

 

“I know.. I have like three coats on and I’m still really cold. Make sure to drive carefully,” Eren frowned, rubbing his arms up and down to warm himself up quicker.

 

“I’m sorry, Babe. It should get warm in a sec and of course I’m going to drive carefully. This isn’t my first time driving in snow, you know.” Levi tched, taking one of Eren’s hands to rub it in between his own two.

 

“Thanks,” Eren smiled, adjusting himself in the seat to get more comfortable. They’ll probably have to drive at a snails pace and this store was already quite a long ways from where they lived. So Eren didn’t see why he couldn’t take a nap if they were going to be in the car for like an hour. “Is it okay if I sleep?”

 

“Of course,” Levi smiled letting go of the brat to reverse the car and drive out of the parking spot, making his way to the exit. The snow was beginning to pick up again. Levi sighed heavily and continued to drive out of the parking lot. _God save us all_ , he thought.

 

Eren woke up some time later, yawning he turned to look over at Levi, “How long was I out?”

 

“Like half an hour. The snow is getting really bad Eren. I’m driving like 5 miles per hour, we’re never going to get home before dark at this rate,” Levi sighed frustrated from the stupid weather conditions.

 

“Is it really that bad? Should we just stop somewhere?” Eren asked starting to get a bit scared. He didn’t want to be stuck in a blizzard or something.

 

“Nah. We’ll fucking freeze to death if we stop out here. We have to keep going. Hey.. Stop frowning. Everything’s okay,” Levi flicked his eyes towards the brunette quickly before turning back to the road. “I hate this god damn hill,” he mumbled to himself, turning the headlights on since it was getting difficult to see with the fog.

 

Eren breathed in and out slowly to calm his frantic heart. He hated this hill too. He just couldn’t stand this fucking hill that was completely covered in snow. What if they were fucking trapped in the snow? What if they died here? Oh god! Oh god!

 

“Eren! Calm your breathing. Put on music or something. Maybe close your eyes. I’ll tell you once we’re off this mountain,” Levi said seriously, handling the wheel with care.

 

After a few more minutes, they were finally down the hill and making their slow ass pace home. “We’re fine now, Eren. Maybe another half an hour before we make it home. Nobody’s out today and for good reason,” Levi mumbled as he looked around. They were mostly in wooded area, but this town usually thrived during the day. Since it was pretty lonely Levi decided to speed up to a fast-ish pace, hoping that they’d get home faster.

 

“Jesus fuck!” Levi shouted after a few minutes, slamming his foot on the break. The car began to spin out of control and in that moment he realized that he fucked up. There was a shit ton of ice under the snow and they were going to impact hard. Levi did the only thing he could think of. Maybe it was stupid, but he could only hope that they would both make it to safety.

 

“Levi! What?!” Eren shouted at Levi, confused as to why Levi was unbuckling himself. He reached for his own, but instead got yelled at by Levi telling him not to. Eren didn’t know what the hell was going on, but when Levi pressed himself in front of the brunette. He didn’t expect to hear a sickening crunch and snap once the car impacted harshly against a tree. Glass erupted from every window. He could feel some small cuts on his face, but nothing too major.

 

Levi watched himself cough up blood all over the brunette’s chest and face. He could feel pain coming from somewhere but his mind was too hazy to figure out where his injury was. He couldn’t think of anything. He just knew that he had to look into those turquoise eyes for a bit longer, “Eren.. I.. I lo-lo-lo.. Kuh..”

 

The brunette wiped the blood off his eyes with shaky hands. “Levi.. Oh god.. Levi, you’re okay.. Stop talking!” Eren said frantically, running a hand through Levi’s hair. He didn’t know what Levi was trying to say, but it must be important beacause his brows were furrowed in concentration, but when the raven stopped talking and his eyes became glassy and dilated. Eren couldn’t take it anymore. He began to scream. That’s all he could do because he didn’t want to see that look in those eyes. Not now. Not ever. “LEVI!”

 

“Eren, wake up!” he could feel someone shaking him awake, but he couldn’t understand what the hell was going on. “Levi?! Levi!” he sobbed, wiping at his eyes, sitting up on the weird bed that he didn’t recognize.

 

“Eren.. You just had a nightmare.. You.. It’s okay. I’m here, Love,” Jean whispered, pulling Eren into his arms to rub at his back soothingly.

 

“N-No… Where’s Levi? He.. He was just.. There was blood..” Eren sobbed harder, trying to get away from Jean. This was wrong.. This was all wrong! “Get away from me!” the brunette pushed at Jean, scooting as far away from him on the bed.

 

“Eren..” Jean sighed, letting go of the brunette. He rubbed at his eyes and looked over at his lover, “You know that he died two years ago.. You.. This happens a lot. You keep having nightmares and I wish I could stop them. I really do, but you’re going to wake up Kalani if you don’t calm down.”

 

“What? No.. No he didn’t die! You’re lying! Levi didn’t die! We were together just.. earlier.. We were together..” Eren began to shake his head in denial. “Why would I be with you?!”

 

Jean sighed once more, “It’s probably because it’s his passing anniversary.. Will it make you feel better if I show you the funeral picture? I’m not lying Eren.. Levi died. Why would I upset you on purpose? I love you. You know I do..” Jean decided to get out of bed and head out of the room. Once he came back, he held up a picture frame that showed Eren dressed in black, holding a small baby.

 

“Oh my god… No.. Nonono.. I refuse to believe this!” Eren shouted at Jean throwing the picture frame at him.

 

“Fuck!” Jean screeched, catching the picture frame before it broke and made a mess on the wooden floor.

 

Eren managed to calm his breathing after that, but he didn’t allow Jean to get near him. Fuck that. Jean was an asshole. “Who.. Who am I holding in the picture?” Eren whispered, his voice cracking. He couldn’t believe that Levi died.. He couldn’t have. This was not fucking true. Levi wasn’t dead.

 

“It’s Kalani, Babe. Remember.. After the accident you went into labor and well.. They saved Kalani, but Levi was dead when they arrived at the scene..” Jean said hesitantly. He wasn’t sure how Eren would react. Every time he woke up from a nightmare it was different. Sometimes he’d bounce back quickly and others he would be in a depressing mood for days, sometimes even weeks.

 

“Where.. Where’s Kalani?” Eren asked, getting out of bed to look Jean over. How did he end up with Jean..? It didn’t make any sense.

 

Jean nodded, taking Eren’s hand gently to lead him out of the room, but Eren pulled away from him harshly. Jean decided to let it go and lead him into a small nursery across from their room. “He’s sleeping.. Obviously. It’s 3 am, but he’s there,” Jean said pointing at the crib and then walking out to leave the brunette and his son alone.

 

Eren looked around the nursery first. The crib he and Levi had gotten had obviously been salvaged and kept. The walls were painted a light blue color with clouds scattered. There was a large light brown wooden shelf on the right side of the room with some baby pictures and baby toys. There was also a dresser on the left side with what he assumed were baby clothes inside. Eren took a deep breath and decided to head to the crib.. It was time.

 

“Oh my god..” he breathed once he was next to the crib looking in. The baby looked exactly like Levi.. At least while he slept. He had the pale skin, the jet black hair.. and those eyes and eyebrows.. “Oh my Kalani..” Eren reached in to pick up the small baby, cradling him against his chest.

 

He stood in the same spot for a few minutes, watching the small baby squirm to get comfortable in his hold. He mostly tucked his head into Eren’s chest with another hand gripping tightly onto his nightshirt. The brunette couldn’t help but smile when the boy made sucking motions with his lips in his sleep. He couldn’t believe that this boy was his.. His and Levi’s..

 

He looked around the room and noticed a picture frame with Levi smiling in it with the Ackerman home in the background. He looked so.. happy. The brunette’s eyes began to water, so he turned away from the painful memory and made his way over to his and Jean’s room, getting on the bed with baby.

 

Jean was reading a book, but only turned to glance at Eren and Kalani, smiling to himself before continuing to read again.

 

“Where’s Kuchel?” Eren whispered, running his fingers over the boy’s face so he could memorize the features. He noticed that the boy had his nose and ears and the adorable chubby cheeks he had hoped for. He and Levi made something so perfect.. So beautiful..

 

“Uh.. Eren..” Jean put a bookmark into the book and set it onto the nightstand. “Eren.. After Levi died.. Um.. She committed suicide. She left a note saying that she had nothing to live for..” Jean whispered, eyeing Eren for any sign that he remembered. “Are you okay? Usually you bounce back from your nightmares quickly.. Unless it’s like a really bad one.”

 

“W-What..? Kuchel? Kuchel left me?” Eren pressed a hand to his mouth to stop himself from sobbing loudly. His tears wouldn’t quit dripping down his face and chin. He couldn’t believe that.. his second mom killed herself.. Did he mean nothing to her? Did his baby mean nothing to her? “A-And my parents?”

 

“They still live where they used to.. It’s just a few blocks over if you want to see them in the morning.. I’m sure they miss you and Kalani,” Jean spoke quietly, rubbing Kalani’s hand gently with his pointer finger.

 

“Y-yeah.. I want to see th-them..” Eren hiccupped, finally lying down with the boy pressed tightly to his chest. He couldn’t let the boy go.. He didn’t want to lose him too and be alone.

 

“Go to sleep.. I’ll be here in the morning,” Jean whispered, making sure to pull the covers up over Eren and leaning over to press a kiss to Kalani’s small forehead. “Goodnight, Love.”

 

“D-Don’t call me that.. Night..”  

 

The next morning Eren woke up to small chubby fingers poking him in the face, “Momma!” the small boy squealed happily. He was standing on his tiny legs leaning over with his butt sticking up in the air, an inch away from the brunette.

 

“Uh.. Hi baby,” Eren smiled hesitantly, sitting up to rub at his eyes. He was so damn tired.

 

“Momma, Daddy theth bwakefuth ith wedy (Daddy says breakfast is ready),” the boy said, tugging on Eren’s hand excitedly, so he could get up and head down to breakfast.

 

“Daddy..? Oh. Jean?” Eren frowned. Levi should be the only one called daddy by their child.. Eren sighed and pushed that thought away, smiling at the boy. He made sure to tickle the little bundle before picking him up and swinging him around the room causing the small boy to laugh.

 

“Momma no! Leth go eat!” the boy giggled, hugging the brunette tightly, so he wouldn’t act like a silly-willy again.

 

“Okay, let’s go eat. What did Jean make?”

 

“Poopie shaped pancayth (pancakes)!” the boy said, covering his mouth to hide his naughty giggle. “Thowwy (Sorry).”

 

“Really? His looks and humor too?” Eren shook his head, smiling down at the boy. He truly was Levi’s son.

 

Once down stairs, Eren made sure to sit the boy down in his booster seat and sat down next to him. Breakfast was already placed on the table and Jean was digging in. Obviously he never gained manners.

 

“Daddy, gimme a pancay (pancake)!” the boy demanded, pointing a small fork at Jean and waving it dramatically. “PANCAY!!”

 

“Okay! Hold on. I swear he has no patience, just like you,” Jean grumbled, eyeing Eren quickly. He made sure to set down a small shit shaped pancake on Kalani’s plate and drizzled it with a bit of syrup.

 

“Tankth!” Kalani giggled, before digging into his pancake. “Mmmmm! Tho good!”

 

“Yeah? What do you think, Babe?” Jean smiled over at the brunette who still hadn’t dug in.

 

“Oh..” Eren smiled hesitantly, making sure to cut up some pancake and shoving it in his mouth to chew on it slowly. He didn’t trust Jean.. but after a bit more chewing.. It was actually good and it didn’t taste like shit. “This is actually really good.. At least it doesn’t taste like how it looks..”

 

“Oh whatever! You know I only make shit shaped pancakes because Kalani likes the shape,” Jean scoffed, taking another bite of his pancake.

 

“SHIT PANCAYTH!” Kalani shouted, throwing his fork at Jean. “I wan mowe shitcayth dada!”

 

Eren and Jean began to choke on their breakfast because a two year old saying that was just awful! But, Eren couldn’t help the small smile that made it to his face. He sounded just like Levi. Well.. baby Levi. If Levi cursed as a child..

 

“Kalani! Don’t say those naughty words,” Jean scolded the small boy.

 

“Buh! You thed it firth! You bad!” Kalani pouted, looking away from Jean. Why could his dad be a big meany but he couldn’t say some funny words?

 

Later in the day, the brunette was in Kalani’s room, watching him play. He had nothing to do and honestly he’d rather be here watching the boy he felt he barely knew. He still couldn’t remember anything past the accident..

 

“Momma, you oke?” the boy frowned, looking over at the brunette. He didn’t know what was going on with Eren, but he loved him anyway.

 

“I’m okay. What’s that over there?” Eren asked, pointing to a random toy.

 

“Oh! Dath a pokball from Pokemon!” the small raven squealed picking up the ball to hand it over to his mom to inspect.

 

“Wow.. It’s so nice,” Eren smiled, handing it back. “Do you want a snack, Baby?”

 

“Yuth,” the boy said, while messing around with the ball, probably trying to get it open.

 

“Alright,” Eren smiled, uncrossing his legs and getting up off the floor.

 

All of a sudden Eren began to feel dizzy and he had to hold onto the boy’s crib because he seriously didn’t want to pass out, especially in front of a small child. Holy shit.. Pain. The brunette began to feel pain and he had to bend over to moan out. He wrapped an arm around his abdomen and slowly made his way down to his knees. This pain was too intense and just awful.

 

“Momma! Momma! Daddy!” Kalani screamed, running out of the room to probably get Jean.

 

Eren looked down at his grey pants, in between his legs and all he could see was blood. He was fucking bleeding. He could feel the blood oozing out of his bottom and he didn’t know what the hell that meant. “Ahh! Le-vi!! J-Jean!” Eren shouted, pressing down on his stomach because that was all he could do. The pain became too intense that he ended up toppling forward and blacking out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream or not a dream? Birthing mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe don't read this in public? I mean shit isn't going to get better any time soon. Also major warning for blood. I mean there's going to be a bit of birthing and other shit, so plenty of blood in here. I don't feel like anything is too gory, but that's just me. I hate the way this chapter turned out, but maybe some of you will enjoy it. Thanks for the patience and blame my sickness for this coming out so late. Ugh. Enjoy!  
> **** Extra fucking warning because I'm tired of shitty people. If you don't like my fic then don't fucking comment. I write this for me. Not for you. Don't ruin it for everybody else because I'm getting tired of this shit and I'm seriously considering just fucking quitting and not posting the rest of what I write. Fuck you people that can't think before commenting. ****

Bright light. Eren was disoriented. He had absolutely no idea where he could be. Why was everything so bright? His whole body ached and he was sore from being in the same position for what seemed to be hours. After rubbing at his tired eyes, he finally managed to make things out. The shattered windows, the blood all over his hands, the body that lied lifeless over his own, and finally he looked down to see those lifeless eyes. The eyes weren’t the usual unique silver though. They were so dull and dead. Levi had been dead for over an hour, not that Eren really knew.

 

The brunette reached down to close the raven’s eyes because he couldn’t just keep looking at them. Eren felt so fucked up because he couldn’t tell if he was dreaming and if at any moment he’d wake up next to Jean again or if he was actually living in this moment. He was in shock and he only came back to reality when he felt the terrible contractions and the blood oozing out of his bottom. He was going into labor wasn’t he? He was fucking trapped underneath Levi and they were crashed in the middle of nowhere with heavy snow still falling. He was going to fucking die if he didn’t get his shit together. This wasn’t fair. Why did Levi have to leave him in this condition? He wasn’t going to make it. He didn’t have any fucking faith. All of that faith left the moment Levi died and he was fucking angry. He was fucking weak. He was the weakest fucking omega he had ever seen and he wanted to fucking scream and punch something. Maybe he deserved to die because he was thinking like a fucking weak bitch.

 

“No.. No.. No.. Levi, I can’t do this without you,” Eren whispered, shaking Levi, almost as if he was trying to wake him, but no.. Levi was gone. He knew he was gone, but he wasn’t going to accept this fate. Levi had to be here with him. He had to fucking watch their son grow up. Eren couldn’t do this without him! “Levi. Get up.. Levi! Do you fucking hear me?! GET UP!” Eren shouted, tears starting to drip down his face.

 

After a few more minutes of indecision, Eren knew that he couldn’t give up. He was a fucking mother. He could not let his child down just because he was suffering. His baby had to live even if Eren ended up emotionally damaged and useless to anyone after this. He had to do this. If not for him then for Levi because the raven gave up his own life for Eren and their son. He was going to make Levi proud. He swore to Levi that he would.

 

With the thought of getting their son to safety, Eren began to try and push Levi off of himself, but Levi was pinned by something, not to mention that he was pretty heavy. After a few more pushes, Eren had to rest for a bit and lean back into the seat to try and control his erratic breathing. These fucking contractions weren’t helping and he wasn’t sure if he was losing too much blood. He seriously had to hurry the fuck up.

 

“God dammit, Levi..” Eren grit his teeth and pushed at Levi’s body with as much force as he could muster. But with the force, more blood gushed out of him and onto the seat beneath him. He managed to remove Levi’s body slightly off of him and onto the area next to him. Now that the raven was off of him the pain became a lot more intense and he had to bend down and put pressure on his belly because it was too much. He felt like he was going to pass out.

 

Eren turned to look over at Levi and then once his contractions calmed a bit, he kicked the door open and hopped out as carefully as he could. He had to lean against the door and try not to push. He could feel pressure at his bottom and he swore he was being ripped in half. Wasn’t he supposed to be stretched before birth? Shit.. He was tearing and he probably wasn’t going to make it through the birth if he couldn’t find help soon.

 

Eren looked down at himself and rubbed at his belly to try and soothe the child inside, “Please.. Please not right now. I’m so sorry, but please don’t come out now..” The brunette took a deep breath to relax himself, but he couldn’t fucking relax so he ended up punching the side door, screaming in excruciating pain. He needed the pain to ground himself. “You can do this. You can fucking do this.. It’s for Kalani..” Eren breathed, his eyes flashing a bright green.

 

Once his eyes were green, Eren wouldn’t be able to recall what had occurred later. It was like he was on autopilot and someone was controlling him. He was in a fucking dream or maybe he was dying and reliving his life because that’s what it felt like. He was floating in a sea of nothingness.

 

Eren walked to the back of the car and opened the door, by tearing it off it’s hinges and throwing it somewhere to his left. He had one goal in mind. Save Levi and the baby. He grabbed a few of the blankets from the back and set them on the snow in front of the door he had hopped out of. He grabbed the first aid kit from the back and then set it beside the blanket.

 

Once he had everything he needed, Eren went back where Levi was and dragged him out of the car, it was a bit harsh, but the guy was dead and this was the only way Eren could do this without seriously hurting himself. When he had Levi on the blanket, he tore his shirt open and found the gaping hole in his stomach. There was metal and some glass embedded into the wound. Eren couldn’t help but grimace at the wound. This was going to be difficult to come back from.

 

Eren knelt down besides the raven and began to carefully remove the metal and glass as slowly as he could. He didn’t want to tear something or make anything else worse. Once everything was removed, Eren tore open a bottle of alcohol and poured it over the wound, watching the insides sizzle. He almost expected Levi to begin to whimper or tell him to fuck off, but Levi wouldn’t be waking up any time soon.

 

The brunette had to hold Levi up so he could wrap his middle in as much gauze and bandages as he could find. When he was finished, he set the man down carefully, pushing his bangs aside to look at the deadly pale face. His face looked so relaxed, but it was a façade. Every single fucking thing about this peaceful image was a fucking façade and it made him angry to think that this could really be the last time he ever saw the raven if he couldn’t manage to save him, “I love you too, Levi.”

 

Eren stood to grab a piece of deformed metal from the car and knelt once more besides Levi’s head. He made sure to open Levi’s mouth before he grabbed the metal and slashed his arm as deeply as he could without actually causing too much damage to himself. Once the blood poured out from his wound and into Levi’s mouth, he began to relax. This had to work.

 

When there seemed to be enough blood in Levi’s mouth, Eren bandaged up his arm and tilted Levi’s head back so the blood would go down his throat. This was going to work. He was going to save Levi. He had to. As there was nothing more he could do, Eren exhaled loudly and looked around. There had to be a house nearby.

 

After a few seconds of looking around quietly, Eren could see smoke, probably from a chimney, and decided that he would head that way. He bent down to grab the edges of the blanket Levi was in and began to drag him in the smoke’s direction. He was still bleeding and he could feel even more pressure at his entrance, but he couldn’t just stop and give birth in this cold. The baby would surely die. He just hoped he’d be able to make it to the house in the distance in time.

 

It took fifteen long minutes to finally make it to the damn house. It was small and it looked very home-like from the outside. He could also smell farm animals, which honestly made him want to puke out everything in his stomach because the smell was too strong, but this would do.

 

When he made it to the front door, he had to leave Levi near the bottom steps and carefully make his way up the four steps. Once he made it to the top, his eyes became normal and he slowly brought himself into a sitting position. He just couldn’t stand anymore. He scooted back towards the door and began to bang as hard as he could, “Help!”

 

After about a minute of frantically knocking and shouting, an old lady answered the door and looked down at him in shock, “Oh my! Bob! Kevin! I need your help immediately!”

 

“My.. My boyfriend. He needs.. help and I’m.. I think.. I’m going into labor,” Eren groaned in between his words. The contractions had gotten worse and he was in so much pain. He felt the urge to push, but he couldn’t just do it out here. “Please.. Help us.”

 

The old woman nodded and called out once more, “Emily! I need you to call the hospital and tell them to come immediately. Some teens have been in an accident!”

 

“Okay, momma!” some young woman called out. Eren could hear frantic running from inside the house.

 

“We’re going to take care of you until the ambulance gets here, alright?” the old woman smiled down at him reassuringly once an old man came out. They both helped the pregnant teen up and into the house, while another young man ran down the steps to get Levi and bring him into the house.

 

They had made it into the living room before Eren slowed down to a complete stop and began to whimper in pain once more, “I can’t.. I can’t move another step. He.. He’s coming now!” The teen widened his eyes in fear. He didn’t know what to do.. He didn’t know how to give birth.

 

“It’s alright, young man. I may not be a doctor, but I do help the animals when it comes to birthing. The process shouldn’t be too different. Now, I know this may be embarrassing, but we really should get your lower half undressed. You wont be able to birth the child in jeans,” the old man spoke softly, almost as if he were talking to a startled animal.

 

Eren nodded frantically, tears beginning to spring to his eyes, “Eren, p-please.. As long as my son.. can be birthed.. C-could you help me ..undress, please?” once the old woman nodded and began unbuttoning his jeans, he looked over at the couch where the young man had set Levi down. He still looked dead.. He wasn’t sure if he’d be okay and he really needed Levi right now. He had always thought that Levi would help him through this.

 

Eren looked down and rose his shaky legs one at a time to get his pants and underwear completely off. He was a bit embarrassed because he was basically naked in front of people he didn’t know, but they seemed trustworthy and he would rather it be them than giving birth out in the snow on his own.

 

“Sweetheart, do you think you can walk a little bit? Just to the dining room table, I think it would be easier for you to give birth that way,” the old woman spoke softly.

 

Eren nodded and held onto the two who were still supporting him, slowly they made it to the dining room table, where the old woman had the brunette hold onto the edge of the table and squat in a position that would be easy for birthing. The woman then instructed him to take calming breaths and to try to relax his lower half. Then she had her son stand next to him and support his hips just in case he lost his balance or wasn’t able to stay standing. She also had her daughter grab some towels, blankets, and a bowl of water for overheating.

 

While the woman gave instructions, Eren could feel the man examining his backside after confirming with the brunette that it was okay. “It looks like it won’t be much longer, Eren. When you feel pressure or like pushing do it, you understand?”

 

Eren nodded, still trying to control his breathing. He looked back at the man and croaked out, “Sir, M-my boyfriend.. He really.. n-needs help.. Please..”

 

The man nodded, “Where are my manners? Eren, my name is Bob. My son there,” he nodded towards the young man next to the brunette, “is Kevin. The young woman you saw earlier, that’s Mary she’s my daughter, and then my wife Sally.” Bob turned towards Mary and instructed her to check on the raven and to make sure he was okay and well taken care of.

 

Sally came back to the brunette’s side and began to press a soaked towel to Eren’s forehead, murmuring small words of encouragement. “So tell me Eren, do you plan on breast feeding your son or no?”

 

Eren closed his eyes and began to push a bit once he felt he needed to, grunting in pain, he could feel more blood oozing down his thighs and it felt completely awful, but he was glad for the woman speaking. It was a welcoming distraction from all this pain, “Uhm.. I-I plan on breast feeding.. I.. Oh god..” Eren huffed out a small laugh, before moaning out in pain again, “One day, when I ..first began to lactate.. Unnhh.. Fu-fuck.. I got so angry.. with.. my boyfriend because.. hahh..! I thought he was messing.. with me and he had this look.. like I was crazy.. because he didn’t even know.. that males could pro..duce milk. I felt awful because I had .. ahh… yelled at him for an.. hour beforehand,” Eren began to push once more, stopping when Bob told him not to push anymore because he needed to be stretched a bit or he’d tear even more than he already had.

 

“Well, your boyfriend sure seems like a good one if he stuck around after that,” the woman smiled at the image that came to mind with the young man’s words. He looked awfully young and she truly hoped that after all of this they would both end up okay because no one deserved to raise a child alone and honestly the other teen looked dead if he wasn’t already. She truly prayed that he wasn’t.

 

“H-he is the best.. I love him so much,” Eren moaned in agony and then winced when he felt Bob stretch him. It was quite painful because this was way too much stretching. How the hell was this even possible?

 

“And I’m sure he feels the same, hon.” Sally patted Eren’s shoulder gently and went around him to speak to her husband, probably checking how the baby was coming along.

 

“Unnnh.. I ..I can’t stay standing anymore!” Eren almost shouted, the pain was getting worse, “Ahhh!!” Before Eren could lose his balance and topple over the young man, Kevin, immediately stood in front of him and knelt down with him to hold onto his hips, “You’re really doin’ good mister, Eren.”

 

Once he had the man support him, Eren couldn’t help but lean against him completely, he had his cheek against Kevin’s shoulder and he was hugging him tightly because he needed someone. He really needed Levi but this guy would have to do.

 

“Okay, Eren give me a big push. I’ve stretched you out as much as I possibly could. Now the rest is up to you,” Bob spoke firmly.

 

Eren began to push as hard as he could and he could feel himself basically squeezing the life out of the young man supporting him from how bad this giving birth thing hurt and he felt bad, but he was giving birth! He had an excuse. “Unnnhh! Ahh! Please.. Please..!” Eren began to beg. To whom? He had no clue, but he just wanted this to be over with.

 

Eren could feel the tears once more as he felt his bottom tear. Although it really hurt, he let out a small huff of laughter because really it was like he was taking a giant shit. If Levi were there with him right now, he’d probably tell him to imagine that he was only taking the largest shit he had ever taken after being constipated for over a month. Then Levi would do that thing he does where he runs his fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead to let him know that he was doing well. God.. He seriously hoped Levi would come back to him. He needed his lover to come back.. How was he going to raise a baby without him?

 

“Eren, I can see the head. You’re doing so well, just another push or two and we will have a baby,” Sally said in excitement. She felt awful for the boy because birthing truly hurt, but she didn’t think the young man would mind once he laid eyes on the son he was giving life to.

 

Eren nodded jerkily and after a few more breaths began to push once more, he felt so damn exhausted. He could feel someone press a towel to his forehead again. He wasn’t exactly sure who was doing it because he had his eyes closed, but he was grateful.

 

After a few more pushes and breathing exercises, Eren felt a large painful pressure at his bottom. It felt like his insides had been ripped out and he couldn’t help but shout out in pain, more tears coming to his eyes. After a little while he finally felt nothing at his entrance. It was like he had gone numb or.. He could hear faint whimpering and he wondered momentarily if finally.. if finally this was all over.

 

After giving birth Eren went limp and passed out from exhaustion. Sally took the baby once her husband had cut the umbilical cord and took him into a small towel to rub off any of the blood he still had on him and to check his airways. The boy was quite a big one and obviously an alpha.

 

Bob and Kevin made sure to wrap Eren in a thin blanket they wouldn’t need and carried him to the couch to await the arrival of the ambulance.

 

“Ma! Pa! Oh my god!” the young woman screamed frantically, her parents and brother rushing to her side. “I swear pa.. he was dead, but look! Look he’s breathing! I checked his pulse and there was nothin’! I didn’t want to worry the young man giving birth, but he was dead!”

 

Bob shook his head and sighed, “Sweetheart, maybe you just didn’t check correctly. If he was dead there is no way he would’ve come back.”

 

“Bob.. Maybe he did. You know maybe the boy’s love brought him back,” Sally smiled at the thought. She knew that maybe it wouldn’t make sense to her husband, but love was a strong thing. Love created miracles. Like the one she was currently holding actually.

 

Once Eren stirred awake after a while, he could hear a heart monitor and some paramedics speaking. “W-where.. am I?” Eren croaked, trying to rub the blurriness out of his eyes.

 

“Eren is it? You’re in an ambulance. It may take a while to get to the hospital because the roads are bad, but I assure you. You’re mate and son are okay,” the woman smiled down at him.

 

“M-my son..?” Eren stuttered. Had he actually given birth? Was Levi really okay? Eren began to tear up and look around, “Where’s my son?”

 

“He’s right there,” the woman pointed at the area above him. The brunette tilted his head upwards and saw dark hair, but he couldn’t make anything else out because the bundle was wrapped in a blanket and it looked as if he were asleep. “Would you like to hold him?”

 

Eren nodded slowly almost afraid to hold something so small. He didn’t want to break his son.. Was that even possible? He couldn’t believe that he was finally here. He could put a face to his own flesh and blood now.. and that made him so happy.

 

The woman smiled and reached over to grab the baby, she turned to hand it to Eren but then stopped once the brunette groaned and doubled over in pain. She set the baby back down and turned to look at her partner wide-eyed. What the hell was going on?

 

“Ahh! It hurts! I have to.. I feel like I have to push!” Eren moaned, grabbing at the bars around the gurney, his knuckles began to turn white from the force and he began to breathe erratically. He didn’t know what was happening and he was so frightened that he was dying.

 

“Calm down, Eren. It’s most likely the placenta, okay? I know it hurts, but try to do your breathing exercises. Everything is okay. We have everything under control,” the woman smiled, turning to look over at her partner. “Can you spread your legs? Yes just like that, Eren. You’re doing so well. My partner and I are going to help you through this, okay? Good, Eren. I need you to lean forward a bit. I’m going to support you from behind,” the female paramedic lowered one of the bars and proceeded to sit herself behind Eren to support him, “Okay Eren, take my hands. Feel free to squeeze as hard as you need to.” She looked over to her partner and once he nodded she told Eren to push.

 

Eren nodded weakly and began to push. He almost forgot about the damn placenta.. When he was instructed to stop and breathe, he did so. He felt so drained and he almost missed Sally and her husband. They had really helped him and he didn’t even get the chance to thank them properly for all they did for him. “I-It hurts..” Eren gritted out, closing his eyes tightly as he began to push once more.

 

After a few more minutes he could hear the paramedic beneath him gasp out in surprise. Eren snapped his eyes open immediately and looked over at the paramedic. Was something wro.. Eren stared at the man in shock.

 

“C-Congratulations Eren.. You’ve given birth to another boy,” the paramedic breathed, looking over at the shocked teen. Everything was quiet for a few seconds until the small baby began to cry rather loudly.

 

The woman behind Eren removed herself from behind the brunette and then helped him lean down gently. She looked over at the teen and then at the baby. “Eren did you know you were carrying twins?”

 

The brunette’s eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted. He was still in shock. He slowly shook his head and reached out for the crying child. He didn’t care if the baby was filthy, honestly he was too. He just wanted to comfort him.. He didn’t want his baby to cry anymore. “C-can I hold him?” he breathed.

 

The male paramedic nodded. Once the baby was checked and the man made sure the small bundle was okay, he handed the baby over to the mother and then began to take care of the after birth after speaking to Eren.

 

Eren looked down at his baby. The baby had really dark black hair like Levi’s and he also had Levi’s nose. He didn’t know what his eyes looked like though because he still hadn’t opened them, but he was squirming and crying even louder. He had no idea what to do..

 

“Maybe you could try feeding him. Do you know how?” the female paramedic asked softly. When Eren shook his head she gave him a sympathetic smile, “Would you like me to help you?”

 

Eren nodded hesitantly and looked over at her with big puppy-eyes. He had no clue what to do.. He felt sort of useless and totally inexperienced..

 

“Alright, I’m warning you now.. Once the baby is latched on, it may feel a bit uncomfortable, but you’ll get used to it with practice. Okay I’m going to unbutton your shirt,” she did so and then began to adjust the baby in the brunette’s arms. “If you hold him like this it should be easier for the both of you. Just like that. Now just try to have him.. Yeah! Just like that. Perfect, Eren. You’re a natural already!” the woman smiled, looking down at the small baby who had finally stopped crying.

 

Eren too looked down at his son. He couldn’t stop looking at him.. He was just so small.. So premature looking.. The fact that he now had two sons was just mind boggling.. How had they missed that? He felt sort of cheated, not that he really cared because now that he had two sons he couldn’t imagine ever losing one.. He was deeply in love with them even if he hadn’t even seen his first born yet.

 

Eren carefully tugged his shirt open some more so he could place the baby against his bare chest and then wrap his shirt around the small bundle. The baby was still naked after all and he didn’t want him to get cold. Now he had to name both his sons.. He really wished Levi were with him.

 

It had taken a half hour to arrive to the hospital and everything after that became a blur to Eren. He only remembered some nurse taking his baby from his arms and saying something about needing to run some tests on the baby because he was too small to even be healthy. He truly hoped he would be leaving the hospital with two boys. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

After about another ten minutes, Eren was in a private room in the birthing section of the hospital. He was told by a doctor to try and rest since he had been through so much, but every time he heard a sound he’d snap his eyes open hoping that it was some nurse bringing his twins back.  

 

Eren pulled the hospital blanket over his shoulders and tried making himself as comfortable as possible so he could actually try to rest. Whenever he closed his eyes though, he was haunted with lifeless silver eyes and visions of a future where he would have to raise twins on his own. The brunette didn’t feel strong enough to be a single mother.. Especially to two small beings. What if he fucked up and they hated him?

 

He couldn’t even cook! How was he going to do anything for his children when he was still a fucking child himself? He wasn’t even sixteen yet! God.. Levi was okay.. The paramedic had even said so, hadn’t she? Levi would be fine. He’d come back and they’d all go home and be a happy family of four.. Yeah, a very happy family..

 

“Oh my god..” Carla sobbed, once she ran into the room her son was in. She couldn’t believe the phone call they had received. Nor could she believe that her precious son had finally made her a grandma. Carla saw that her son had fallen asleep with a small pout and she felt for him. She wasn’t sure exactly what had happened, but Kuchel was crying on another floor because Levi was in critical condition.

 

“Carla, not so loud. He needs his rest,” Grisha spoke softly, wrapping an arm around his wife. The teens didn’t deserve what had happened to him and he couldn’t help but be angry with himself for even allowing the two boys to go out shopping on such a shitty day. Why couldn’t he have told them to wait?

 

“But my baby was hurt.. Did they say anything else about what had happened? I don’t remember what they said..” Carla sniffled, leaning against Grisha slightly, but never taking her eyes of off her brunette.

 

“Not much, but once Eren wakes up we can ask him and he’ll answer once he’s comfortable,” Grisha exhaled loudly and then led his wife to take a seat next to the brunette with him sitting besides her. They would just have to wait for their child to wake up.

 

It wasn’t much longer that Eren woke up from the small whispers he could make out. When he opened his eyes and saw his mother and father he immediately tried to sit up, but only managed to cause himself to wince in pain. He was so fucking sore and he had stitches.. Shit. He had forgotten that the doctor had told him to be careful or they’d be opening up again.

 

“Sweetie! Oh my god, be careful! Baby, are you okay?” Carla cooed immediately when she heard Eren and stood up to hug him tightly.

 

“Mom.. I’m fine, b-but Levi isn’t,” Eren began to sob once his mother held him. He ended up wrapping his arms around her tightly. He felt so alone without Levi and he didn’t know whom to tell because he was afraid that if he said something he’d actually end up alone.

 

“It’s going to be okay.. I promise it will be, Eren. Don’t worry about that for now, okay?” Carla murmured against the teen’s hair softly.

 

“Eren, I assure you that the doctors here are some of the best in the country. If anybody can help Levi, it’ll be them,” Grisha said confidently, standing to stand on the other side of Eren, taking his hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt, but we brought someone that I’m sure you’d want to see,” a petite nurse smiled, while pushing in a small crib.

 

Grisha nodded towards the nurse and moved himself out of her way, taking Carla’s hand to also move her a bit away from their son, so the boy could have some time with his own child before any of them began to crowd him. He made sure to wrap his arms around Carla when she covered her mouth in shock.

 

Carla knew that Eren had given birth, but there was literally a baby right in front of her! And it was her son’s baby! She just.. What the hell? It was a fucking baby!

 

Once the nurse handed over the boy to Eren, he couldn’t help but gasp. “He looks like Levi..” he whispered in amazement. This baby was his first-born. The boy had really dark brown hair to where it almost looked black, but it was smooth and flat like Levi’s. He had small thin brows and he was pale compared to his younger brother, but not nearly as pale as his father. It looked like he was pissed off at the world and it made Eren smile because he could only imagine that this was how Kuchel thought of Levi when he was born.

 

“Mom.. Dad.. Did uh they tell you that umm..” Eren bit his lip and rolled his eyes. Why was he afraid that they’d get upset? Nothing could be done about it. “That I had ..twins..?”

 

Carla and Grisha turned to look at one another wide-eyed. Grisha cleared his throat and shook his head slowly, “No.. They didn’t tell us anything..”

 

“Twins?! Where’s the other one then?” Carla screeched. How did they not know that there son was having twins? Grisha was a doctor and had checked him plenty of times? How could her dear husband be so blind to two babies?! Carla turned to glare at Grisha, shaking her head in disappointment. Fucking usless.

 

“Yeah, but.. He’s.. premature. So.. they had to take him from me..” Eren pouted, looking down at the boy in his arms and almost as if the boy was sensing being watched he opened his small eyes and stared up at his mother. He looked to be in thought the entire time, making the brunette giggle a little. “Is it normal for babies to have two different eye colors?” Eren asked out of the blue.

 

“Uhh.. It’s pretty rare. Why do you ask?” Grisha hadn’t been expecting a question like that.

 

“Well, this baby has two different eye colors,” Eren spoke softly, poking the baby’s nose gently with his index finger. “He has one that’s my color and the other’s is a shade darker than Levi’s,” the brunette said, motioning for his parents to come look.

 

“Wow.. That’s pretty cool. But eye colors do change over time. He may end up with two different eye colors though,” Grisha murmured in thought. Could it be..? No.. It was impossible.

 

“Have you thought of any names for your alpha?” Carla asked softly, running a hand through her son’s messy brown hair.

 

“Actually.. Yeah. I umm.. Want to name him Alec Kalani Ackerman..” Eren whispered, blushing as he looked down at his son. “Is it okay..? Does he look like an Alec to you?”

 

“The name is perfect, baby. He’s your son after all. What about your other son?” Carla smiled at the name. It really was perfect. She really wondered what the other boy looked like though. Eren had said he had had twins but he never specified if they were fraternal or not.

 

“Thanks, mom.. Umm, he’s an omega and he looks more like me really. But Levi really liked this one name and I did too, but I also want Levi to come back to us and not feel left out.. So, I want to name him Exenia (Egg-Zen-E-Uh) Kai Ackerman,” Eren smiled. “Uhh.. Could one of you help me sit up? I think I should probably feed Alec.. I haven’t yet. So..”

 

“Mhmm,” Carla hummed in agreement, helping make her son as comfortable as possible. Then she helped Eren slip an arm out of his hospital gown so he could feed the small bundle. “I’m so proud of you, baby. Of you and Levi both.”

 

“Me too..” Eren smiled down at Alec’s possessiveness. The small boy had his finger’s digging into the brunette’s skin, almost as if he was holding himself there so nobody would be able to remove him from his feeding session.

 

Levi opened his eyes to a white room, at first he had no clue where he was but then he heard the heart monitor and realized that he was at a fucking hospital. He hated hospitals because whenever he was in one. It was always for a depressing reason.

 

Levi looked around the room and noticed that he was pretty much alone. He yanked all of the wires that were connected to him in some way and stood up on trembling legs, but he didn’t care. He had one goal in mind and that was to find Eren. He needed to find Eren.

 

The raven was wearing a hospital gown and it was cold as fuck. He could literally feel his cock shrinking from how cold the floor was (he was barefoot). Levi made his way to the door and opened it slowly, sticking his head out to make sure that there wouldn’t be any nurses or doctors trying to stop him from finding Eren.

 

After making sure the coast was clear, the raven began to walk and really he had no clue where he was going, but he somehow felt a pull of energy leading him to where he needed to be. After a bit of sneaking around, he finally made it to room 237. He slowly opened the door and walked in, shutting it and making sure to lock it behind him.

 

He could see the brunette resting on the bed, but once he was next to him the brat stirred awake. Once he saw that it was Levi his eyes-widened and he was about to say something, but then snapped his mouth shut once he saw the black in Levi’s eyes. He couldn’t even see the teen’s irises anymore.

 

Levi made his way to straddle Eren’s lap and then rubbed at his arms soothingly before he slowly allowed his hands to travel up to Eren’s neck. He squeezed lightly at first, but then when Eren just lied there staring at him in shock he couldn’t take it. He began to squeeze as hard as he could, hoping to make this quick so the teen could just fucking die already.

 

Eren began to convulse and dig his nails into Levi’s hands. He was even drawing blood, but nothing worked. Levi was relentless, he squeezed and squeezed until he finally felt the teen go limp and heard the heart monitor flatline.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuchel's back story and some questions answered. Who am I kidding? Not really. I don't think any questions were answered. oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter didn't exactly turn out like I wanted it to, but I sort of liked it anyway. Uhh.. Hope shit makes sense. If your questions weren't answered feel free to ask and if there are any mistakes please point them out. Other than that.. Enjoy this chapter.  
> ***** Oh! Before I forget, so I didn't really mention that it's December 25th in this chapter, but it is.. Levi woke up two days after Eren gave birth. And everyone basically forgot that it's his birthday and well Levi doesn't even know what day it is.  
> **No bullshit comments. Thanks!**

_Eren began to convulse and dig his nails into Levi’s hands. He was even drawing blood, but nothing worked. Levi was relentless, he squeezed and squeezed until he finally felt the teen go limp and heard the heart monitor flatline._

Levi snapped his eyes open. He could feel his heart racing and his blood pumping with adrenaline he shouldn’t have. His eyes kept flashing between fluorescent blue and his normal gray. His left hand kept twitching at the images of choking Eren to death. It was almost as if he felt pleasure in being the one to take his brunette’s life. But that wasn’t right. He had finally realized that he was in love with the kid. What the hell was wrong with him? Loving him but wanting to kill him too?

 

Not only that, but where the hell was he? Levi could feel the cold sweat from his hellish nightmare drip down his neck and back, his hair was matted to his forehead. He looked around the white walls and realized that he was at the hospital. He wore the same exact gown that he had seen in his dream as well. What the fuck was this? Where the hell was Eren? Had he actually killed the boy and couldn’t recall it? Is that why he was here? If he ever did hurt him, he knew that he would never forgive himself. _Eren, Eren, Eren.._ He had to tell him.. He had to tell him that he was done being an ignorant asshole. He had to let him know that he was in love with him.

 

The raven sighed and closed his eyes. He had his hands in his hair tugging desperately at his long black locks. _Remember you dumbass. You have to remember what happened.._ No matter how hard he tried though. He couldn’t remember what had happened. Hadn’t he been with Eren just moments before? Shit! Levi felt weak. He wanted to fucking sob because he _needed_ Eren. Why did he feel this way? Was it because he finally knew that he needed the brat by his side? Where the fuck was Eren? His mother? Kenny? Why was he so alone..

 

Levi decided to take another deep breath to calm his erratic thoughts. They wouldn’t leave him, especially not his mother. Maybe she was at the cafeteria or something. She’d be back for him because she _would not_ leave him. The teen opened his eyes once more to study the room he was in. He hadn’t really had a chance to look at it before because his thoughts had gotten carried away with making him a pussy. Once his eyes made it to the far right corner of the room, his breath caught in his throat. Someone was standing there, but she wasn’t facing him. She had long silky black hair and from what he could tell she was pretty pale. Had she been there before? He hadn’t seen her the first time, but that could have been because he hadn’t really been paying attention to his surroundings.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the woman, who still hadn’t turned. “Hey, who the fuck are you and why the hell are you in my room?” Levi croaked, not realizing that he would sound so fucking terrible. What the fuck had happened to him?

 

The woman slowly turned and smiled almost mockingly at him. “Levi, you’re awake! That’s great news. I wont be so bored now,” the woman almost pouted. She had a long black dress that made it down past her feet. From how she was dressed, it looked like she was from another time and she didn’t belong.

 

“How do you know my name? Who are you?” Levi glared at the woman. He didn’t appreciate being ignored.

 

“Oh, calm down! My name is Karena! You could say that we’re related. I know everything about you, Levi Ackerman,” the woman giggled, slowly, seductively walking towards Levi to slowly slide onto the hospital bed to straddle the teen. Karena leaned forward to whisper into the raven’s ear, “If you want Eren to live, you will listen to me now.” Karena’s voice was almost teasing, she licked the shell of Levi’s ear, causing the teen to shiver and push her off of him. She was fucking with him.

 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re playing at, but you leave Eren out of this. How are we related? I’ve never seen you. I’ve never even heard your name,” Levi hissed. He was tired of being teased and treated like a fucking fool. Who did this bitch think she was?

 

The woman’s eyes flashed a dark blue in anger; she got up from where she landed to reach out to grab the collar of Levi’s hospital gown, pulling him close so she could hiss in a demonic tone, “You will listen to me because if you don’t listen your own actions will cause Eren harm. Do you fucking hear me?”

 

What could Levi do? Frankly this chick was crazier than he had first anticipated. She was hissing in his face and he couldn’t see her eyes. They were engulfed in blue. He’d play along with this bitch for now.. “I understand. I’ll hear you out, but I don’t see why he has to be brought into this. Just tell me whatever the fuck you need to tell me already.”

 

“Good boy. You won’t believe me, but you have to. Let me talk and then ask your shitty questions,” Karena leaned back to make sure Levi understood. Once he nodded, she let go of his gown and nodded in return. “So I honestly don’t know how well you’re going to take this, but I should just come right out and say it. You died Levi. You were dead for a long time and your lover brought you back to life while in his _other form_. But, he had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t know the damn consequences. He basically screwed you over too because you wont stop suffering until he’s dead. No! Shut up! You said you understood. Let me finish!” Karena glared at the teen about to protest to shut him up. “You see.. If he would’ve brought you back almost immediately after you died. You would’ve come back without any consequences, but you were dead for hours Levi. He brought you back hours later and that fried your connection to him. Don’t ask me how it works either because I’m not really sure. I just know that you two belong with one another. But, since you died.. The connection to your bond was lost. So, Eren needs to die and be brought back to life by your hands so you two are connected once more.”

 

“What? No! No, you’re fucking crazy! This is a trick isn’t it? You just want me to kill him. If he doesn’t come back better for you, right? Do you think I’m stupid or something? There is no way I would ever do that to him!” Levi spat. He couldn’t fucking believe this shit! Who did this woman think she was to even say that to him?

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter if you believe me or not. You’ll see. Every time you see him, you’re going to want to snap his neck and the longer you guys are here without your connection, it’ll cause major problems for your brunette. He’ll end up killing himself and you wont be able to bring him back. What a fucking pity that you’d allow him to do that to himself,” Karena shook her head. Was this teen fucking retarded or did he really think that she’d make up some bullshit?

 

“You’re lying! You.. You.. Agh! Fuck!” Levi snapped, his hand rose to slap the woman before him, but once he was about to make contact it went straight through the woman. Levi’s eyes widened and he stared at the woman whose smile deepened, her sharp teeth glinting in the bright light of the room.

 

“Did I forget to tell you that I’m all in your head? I will be until you kill him and bring him back,” Karena winked and stood from the bed, to stand at the far corner where Levi had seen her before. “Look, we can chat again, but your shitty sister is coming.”

 

Before Levi could say anything more, the door to his room opened to reveal.. Well.. his shitty sister.

 

“Levi! You’re awake! Oh, thank god! I can’t believe you’re okay. We were all so scared for you,” the woman sobbed, running to pull Levi into a really tight hug.

 

“It isn’t the end of the world. I’m fine. Where’s Mikasa?” Levi asked, looking away in discomfort. He could still see Karena. She was mocking the shit out of his sister, rolling her eyes at how stupid the woman sounded probably.

 

“Oh, she’s outside with your mother. She was quite upset when she found out that her uncle was in the hospital in critical condition, you know. She loves you, we both do. My poor Mikasa is so heartbroken.”

 

“Oh.. I guess that’s cool. Uh, anyway.. Sis.. Have you heard about Eren? He’s fine, right?” Levi asked, almost dreading the answer he was about to receive.

 

Mrs. Ackerman sighed heavily, sitting in the chair next to her brother, “Yes. He’s fine. Actually I heard something about him giving birth or something. I don’t want to judge or anything.. But, I don’t know.. Isn’t he a bit to.. weird of an omega for you? You could find someone so much prettier that’ll put out a lot easier,” the raven woman whispered the last part mostly to herself.

 

Levi’s eyes widened, he couldn’t help but sit up. His Eren gave birth to their son already? Holy fuck.. He sucked for not being there with him.. He totally did.. “Oh.. Oh.. That’s.. They’re both fine then? And what the hell are you talking about? He’s fucking.. perfect and it doesn’t even matter what you think of him. He means everything to me,” Levi looked at the woman like she had grown a second head. How could she be such a bitch? Did she even truly know Eren? Probably not.

 

“Oh.. Yeah they’re both fine, but I’m getting off topic,” the woman flipped her hair. “What I came to talk to you about is quite.. important, Levi. Don’t freak out, okay?”

 

“Thank fuck.. And uhh.. okay? I mean I don’t know what you could say that would have me freaking out.”

 

“It’s about your father Levi..” Mrs. Ackerman, sighed dramatically.

 

The teen’s heart stopped for a second. She knew about his father? He looked over at Karena, who only nodded sadly. In reassurance? He couldn’t be sure.

 

“He wants to see you Levi.. Look, this is hard and I don’t want you to blame your poor mother, but he’s always wanted to see you since he found out about you, but she wouldn’t let him. That’s mostly why we have our differences, bro. I begged her to let him see you, but she refused! He’s always wanted you! At first he didn’t know that your mother was pregnant until a few months after you were conceived, but something was wrong with her. She wanted you all to herself. She didn’t want to share her precious boy with him. Just.. Please tell me that you’ll think about it, okay? He really wants to see you..” after dropping a shocking revelation to the teen, the woman smirked a bit, getting up to leave him with his raging thoughts. She hoped that with this he would finally drop that bitch Kuchel and come back with her to be a real Ackerman.

 

After the door closed, Levi let out a blood-curdling scream, his fingers were digging into the sheets. He was angry. He was so fucking angry that his mother would keep something like that from him. How could his own mother let him suffer? She knew that he only wanted to be loved by his father! How could she let him think that his shitty ass father abandoned him when that wasn’t even the case?

 

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me?” Levi whispered. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to break something. He wanted to scream at his mother for hurting him.

 

“Levi..” Karena walked over to Levi to place a hand over his trembling hand. “Your sister is a bitch and rather than believing every word she said, you should ask your mother. You’ll be shocked at what she has to say, I assure you.”

 

“How the fuck can you be so sure? Why the hell should I listen to you anyway? You want me to kill Eren! Everyone just fucking lies to me! Do I mean nothing to anybody? What’s next? Eren is a slutty omega that cheated on me and his kid isn’t even mine? Huh? Can you answer that? Fuck! Fuck! If you’re right and I died.. I should’ve just stayed dead. All I do is get hurt!” Levi groaned, curling into himself on his side. He fucking hated this. All of his entire life seemed to be a fucking lie.

 

“I can’t tell you everything you want to know, but you need to trust in the people around you. I get that this is hard, but you can’t just doubt everyone. When has your mother ever hurt you on purpose? Has Eren _ever_ cheated on you or even seemed to be interested in anyone else? Just trust me on this and hear your mother out,” Karena felt bad for the teen. He hadn’t lived for long and he had already gone through so much. She also may have just been a figment of his imagination, but that didn’t make her not real. When the raven had died, somehow she had come back with him to help him complete this “mission” of his. It was terrible, but something that needed to be done. Levi had to do it, unless he actually wanted to lose Eren forever. She could only hope that the teen wouldn’t be so damn stubborn about this.

 

“Fine! I’ll listen to her!” Levi snapped, running his hand through his hair angrily.

 

The door slowly opened and in came his niece Mikasa. Oh great.. What could she want?

 

“Levi..? Is it okay if I come in?” the raven girl, squeaked almost inaudibly. She had just stopped crying after finding out about Eren and Levi’s accident. Their stupid feud not coming into mind once. “Please,” she sniffled.

 

“I guess. What do you want Kas? I don’t have time for this fucking drama.” Levi sighed tiredly, leaning back against his mountain of pillows, his eyes quickly looking over at Karena who was sitting at the end of his bed. Well, Mikasa obviously couldn’t see her, so maybe all she said wasn’t dumb bullshit or he was just fucking crazy.

 

Mikasa ran over to sit next to Levi, slowly snaking her hand to grab onto his tightly, her hand was shaking badly. “Levi, I know that I don’t deserve yours or Eren’s forgiveness, but please know.. I regret everything I did. Oh my god! You have no fucking clue,” the tears began to stream down her pale face, making her skin blotchy. “I lost all of my friends, but I also lost Eren and he meant everything to me. W-When I found out about the accident.. Levi I thought I wasn’t ever going to see you guys again. I realized that I was a total cunt and and oh god.. Levi I can’t live like this anymore.”

 

Levi was surprised to say the least. He seriously thought she was going to spew some bullshit about him hurting Eren or something. He didn’t really expect the girl to apologize or cry in front of him. Mikasa was a strong alpha, an alpha that was taught not to cry and always be composed, mostly because her mother was a total high-class bitch. He wasn’t sure if he could forgive her for everything she did, but he wasn’t going to allow her to be in pain either. They were family.. sort of.

 

The boy reached out to press his palm to the back of her head, leading her to his chest to hug her tightly against him.

 

Mikasa made a small sound that indicated she was surprised, but other than that she didn’t budge. She allowed him to guide her to his chest and once that happened. Mikasa hugged him tightly and began to sob uncontrollably, “I’m sorry,” she repeated over and over against his beating heart. Yeah.. His heart was beating. He was here with her.

 

“Mikasa you look really ugly when you cry,” Levi said, trying to soothe her, although after he said it. He realized that it wasn’t even soothing. “I-I mean.. I’m not good at this and well,” Levi sighed, squeezing her gently. “Look, I can’t say that I forgive you and that everything will be fine because what you did was awful Kas.. But, maybe with time I can forgive you. I can’t say the same for Eren though. You should really apologize to him and see what he says, but if he doesn’t want you around, then you need to listen to him. You’re family and I love you, but if you hurt him again.. I will kill you. That isn’t a lie either. He means that much to me.”

 

Mikasa leaned back and wiped at her eyes, “I know I look ugly by the way. Mother couldn’t keep quiet about how I was embarrassing her.” The girl sniffled again, trying to compose herself and looked down at their interlaced hands, “I know.. I just don’t know how to apologize to him, Levi. I was a total bitch. Fuck. I wouldn’t even accept my own apology. And oh I know. You’re good for him. You really are and at first I didn’t want to believe it, but Eren told Kuchel what you did for him when you guys crashed. And you putting yourself in danger for Eren is something I would’ve done. Levi you’re truly going to make a great father. I.. I love you, Levi and thanks for at least giving me a chance to make up for what I’ve done. If I ever hurt Eren, you will definitely have to kill me because it would be something I deserve.”

 

“Kid, Eren’s more forgiving than most. So don’t give up hope just yet. He may come around,” Levi’s lips twitched in a small reassuring smile.

 

Mikasa bit her lip and tucked a lock of loose hair behind her ear, “Levi, get better. Eren and your son need you. I should go. I’m sure your mom wants to talk to you.”

 

After the two raven teens said their goodbyes, Levi stared at the ceiling. Should he truly forgive Kasa? Can he ever trust her again? After a few moments of considering, he couldn’t make up his mind. Only time would tell he supposed. He just needed to focus on trying not to rip his mother’s head off for lying to him because even if all that his sister told him wasn’t true.. He was sure his mother had always known who his father was. Why else would she always stay quiet and change the subject when he asked?

 

“You’re doing the right thing,” Karena breathed as Kuchel walked into the room.

 

“Oh! Baby.. You look so much better than.. than before,” Kuchel cried, she had her arms wrapped around her small trembling body. She felt so vulnerable. She had almost lost the only person that meant more to her than her own life. “I can’t believe you’re okay,” she breathed.

 

Levi wanted to be angry. He really did, but how could he? His mother looked like total shit. Her eyes were red and puffy; her face was blotchy and was it possible that she looked a lot skinner? He couldn’t have been in here for so long.. “Ma..” Levi opened his arms, hoping that she would squeeze reassurance back into his fucking soul because he needed it.

 

Kuchel choked on a breath and walked over to her son to be held by him. Kuchel couldn’t help when the canal finally burst, she sobbed and sobbed until she just couldn’t anymore. Her son, Levi, held her for it all, quietly stroking her hair and squeezing her tightly. Her son was alive. “Don’t ever.. scare me like that again,” the woman croaked against his chest. She had her hand over his heart to let her know that Levi really was there with her. If she would’ve lost him, she would’ve surely killed herself because he was the only joy in her life. She had given everything up to raise him and did she regret any of it? Fuck no.

 

After a few minutes, Kuchel leaned back in the chair next to her son, holding his hand tightly and looking him over. Her son was so fucking precious. The doctor had said he was in critical condition, but he seemed completely healed. How was that possible?

 

Levi looked over at his mother and then at Karena who kept whispering for him to ask, but he was a fucking pussy. He was too afraid to hear what she’d tell him. He didn’t want to believe that his mother would purposefully keep him from his father, but what else could he think? Was it love gone badly? Would that happen to him and Eren? Would Levi ever deserve to be happy?

 

“Sweetie, what is it? You look sort of constipated,” Kuchel asked, stroking his hand with her thumb soothingly. She was a bit worried, Levi usually spoke his mind without a problem.. Did he have brain damage now?

 

Levi cleared his throat and turned his head to the side to stare at a spot on the wall. He didn’t want to see her guilt, if she was guilty.. “My sister told me that my dad wants to see me..”

 

Kuchel’s eyes widened at that. How could.. that bitch tell Levi that? Did she just want to cause them harm? How could that stupid cunt.. “Oh?” Kuchel squeaked, looking down at her feet. Shit..

 

“She said you’ve always known who he was. Is that true, _mother_?” Levi spat the last word angrily. He couldn’t hold it in. He was fucking hurt. She fucking knew, he could tell with her reaction. She knew!

 

“Levi.. You don’t understand.. I had to. I don’t want you to meet him.. Pl-..”

 

“No! No! I need to know! Do you not get that?!” Levi violently pulled his hand away from his mother’s hold. His eyes were turning fluorescent blue in anger, “You lied to me! You always did! Even when I begged to know who he was! Did you find pleasure in hurting me? You knew that all I ever fucking wanted was a father. Every damn birthday wish, every stupid Christmas letter! All the fucking same! I always asked for a father and if I couldn’t have that. I just wanted to know why it all went to shit!” Levi shouted, tears streaming down his face. He rubbed at them furiously, glaring at his mother for betraying him.

 

“Stop! Stop! You want to know why I never wanted you to meet your shitty father? I will fucking tell you, Levi,” Kuchel wiped at her eyes, she began to curl in on herself in the chair. She might as well just tell Levi who the hell he was. “It’s going to be a bit of a long story, so shut up and don’t talk until I’m done. I-it.. isn’t the best thing to listen to and I’ve never told anyone before, so it’s going to be hard for me, but just be patient. Just know that I love you so much..”

 

“Fine.. Go on, mom,” Levi made himself comfortable on the bed once more, turning to look his mother over so he could listen to her tell him what he’s wanted to hear since he was a small child.

 

**About 19 years earlier**

“Yo, Olympia. There’s a couple waiting to be served at table ten,” Courtney, a big green eyed, blonde spoke over the rock music playing on the radio. She’d go check on the table herself, but she had to start preparing some drinks for another couple.

 

“I’ll be there in a sec, just let me put my hair up. Last time this small kid coughed up all over me when I had it down,” Kuchel grimaced and then smiled immediately afterwards, as she put her long silky hair up in a bun. She adored children, but unfortunately she was too poor to even think of having one. Especially down here where doctors didn’t care if mother’s died giving birth.

 

The raven was currently working her second job because she and her brother needed the money desperately. She also had to go by a different name down here in the slums because her family, the Ackerman’s, were hated a lot down here. If anybody knew she was an Ackerman, they’d definitely take her and either sell her as some sex slave or use her against her brother Kenny. So down here, everyone knew her as Olympia Hendrickson and it would stay that way until she left with Kenny to a better place.

 

The place she worked at was pretty small and quite rundown but everyone came here since it was basically a diner and a bar in one. It was really weird if you thought about it, but down here nobody cared and if they did, nobody cared that it bothered them. It was a place to get foods and drinks and that’s all most really cared about.

 

As Kuchel eyed tabled ten, she noticed that the man, who looked a lot like Kenny if she was honest, was already pretty intoxicated. His drunken mannerisms even reminded her of her stupid brother when he got drunk. Across from the man, was a young woman, maybe about her age with short jet-black hair. She looked extremely bored and like she’s already had enough of –maybe her father’s - shit.

 

Kuchel grabbed her notepad and pen and let out a deep breath before putting on a fake smile that said _I’m really happy to be serving you this evening_ and then walking over to table ten to hope that she could just get their order down quickly and then leave an hour later to head home to finally rest after being on her feet all day.

 

“Hello, my name’s Olympia and I’ll be serving you today. What can I get you guys?” Kuchel smiled brightly, looking over the young female and older male.

 

“I’d like to get a tall glass of you,” the male smirked, checking the server out thoroughly.

 

“Dad.. That’s disgusting,” the young female spat, kicking her father’s shin harshly. “Ignore him. He’s just an asshole who started his drinking early,” the woman said, eyeing the server like she was disgusted and like she really didn’t want to be there. Mostly because she knew how her father was when he was drunk and she didn’t want to deal with his ludicrous behavior.

 

Kuchel was really uncomfortable to say the least and the fact that their uniforms were quite short, really made her feel uneasy. She could tell that there was something sinister in the man’s eyes, but she tried to ignore the feeling and kept smiling, as if she hadn’t heard what the man had said, nodding at the girl to continue.

 

“I guess I’ll have the pancakes. Only decent thing here,” the girl grumbled, rolling her eyes.

 

“Of course,” Kuchel wrote down what the raven teen wanted and then turned to smile at the man, who was still basically eye-fucking her. “Uhm, can I get you anything, sir?”

“Get me another scotch, pretty lady,” the man smirked, winking at the woman.

 

Kuchel nodded and quickly wrote down what the man wanted, just trying to get away from the couple as quickly as possible. When she turned and began to walk away, she didn’t expect the man to actually spank her ass and firmly squeeze her. She was embarrassed and really felt sexually assaulted, but she couldn’t do anything or she’d get fired. So instead of speaking her mind, she swallowed her pride and continued to walk away from the table.

“Did that guy really grab your ass?” the woman from earlier whispered to Kuchel in the break room.

 

“Yeah.. And he wouldn’t stop staring at me afterwards. I’m just glad that it’s time for me to go home. The sooner I get out of this shitty place the sooner I’ll forget that incident,” Kuchel sighed, letting down her hair, scratching at her head to soothe the ache from having her hair up in a tight bun.

 

“Is your brother picking you up tonight or do you have to walk again?”

 

“Unfortunately, Brad (Kenny’s fake name as well) is busy tonight dealing with some clients that didn’t agree with him, so yeah.. I have to walk home,” Kuchel sighed. Yeah.. Dealing with clients’ aka beating them to death until they agreed to Kenny’s demands.

 

“Well, just be safe. I think the guy and daughter left a little bit ago, so don’t worry about them. Do you need a knife? I brought an extra one. You know how alphas see omegas down here,” the woman rolled her eyes, while pulling out a cigarette to help her pass the time.

 

“Nah, I think I’m good for tonight. You know I don’t really like violence and if that creepy guy left, I shouldn’t have anything to worry about. Take care,” Kuchel smiled, quickly hugging Courtney goodbye.

 

Once Kuchel closed the door behind herself, she sighed, running a hand down her dress to tug at the end to at least sort of cover her thighs somewhat. It was pretty chilly and she also didn’t want any alphas to start harassing her with the way she was dressed.

Luckily she only lived five blocks from this place, so if she walked fast, she’d definitely get there quickly and then she could finally rest like she’s been wanting to. She began to yawn, pressing her hand over her mouth, as it was habit. The raven must have been a lot more exhausted than she had realized because before she knew it she was being grabbed by the arm and tugged into an alley harshly. She hadn’t even heard the person approach her, but when he spoke, her veins turned icy and she was seriously frightened for the first time in her fucking life. Where was Kenny?

 

“You thought you could just tease me with what you were wearing, missy? You thought I’d be able to walk away without a taste? Hope you don’t mind me fucking you here because well you don’t have a choice,” the obviously intoxicated man, whispered against Kuchel’s ear huskily.

 

“Let me go, mister. You have no fucking clue who my brother is. If he finds out about this, he’ll hunt you down and kill you,” Kuchel growled, trying to tug her arm away from the man and pushing to get him off balance, but for someone who sounded severely intoxicated, the man held his ground and was stronger than most men she’s fought off before.

 

Before Kuchel could say anything more, she felt a fist against her face and then blood spilling from her nose. Another punch and a few other hits littering her body had the raven woman down on the cold cement with her legs spread, sobbing pleads and for mercy, but the man was relentless. He didn’t care. He didn’t care when he tugged on her long hair and made her look at his sinister silver eyes that would one day become so familiar to her. He didn’t care when he forcefully ripped her underwear off and began to do sinful things to her. He didn’t care that he knew his daughter, Colleen ( _Mikasa’s mother’s voice actor’s name has now become her real name since I don’t know what else to call her anymore.),_ had followed him and was watching him rape the pretty waitress who most definitely didn’t deserve the treatment she was receiving now. He didn’t give a shit when he watched the woman he was raping raise her hand for his daughter who only stood there and then walked away from the scene. He didn’t care when Kuchel just lied there after a while letting him do as he pleased. He didn’t care when he came inside the woman and left her in the alley to suffer by herself. He didn’t care when he went home that night to sleep and make love to his wife, as if he hadn’t just raped some innocent omega minutes before.

 

Colleen had followed her father out because she didn’t want him to cause harm or do anything stupid, but when she saw him in the alley with the woman from before, she didn’t know what to do. She was a coward because she really wanted her father to stop hurting the woman. She wanted to tell her father to quit being an asshole and head home to her mother, who knew nothing of her father’s infidelities and believed she was the only woman that her father truly cherished. She wanted to do so many things, but when she saw the woman reaching out for her help, she couldn’t take it anymore. So she walked a few feet away so she wasn’t seen and then she slowly slid onto the cold ground to hug her knees. She could hear the woman’s painful grunts and her father’s pleasured ones. She could hear the sound of skin slapping skin. If she closed her eyes, she could see the scene in front of her. She could see the tears in the raven’s eyes. She could hear her father saying stupid shit while he raped her. After a few more minutes, Colleen leaned forward to spill the contents from her stomach all over the cement. This whole thing was making her sick. She fucking hated her father and when he came out buckling his belt and winked at her, she hated him even more.

 

“Colleen Ackerman, spilling your guts while listening to some innocent fun? What a shame,” the man chuckled, gripping his daughter’s hand to help her off the floor and walk home. He didn’t have a fucking care in the world and he had that attractive waitress to thank for that. _A good fuckin’ always did good for the soul_.

 

Kuchel wiped at her face and after that was done, she tried wiping some of the cum dripping down her thighs with her coat, but it didn’t do any good. She couldn’t really clean herself thoroughly until she got home. It would continue to drip down her thighs until she made it there, but she’d be okay. She’d get home and in the bath she’d scrub herself raw to forget and then she’d move forward and never look back. She’d be just fine.

 

The raven woman had to hold onto the wall to get up. She was sore everywhere and her legs felt like they were made out of jelly, but the longer she stayed in this alley, the more likely it would be that another alpha would find her and then once again she’d be raped, so with the thought of getting home safely, the woman began to slowly walk home.

 

It took her almost twice as long to get home because she had to hold onto buildings as she walked, but once she unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind her, she began to sob because she had no clue how she could’ve gotten to this point. She should’ve taken her co-workers knife, she should’ve kept her hair up, and she should’ve fought harder. _She should’ve, should’ve, should’ve.._

 

An hour later, Kuchel was sitting on the couch in her nightgown. She had scrubbed her skin raw and thoroughly cleaned herself down there, even when blood and semen began to spill down her thighs. She was clean and soon this would all just seem like a nightmare.

 

“Oi, Oly, what are you still doing up?” Kenny asked, as he locked the front door. He had told Kuchel not to wait up for him because he was going to be coming in so late. This girl sometimes never listened, but she was eighteen. He supposed he couldn’t tell her what to do all the time.

 

Kenny walked closer and once he saw his sister’s bruised face and the way she was vulnerably curled into herself, he saw red. Who had fucking dared to hurt his little sister? “What the fuck happened? Who was it?”

 

Kuchel could only flinch and curl in on herself more. She didn’t want to be weak, but she felt like she was going to start sobbing again. “I don’t know.. I was walking home.. And he pulled me into an alley and.. he…” Kuchel slapped a hand over her mouth and began to whimper at the memories, at the pain.

 

“Sis..” Kenny didn’t know what to do, but from what he’s learned just now.. It couldn’t have been easy. He just knew that if he ever found the guy who did this to her, he’d fucking kill the man without any remorse. With his mind made up, he made his way to his younger sister to hold her in her time of need. He didn’t stop holding her until she fell asleep. He couldn’t let her go. He loved his sister so much and he couldn’t leave her when she was so vulnerable. He swore to their father that he’d always protect her before he died.

 

The next morning, Kenny woke up feeling quite cold and he realized it was because Kuchel wasn’t in his arms anymore. The raven man stood immediately and began looking around, “Kuchel?”

 

The woman popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled a bit, “Hey. I’m making breakfast. I think with some food, I’ll feel better. I’m making your mom’s pancakes. I forgot to tell you that I had a bit of money left over and bought some of the high quality mix.”

 

“Oi, if you were hungry, you could’ve woken me up!” Kenny chastised her, running a hand through his long hair. “Go sit down, I’ll finish making breakfast. You need the rest.”

 

“No! No, Kenny.. I just.. Every time I close my eyes I see him. I don’t need rest. I just need to focus on something and it’s fine. I’m fine,” the raven woman whispered, looking down at the spatula in her hand.

 

Kenny sighed and shook his head at his sister, “Fine, but don’t overdo it, okay? You know.. That I’m here for you, right? I know that our mother’s hated one another and maybe they didn’t like us getting along, but our dad always wanted us to be perfect siblings.. And I know I’m not the best brother, but I’m here, Oly,” Kenny said nervously, looking everywhere but at the woman he was speaking to.

 

Kuchel smiled, nodding at her brother, “Well, I get why your mom didn’t like mine. Cheating isn’t the best thing to do.. even if we all do it down here to survive. But, yeah.. I know that you’re here and I really appreciate it. Also, what the hell are you talking about? You’re the best big brother ever,” Kuchel said enthusiastically, really she was being sarcastic.

 

“Oh. Ha-ha. So funny, Oly. I’m over here trying to be sentimental and you’re being the jokester, like always,” Kenny rolled his eyes, crossing his arms to glare at his sister half-heartedly.

 

Kuchel’s bright smile quickly turned into a frown when she remembered something and she needed to find out now before it ate her alive, “Kenny.. Do you know anyone by the name of Colleen Ackerman?”

 

“Why would you ask that? Yeah, uhh she’s our cousin. You know our dad has a brother, right? Well that’s his daughter. Did someone mention her to you or did you meet her?” Kenny asked, he didn’t know how his sister could’ve possibly heard that name, unless they were living nearby..

 

“No reason.. I uh.. I need to go to the bathroom,” Kuchel said almost immediately, running into the bathroom to spill the contents in her stomach from yesterday into the toilet. If Colleen was the man’s daughter and the man looked like Kenny.. Her uncle.. Her uncle raped her. Oh god.. Kuchel slid to the floor to hug her trembling body. Fuck.. Fuck..

 

**A few weeks later**

“How the hell is this even possible?” Kuchel whispered, staring at the pregnancy test in her hand. How could she possibly be pregnant? She needed an abortion, but she couldn’t even afford that.. There was no way she could ever raise a child either because once again she didn’t have money.

 

She had noticed that she had begun to gain weight, but she really hadn’t thought anything of it until her friend told her it looked like she had a beautiful pregnant glow. After that, it was all she could think about until she just couldn’t sleep anymore. So today was the day that she had decided to get a test to prove her friend wrong, but.. she wasn’t wrong. She was actually expecting and she hasn’t slept with anyone.. So that could only mean.. With another sigh, Kuchel threw the stick in the trash and walked out to face her brother. She needed to tell him.

 

“What the fuck do you mean he got away? What? No! Fuck that! You fucking find him and gut the bastard, you hear me?! Good!” Kenny was yelling on the phone when Kuchel walked in and sat on the couch to wait for him to finish his call.

 

After a few minutes, Kenny hung up the phone and when he turned around he jumped a little, his eyes widening. He hadn’t expected his sister to be sitting there when minutes before he didn’t even know she was back from wherever she had gone. “Fuck.. Don’t scare me like that. Make yourself known, you know?”

 

“It isn’t my fault you were yelling on the phone and didn’t even hear me come in. I wasn’t being all that quiet either. Maybe you’re getting deaf because you’re getting older,” Kuchel smiled.

 

“Tch. I’m barely 24, you bitch,” Kenny scoffed, crossing his arms. “Anyway, did you need anything?”

 

“Well.. I need you to help me with something. It’s just.. Uh..” Kuchel bit at her lip, she couldn’t think of a way to break the news lightly.

 

“Come on, Oly.. What is it? You’re sort of worrying me.”

 

“Well, I found out that I’m expecting a kid.. and I know I can’t afford it, so I need you to help me get an abortion.”

 

“Wait.. Wait.. What? How the hell are you-? Kuchel! Was it from..?” Kenny stammered, as he looked at his sister’s distraught facial features. Well shit.. “Look, I know it’s hard, but you’re getting an abortion because you want to, right? You’re not doing it because you’re afraid of not having enough money?”

 

“Kenny.. You’re not making any sense. I have to have one. I can’t raise a child with our income. We barely have enough to feed ourselves. So even if I wanted the kid, we simply cannot afford it. You know that.”

 

“Kuchel, do you want the damn child or not? Just answer that.”

 

“Well, of course.. It’s just a child and even though it was conceived in a terrible way. It’s not the child’s fault.. But, we can’t afford it. Aren’t you listening to me?!” At first Kuchel really wanted to get rid of the child because she thought she’d be reminded of the man who took something from her everyday, but then she thought about actually always wanting children and if she could she’d definitely want to raise him to be a better person than the child’s father obviously was.

 

“Keep it,” Kenny said firmly, making calculations in his head. It really would be expensive to raise a child, but if his little sister wanted to keep the child, then he’d make sure she did.

 

“You can’t be serious.. We can’t! Are you deaf?” Kuchel stood from her seated position. She wanted to rip Kenny’s head off for even giving her hope of keeping something she really shouldn’t. How could he do this to her?

 

“I’m not taking no for an answer. I never said anything before, but before our dad died, he left me some money in his name. I was going to give it to you eventually, so don’t look at me like that and it isn’t enough to get us by completely, but it’s enough. Keep the child, if you really want it. This may even be your only chance..” Kenny sighed, looking over his sister while she thought of what to say.

 

“Kenny.. I.. N-.. A-are you sure? Kenny, you aren’t fucking with me? I can keep it?” Kuchel looked up at her big brother with tears in her eyes.

 

“You know I wouldn’t lie about something like this.. We’ll raise the kid together. I won’t let you do this on your own,” Kenny smiled, pulling his now sobbing sister into a tight hug. Maybe their life would finally be heading to a better place.

 

**A few months later**

There was loud knocking on the front door and Kuchel had no clue what time it was, but she knew that she was absolutely pissed off. She had barely gotten to sleep after a night filled with puking and terrible aches at every fucking scent in this place. Not only that but she was still working two jobs and she felt so exhausted all of the time. Who knew being pregnant would be this fucking difficult?

 

After lying in bed for a while, she decided to get up and wash up. She wasn’t going to get any sleep after already being awoken. Stupid cunt at the door, it was probably their neighbor trying to get Kenny to sleep with them again.

 

Once Kuchel’s morning routine was finished, she decided to change into simple sweat pants and Kenny’s sweater (it was all that fit her at the moment since her belly was pretty large and she couldn’t afford to buy bigger clothing) and put her hair up in a ponytail. Yawning, she opened the door and headed out to their small living room. “Kenny, who was at the door?”

 

“Uhh, we have company.. Our cousin is here,” Kenny smiled a bit awkwardly, looking Kuchel over. He knew how exhausted she was and frankly she looked it. He also had no clue that their snobby cousin would pay them a visit this early in the morning.

 

“Oh?” Kuchel had no clue they even had a cousin, or didn’t remember actually. She had been too preoccupied with the thought of having a boy to even think about the rape or the woman she had once hoped would help her in that alley.. “Oh.. Yes, of course. Hello,” Kuchel smiled politely.

 

Colleen sat on the couch looking her cousin over. She actually was pregnant.. The waitress had told her, but she didn’t want to believe it, but now.. Here was her proof. This stupid cunt was going to ruin her family if she gave birth to that.. that _thing_. She’d make her father leave her mom and probably return to her to raise the thing she was having. She hated her.. She fucking hated her cousin. “Hi.”

 

“Uhm.. I feel like maybe you ladies.. would be better off talking about.. uh.. girly things? So.. I’ll be in my room.. Holler if you need anything, yeah?” Kenny said, feeling way too awkward to be the only male in one room. Usually it would be fucking hot, but they were family and he really didn’t want to imagine a threesome with family.. That image just gave him chills and not the good kind either.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Kuchel smiled, watching her brother walk away. Once the door closed behind him, she turned to look her cousin over.

 

“He doesn’t know, does he?” Colleen asked, leaning back against the semi-hard couch. “If he did, I feel like he would’ve been one of those guys and hunt my dad down to castrate him or something.”

 

“About your father and that night? No, of course not,” Kuchel scoffed, feeling all sorts of irritated. Why would she even ask something like that and say stupid shit? “Well, he’d definitely deserve it.”

 

“You don’t know enough to say something like that,” the girl rolled her eyes. She wasn’t going to allow some home wrecker to talk shit about her dad.

 

“I don’t know enough? What the fuck..? Do you think I gave your dad consent or something? You were there, you should know I didn’t!” Kuchel hissed lowly, so Kenny wouldn’t overhear.

 

“He was drunk and you were dressed like some slut! What did you expect? You lead him on with your walk and your flirty eyes!” Colleen hissed back, crossing her arms over her chest. Did this waitress think she could fool her? She had seen it all and she definitely thought that the pregnant woman in front of her deserved what she got.

 

“That was my uniform! I wasn’t even flirting! Actually, you know what? I don’t have to explain myself to you. If this was all you came for, get the fuck out of our house,” Kuchel glared at this _child_ who obviously didn’t know the difference between being uncomfortable and flirty.

 

“I see you’re getting hostile, so I’ll just get to the point. I came here because I want your kid,” Colleen began to brush away imaginary dirt from her pants. “My husband and I have been trying to get pregnant for a while and for some awful fucking reason, nothing is working. When I heard that you had become pregnant, it was like a sign from God that I should have your child. After all, why would you want a child that was conceived through rape and from your uncle no less,” Colleen snickered. Her cousin couldn’t possibly want that thing inside of her. It would also save this bitch from trying to take her father from her family. She’d take the child and raise it as her own. Nobody would have to know that it was her father’s kid.

 

“Are you serious? This is **my** child. Do you fucking hear me? I will never give him to you! It’s unfortunate that you’re not able to conceive, but that does not give you the right to come into my home and tell me you want my boy. You will never have him!” Kuchel growled, splaying her hands over her swollen belly. She wanted this boy more than anything she’s ever wanted before. She would never give him up to the.. the awful Ackerman’s. She’d have to die before she’d ever let that happened.

 

Colleen stood up from where she was seated to walk over to the pregnant woman to hiss in her face, “I will get that child any way that I can! I wanted to do this the easy way, but you’ve given me no choice.” The raven teen took a few steps back to look at the shorter woman’s protruding belly. “You don’t even have enough money to raise a kid. You’ll most likely die during child birth and then.. Then I’ll take him.”

 

“You think it would be that easy to get rid of me? I’m going to live to keep my child away from you and his disgusting father. You might as well take a look at my belly now because this is the only time you’ll ever be near him,” Kuchel spat, pressing at a spot her baby had decided to kick.

 

“Ha.. I’ll have him either way, even if I have to pay some assholes to rape you and kill you. I’m having that child and you can’t stop me!” Colleen hissed, making her way to the front door. “You’ll regret saying no to me.”

 

“Oh fuck off, you bitch.” Kuchel yelled out, once the woman slammed the door shut. How dare that bitch come into her home to threaten her!

 

“Hey, everything okay?” Kenny asked, popping his head out from his room. He had heard the door slamming shut and wondered what that was all about.

 

“Everything’s fine. We just had a bit of a disagreement and she decided to act like a total bitch,” Kuchel shrugged, heading to the kitchen to grab a snack.

 

“Oh.. Well, okay then,” Kenny scratched at his head confused. He really didn’t understand woman.

 

**2 months before Levi’s birth**

“Are you sure about this, sis?” Kenny asked, walking down a small market with his sister’s arm looped through his.

 

“Yeah, I need to move out of this area so I can protect my child from our stupid cousin. That bitch threatened me again, Kenny! She really wants my son and I’m not giving him up. I need to leave for him,” Kuchel whispered, leaning her head against her brother’s shoulder.

 

Things were becoming stressful since Colleen had started to harass her at work by spilling drinks on her or making her look bad in front of her boss. The fact that she was so close to giving birth didn’t help either.

 

Kenny sighed and nodded. His sister did have a logical reason for wanting to leave and he really did want her to be safe as well. “Fine, I’ll try getting some extra money so we can move.”

 

“What? No, Kenny, You’re job is here. I didn’t tell you so you could help me out of this and move with me. You can’t let me drag you down all of the time. I don’t want to be a bother to you,” Kuchel pouted. She felt like all she did nowadays was bother Kenny with her damn cravings and pregnancy pains.

 

“Hey, sis.. You’re no bother and you’re family. Wherever you go, I go,” Kenny patted at his sister’s arm reassuringly.

 

Kuchel could only smile and walk up to a stand that had the cutest baby blue onesie she had ever scene. She picked it up to look it over and smiled when she was told the price. “Kenny, this is the one. This is for my boy!”

 

“Well you may want to buy a few more, by the time he’s born it’ll be snowing already,” Kenny said, approaching her to look at the fabric she was holding.

 

“Look! They’re on sale too and that down here is a fucking miracle!” Kuchel squealed, grabbing a onesie in every boy color she could find. She basically had a rainbow.

 

A few minutes after purchasing all of the clothing for the raven’s unborn child, they came upon a sign that was very blurry, but Kuchel could make out one name. One name in particular that she fell in love with immediately. “Levi..” she breathed in awe.

 

“What?” Kenny asked, not really paying attention to his sister’s dreamy eyes.

 

“Levi!” Kuchel giggled. “My boy’s name will be Levi!”

 

“Levi? What kind of a fucked up name is that?” Kenny grimaced. The name was so damn awful.

 

“Oh shut up! That’s your nephew’s name now and you’re going to like it. You hear me? Levi Ackerman. It sounds great doesn’t it? You can’t say it doesn’t.” the woman babbled excitedly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. The name is perfect, sis.”

 

**Three weeks later**

Kuchel stood in the kitchen with a small sack over her shoulder with her son’s clothing and another small backpack with some of her personal belongings in it. It was three in the morning and she felt awful for what she was about to do to Kenny, but in the long run.. This would all make sense. Kenny would be better off without her and her child. He’d be able to have a family of his own instead of having to take care of her all of the time.

 

With one final glance around the house, Kuchel took her things and walked out of the house she would never come back to. She didn’t even say goodbye to Kenny, but she tried to make last night memorable by making his favorite food. She hoped that Kenny wouldn’t hate her for leaving. She was doing this for him after all. She had been saving up for months to buy something they needed, but people are work had been talking shit about her when they thought she couldn’t hear and everything they said made sense. She was basically just bringing Kenny down and she couldn’t do that anymore.

 

After walking and resting for about eight hours, the woman finally made it to her destination. It was still in the Underground unfortunately, but it was a bit safer here. This would be the small one bedroom house she’d raise her son Levi in until they moved out with Kenny a few years later. The home was perfect at least for just them two.

 

**December 25**

Kuchel was on her kitchen floor with a few towels and bed sheets underneath her. She was naked from the waist down, as she had been giving birth a few minutes before. She didn’t really have any professional help, but luckily she had made a friend who had a father that was a Veterinarian so long ago. Luckily, he still knew what to do during birth and had helped the raven out as much as he could.

 

Kuchel was holding her son, who was a lot smaller than she had anticipated because honestly she had been huge. At one point people started making comments that she was probably going to have twins, but most of it was probably all to make sure her son was safe and he really was. She truly wished she could let Kenny know that she gave birth to a small little alpha, who looked so much like her and the only part he resembled his father in were the eyes, but on her child. Those eyes were fucking precious.

 

Levi Ackerman, born on December 25 at 2 in the morning, had a full head of jet-black hair and the cutest, smallest nose Kuchel had ever scene. He was a quiet one too because usually babies were supposed to cry when being brought out of the womb, right? Well, her alpha Levi didn’t cry. He mostly looked bored with life and existing. Like he was tired of being here already, but she could see a sparkle in his eye that told her he was truly happy to be here. She was absolutely ecstatic that she could hold her son after so many months of dreaming about him, about what he’d look like.

 

On that day, Kuchel realized that she was meant to be a mother because just looking into Levi’s eyes, she knew. She knew that she would give up her own life for her child. She would do anything to see him smile. She would try her best to be the best damn mother she could be. Most of all, she’d show her son that she truly loved him and that she would never regret the choices she’s made to bring him into this world or even regret that awful night that gave her this wonderful miracle.

 

**Present**

Throughout Kuchel’s story, Levi had somehow coaxed his mother into his hospital bed where he held her and squeezed her through the awful parts. Where he wiped at her eyes and let her listen to the rhythm of his heartbeat as she told him just how awful her life had been. How terribly she had suffered and how she had ended up with him. Levi was at a loss for words because he never truly knew how much his mother had suffered. Sure he remembered a few things here and there, but him being conceived because she was raped? By her uncle no less! How.. How could his mother look at him everyday and smile so brightly? How could she not see _him_ every time she looked into his eyes? How could she love him?

 

“Ma.. How the fuck.. Why the hell did you keep me?” Levi shook his head, trying to clear his head from anger. He wanted to kill the man that left his mother in an alley after corrupting her. He wanted to watch the man bleed for causing his precious mother pain. He wanted so many fucking things.. “I’m trying to wrap my head around it. Why didn’t you fucking abort me?”

 

“Levi, you have to understand.. Sure, okay. You were conceived in a terrible way, but how was that your fault? You don’t even look like your father so I can’t blame you for anything. Well, if I’m being honest, I don’t even remember what that man looked like. He doesn’t even deserve to be called your father. Levi, what I’m trying to say is that he didn’t matter. I raised you. I got to watch you grow up into the man you are today. You are nothing like him and that’s all I’ve ever wanted. My loving you has nothing to do with that awful man. You mean the world to me and that will never change because no matter what. I birthed you. I’m your mother and my love for you is infinite,” Kuchel smiled, running a hand through her son’s hair.

 

“So.. You don’t think of that.. that man, when you see me? You don’t remember the awful things he did to you every time I‘m around you?” Levi whispered, his vision becoming blurry from all of the tears he had been trying to hold back.

 

“Of course not, Levi. All I see is my son. I haven’t even thought of that man once since you’ve been born, besides the time’s your stupid sister came to rub it in my face,” Kuchel sighed, leaning up to kiss the top of her son’s head. “And about your dad wanting to see you before and me keeping you from him? She told you that, right? She tells everyone who’ll listen. Anyway, that’s not true. The only time he wanted to see you was because he heard about your eyes. You did that thing your eyes do once at school and somehow the word got around to him. He had said something about you becoming a true Ackerman and then he tried taking you from me. I don’t know what it is with them and being true Ackerman’s. Sure, you’re a bit different, but in the end we’re all the same, aren’t we? I just don’t get it.”

 

“I want to see him..” Levi growled, wiping at his eyes furiously. He wouldn’t be weak. He’d confront that bastard and kill him if he had to. He’d castrate the man and feed his small dick to him. He’d make him suffer. Levi’s eyes began to turn fluorescent blue since he was letting these feelings consume him. All he could think about was revenge. _Revenge, revenge, revenge.._

“No, sweetie. You need to calm down. That man doesn’t deserve to see you or to see how you’ve turned out. I’ve let it go, Levi. I don’t care about that guy nor do I want you to get involved with him. Please, baby.. Please,” Kuchel repeated the words softly, trying to get her son to come back to her. She needed her son to come back and be okay. Eren needed him. Eren!

 

Levi began to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He knew what was happening and although he wanted to lose control, he couldn’t just yet. “Fine.” Levi gritted his teeth, that word tasted like fucking acid.

 

“Has anybody told you about Eren and your baby yet?” Kuchel asked, already getting excited once she saw that her son was calming down.

 

“Not really. Just that he gave birth.”

 

“Oh great! Then I can tell you the wonderful news!” Kuchel began to bounce up and down excitedly. She was finally a grandmother and she had seen Eren’s first born and holy fuck! He looked like Levi and it brought back memories. Basically she was fucking ecstatic to be the cool grandma. “So.. Eren uhh. Well.. He ended up having twins!”

 

Levi was in the middle of drinking water at this point, so when he ended up choking on it and spilling half of it all over himself, Kuchel didn’t really blame him. It had been a shock to everyone. “What? How the fuck is that even possible?” Levi croaked once he was finished choking.

 

“Well, you see. Grisha explained it to us and he had told Eren that he was at fault for not noticing before. But he said usually when omegas have twins, in most cases they both end up being omegas and alphas, but in rare, but not unusual cases the omega ends up pregnant with both. So, when that happens the alpha’s instinct is to protect an omega, so he or she wraps it’s body around the omega to protect it from harm. And you know how your son always seemed curled up? Well, it seems he was protecting his twin..” Kuchel explained as best as she could. She didn’t know all of the medical lingo Grisha had used or if what she said even made sense, but at lest she tried. “The only bad thing about that is that sure the alpha’s instinct is to protect the omega, but most of the nutrients and food needed for both of them to grow end up going to the alpha.. So, in most cases the omega dies before it’s born or ends up dying immediately after the birth, but both of your babies are fine for the most part. The omega is just a bit premature and needs to stay in the hospital for a few more weeks.”

 

“W-wait.. So you’re saying we have to.. we’re going to raise twins?” Levi went pale, his eyes widening. He was actually terrified. Everything that Karena had told him.. Eren giving birth to twins.. If he actually had to kill him.. Levi covered his mouth, letting out some choked noise. He couldn’t fucking do this to Eren. He couldn’t be the person to take him away from his happiness. He could not look into Eren’s lifeless eyes. He would not be like his father in the way that he’d allow everyone around him to suffer. So with that in mind, Levi made the hardest fucking decision he had ever made. He would be the asshole so he could protect Eren. “I don’t want any of it.”

 

“Levi.. What are you saying?” Kuchel asked, seriously concerned. She thought that Levi would be excited..

 

“I said.. I don’t want any of it! I didn’t sign up for twins! I didn’t even fucking sign up to have Eren by my side. I don’t want it. I don’t want to see Eren!” Levi hissed. He was trying really hard to seem serious and angered. Thinking about his father helped, but his heart felt like it was seriously tearing. He was rejecting his soul mate and his mind couldn’t fucking take it. Levi was breaking.

 

“L-levi.. But you and Eren seemed so happy.. How can you just..?” Kuchel stuttered, thinking of what she could’ve said wrong. Levi had seemed fine before.

 

“It’s called faking, mother. I never liked him. I did this because all of you adults ever talked about was taking responsibility! You guys fucking forced me into being in this damn relationship that was going to end up going nowhere. You guys made me be with him. You guys forced me to protect that useless fucker! I’ve always hated omegas. You fucking knew. All he was good for was giving head and pleasing me in bed. I do not want to see him. You can tell him that because I will no longer be talking to him. I’ll put money in his mailbox. I don’t want to have anything to do with the Yeager’s. I’m fucking done.” Levi growled, immediately telling his mother to get the fuck out of his room.

 

Meanwhile, Karena had been sitting at the end, shaking her head because Levi had definitely made her job a thousand times harder and he truly didn’t know the consequences of his mistake.

 

Levi ended up curled up in a fetal position, screaming into one of the pillows and sobbing for the first time in what seemed like forever. He thought it was ironic that he had basically broken his own heart. He had forever blamed omegas, but Eren was good. Eren meant everything to him. Eren would have never hurt him the way Levi was about to. Levi did not deserve Eren and all of the shit Karena wanted him to do, was proof of that. He never deserved Eren. He never deserved to fall in love with him. Levi was meant to be alone and suffer. All he ever did was push everyone away and now.. Now Eren was going to hate him and he wouldn’t even be able to blame the kid for it. _Levi was broken_.


End file.
